Cafeteria Confessions
by DeepVoice'06
Summary: In the process of discovering who Helga is, Arnold says too much on tape. Now, with the two of them switching roles, they need to find the tape before everyone sees the truth, but what's the truth? Finished, finally!
1. Your Zipper's Stuck: A Preview of CC's

**Cafeteria Confessions: The 2nd Preview**

_This preview is chapter **15** (Of **18**)..._

* * *

**Your Zipper's Stuck**

I'm usually an optimistic person, but lately, everything seems so negative around me. People have problems that need to be solved daily. Take for instance: Grandma getting closer to death everyday, Oscar being evicted last Wednesday, the other fourth grader's problems, Helga's problems, Gerald's. Can I really solve them all?

A question I used to ask myself was: Am I doing something worthwhile? Conflicts need to be worked out and somebody has to do it, but people only follow their own interests; what's the point in helping them? How can I help when all they're interested in recieving is the benefit of the doubt? All people want to do is continue on their path of destruction; as long as they're happy, they're satisfied. What will happen when their satisfaction disappears and they want more or start to envy? Who will save them from themselves?

I could understand people feeling the need to be immoral. What they don't understand is they've got to hold onto their positive nature, not their primary. I still believe everyone is capable of becoming more, but if I'm completely honest with myself, the truth is . . . people are frustrating; every single one of them! They're all stubborn; they rarely listen to half of what I say, and they're unwilling to change. It makes me so angry sometimes.

People _really_ have problems, _deep_ problems.

. . . And I don't know what to think about _us_ anymore.

I've purposely put Helga on a rollercoaster in the last week to see if she was true. She's not getting off anytime soon.

She's completely devoted to me. She knows what's going on between us, but I'm afraid I should've kept my mouth shut that day I broke down; I should've hid my feelings for her. It's going to be nearly impossible to restore our normal, primary relationship we had before. In fact, her latter reactions to my _real _confession are confusing me; she doesn't mind the fact that I don't feel the same way. . .

She has to be hurting, but she's not going to show it. She's such a good actress; she should be on television!  
The sad truth to this is that she's going to be. . .

I've got to show her that she means a lot to me. . er, more than what I said to her at least, but how can I show her if how I feel about her is _really_ how I feel? Are my feelings merely based upon my past experiences? If that's true, I'm completely troubled. How did I get myself into this complicated situation?

Helga stood in the front of my stoop with both of her hands on her hips, and a stern expression on her face.

"Hey, Football Head! Do we have all day? Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what's going on!"

I roll my eyes at her as I make my way down the steps. She's just as nasty, but somehow it's comforting. Don't ask me why it's comforting; I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer.

I walk in front of her, and say, "Thanks, Helga."

She nods quickly and takes her hands off her hips.

I'm guessing that she's trying to brush off the awkwardness of my close gaze. Maybe she's trying to ignore the fact that we're so close, or the fact that I'm not stepping away. It's so easy to get to know her when she simply commits. It's not a secret that I know she'll do everything for me.

She narrows her eyes with a daring look. "Whatever. Are we going to get something to eat this evening?"

I finally take notice that she wore her pink dress and bow in these chilly conditions, but where was her jacket?

I sigh at her as I gently put my hand on her left shoulder and look deeply into her blue eyes. "Where's the jacket, Helga?"

She shakes her head with a slight smile on her face, and I'm already afraid of what she's going to say to me.

"_The_ jacket; _what_ jacket? I keep telling you that you need to be more clear, my dear."

I close my eyes at her last sentence as I let go of her left shoulder. Here it comes; the guilt trip.

I blurt out. "Where's that jacket I got you?—"

She grabs my shoulders. "Relax, hairboy; it's at my house."

I narrow my eyes at this new realization; is she _crazy_. "...You mean to tell me that you walked over to my house, after school, with _no_ jacket on?"

She steps away and crosses her arms. "It's a free country, buddy."

That's true. She always says that to me when she's unwilling to submit. I'm never going to get anywhere if she keeps acting like this.

...But maybe I can use her remark to learn something. Not willingly, but I'm so curious . . . she makes me angry sometimes.

I place my hands on my hips. "If it's a free country; why do we have laws?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself, and I could feel her eyes burning from behind me as I walked back in the Boarding House.

She mumbled, depressingly. "So idiots like _you_ don't get lost on the streets..."

* * *

After a few deep breaths and a few long sighs, I found one of my Grandma's old jackets in the downstairs closet. I spent time contemplating giving away the precious item. In the end, I decided it was for the best and returned outside, with the jacket.

When I returned, I saw she was still looking away from me, and her arms were still crossed.

I held out the jacket to her in desperation. "Please, take it! You're going to get sick, and I don't feel like holding this jacket all evening."

She glanced at me curiously, and must have noticed the worried expression on my face. Less than a moment later, she took the jacket hesitantly from my left hand and wrapped it around her.

She blinked in surprise at me, for some reason, confusing me. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at me, like she caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to. Typical, _very_ typical.

"Where's _your_ jacket?"

I blinked; I couldn't perceive that I comprehended what she said. "Pardon?"

"Arnold-o, you heard me!"

I sighed and shrugged lightly. "I must have left it inside. It's really no big deal."

She turned left and right. I knew she was up to something with me; she wouldn't be looking to make sure nobody was watching us if she wasn't.

She walked past me to go back up the steps. I heard her grab something from behind me, and I didn't know what it was until I heard her innocent and smug voice:

"Lift up your right arm."

I was silent. Geez, she was crazier than I thought. "...I can dress myself, Helga."

I felt her lift up my right arm as she bent over to look sternly into my eyes. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't even be wearing a jacket this evening—"

"If you weren't here, we wouldn't be doing this!" I was uncomfortable, and yet I was comfortable. This girl is confusing me; I don't even know how to feel anymore!

I heard her growl as she tried to put the jacket on my right arm and then on my left. Her hands were shaking for some reason. I couldn't understand why, since I was closer to her only minutes ago.

A few seconds later, she stomped in front of me and grabbed my jacket zipper. She hooked both ends and tried to pull it up, but was having a slight problem.

I forgot about the awkwardness between us a moment, and reached down to grab her hand along with my jacket zipper. She had to be pulling it the wrong way; why was she struggling so much?

I was frustrated with her little games. "You're doing it wrong—"

"How am I doing it wrong? Your zipper's stuck!" she growled, pulling harder.

"Helga! You're supposed to put it in—Oh, wait a minute, it_ is_ stuck."

"Well, no kidding!" she rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you that?"

I sighed and continued to struggle with the zipper. "I know we can get it right if we just work together—"

"Well, obviously! I haven't let go of your zipper yet." She giggled, nervously.

I growled, grabbing her hand and the zipper with more aggression. "Why is this thing stuck? I've never had so much trouble with this!"

She groaned. "Criminy, Football Head, maybe we should forget about it—"

"Wait, I think I've got it!"

Helga and I pull the zipper up until it reaches above my neck. Once the zipper clicks, we both lift our heads up simultaneously to stare at each other in awe.

I can't avert my gaze from her eyes. Why is this happening between us? If this happened last week, I would be all right with it; I would lean into her uncoerced just because I know she would hold me up. I can't help myself when she continues to play this game of promotion; she wants to be superior to me. I hate how she stalks me and acts like I'm too vigorous for her. If I'm stronger than her, why has she started making me feel so weak?

I can feel her warm breath hitting my face. It was soothing before, but now it makes me feel uneasy so suddenly. If she can't feel my left hand going around her neck or my heart beating fast against her, I'd be surprised. I don't know what to think about my confession anymore. Ignoring this isn't an option.

I didn't take my eyes off her as I gently reached my right hand down to zip her zipper up as well.

I needed to gain some leeway. "You're going to get sick, Helga."

She stared flamboyantly as she looked curiously at my worried expression and the left arm that was around her neck. "So are you, Football Head."

I could tell she knew I was up to something. She probably thought I was hiding in spite of her. Quite the contrary; I don't want to hurt her anymore, but she makes the opportunity so hard to resist.

I sigh and whisper to her. "Guess I should take better care of myself, huh?"

She turned away and nodded with a slightly sheepish look on her face.

Now that I know who Helga really is, I don't know what to do with her. . .

* * *

_"I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere_."

_**- Deep Voice - 9/6/07 (Edit: 4/1/12)**_


	2. Chapter 1: How Things Have Changed

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions: The _REAL_ starting point of the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: How Things Have Changed**

Arnold was just your normal positive fifth grader who was always looking on the bright side in any everyday situation. Whether he was playing a football game against his two archrivals, Wolfgang and Ludwig. Whether he was working to save Mighty Pete when Big Bob worked together with Nick to bulldoze it down, or whether he worked together with any of his friends, or with Gerald and Helga to save their neighborhood, his courage didn't sway. He was always the definition of the three C's in life—cool, calm and collected. Oh, but did I mention the three other C's Arnold could be? Y'know, the three other C's.

_Confound_, _credulous_ and _cynic. . ._

Confound because his archnemesis, Helga G Pataki, had helped him save the neighborhood only less than three months ago and kissed him on top of the FTi Building.

Credulous because he was going back to school for his first day of fifth grade and he didn't know what to expect from her.

Cynic because even though he always tried to look on the bright side, he could bet almost anything Helga G Pataki was developing a plan to make his life turn out miserable.

* * *

The bus ride to P.S 118 was silent. Everyone was still surprised over the events in the summer and excited about their first day back.

Gerald got tired of watching his best friend sit next to the window and stare off into space, so he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Arnold! Hello? Are you awake this morning bud?" Arnold blinked, looking surprised at Gerald's hand waving in front of his face.

Gerald sighed, his buddy had started daydreaming once again, and it was only seven in the morning.

"Arnold come on, _please_ tell me your not gonna start daydreaming like _that_ again."

Arnold turned to look at Gerald's worried expression.

"What's up with you? You've been acting like this ever since that day we saved the neighborhood. I know I've asked you this before, but I'm going to ask again. Are you completely sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm sorry Gerald. I don't mean to worry you. It's just. . ." He sighed, looking down at his hands as if they held the answers he was seeking. "That day we saved the neighborhood . . . we almost lose it all . . . if it wasn't for Deep Voice's help, we'd probably not be on this bus right now—"

"—Arnold!" Gerald stared at his friend incredulously. "Aren't you always the one that's looking on the bright side? You've been acting really funny lately."

Arnold couldn't help but smile at his best friend's concern.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking alot, y'know?" Gerald raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're thinking about what? What's there to worry about? We saved our neighborhood, Sheck is behind bars, we didn't have to move out—"

"—It just doesn't seem that simple." Arnold sighed, looking away out the window. "It's perfectly natural to be so concerned after everything that's happened to us, Gerald. Risking everything in the world to save the neighborhood was a pretty high thing on our 'To Do' list."

Arnold paused, seeming to think about something, then he continued.

"Now, about the other part. . ."

The bus stopped as Arnold looked up to stare at the two passengers walking in. He gave a small smile at his archnemisis.

Gerald looked at his friend. "What other part? What aren't you telling me?"

Phoebe and Helga walked past Arnold and Gerald silently. Gerald seemed surprised, watching the both of them curiously as they walked away to sit two seats behind them.

He turned to Arnold again and whispered.

"Now Arnold, _that_ is something you should be _very_ concerned about."

"What?" He said in wonder, but already having a hypothesis.

"Phoebe, I mean, what's with her not saying a word to us? And don't you get me started on Helga. That girl didn't even lay an insult on yo—"

"—Gerald, have you ever felt like everything in your world was...turned around? Like everything was backwards? It seemed like everything made sense and was so clear before, and now I'm only realizing how unclear everything is." Arnold put a hand on his chin in thought. "It's not things in particular, but mostly people. It still comes as a surprise to me just how much one situation can change your entire thought process."

Arnold turned to Gerald. "Do you know what I mean?"

Gerald gave a light shrug.

"Well, that's what life is Arnold. You're constantly finding out something new, and you either go with the flow or forget about it. That's just the way things are. In my opinion, I'd just stick to what your first idea was." Gerald laughed slightly. "I've learned alot from living with Timberly and Jamie-o. If I stick with the idea that Timberly is an annoying six year old sister and Jamie-O won't do nothing for me, then things are much more simple." Gerald laughed again, only slightly louder.

Arnold narrowed his eyes slightly at his friend. "Well . . . I just can't stop thinking about Deep Voice!" Helga sat up two seats behind them, hearing that. "She's risked so much to help me save the neighborhood, and she's received nothing in return—"

"—Hold up, hold up wait a sec?" Gerald held up his right hand. "You're telling me that you had this secret girl helping you save the neighborhood all night, and you didn't even _tell_ me about this?" Arnold nodded with a slight grin. He was embarrassed about the situation.

Gerald grinned smugly at Arnold's expression. He was finally starting to understand what the problem was with his friend.

The bus came to a stop at P.S 118 and all the students quickly headed off.

Gerald stepped off the bus, putting his hands on his hips and turning to his friend who was walking off the bus.

"I think I know what's wrong with you now, Arnold." Gerald smirked as Arnold looked up from walking off the bus. "Your crushin' on Deep Voice, aren't you?"

Arnold's eyes widened, not knowing what to make of the statement. '_Liking Helga...? Helga...! Me and.. HER?'_

"Gerald, no!" Arnold said, his voice full of surprise.

Gerald blinked, stepping back a little.

"Okay! I was just telling you what I thought." Arnold put a hand on his hip, not appreciating Gerald's statement. "Calm down, it was just a joke!"

Gerald noticed Arnold uncomfortable and irritated expression and tried to laugh the comment he made off.

He continued. "See, joke buddy. _Complete_ joke."

Arnold sighed and gave up the battle as they made their way up the steps slowly. A thought also seemed to come to him. His friend had no clue who Deep Voice was.

"Gerald, I just feel I owe her something, for all that she's done for me. Nothing's going to repay her for what she's given me. She's given me her heart, her soul, her entire trust, and. . ." Arnold stopped walking once they were up the steps, only now realizing how much she risked for him.

Gerald waited silently for a reply.

_"And...?"_

Arnold sighed, thinking about his part in Helga's confession. . .

"I _can't_ give it back to her, at least not yet because I don't know her that personally. It seems she's another person entirely. She's too afraid to show her real identity to me. After all that's happened between us. . ." he sighed, "She's still going to hide behind masks with me, and I'm the only one who can bring her out of it."

Gerald just stared.

"I really wish I could help you sort out this problem your having with Deep Voice, but I don't think I can do anything until I know who she is—"

Arnold looked terrified.

"Are you crazy? I can't tell you that! What if Deep Voice doesn't want anybody to know her real identity?" he sighed. "I can't have her lose the trust she already has in m—"

"Calm down Arnold!" Gerald shook his head. "This girl has got you all jittery. Don't think about it and everything will work itself out."

They walked in and sat next to each other in the front row.

* * *

Arnold was sitting at his seat as he looked around the classroom a few minutes later for Helga. He couldn't get her off his mind. . .

She came in with Phoebe and a deep scowl on her face stopping in front of him. He looked up at her nervously, trying to see through her disguise.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are _you_ looking at, Football Head?"

She made her way to the back as he sighed to himself, looking down at his desk in hopelessness.

'_Maybe she isn't a different person. Maybe __she's just Helga and I'm trying to make her be someone that she isn't . . . what was I thinking? Helga? A entirely different person? That's crazy. . .'_

With those thoughts, he was finally able to get his mind on something else for the morning. . .

* * *

_"I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere_."

_**- Deep Voice - 3/3/07 (Edit: 6/18/07, 4/1/12)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Another Helga?

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Another Helga?**

Arnold looked around the classroom. He was unable to keep his mind on the class lesson. His class was about the same as it was in the Fourth grade. There was Harold, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Brainy, Eugene, Sheena, Sid, and Stinky . . . then of course, Helga.

Arnold blinked, turning back to the front of the room. . . '_scratch that thought.'_

The more he thought about it, the more his class was_ exactly_ the same!

He turned around to look at his fifth grade teacher, Mr. Simmon's. He was hoping to receive_ some_ of the material discussed that day.

Yes, Mr. Simmon's was the classes' teacher again. The more Arnold thought about the possibilities of this happening, the more he saw the likelihood. He couldn't believe he didn't think much about him teaching their fifth grade classes.

Mr. Simmon's not only loved teaching, but also the students he taught. He was always talking about how _special _everyone was to him and even cried the last day before summer break when he told them how much he would miss everyone after they moved on to middle school.

"...And so that's how Columbus went and discovered America!" Mr. Simmon's said, ending his speech for history.

He stopped in the middle of the front of the room and looked around. Arnold and Gerald were staring at him, paying close attention. Sheena and Eugene were smiling at their teacher because they were interested in what he had to say. Harold was asleep at his desk, but he had his book opened. Sid and Stinky were reading something else, but they were giggling silently. Phoebe was paying attention to Mr. Simmons, but she was constantly taking glances at Helga because she was concerned about her. Helga was looking at the teacher, although she had a scowl set on her face and looked to be thinking about something else. Mr. Simmon's was surprised at this undivided amount of attention his class was giving to him. It was different than the little attention he had received from them as fourth graders.

"Wow...all of you have listened to me lecture and paid such great attention today! I'm very impressed with all of you, class!" Mr. Simmon's was even happier than he was previously. "This performance really shows how special all of you are and just how much you value me as a teacher. Not only are all of you listening to me and paying closer attention, but you're all doing it _willingly_ and for your own benefits. This shows me that you're all growing into responsible and cooperative young individuals!"

He smiled, continuing. "Because of your attention, I'm dismissing the class to lunch fifteen minutes early. Class dismissed!"

Everyone slowly and tiredly got out of there seats and started walking towards the front door.

Eugene left, then Sheena, Nadine, Rhonda. . .

Arnold turned to look at Helga and Phoebe who were softly talking in the back. The pink bow wearing blonde had a scowl on her face. Gerald stared at Arnold from behind, blinking. Then, put one hand on his hip at the fact Arnold was staring at Helga with such concern on his face.

'_That boy is crazy'_

"Arnold, are we going to lunch, or what?" Arnold turned to Gerald silently and nodded with a sad look on his face. He turned away from the girls and slowly started walking with his friend to lunch. . .

* * *

Mr. Simmon's was in the front of the room at his desk. A big smile was on his face as he thought about the class and organized his class papers he was handing out later.

Helga was standing up in the back talking to her best friend. She still had a scowl on her face and was making gestures while speaking. Phoebe was gathering up her stuff, listening to her friend talk and nodding after every few sentences. She became more worried about her friend with each depressing word that came out of her mouth...though Phoebe would soon learn that Helga's situation was far deeper than she originally thought.

"—And I'm sure you know it's like that for me every flipping morning! Miriam, asleep on the couch. Bob, raising his voice like he expects her to wake up or something. And me, stuck in this miserable life of mine, trying to get out the freaking door on time with even a lunch in my hands."

Phoebe nodded again at her friend as she finished packing up her books. She knew how life was for Helga at home.

Helga continued, "Oh, but did I mention the worst part of this nightmare, Phoebs?" Helga held up three fingers. "I'll give you three guesses who came walking in the door at six this morning?"

She guessed. "Olga's home, isn't she?"

They slowly walked towards the door.

Helga started talking, raising her voice with each word.

"Mrs. Mary Sunshine wasn't even _supposed_ to be home until next year." she sighed. "Apparently Olga finished her exams at Wellington College and graduated early. This fact alone means I'm probably going to be stuck with her for who knows _how_ long." she sighed. "I don't know how much embarrassment and humiliation I can take this time, Phoebs!"

Phoebe blinked at Helga's anger wishing she could do more to help her friend.

Helga sighed again and continued.

"You know my life, why am I even telling you? May be I'm just trying to gain some ground on everything. After all, I have a annoying sister who doesn't care, Miriam doesn't care, Bob doesn't. I might as well face it and accept the facts, I'm just not worthy of being loved—"

"—Helga, don't say that!" Phoebe felt terrible hearing Helga talk about herself so negatively.

They stopped at the door before walking to lunch.

"But it's true, it ain't no lie! I'm no Olga or anybody else except Helga Pataki and, I'm okay with that!...apparently that isn't fine with anybody else in this world!" Helga crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "This morning, that family of mine actually expected me to eat breakfast with all of them, as a _family!_ No-way-sister! I woke up this morning when Olga came in at six and I dealt with her welcoming, now. . ." Helga smiled a fake smile, mocking Olga's expression and tone of voice."_'I want us to truly get along this time baby sister! I think if we all spend time together as a family this time, everything will be perfect between us!_" Helga blinked, taking Phoebe's shoulders. "Us? A family?"

Helga looked at her beggingly in hope that she would give her a place to stay for awhile, but Phoebe didn't reply. . .

". . .Phoebs, I'm going to go _crazy_ if I have to spend more time with all of them! They don't even _care_ about me. All they care about is _Olga_ cause she's so_ perfect_! I don't know why I should be forced to participate…will I get anytime out of that house away from them that doesn't have to do with schooling?"

Phoebe honestly didn't know what to say to her friend.

"Helga, try not to let it trouble you." Helga sighed, starting to walk out.

"I'll try but I swear, if one more task is put on my plate to deal with this week, I'm afraid I'm going to go completely out of my mind—"

"—Helga, wait a minute!" Mr. Simmon's called, running over to them.

Helga turned around, seeing the excited look on her teacher's face, and decided that even a teacher can be too happy some days. . .

. . .And it made her angry that he was happy and she was so down in the dumps. "What do you want, Simmon's? Phoebs and I need to get something to ea—"

"—Phoebe," He interrupted excitedly. "Would you mind if I talked with Helga alone for a moment?" Phoebe smiled politely.

"Not at all, Mr. Simmon's," she said, silently hoping whatever it was Mr. Simmon's wanted to say would cheer her up a little.

Phoebe flashed a smile at her best friend, and continued. "I'll see you at lunch in a few minutes, Helga!"

Helga scowled back at her friend for listening to the teacher and walking away.

He had a big smile on his face just thinking about what he was going to ask her. . .

"I completely forgot this morning about the assignment I wanted to give you! Because our fourth grade class has done so wonderful on class projects and is so _special_ to Principal Wartz, he has decided on giving one special student the special privilege of working on a reporting project."

Helga raised an eyebrow in wonder as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a camcorder. . .

Helga's eyes went wide just from looking at it.

'_What?'_

She scowled, turning away from him.

"No way, Simmons!" she started to walk away. "You can keep your precious project and give it to another one of your special students—"

"—Oh, but Helga!" He ran over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is a wonderful opportunity to get to know your peers and learn more about _communications_." Mr. Simmon's smiled politely at her. "I would really love you to work on this project because as I remember from last year, you're excellent with writing and drama, you're a wonderful story teller, and you're the top student in the class right next to _Phoebe_!

Helga looked at him oddly because of all the compliments he gave her.

He stood up and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Helga, I know I can trust you with the responsibility of this project—"

"—I didn't even agree to work on this project yet!" she sighed. "And anyways, thanks for the compliments but no thanks. Don't you remember that newspaper Wartz made the fourth grader's do? I made it into a disaster!"

"You're all growing, Helga. You're all bright individuals, and I know you're one of our brightest!"

He took Helga hand and smiled at her kindly, but also in a begging way.

Helga narrowed her eyes and stared at him with a scowl but after a moment, she sighed and thought about all Mr. Simmon's said to her. Apparently, she couldn't hide the fact that she'd feel bad if she let him down for the project. After all, he counted on her, really wanted her to work on this project, _and_ believed in her. She knew anyone that was doing all three of these things simultaneously was an unlikely event in itself.

"Fine, you win. But what's in this for me?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

"What do I get out of helping you with this important little _project_ of yours?"

"Well, uh. . ." Mr. Simmons thought a moment and came up with something wonderful he was hoping would bring her out of her sour mood. "Helga, you can have this camcorder!"

He held out the camcorder to her, and Helga was surprised.

". . . I, wow." She took the camcorder from him and was speechless for a moment. ". . .Thanks Mr. Simmons!"

Mr. Simmon's smiled at her.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Helga. Just remember to tape the class for me sometime at lunch this week. Remember, this is Cafeteria Confessions," Mr. Simmon's winked at her, knowing she can receive the latest scoop. "so make it extra special!"

Helga walked out of the classroom and stared at the precious and expensive item in her hands. Then, she blinked and rolled her eyes with a thought coming to her mind she couldn't believe she didn't think about before.

_'If the class sees this camcorder, I won't have a decent break all week.'_

Helga knew how her class was about getting on tape from their previous experience with Mr. Simmon's _'L__ife in a classroom' _documentary, and so, she walked quickly to her locker to hide the camcorder. . .

* * *

"Helga," Phoebe said. "_please_ tell me your not going to isolate yourself and sit their feeling slightly melancholy this entire lunch period!"

Phoebe was growing worried about her friend. She had a feeling there was something about Olga's visit Helga was hiding from her. . .

Gerald sat at his regular seat with Arnold and stared at Helga. She had her head face down on a lunch table across from them. Phoebe was carrying a worried expression for her friend.

Gerald had to admit to himself, _he_ was getting slightly concerned for Helga too.

"Y'know Arnold, there is something _seriously_ wrong with your arch-nemesis today."

Arnold, who was not thinking much about Helga at that moment, took a glance at his pink tailed friend at the table across from them and began to get concerned for her all over again.

_'Gerald, you're completely right. There is something seriously wrong with her, and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

Arnold stood up. "I think I'll go talk to her." And he made his way over to their table. . .

* * *

Helga and Phoebe were in the same positions as before. Phoebe was getting ready to ask Helga if she wanted her to get some lunch when she heard footsteps.

Arnold was approaching them, cautiously, with his hands behind his back.

Phoebe smiled, guessing Arnold's reason for his visit over at their table and quietly stood up and walk over and sit with Gerald.

Arnold looked a little confused at Phoebe's leave, but he sat down next to Helga anyway, looking a little too worried for his own good. He could take a guess she hasn't registered that Phoebe left and he now took her seat. He knew, especially for Helga Pataki after the FTI incident, that fact alone was a _very_ bad thing.

...Then, another thought came to him as he was looking at her and he thought back to everything that took place on the last April Fools' day. He sighed and wondered slightly if it was _him_ that was making Helga so depressed.

"Did I hurt you?" He blurted out quickly and not thinking. He was feeling guilty about the events that happened between them not too long ago.

She sat up quickly and her eyes widened in realization at the fact Arnold was there. _'How dare he bring up April Fools Day like that!'_

She scowled coldly at him. "Drop the event, Football Head! Criminy, can't I be in a bad mood?"

She laid her head back down on the table, facing him.

He couldn't help his concern and lightly touched a hand of hers that was lying out.

She stared at him with a confused look on her face as he stared back into her eyes, manipulating her with his worried some gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong, Helga. . ." Helga sighed, letting go of his hand and looking away from him. She laid her head down on the table, only not facing him this time.

She talked sarcastically. "It's just same ol' same ol' thing. Olga came home this morning. I woke up early for the _'big welcoming'_, and I didn't even have time to pack my lunch! No big deal." She didn't want him to worry, then again, she kind-of did.

"Don't worry," he said, trying to meet her gaze underneath her arms. "I'm sure things will get better soon."

Hearing that, Helga sat up again and slammed both her hand on the table, spraying Phoebe's untouched food all over Arnold's blue sweater.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you live in the real world?" She took a deep breath, looking at the food mess he was covered in and the undivided attention he continued to give to her.

She rolled her eyes at him, continuing. "This just in, Arnold. Olga just _graduated_. Who knows _how_ long she'll be stuck with me this time. She'll probably be living with Bob and Miriam until she finds a decent enough place or a husband. God knows _Miss. Perfect_ won't work for herself."

He put one hand on his chin and listened intently at her.

"...And I know what you're going to say to me, and _no,_ I _can't_ talk to her. The last time I tried to tell Olga how I felt, she cried and was right back home a month later."

He was confused. "Wait a minute, why doesn't Olga have a job? I thought they did internships at Wellington College."

She shrugged. "Who knows? She probably came home to annoy the _heck_ out of me. She seems to _love_ doing that these days." She laid her head back down with a scowl, turning herself away from him. "I envy you, Football Head. When it comes to having brothers and sisters and even having to put up with your parents, you don't have to take crap from no one—"

"'—'Cept the boarders." he looked down, stopping to think before he spoke to her. "How can you envy me? I don't live with my parents. I don't even know if they're still living..."

She sat her head up a little from the table to look at his face. He was still looking down, but continued to talk to her.

"Helga, I know you have a difficult live and I know your parents and sister are not the easiest people to live with, but I'd always wished just for one day I had my parents staying with me or a brother or sister who watched over me, even if I happen to be in your situation and they acted like they didn't care much."

Now, he laid his head down silently the same way she had her head down in the beginning, and she knew she made a mistake even starting a conversation about her family. She was watching him, her head was back up lying in her arms and she was wearing a concerned look on his face. He wasn't aware she was watching him. When she realized this, her heart started beating a little faster in excitement and worry for him.

She quickly and lightly grabbed Arnold's hand that was lying out before she could stop herself; she was so concerned.

He looked up at her the same way she had turned to him when he grabbed her hand in the beginning. Helga looked at him and realized what she had done. She laughed it off lightly and started to turn red.

She stuttered, saying jokingly. "W..well, what are you talking about Head-boy that's what you have me for!"

Arnold laughed and smiled a gentle smile at her but didn't let go of her hand. He held it tighter as he laid his head down again. For some reason, he was feeling lighter than ever.

_'I don't know why but I just feel... really comfortable around Helga right now. . .' _

* * *

After the bell rang, Phoebe waved at Gerald and walked out the doors in a hope to get an early start on classwork without worrying so much about her best friend.

Gerald waved back at Phoebe and walked over to get Arnold. He blinked and stopped walking once he saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Arnold and Helga were sitting down and both of them looked like they were about to fall asleep with there eyes closed and holding hands.

Gerald shook his head. '_Does that boy have a death wish…?"_

Gerald cleared his throat, looking at the two of them. "Uh, excuse me, _What_ is going on over here?"

They opened their eyes simultaneously, staring back at each other with the same worried look on their faces. Helga pulled her hand away first and gave Arnold a dark scowl.

Arnold sighed deeply as he got up. He rolled his eyes at her reactions and walked out of the cafeteria with Gerald.

Helga sat up in her seat quickly once they left and the cafeteria was empty. She turned to look around the Cafeteria, then turned to the door quickly and sighed a girlish sigh. Forgetting about her next period for a few minutes, she laid her head back down on the table with her first smile of the day.

Gerald didn't say anything else about what he saw taking place between Arnold and Helga. Arnold, however, began thinking curiously about Helga's kind behavior and wondering what caused the change.

'_Hmmm, so there is another Helga beneath the mask, huh? Well as soon as I get my chance, I'll have to bring it out of her...'_

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere_

_**- Deep Voice - 3/22/07 (Edited: 8/18/07, 4/1/12)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Problems

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN:** Hi, everyone! I hope your day's going well, and if it isn't, I hope this chapter reminds you that someone (despite the fact that it's a cartoon character) is having a worse time than you are. . .lol! Okay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Problems**

Helga walked silently to her house after a boring day of listening to Mr. Simmon's lecture. She sighed as she stepped unwillingly onto her stoop, anticipating only the worse behind the wooden door.

_It feels like I'm purposely entering misery. . ._

Helga opened the door slowly, and blinked. Her parents were sitting on the couch, their attention was intently focused on Olga. Olga was sitting on a chair directly across from her parents. An award winning smile was on her face and her hands were neatly folded across her lap. Helga was surprised that all of her family was sitting together and talking happily. Her surprise was quickly replaced with envy once she realized her family was only addressing themselves differently because Olga was home.

Olga continued.

"—You see. All I want us to do is communicate openly with each other, getting along more intimately. It was only until earlier this year when I went to Alaska to teach and get to know desparate and underprivlaged Inuit students, that I realized how much we need interactions with each other in order to survive. We don't spend enough time together as a family getting to know each other! All of us need to draw closer and become more involved in healthly and productive relationships..."

Helga rolled her eyes, thinking to herself about what could be wrong with her older sister. Why did everything have to be so perfect in Olga's life? Nothing was perfect in the home of the Pataki family. Helga believed that concept was the truth. Why would Olga constantly keep trying to bring the family closer together? Helga often wondered these thoughts to herself when Olga was home, but she knew she would never recieve any appropriate answers.

Helga turned her eyes to stare at the papers that were lying on the table. She noticed that Olga was looking over the sheets every few seconds when talking to her family, as if trying to relay her information. Helga contemplated curiosity why there was a need to keep looking over a few sheets of paper in order to explain ideas for improvement.

Helga sighed to herself

_These things should be common sense to. . ._ _Oh, wait, we're Patakis! Our family doesn't talk things out. How could I forget that rule?_

Helga didn't see anything wrong with Olga trying to help the family get along better. She was only concerned because she knew it would be a never ending process. She knew the Pataki's to be tough, insensitive people. This month, there was also an exception staring into all of their faces, Olga.

Helga wasn't very close to her older sister, but Olga's giddy personality had been made obvious to her long ago. Olga was the type of person that had the world at it's feet. Anything Olga wanted, Olga received. How could her older sister take an important matter and look at it seriously?

Olga would always see something that was off with her surroundings. She would always prefer things to be different between them. She also had a habit of making things harder simultaneously.

Helga swallowed, hard.

_Criminy. I better get out of here before I become a victim of Olga's conniving little spell. . ._

Helga shut the front door behind her softly and began to tiptoe across the living room from behind the couch. She stepped quietly onto the steps to retreat up to her room.

Big Bob stood up as Helga was starting to walk up the steps.

"Uh—uh, not so fast little missy. Where do you think you're going?"

Helga put a hand on her hip, staring her father down.

"To my room, dad."

Miriam, who was sitting on the couch, turned to look at Helga. She looked sober.

"You know Olga returned home this morning from her trip at Wellington College, dear."

"Yeah," Bob roared, raising a finger and getting in front of her face. "and all day today, you haven't spend one bit of time with her, Olga!"

Helga rolled her eyes a second time, leaning on the railing of the stairs. She was starting to feel tired from the aggravation at school, and angry that her dad could confuse her name with Olga's name when her older sister was sitting across from them.

"I'm Helga, dad . . . and I was at school!"

"School! Well, what are you doing at school, girl? You know good and well Olga only comes home once in a blue moon!"

Bob grabbed Helga's hand to drag her to the couch. Helga quickly protested, jabbing it away. She didn't want to speak with her older sister.

"BOB," She said, demandingly. "I am going up to my room to do my homework, now. Don't you think that's important for me?"

"Homework? How can you think about homework when your sister just graduated from college?"

He grabbed Helga's hand roughly, feeling even more angry with her, and dragging her over to the couch.

He continued. "This is exactly why you need to spend more time with Olga!"

Helga's eyes widened. First, she was accused for going to school instead of staying home to listen to Olga. After that, she wasn't aloud to go up to her room, and she was forced to have a talk with her sister. Oh, they were walking dead. . .

"What?" Helga pulled her hand out of Bob's grasp, crossing her arms and staring at her father in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! I can do what I want! Tell me, since when don't I have my own routines I follow everyday?"

She closed her eyes with a scowl, continuing to speak. "Helga G Pataki isn't being forced into doing anything, bucko."

"Olga, I'm warning you. . ."

Helga narrowed her eyes at her father, who confused her name once again with her older sister's. She directed an arm, gesturing at Olga, continuing her monologue.

"Tell me, Bob. Since when is Mary Sunshine an exception to this family?" Helga narrowed her eyes, raising her voice. "When Olga came home in April to teach, it was complete _torture_ for me! I learned about Olga pretty well, then! Why do I have to relive that nightmare? She doesn't care about me at all! When Olga came home this May, she didn't even want to spend any time with me! It was all about _Li-la. Lila's _my favorite sister,_ Lila's _the best in the world!"

Her voice was full of hatred as she turned her eyes demandingly at Olga's. Olga blinked, surprised her sister would say such awful things about their relationship.

Helga scowled deeply and continued.

"What makes this time any different than all the other times for you, Sis? What is it this time? Well, don't just sit there and stare, I want an answer from you!"

Olga looked hurt. "I just want us to get along, baby sister! Truthfully and honestly!" Olga walked over to Helga, putting her arms around her sister tightly, hoping to calm Helga down a little. Helga continued to wear a peeved and disturbed expression as Olga held her tighter. "Whenever I come home, I always concentrate on pleasing one person. Mummy, Daddy, and I have all agreed that I need to spend some quantity time with each and everyone of you, togeth—"

"—Olga, stop it, your choking me." Helga gagged as Olga released her strong grip.

Olga reached down to the table to grab the papers she was reading earlier. She recited them excitedly to Helga.

"Don't you see, baby sister! We need to grow and establish firm boundaries. We need to try harder. How can we ever get to know each other as a family without doing things each person wants to do, and sharing common intere—"

"—That doesn't work, either!" Helga shouted, addressing her family's attention once again. She placed her hands on her hips, directing their attention to her dad. "Bob and I went through that same sorry excuse in order to," She held up her fingers, gesturing. "_'get along.'_"

Helga took the papers in Olga's hands, throwing them all over the floor.

Olga gasped, not believing what her little sister had done. She reached down quickly, trying to gather all of the papers to place them back in order.

Helga sighed, holding out both of her hands and looking closely at each member of her family.

"Just because a person spends time with another person doesn't mean that they can communicate happily and get along. What if they don't _want_ to spend time with that person? What if they don't _like_ that person?"

Helga didn't realize how hurtful those words sounded even after they escaped her lips.

Olga blinked back tears. She remembered for a brief moment Helga telling her on one of her visits that it would be better if she left, for good.

Bob scowled at Helga again, raging with anger at what she said.

"How can you say that? How can you disagree with your award winning sister? Olga has never been wrong, and she isn't wrong doing this!"

"Hel-_lo_! Olga and me have _nothing_ in common! _We _have nothing in common, Bob! Don't you remember when _we_ tried to spend quantity time together? It was an absolute disaster! We _hate _each other!"

Helga was sick of yelling out her opinion and trying to get her family to see the obvious. She was sick of being treated like a puppet, without feelings of her own. She wanted somebody to listen to her. How could they want to spend time together as a family? Bob and Miriam made it a part of their daily schedules to stay away from each other as much as possible. How could things get any better with Olga around?

Big Bob rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter.

"We don't spend enough time together to have anything in common, Helga!" He grabbed Helga shoulders, very angry at his youngest daughter for everything she had said.

Helga looked neutral for a moment about the entire situation. She was silent, acting as if it was a normal thing for her dad to grip her shoulders so roughly.

Miriam yawned, shaking her head. She didn't want to disagree with Bob. She could not understand how a fourth grader like Helga could be more accurate than a college graduate. . .

"That's no excuse, Helga." Miriam drawled, boredly.

Helga sighed sadly. Her family hardly ever saw her point of view on anything. Getting her family to see her own views on Olga's ideas was going to be nearly impossible. Helga hated it, but she knew there would be no competition when batting her older sister. She would never win.

_I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons . . . geez. I need to get out of here before I have a complete nerve meltdown. . ._

Bob finally let go of Helga's shoulders as she turned to her Mom.

"Miriam, where did you put my jacket when you went to the cleaners? I couldn't find it this morning."

Miriam giggled in surprised. It was news to her that Helga's jacket had been missing.

Helga narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way her Mom was giggling, not one bit at all. She could see where this conversation was headed already. . .

"Gosh, I could have swarn I brought it home last night with all of the other laundry I did," Helga's eyes widened, "I guess I must have left it on the roof of the car, when I was putting all of the other clothes away, and it must have blew away and...!"

Helga rolled her eyes in aggravation as her Mother giggled in flattery.

_And here I was expecting something different from her. . ._

"This is fascinating, Miriam. Now _what_ am I going to wear out today?"

Big Bob scowled at Helga. "Today? You're not leaving now! Don't you remember what Olga said earlier?"

Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "How could I hear what she said earlier? I was at school, Bob!"

Her Dad sighed, and Helga couldn't believe him. He was so heartless. Bob didn't even care for her as even an acquaintance when Olga was home. How could he forget she went to school?

Olga unexpectedly ran over to Helga, very cheerful once again. She gave Helga a short hug to show her how much she cared.

She began to talk as she grabbed Helga's shoulders.

"I was telling Mummy and Daddy how we should start the process of getting to know each other better. They agreed for me to bring a friend over so we could bond better. Today, we're going to spend a peaceful evening with my new best friend. We could realize how much we cared about her, and then we'd realize how much all of us have in common with her!"

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier, Olga?" Helga was in disbelief because she had plans with Phoebe that day. Her eyes widened, thinking about one last thing. "Who is this friend of yours?"

Olga smiled.

"Oh, don't be such a silly. You're going to have a wonderful time with us."

The doorbell rang and Olga jumped up excitedly, almost scaring Helga out of her skin. Helga sighed as Olga ran to answer the door.

Big Bob and Miriam smiled kindly, putting their arms around each other. They were happy that Olga was finally home with them again.

Helga backed away slowly, blinking in disbelief the entire time at the events that were happening around her. She hit the blue wall behind her, sinking down to the floor in petty.

"Ooh, perfect! I've _got _to find a way out of this. This situation couldn't possibly be any worse."

Olga opened the door and Helga looked up, her eyes sank in envy and rage. Helga couldn't believe it!

"Why that little—" Helga pounded her right fist into her left hand as she watched her sister greet somebody she knew at the door.

"Ooh! There's my little sis! I just love you so much!" Olga hugged Lila tightly as Lila giggled happily, loving every second of being treated so nicely from her new best friend.

"...And I'm oh so certain you must be my big sis, Olga!"

Lila and Olga let go from the tight hug they shared. Lila smiled sweetly at Olga, showing off her disposition for all to see. Olga's parents came over to reintroduce themselves to the kind fifth grader.

"Where have you been, girl?" Bob exclaimed. "Miriam could use the help, and Helga could always use an example like you around the house..."

Helga sat in the corner and watched her family silently. She was feeling enranged, angry, sad and alone all at the same time. She was confused how Bob could care about one of her classmates more than her, and not notice she was listening in on everything he was saying.

Helga looked down at the ground, feeling more empty than ever.

"Criminy, this is a _nightmare_!"

* * *

Gerald and Arnold were walking home and talking about the day's events with one another when they came across a delicate topic.

". . .You still haven't explained to me what went on in the Cafeteria with you and Helga today."

Arnold smiled at the mention of the fifth graders name. "Don't be ridiculous, Gerald. Helga and I are good friends. We were talking about some family problems, and I guess the talk between us had some sentimental value—"

"You were talking to Helga Pataki, sentimentally?" Gerald sniggered at his friend. "Yeah, right! I'll believe that in the next lifetime."

Arnold sighed and stopped walking to turn to his best friend. "Oh, come on, don't look at Helga's personality so negatively. Deep down, Helga's a wonderful person with a caring heart. She's no different than you and me. She just doesn't show her caring side as openly—"

"You're talking about a person who hates you. She wants to see you off the face of the earth! You're talking about a person who would give everything, even place bets just to watch you get killed!"

Arnold was getting angry at his best friend for making Helga sound so awful, even though some of what Gerald was saying about her was true, Arnold knew that deep down, there was more to her than her bullying and pranking.

There was no denying the peeved look on his face as he talked to Gerald.

"Why hasn't she hit me then, Gerald?" Arnold put a hand on his hip. "Why has she only called me names to aggravate me? All she does is get on my nerves once in a while! She's never physically hurt anybody. . . except maybe Brainy and Harold. . ." Arnold said thoughtfully, remembering the one time Helga threw Brainy off the train tracks, and the numorous amount of times she's hit and threatened Harold on occasions.

Arnold sighed again, walking ahead of Gerald to go home by himself. After Helga's confession, Arnold knew his best friend and all of his classmates were wrong about her. Helga wasn't what she seemed to be.

"She has a good heart, Gerald." Arnold commented, continuing to walk away. "I know it's difficult to believe sometimes, but I know it's the truth. I don't blame her for the person she's turned out to be, I only wish she had the ability to change. . ."

Gerald stared with a raised eyebrow at Arnold's final words. He was speechless at what his best friend just addressed to him about a girl who seemed to resent him. Gerald shook his head, walking away to go home. He was very tired of hearing his best friend talk about Helga that day.

* * *

Arnold walked in the boarding house, shutting the door behind him. He looked around the vacant living room, and blinked. Nobody was home. "Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home. . ."

Arnold began to feel melancholiness in the air. He could hear the sounds of the ticking clock in the kitchen. He raised an eye, wondering slightly if any of his extended family would be in the kitchen. Arnold made his way over to the entrance and peeked his head inside, not being able to help his curiosity. He blinked when he saw that nobody was inside and only a note was left on the table.

Arnold walked over to the table slowly and gently took the note that was lying there. He glanced over the messy writing a moment before reading it to himself. It looked to be written by his grandpa.

His eyes widened in fear at every word. He was in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible! Arnold felt his leg try and give out, and the note dropped out from his hands. Pure shock overtook him.

_I . . . I have to do something. I can't let my grandpa do this; I can't let that happen!_

* * *

Helga called her best friend before she went with her family. She succeeded to talking to Phoebe. . . for about five minutes. Phoebe couldn't allow Helga to spend the week, even the month over her house. Phoebe was headed to her grandparents for the next few weeks and her grandparents were a little particular about allowing kids to disturb their daughter's studies. Phoebe could only apologize when Helga begged to her. She didn't want to anger any of her elders.

Helga's family was downstairs, waiting for Helga to finish up on the phone. Soon, her family became impatient and Helga was dragged out and into their car, but not before grabbing a few necessary items to keep herself occupied.

Helga brought her Wrestlemania collection with her, but Olga looked over at it when they were in the car. Olga mentioned to her family how bad wrestling was, explaining in great detail to them how it could prevent the esablishment of accurate communication as a family. Helga started to retaliate against Olga, but realized it would be completely hopeless.

Helga brought one CD to listen to. Her favorite heavy metal rock band was earnestly playing into her ears . . . for about thirty seconds. Olga heard the heavy music playing almost immediately. She was so concerned that she blabbed to her parents about heavy music hurting her baby sister's hearing. She also said it would distract Helga from seeing Lila's and her performance that they worked so hard to show off.

Helga had a scowl deep on her face as she sat in the stands beside Miriam. She was wearing Olga's red extra puffy, yet girly jacket. It was only to be worn as a backup. Olga thought it looked so cute on Helga and was tempted to give it to her, but Helga couldn't get the darn thing off. It was so tight it made it near impossible for Helga to breath. It was impossible to concentrate on Olga's performance, even if she had wanted to.

Helga's parents weren't distracted; they were very alert to everything, but they weren't paying any attention to Helga. Helga was surprised her parents were interested in Olga and Lila's performance. She couldn't understand how alert Miriam could be.

It felt to Helga like she was an item to stare at, nothing else. Her parents were interested in Olga's interests, but didn't care about her own. Helga hated to admit it, but there was no denying her feelings about everything. She felt completely hopeless.

As Lila and Olga made their last twirl known to everyone, the small group of people shouted with glee and excitement.

Helga couldn't stop thinking about how stupid the entire thing was. . . how could people care so much about a ballet recital?

Helga's parents sat up from the stands, running up to Olga and Lila to give both 'sisters' a hug, and an appreciative smile.

Olga smiled. She finally noticed her family becoming a part of something special. She forgot about Helga a moment because of all the excitement. . .

Helga was still sitting down across from them in the same place she was in, bundled up tightly with a red puffy jacket on. Helga was staring at her family with an unreadable expression on her face she had never given to them before. . .

* * *

Arnold stood in the kitchen, completely silent. He felt like screaming, but no words would escape his mouth. He needed to go up to his room and relax his mind. He needed to do something else other than think about the note.

He walked up the stairs to his room, silently and slowly. As soon as he shut the door, he picked up the phone to dial his best friend's number.

The line was busy. . .

Arnold put a hand over his mouth, his mind was unable to stop working. He couldn't stop thinking about what was written in his grandpa's note. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. . .

He had to get it off his mind somehow.

He laid on his bed, looking up at the clouds in despair. All he could see in the clouds were images of his grandma and his parents. . .

Arnold knew he was dwelling in dangerous territory. He had to do something before it was too late for him!

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

_**- Deep Voice - 6/16/07 (Edit: 8/18/07, 4/1/12)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Moving Out

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN: **What do ya know? DV updated the story and it only took a week this time. Well, after 13 reviews, I knew I had to try and get something up soon before one of you started throwing things at me. Actually, _I _didn't think I would have the chapter up this Saturday. Besides me, you have **The J.A.M** to thank for taking the time to beta read this chapter for me. I would also like to thank everyone that took the time to look at the trailer I made for Cafeteria Confessions.

**A personal note you probably don't have to read: **I'm going to try and lower down on the amount of LOL's I post. I think it can get annoying and sometimes ((but not all the time)) I end up typing LMAO and ROTFLMAO. . . and I'm just sitting there. Sometimes I even type :) when I'm laughing heavily, and when I'm laughing hysterically I don't type anything. . . Yeah, I can be quite an interesting person. . .lol!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Moving Out**

The sky was turning grey outside and the air was getting more humid. Cumulonimbus clouds started to form and come together. The weather was changing quickly, and the hazardous conditions didn't show a sign of slowing down. . .

A young nine year old boy was pacing around in the middle of his room. He couldn't help being concerned and he couldn't sleep. Nothing would rid his mind of what his grandpa's note said. . .

Arnold continued to pace around his room, thinking to himself. He had his sense of right and wrong along with a strong nature to do the right thing when it was called for. He couldn't believe what his grandpa was going to do to a tenant. He knew the elder to be loony sometimes, but he didn't know he had it in him to do something so unfair to anybody.

After looking over the note again, he knew his grandpa had taken the matter out of proportion. In the past nine years, he couldn't remember him ever doing anything so rash. He was only hoping that he would calm down soon, but Arnold could easily distinguish the man was very stressed. His grandpa had heavy turmoil he'd had to endure throughout the month. After all, his wife's illness had gotten quite severe over the past few weeks. . .

Arnold sat down on his bed. His legs were worn out from pacing around his room for the last half hour, but he had to stay levelheaded. He thought more about all the situations and problems he'd have to endure soon. He had to look on the bright side.

"Okay," he said to himself. "I have to do something about all of this. First, I'll have to convince my grandpa that Oscar can't be kicked out of the boarding house next Wednesday. I understand all the disturbances grandpa must be going through. It must be difficult for him to watch after grandma while taking care of all the financial expenses. I know it's really hard for me to deal with my grandma being sick too. I know I can't disagree with what my Grandpa has said in the note; he's right about him. Oscar doesn't work or help around the house, but he can change if I help him. . ."

Arnold blinked to himself, starting to feel courageous.

". . . I'll help Oscar. I _have_ to help him!" he sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't even imagine what could happen to Oscar and his wife out on the streets. I'm not about to let any thing harmful happen to anybody. Oscar has flaws, but his flaws are manageable. He's a nice person deep down. . ."

Arnold looked down to the floor. For some reason, he was finding his orange and yellow carpet pattern interesting.

Despite his legs being wore out, he stood up and began to pace around out of nervousness, trying to stay calm. He put his hands behind him and contemplated the situation over again. How could he help him if he couldn't help himself? Would his grandpa listen to his fairy tale response? Would his grandpa believe that Oscar would inevitably change soon?

"My grandpa has to understand people; he's been around longer than I have." Arnold stopped walking. "Grandpa has to see that everybody has their own primary nature. Everybody wants to do what they want to do. Sometimes people can be ignorant and selfish about things but Oscar cares about people; he just needs a push in the right direction to show how much he cares."

Arnold sat down on his bed and continued talking to himself.

"Oscar needs somebody to parent him. He needs somebody that can show him the way life is. He isn't hopeless. If he was hopeless, he wouldn't have tried learning when I was teaching him to read. He wouldn't have taken Baby Oscar to the hospital because he was afraid something was wrong, and he wouldn't have held down the job as a newspaper boy the time he did. . ."

Arnold laid down on his bed and looked up at the dark, stormy sky. He wasn't sure about helping Oscar again. He had a slight feeling he wouldn't change; nothing would result in his efforts and him and his wife would be kicked out anyway . . . but Arnold had to convince himself that everything would be okay in the end, he _had_ to.

Oscar would change and that was the truth. His grandma would get better soon and Arnold wouldn't lose her to the severe case of influenza that she had. That was also the truth. His grandma was pretty healthy, after all. Her health was perfect a month ago. He wondered how her health deteriorated so fast. . . but nobody would take her out of his grasp. The doctors would take good care of her, right? She wouldn't try to escape the hospital again, would she? If she did, grandpa would hold her back, right?

Arnold was very concerned for his grandma's health, but he knew she would come home soon. She had been sick for a whole month and nothing severe had come up yet. He wondered slightly why anything severe would come up with her condition now.

Arnold was certain he was over thinking about everything. He told himself that week to not worry so much about her condition, but Oscar being thrown out had brought up his grandpa's depression. His grandpa was depressed because of his grandma, and that reminded him that she was very ill. . .

Arnold's ears perked up when it heard the door downstairs open. He briefly stopped thinking about his grandma's health condition. He knew all the boarders were home from the hospital, including his grandpa.

Arnold wanted to get up from his bed, but he was frozen. He was worried about his grandparents and he couldn't live to think about Susie and Oscar living out on the streets.

He thought about them living on the streets. The two of them were wearing filthy black clothing and shivering violently. Together, they were holding up one large empty milk jug. The jug said. . .

_Please! We need money for food and water. Please help us . . .!_

Tears were running down their eyes. They both looked completely helpless. They knew people in the world wouldn't help them out. Oscar didn't care that Susie wasn't doing favors for him any more. Susie didn't care that Oscar was the reason they had been kicked out of the boarding house. The two of them were only worried about what tomorrow would bring. They were worried about surviving in the world, all alone in the cold and dark world. . .

Arnold sat up quickly, shaking his head to rid the awful thoughts. He couldn't think about what might happen to them. He had to stay calm.

"I can look on the bright side. I can get my grandpa to change his mind!" Arnold ran down as fast as he could, running past all the boarders going upstairs. After getting off the stairs and into the living room, he almost collided with his grandpa in front of the couch.

"Whoa! Where are you off to in such a hurry, Shortman?"

Arnold blinked, still slightly surprised from almost running into his grandpa. He looked around the room slowly. Most of the boarders had already gone up to their rooms. Oscar was gone and he chanced a glance at his grandpa's expression again, seeing the hidden pain that his grandma's illness was causing him.

Arnold thought about what he must be going through. He knew blocking the facts of his grandma's condition was the only way he could think straight in class. How could he put so much stress on his grandpa when his wife was dreadfully ill? He didn't want to debate with him, but he knew he had to address the important matter to his grandpa before it was really too late.

He sighed. He knew it was only him and his grandpa in the living room. He pointed to the kitchen entrance, feeling slightly apprehensive but putting on a fake smile.

"We need to talk, grandpa. Please?"

* * *

Helga was sitting next to the right window in the back of the Pataki's car with a red and puffy jacket on. She continued to be withdrawn as Olga and Lila chanted next to her. They giggled happily amongst themselves about something. In the front, Big Bob was driving and Miriam was sitting next to him with a smile on her face. She was thinking about the future changes of Olga's new plans and for once, she felt happy about where her life was headed.

Lila was sitting in the middle of the back row between Olga and Helga. Once she and Olga were finished talking, she turned to look at her other friend.

Helga was staring out the window, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. She was depressed for some reason and Lila didn't like to see anybody looking so sad. She didn't understand why Helga would withdraw herself from her own family.

"What's wrong?" Lila said, worriedly. "Your family's ever so nice, Helga. Why don't you spend more time talking with them?"

Helga crossed her arms stubbornly at her first words. She leaned against the backseat. She was very irritated that Lila thought she could casually start a conversation with her like they were close friends.

Helga turned to narrow her eyes at Lila. "Why do you think that's any of your business?" she said.

"Your sister's oh so sweet. She always knows how to put others before herself and she cares a lot about you and the family. Gosh, I really do admire her willingness to stand up and make the world a better place."

Helga rolled her eyes and looked out the window next to her as the car passed Arnold's house.

_You particular little fool. Arnold does the same thing. You've known him for almost a year now, and you don't know how much he helps the world out?_

Lila was concerned about Helga's silence, and then remembers how silent Helga was at the ballet recital as well.

"Why were you so silent at the ballet recital?" Lila asked. "I didn't see you talking to your mom and dad when you were sitting down either. You didn't even come up and tell Olga and me that we did a wonderful job performing. Are you mad at me for something?"

Helga covered her face in aggravation. She was feeling angry at everybody and slightly uncomfortable.

_News flash for you, little sis. I didn't want to come here today. Who in their right minds cares about a ballet recital?_

Lila waved an arm in front of Helga's face because she looked to be growing pale.

"Are you listening to me? Are you okay? Goodness, your not asleep, are you?"

Lila giggled to herself, finding her comment rather silly. Helga was already growing pale.

Helga took a deep breath and rubbed the sweat that was forming off her head.

She turned to Lila, narrowing her eyes at her classmate.

"I have my eyes opened _Little-Ms-Perfect Sis_. I can see _everything_ that's going on around me!"

Helga cracked her knuckles feeling like she could no longer keep herself calm. She was on the edge of getting ready to take Lila by the throat, and—

"I'm concerned about you! You weren't answering any of my questions before! Are you certain you're not mad at me for some reason? Gosh, all I want to do is try to become better friends with you. We hardly talk at school. We could become such close friends if we tried. What do you say?" Lila smiled, kindly. She was hoping that being closer friends with Helga would bring her out of her depressed mood.

Helga snorted.

_Ha! Who put her up on that one; her big sis? Or could it have been Big Bob and Miriam that wanted to see the expression on my face when she made such a meaningless comment?_

Lila bent in front of her to look over at her friend curiously. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't understand what could be troubling her.

"Helga, what's wrong?"

"Can you take a hint?" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "It would be greatly appreciated if you turned your head the other way and didn't speak another word to me the rest of the time in this car."

Lila blinked a few times in surprise, having no clue that she would say something so hurtful to her. She hesitated a moment, but finally obeyed her friend's orders. She turned her head the other way to start up a new conversation with Olga again, and leave Helga alone with her own thoughts. . .

* * *

Arnold was sitting across the kitchen table from his grandpa with his hands together nervously. He had just mentioned to his grandpa his opinion on the situation with Oscar and Susie. He didn't have a clue what he would say to him after his monologue. He could only look up at his elder desperately, hoping his speech had convinced him to let them stay longer.

The only answer he received from his grandpa was silence.

Arnold sighed, continuing his speech.

". . . Come on, Grandpa! I know you have a kind heart. Please, think of all the terrible things that could happen to Oscar and Susie if we let them leave this boarding house—"

"Forget it, Shortman!" Phil sat up from the table, walking away from his grandson. "We need to sell off the room to somebody we can depend on each month to pay their rent! Susie can't pay the overdue rent without his help! I can't depend on the Kokoshka's for money when Oscar doesn't even work and help Susie pay the bills! Ooh, he's constantly swiping leftovers at the dinner table, can never have a moment's piece—"

"But grandpa!" he interrupted, walking quickly over. "He can change and help out. You know that! Actually, everyone can change. People just need tim—"

"And Oscar's had too much!" Phil turned around, looking sternly at his grandson. "You know I've given them chance after chance and he refused to help out. I told you this when you handed me the rent—"

"You're making all of this fall on Susie! She hasn't even done anything wrong! She's been working since the day she moved in! You're going to let Susie fall down with him? How could you, grandpa? They'll be out on the streets, begging for food! How will they get by without us?"

Phil turned away at his grandson's yelling, not wanting to discuss the issue anymore. He walked towards the entrance of the kitchen to stare out into the living room. The first thing he noticed was the pictures of his wife and him, hanging upon the wall next to each other. There was quite a few, but the one that caught his eye was the picture of when they got married. Gertie and Phil had their hands behind each other, wearing devious but happy smiles on their faces.

Phil was silent staring at the picture. He felt tears start to come from his eyes looking at it. He was worried about everything that was going on but most of all, he was worried about his wife.

Phil didn't want anybody out on the streets and he knew it wasn't in his nature to kick somebody out of the boarding house like this, but he also knew him longer than Arnold did.

He continued to disobey the rules in the boarding house after he talked to the other tenants. He didn't help his wife with her monthly responsibilities and he didn't seem to care about being kicked out. In fact, he had missed more than a few more months payments, and Susie couldn't pay the dues all by herself.

Phil knew that Gertie needed the money for her piling hospital bills, but that wasn't the main reason he was kicking them out. Oscar wouldn't change and Susie would probably stick by him. He would offer no support to anybody if Gertie passed away, and all he seemed to care about was himself . . . !

"Grandpa?"

Arnold's grandpa was silent, thinking about everything.

Arnold blinked a few times in surprise, sensing his grandpa's unusual melancholy state. After a moment, he saw his grandpa limply fall onto the kitchen floor. He gasped, running over to his grandpa quickly.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" Phil sat up slowly as he hugged his elder closely, realizing what he had done wrong. "I'm sorry! I'm earnestly sorry! I know how Oscar is. I know how difficult this must be for you to make a decision . . . things will turn out fine in the end!"

Phil slowly turned around to look in his grandson's eyes.

Arnold was wiping his grandpa's eyes gently, feeling like he was getting closer to breaking down himself, but he had to remain calm for everybody.

Grandpa sniffed, not knowing how to tell him the news he recently heard at the hospital. He understood it was a matter in which he couldn't lie or downplay the situation. He had to tell him the truth, even though it would break him apart.

"Your grandma has developed a rare case of pneumonia...the doctor said she probably wouldn't make it through. . ."

Arnold felt his heartbeat increase at what his grandpa had said to him. He knew if he wasn't on the floor with his grandpa he would've fainted. Memories of his grandma and him passed before his eyes. For only the second time Arnold could remember it happening, he felt scared. He was honestly frightened of what the future of his life would be like. His Mom and Dad had left him when he was only three. They left to help other people, but he knew they still left him the responsibly of taking care of everyone else. If his grandma passed away, Arnold knew his responsibilities would increase.

Arnold closed his eyes, trying to think happy thoughts. He wondered to himself as he held his grandpa closely. How could he continue taking care of everyone else in the world? Who would take care of him if his grandma passed away?

* * *

Helga stomped into her house soak and wet after a long and disturbing car ride home. Lila kindly took off her red puffy jacket in the car, but she forgot it was going to pour down rain later that day. . .

Helga walked over to her stairs to sit down on the bottom step by herself. She was aggravated at everybody and everything.

Soon, Olga and Lila came inside the house wearing raincoats. They had smiles on their faces as they helped Bob and Miriam carry groceries into the kitchen.

Lila was the one who stopped before entering the kitchen, turning to see her friend Helga, sitting on the bottom step with her hands on her chin. She looked worse than she did in the car.

Lila sat the groceries down on the entrance beside the kitchen a moment. She walked over to Helga, sitting down next to her friend and wearing a concerned expression. She put a comforting hand over her damp shoulder, hoping it would make her friend feel a little better. Lila knew the things that could happen in a family relationship from life at her house. She took an easy guess that something was very wrong with the relationship between Helga and her family.

"What's wrong, Helga?" Lila asked. "Please tell me."

Helga growled to herself.

_Who does she think I am, and why can't she leave me alone? We're not even related to each other!_

"Nothing is wrong. Now, would you leave?"

Lila sighed.

"But...you've ignored me and Olga at the recital. You didn't even talk properly to me in the car. Well, I just thought. . ."

Helga narrowed her eyes, angrily.

_Is this what she's hoping to do. Boast her self-confidence? HA! Forget it!_

Helga stood up.

"You're right, Lila. I don't like you. We live in a different place, if you catch my drift." Helga perked up, thinking about something. "You know! I just thought of something brilliant you could do. It would be very helpful to me if you leave . . . right now . . . and never came back to this household again."

Lila looked away from her and blinked. She raised a hand to her chin. She was in deep doubt on what she should say to her next. . .

"Well, what is it, Sawyer? Are you going to sit there on my step all day thinking to yourself? Do you have something useful to say to me? What is it?"

Lila stood up, staring face to face at Helga.

"I just want us to get along! I'm best friends with your older sister now. I might come around the house more often. I might even want to spend more time with you. . ."

Helga blinked to herself

_What? Who wants to spend time with me, anyway? I don't even like to spend time with myself. . ._

"And I really wanted to get along with you today." Lila continued. "I'm going to be spending the night here. . ."

Helga was silent. She could only stare at her after hearing that. She couldn't move.

Lila had thought Helga was having a heart attack, until she saw her body go limp and start to drop to the ground.

Lila grabbed her shoulders, standing her upright before her friend could hit the floor.

"Helga? Please tell me you're okay!"

Lila was extremely concerned about her friend. She didn't want anything happening to her.

Helga swallowed, looking into Lila's eyes. She was cornered.

_I've got to get out of here, NOW!_

Helga twisted around urgently to get released from Lila's strong grip.

"Let go of me, Lila! Let go!"

Lila let go of her friend as she ran passed the couch and towards the door in desired urgency. She wasn't worried about a raincoat or an umbrella.

Miriam, Bob, and Olga were engaged in a TV show and didn't notice their daughter's depart. . .

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

_**- Deep Voice - 6/23/07 - (Edit: 8/18/07, 4/1/12) **_


	6. Chapter 5: Nowhere to Hide

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Nowhere to Hide**

Helga stood by the end of the pier to look depressingly into the dark, blue ocean waters. She couldn't believe the reflection she had seen of herself. Her pinktails were hanging down awkwardly and her pink bow was crooked. She was completely soaked from the earlier downpour. She wanted true inner peace, and she knew it was unachievable in the Pataki's household.

She needed to get away. Her family and the world were picking on her and she had nowhere to go. What could she do?

Helga bent down to look deeper into the blue ocean waters. The water looked very promising. How she wished she were an animal at the bottom. She would be away from everyone and everything. She knew her family wouldn't care if she jumped in; nobody cared. Olga cared more about Lila. Miriam and Bob cared more about Olga. There was no reason to contemplate. Helga would jump in and everyone would be happy she was gone. She was guaranteed a life away from everyone. She would be numb in the water. It would feel warm and refreshing against her skin. It would drown her sorrows away. She wouldn't have to be angry anymore. She always believed it would be better if she didn't exist, anyway.

Helga stood up again, lightly dusting her pink dress off and getting ready to jump in. Her heartbeat began to speed up.

And then, she thought more about her beloved . . . his carefree and giving nature.

She could tell Arnold was becoming closer to her; he was more comfortable around her than he ever was. He cared for her and stood by her. He always put the world's problems on his shoulders. He would understand what she was going through; he had a dysfunctional family too.

He was also the boy she loved and adored; her only reason for still existing in the world. . .

Helga felt her body shake with fear and the tears from her eyes began to fall down. She dropped to her knees in desperation. She wished she were anyone else in the world except Helga G Pataki. She desperately wanted a loving family who spent time with her. She wanted a sister who didn't provoke the envy inside of her. She had given up on people long ago when her family had given up on her. Nobody could care about her . . . except, possibly Arnold. . . ?

She was tear stricken and shaking heavily. She couldn't jump off the bridge. She couldn't handle seeing her beloved upset or disappointed with her. What if he returned her feelings? She couldn't cause him any pain because she loved him.

She growled at her gentleness of heart, standing up and pulling at her pinktails to release the excess water from her hair. She rubbed her eyes, and she couldn't believe she was so weak. How dare she cry! Pataki's didn't cry . . . yet Helga wondered how she could label herself a Pataki and despise the name.

Helga turned around and began to walk away from the edge. She scowled as she held her disposition for all to see and began to monologue.

"Why, why, why? Why do I have to share my household with a bunch of morons? Why can't I have a family that cares about me when I leave the house? Why can't I have a Dad who doesn't care more about football games and soap operas? Why can't I have a Mom who doesn't fall asleep every time I try talking to her? Why can't I have a sister who isn't always ready to humiliate me?" She sighed. "Who am I kidding? I don't have a family at all. . ."

Helga stopped to pull out her locket, clutching it to her heart protectively.

"Oh, Arnold!" She looked at his picture admirably. "You have no clue how lucky you are, my love. You have grandparents and boarders who care about your existence. You have people you can talk to about your problems. I wonder how different my life would be if I had a family like yours. Maybe I wouldn't have turned into a disappointment. Maybe I wouldn't be the fifth grade bully of P.S 118."

She rubbed her hand gently against the figure on her locket, continuing.

"What are you doing right now, Arnold? I bet you're enjoying a lovely dinner with your wonderful boarding house family. Carefree with no worries of your own. . ."

She smiled at her locket sadly, quickly replacing her sad smile with a frown. She felt slightly jealous of Arnold. He had household duties and responsibilities, but he didn't have the same problems she did. She had to deal with Olga and her new best friend. She had to put up with two uncaring parents who hardly noticed her existence. Arnold had two grandparents who watched over him and cared for him deeply. He wasn't living with his biological parents, but he had some sort of family. Why couldn't she?

She growled to herself as she put her locket away. She turned around to walk closer to the water again. The sun was setting and the tide was coming in. She was wondering if she should. . .

She screamed out, dropping to her knees.

"Oh, why, Arnold? I'm lost and alone with nowhere to hide! First Olga, then Lila, and next comes my pride! Oh, Arnold! What shall I do? Alas, you're my only amend? My life is a nightmare!"

"So is mine, my friend."

Helga's eyes widened. She turned around swiftly to stare at the boy behind her.

Arnold stood with his right hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. His expression looked to be between worriment and hidden rage.

Helga stood off the ground and turned around to him. She didn't know how long he was watching her, but she knew she was sick of being snuck up on all the time. She was tired of him spying on her or Brainy appearing behind her. She wanted time alone. It made her crazy to know somebody was listening in.

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you ever creep up on me like that!"

He narrowed his eyes more, beginning to walk over to her. He was sick of the games she played with him, but he was curious what game she was playing before looking so intently at the water.

"What are you doing here, Helga?"

She turned away from him to walk closer to the edge of the pier. She didn't want him getting to know her too personally.

"Why is that any of your business?"

He blinked, rushing over when he sensed she was about to do something drastic. He grabbed her arms immediately and turned her to face him.

"Don't you jump off this pier!"

"I can do what I want! Let go of me!" She growled, struggling to break free.

Helga noticed that Arnold appeared to be more angry and demanding than usual. She was guessing he was angry because she was going to jump, but why would that trigger the rage within him? Since April Fools' Day, she had been terrified to see his aggressive side.

Arnold was looking into her eyes. He sensed her fear of him and loosed the grip he had on her arms. He couldn't be angry at Oscar or upset with his grandpa when another friend of his was in trouble. Helga was in a much worse condition than him. He had to find out what was wrong. He hated to witness any of his friends hurt and he didn't want to see any killed either.

Arnold sighed, taking one of her hand gently to look into her eyes. "I'm concerned about you."

She blinked in surprise. He was so close she could feel his breath on her. The recent rage he'd had was gone and replaced with care.

She was nervous about being so close to him, but she didn't want him to worry. Why should he care so much? She wasn't worth caring for, right . . .?

She whispered to him, her voice cracking.

"You're crazy, Arnold."

Arnold narrowed his eyes, whispering back to her.

"Oh, _I'm_ crazy, huh? Helga . . . you were the one who was going to jump off the pier!"

"Well, doi!"

He let go of her hand. "What could possibly cause you to do something so absurd?" He held out a hand. "Please, quit avoiding the subject and tell me what's wrong . . .!"

Helga growled. "I would if you'd shut up and quit being so persistent about this!"

He sighed, looking at Helga in an apologetic manner. He didn't mean to be so aggressive with her earlier but he was curious. How could he sit back and watch her jump into the water? Was _she _crazy!

She narrowed her eyes daringly at him as he narrowed his eyes back at her. The reason he was narrowing his eyes, she didn't know. They began a staring competition with one another. She knew he was continuing to try and beat her at her own aggressive game. She hated it. She hated the fact Arnold was becoming more assertive towards her, but she liked it. She didn't understand why she liked it. . .

She stomped away from him. She wasn't willing to talk because she didn't want to be a part of the world anymore. She didn't want to be part of the games he was playing with her. He was starting to irritate her too.

He watched her sit down on the left side of a small wooden bench next to the pier walkway. He noticed her pick up one of the few flowers that were left on the ground from the summer. She smelt the flower, and then sighed, letting it fall back to the ground. She placed her hands on her chin, looking ahead of her at him.

Arnold sighed, making his way over to his depressed companion. He couldn't help his curiosity about the girl. There was something about her that was interesting. She was such a complex person, and he found himself unintentionally musingly on what she was thinking about when she picked up the flower.

He stopped in front of her, looking down at the girl sitting on the bench and wanting to understand the person she hid from the world. He picked up the flower she dropped, looking at it curiously before turning to look back at her.

She was already watching him and raising an eye. She wanted to know why he was so curious and what he was doing with the flower she had dropped.

Arnold wanted to know why she wore this mask; why she withdrew herself so much from other people. He didn't understand his need to learn more. He only knew that it felt like he had known her more personally than anyone else. He felt he could get lost in her personality, and her eyes. He felt he had known her forever, and he didn't understand why.

He dropped the flower from his hands, deciding that the girl in front of him was more important than an inanimate object. . .

He sat down on her right and put a comforting hand over her shoulders. He felt her tense up a moment as he brought her closer to him to give her a friendly hug.

He decided he needed to continue to be honest with her.

"I'm . . . slightly worried about you, my friend."

She rolled her eyes, not expecting anything different from the boy she loved. She felt slightly uncomfortable in Arnold's arms and wanted the boy to leave her alone, yet she wanted him to get closer to her. She was so confused and the fact she wanted to be away from the world wasn't helping.

"Great! Now would you leave?"

He hesitated a moment at her comment, looking away from her and withdrawing the arm he had lying over her shoulders. He didn't want to go home and face reality and he didn't want her to become more distant with him if he left her.

". . . I would rather stay here." He grabbed her nearest hand gently, hoping to give her an idea that his reasoning's were related to her even though they really weren't. He really didn't want to manipulate her feelings for him, but she loved him; she was an easy target.

She felt him grab her hand and turned to look into his intense green eyes. He stared back at her with a slight resistance, yet unable to turn away. She knew he was hiding something from her; she knew everything about him.

She sighed.

"Join the club, Football Head. I don't want to go home either!"

He sighed back, preparing himself for another sad tale. He let go of her hand, turning away and thinking slightly about his own problems.

"What's your story?"

She crossed her arms. "Do you remember earlier when I told you Olga was home?"

"Yeah . . ."

She turned to him. "Well, now I'm sure she's not leaving."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She stood up, becoming angry all over again.

"You heard me!" she raised her arms. "Bob and Miriam can't get enough of her! _My_ opinion doesn't matter in _their_ lives. I didn't exist before in the house, now it's even worse. Bob's more arrogant than ever! Miriam's awake and still doesn't know I'm there! And now that Olga's back with her new rules, it's going to be nearly impossible for me to get around."

Arnold's eyes widened at what she said. He didn't understand how she could say her family was so uncaring.

He remembered seeing Miriam when he was picking up meat at Mr. Green's. The woman seemed a little aloof, but far from uncaring.

He didn't know about her Dad, but he knew her sister very well from the tutoring sessions she'd scheduled. Her sister seemed kind. Olga had to care about her or she wouldn't try so hard to get along. . .

Arnold was unconvinced. He spoke flamboyantly to her. "What kind of rules . . . if you don't mind."

She sighed. He didn't state it to her but his tone said everything.

He didn't believe her.

She wasn't about to explain any details to him about Lila, but she wanted him to understand she wasn't exasperating her family problems.

Helga scowled. "Quit concerning yourself. Don't you see I'm completely fine? Don't you believe I know how to take care of my own problems? This just in, Arnold. I've had to raise myself since I've learned to walk! Once I knew how uncaring my family and the people around me were, I've fought my own battles; what could I do! You know what I'm trying to say to you?"

He shook his head as she continued.

"Without knowing how to do the simple things in the kitchen; I'd starve. Without telling myself to suck it up; I'd be depressed. Without knowing how Big Bob runs the family, I'd be lost. Things are bad but they're going to get worse. Life's not always perfect; everyone doesn't care!"

Instead of reacting to her negative attitude, Arnold decided not to challenge her beliefs about the world. He sensed her sincerity for some reason. He knew how complicated family relationships could be. He knew some people had trouble showing their caring side, but he didn't believe everyone was uncaring.

Deep down, he knew some people were uncaring and stubborn. He didn't want to think about it, but Oscar didn't pay the rent and his grandpa was going to kick him out. His grandpa was depressed because of his grandma's illness and . . .

Arnold closed his eyes. He couldn't think about it. He had been trying to block her illness out of his mind since he read his grandpa's note. Each day, it was harder to forget about her. How could he stop caring about someone he loved? She was another Mother to him.

Helga blinked, noticing his expression. She didn't understand why he would react so awkwardly. There was something he wasn't telling her and she hated to be clueless. She wanted to react to his pain and hold him, hug him and wash all that was troubling him away. She wanted to nurse him back to his regular self . . . but she was too frightened.

She had revealed too much of her kind side to him. He knew her secret, but she wasn't willing to completely expose her identity.

But . . . was it worth opening up a little more if it would help him solve his own problems? She didn't want to bother him, but she was wondering what could be wrong. She remembered he seemed upset and angry when he began talking to her.

Helga took a deep breath, deciding on a simple question.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Arnold looked into her eyes. He started to rub his right arm nervously. He was afraid to concern Helga with his problems after her speech and her recent love confession . . . but he wondered if she would know he was hiding something if he brushed the issue away. It wasn't like him to lie to anybody so he couldn't lie to her.

Could he trust her. . .?

_I . . . I suppose I can trust Helga with my problems..._

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

_**- Deep Voice - 6/30/07 (Edit: 8/18/07, 4/1/12)**_


	7. Chapter 6: You Can Trust Me

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: You Can Trust Me**

Helga was sitting on the bench on his left. She was looking at him curiously. She had asked him if there was anything he wanted to talk about. She wasn't indecisive: she had cornered him. She needed to know why he seemed more distant towards her; what was wrong? She remembered the FTi incident, but she had the impression his distance went deeper than her confession.

His green eyes stared back into her blue ones. All of a sudden, he felt fallible in front of her. Her direct eye contact was making him nervous and intense. He knew she cared and he didn't want her to worry about him. Her problems were more important than the small inconveniences happening at the Boarding House. He couldn't tell her about the situations; it wasn't fair to her.

. . . But she loved him.

He didn't find it easy to accept her love for him. She didn't seem like a person who would fall for him. They lived in separate worlds. She was able to break anybody down while he helped others solve their problems. She knew how to throw torment on people while he constantly tried to soothe their fears. They were different from each other, and her love for him had only made things more awkward.

She was decidedly ready to jump off the pier. She would've taken her life if he hadn't caught her in time. It scared him to think that any of his friends would be gone, especially her.

He didn't understand why she was so important to him.

He couldn't lie to her. He knew any secrets he told her would remain between them; he could trust her, right?

"My Grandpa's kicking Oscar and his wife out of the boarding house next Wednesday," he said, turning away from her.

Helga leaned against the bench as she continued to stare at him. She crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head comfortably. She tried to maintain composure even though she was getting concerned.

"That's a lot to endure," she managed a smile at him. "You're trying to talk your Grandpa out of it, huh?"

Arnold blinked. He wondered how she would know his reactions before he declared them. He decided it had to do with how much he always helped others solve their problems; how much he had helped the neighborhood. Then, he realized the actuality of her love confession even more.

She admitted to caring deeply about him so she would know how he'd react.

He stood for a moment to walk down the pier. He needed to be away from her; he was feeling slightly fidgety.

Helga raised an eyebrow, wondering about his restlessness. She was feeling awkward about everything that had happened at FTi as well, but she tried to forget it. She didn't understand why he'd continue to be more distant with her; his secrets were safe with her as much as she believed her secret was safe with him. . .

It wasn't long before she began to walk across the pier to him. She grew more concerned as she watched him sit at her right, at the very edge.

Arnold leaned on his left side, and there, he picked up a black rock. He examined it curiously until he noticed her eyes staring down at him.

She crossed her arms as she watched him. She wasn't letting him escape.

"Well?" Helga countered.

He sighed, throwing the black rock into the water. He was nervous about continuing because he didn't want her to worry, but if he told her more of the story, maybe she would open up.

He _might_ see her kinder side. He had to risk it.

"I've tried talking my Grandpa out of evicting them but he's upset. They're six months behind in the rent. I've talked to Oscar about the eviction this evening and he doesn't want to help his wife out with the bills. It's impossible for her to pay them on her own. I hate to say it, but talking things out with people doesn't always solve problems."

She found it odd her love would say something like that. She knew talking was useless, but he was always the one telling people to talk things out. She was surprised and confused.

Did he grow a brain? Did he have a wake up call? Did he realize sometimes talking was useless? She couldn't believe he wasn't as thickheaded as she had realized. He finally understood that some people couldn't be helped.

She knew he wasn't lying. Their family situations and problems were similar.

He knew her secret now, but he cared about her as a close friend. He always was helping her out. Now it was her turn to help him.

It was worth it, right?

Anything was worth it for Arnold.

He looked away to his right as she sat down beside him on his left. He felt inadequate with Helga's attention, but he liked it. She was grinding him, but he didn't mind. His complicated feelings were making him confused and her close proximity was only making him anxious.

She was concerned for him. It was obvious. She wanted to help him out and she was showing him she cared.

He couldn't pass the chance to get to know her, but he could solve his problems on his own.

"I will help them. I want to help; I really do! I know he can change because I know everyone can change! People just need a little faith and love. He has a bad reputation but he can live the right way. He only needs someone else to—"

"Parent him? Show him the way?"

He turned to her, surprised once again.

She shook her head and she couldn't believe her earlier thoughts. She was wondering if there was one bit of reality in that optimistic head of his. She narrowed her eyes and put a right hand on her hip, continuing.

"Arnold-o, you're a ten-year-old talking about a man that's in his thirties or forties. I doubt after living with everyone helping him out that he'll change and live in the real world now. He probably knows the rules of the game and he has probably stuck to those rules to get what he wants. I'm sure he knows what he should be doing but he doesn't want to do it, and as long as somebody's their parenting him and showing him the way, he's never going to learn. People aren't always responsible, don't you see that?"

He nodded, he knew not everyone was perfect.

"Well, that's true . . . but I can't sit around watching the two of them fall down; I've got to do something!"

She couldn't understand how he could remain optimistic when the situation was hopeless. She hated how oblivious he was to reality and how stubborn he could be. She hated those things so much about him. It was pointless trying to convince him to give up when a situation was hopeless.

He had to understand people were hopeless; everyone was. She had to do something to teach him that.

She decided to continue the conversation in a different way. She wanted to know more about him; she had to find out.

"Personally football head, do you ever schedule time for yourself?"

He laughed, feeling less tense with the conversation. "Of course, Helga! Everyday when the gang's playing baseball and football games—"

"_That's_ scheduling time for yourself?" she shook her head, incredulously. "Arnold, my dear, you're not giving yourself decent breaks when you play games. You're always helping your team succeed into victory!"

He smiled slightly at her calling him _dear_. He liked it for some reason, but he wished she would listen to all he was saying.

"Sports are fun—"

"With all of the crazy schemes you've planned for practices over the years, I'd doubt you've ever scheduled any games for fun." She looked smugly at him, wanting to know more. "Do you really love having all that pressure on your shoulders? Do you love to risk losing everything because of your pure optimism?"

He blinked; she was right. He was always taking leadership positions, but so was she.

What was her point?

He looked at her confused. "What's your point?"

"There's only so much a person can handle. Why do you always need to be the one who saves the day?"

Arnold was speechless. He wasn't used to somebody interrogating him about his personality. Why did she want to get to know him? How could he respond to her with her smug expression? She had to be up to something. She had to be planning to make his life miserable somehow; she always loved to make him feel awful.

If he didn't open up to her, would she still open up to him. . . ?

She blinked, seeming to realize her love's hesitance. She couldn't open up to show him that she could be trusted; she was a bully.

If she didn't open up, would he still open up to her. . . ?

Why didn't he trust her? She didn't understand it. All she knew was she needed to show him she could be trusted.

". . . Come on, football head, don't be like this. You know you can trust me." she sighed, chancing to put her right arm around him comfortingly. "I know I can trust you. Hey, we're friends, and I'm wondering, ya know . . . what's wrong?"

She couldn't comprehend how funny she sounded, and if the situation was simpler, she'd be laughing at herself.

Wasn't this exactly what he would've said to her?

He was going into a trance looking into her eyes. He felt strange with her arm around him. Something was different when he was around her now. She could make him admit anything to her. He couldn't understand how. She was a comfortable person to be around when she was being herself. There was nothing that could stop him from getting to know her more personally now, except himself.

He took his right hand to grab her left hand and looked earnestly into her eyes. He trusted her with his heart.

"You want the truth?"

She kept her disposition. She broke the moment by rolling her eyes and responding sarcastically. "The truth would be nice."

"Then—" he blinked when he heard thunder in the distance. They both turned around to look at the darkening sky in front of them. "Um . . . let's go to the safehouse and talk. I don't think anybody would be there this late. It's getting dark outside and I know a storm's approaching soon. We shouldn't be out in this—"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "Maybe we'll be blessed and get struck by lightning."

Arnold growled, feeling frustrated with her returning sarcastic attitude. He pulled her with him to lead her to the safehouse, where she could be herself. . .

* * *

Helga sat on the green chair in the main room of the safehouse. She was waiting for her love to finish whatever he was doing in the kitchen. She vaguely remembered being in the safehouse before but it was only because of "_Trashcan Day_", a holiday for the fifth graders and an excuse for them to trash and humiliate all the fourth graders.

She was nervous because she wasn't around anybody else, only him. She couldn't believe her luck. She didn't know how to react to the television in front of her or the colorful house-like structure. She was too nervous to do anything; what were the possibilities that this would ever happen again?

She knew she couldn't react sarcastically to him and spoil the chance of getting to know him more personally. She knew she couldn't ruin the chance of losing the small trust he had in her.

Arnold walked out from the small kitchen. He walked in front of her and held out a small white cup.

She hesitated a moment. "What's this?"

He smiled, knowing she would love the gesture. "Hot chocolate."

She was flattered.

"H..Hot...Chocolate?" she shook her head, reverting back into bully mode quickly and putting her hands on her hips. "Football head, it's sixty degrees outside! What on earth are you making hot chocolate for?"

He blinked. He wasn't prepared for her to respond sarcastically to him. He started to feel upset. He was getting used to seeing her true colours and he was surprised she was hiding from him once again. _'I made it for you, Helga.'_

He walked back to the kitchen quickly before she had the chance to utter an apology.

Helga knew she was pushing him away when nobody was around but she couldn't help it. He was so easy to take advantage of. His willingness to always be perfect was driving her crazy.

She felt terrible but she couldn't apologize. She knew he was getting too close for comfort and she had to push him away. She shook her head. Was she _crazy?_ She couldn't do that. She had to get out of there.

"I have to get out of here!"

She stood and ran to her right. She walked quickly up the ladder and reached to open the green entrance door. The rain from outside began to pour down heavily on her and she saw lightning in the distance. She took a deep breath, getting ready to step out and brave the storm.

After she stood, she noticed a few rats around her feet, looking for shelter.

She gasped, running back in and shutting the entrance. She walked quickly down the ladder and went back to the green couch she was sitting on.

She shook her head, crossing her arms and feeling disgusted. "I _hate_ rats..."

She was slightly soaked, scared, nervous and angry all at the same time. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck for the night and she wasn't happy about it.

_Helga, what's wrong with you? When will you ever get a chance like this again? I can show him that I'm not just the girl who hates and loves him deeply_—_but, is it worth it?_

She thought a moment. . .

. . . And again, she came up with the conclusion that anything was worth it if it was for Arnold.

She turned around to her left and noticed some blue and green quilts lying out. She put her right hand on her chin. If she wanted to do it, she had to make that decision fast before she changed her mind.

A few minutes later, Arnold walked out from the kitchen and almost dropped the plastic cup and the flashlight he was holding.

He saw her sitting on the floor on top of a few dark blue quilts. She had a light green cover around her to keep herself warm from the chilly conditions inside the house, not to mention she was a little damp from the rain.

He was afraid to question why she went outside. . .

She seemed to notice him staring and she turned around from watching wrestling to stare back. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the fact he was probably analyzing her, but loved the fact he was giving her attention.

"What? . . . Well, don't just stare at me, football head! So I did something nice; big deal. Now sit down before I grab you and sit you down myself!"

It was the only way she could think of to retaliate back, but he didn't know what to think about it.

He bent over to hand her a cup of chocolate milk before sitting down on her left next to her.

"So," he started, feeling very awkward. ". . . do you still want me to tell you the truth?"

She turned off the television, making the room dark. She turned to him, saying sarcastically. "As opposed to lying?"

He sighed, turning on the flashlight and sitting it on his left. "Not if you're going to have an attitude like that."

She stared blankly at him. "It's not you, Arnold-o, it's the time. It's already pitch dark out, it must be at least nine."

He looked away. "You're tired?"

"Who wouldn't be after putting up with the family I have?"

He nodded. He understood how she felt very well. He had family situations that were causing him trouble too.

Oscar and Susie would probably be kicked out next Wednesday if he didn't do something. His Grandma was sick in the hospital and. . .

He decided to talk with her about himself later.

He laid down on his right side, unable to take his eyes off her. ". . . You know, I'm feeling kind of tired as well. Why don't we talk in the morning?"

Helga kept her eyes on him and she didn't move at all. She knew he was hiding something from her. She could tell it by his hesitant voice.

"You wanted to tell me about yourself, right? We have school in the morning. What were you planning on us doing, taking off?" _Not that I would mind taking off if I was with you..._

He looked at her, suggestively. He didn't want to talk. "Aren't you _tired_, Helga?"

She scowled at him. She wasn't willing to drop her guard down any lower. To her misfortune, she involuntarily yawned, feeling sleepy.

She thought about standing up and sleeping on the couch, but the idea of being so close to him was so inviting.

"Aw, criminy. . ." She kept the covers around her, laying down on her left so she was facing him. They were so close, they could touch.

Arnold forgot about his Grandma a moment as he felt his heart begin to speed up. He was nervous to explain information about himself to her, but what did he have to be nervous about? He could trust her. She cared for him and she knew him well. Most things he told her wouldn't be a surprise.

He noticed her take her right hand to yawn into it tiredly. Taking a chance, he grabbed her hand with his left hand when she was finished yawning before she could bring it down. He knew she would only want the best for him; he could see it in her concerned gaze. She wouldn't let go of his hand.

He paused a moment before speaking.

". . . I play games for fun, but I'm the leader, I can't help that. I've always loved helping people and working out strategies even when playing games against Wolfgang and Ludwig. It's a part of my personality; it's who I am. I always try and do something if somebody needs guidance. I care about everyone's future. I hate to see anyone taken advantage of or hurt."

She knew he was stating facts, so she decided to be more direct with him.

She whispered. "But you're a kid."

He nodded tiredly. "I know I'm a kid, but it's what I do. It's what I've always done and it's what I'm supposed to do."

Arnold looked deeply into her eyes. He saw her confused look, so he continued.

"All my life I've been somewhat labeled as the only adult in the boarding house. Ever since I've been able to count, I've been collecting the rent, doing household chores, going to the stores for the boarders and my grandparents, taking care of grandma's pets—"

"Since you've learned to count?" she stated, incredulously.

She knew her love was an amazing person. She could understand raising yourself to a high degree, but she couldn't believe all the responsibilities he had to maintain everyday at such a young age; he was human too.

He nodded, blinking a few times in despair and smiling sheepishly at her. She had yet to let go of his hand.

He continued.

"I've grown used to it, don't worry." he sighed angrily at himself. "I even fit the role! I'm so used to helping others that I can't seem to do anything else. I would go crazy if somebody was in trouble and found there was no solution. It really hurts if I try and help somebody and they feel they don't have the persistence to keep going. I know that nobody's completely hopeless. I know everyone has their primary nature, their flaws, but it's never too late for them to turn their lives around."

She admired him and cared for him. She knew he was doing too much.

She reached to pull some of the covers over him, narrowing her eyes. "You have a life too."

He whispered back to her. "And I'm living it."

The thunder rolled outside and Helga shivered in fear.

Arnold tighted his left hand on hers. He was also feeling a little frightened of the storm outside.

"I...It's okay. Once we fall asleep, the storm will be over—"

"Who said I was afraid, Football Head?"

"Well—" He kept hold of her hand, beginning to feel even more sleepy. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired and comfortable simultaneously. "Well..." He yawned, unable to suppress it and hoping she didn't mind feeling his warm breath on her face. "If you want to let down your guard anymore tonight, I'm right here. You can trust me."

* * *

_"I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere but mostly, I'm everywhere."_

_**- Deep Voice - 7/21/07 (Edit: 8/18/07, 4/1/12)**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Project, Part 1

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN:** _Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews and criticism. It's really appreciated._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The Interviewing Project**

_Tuesday Afternoon. . ._

Arnold couldn't stop thinking about Helga. Something felt amiss since they left the safehouse that morning. He couldn't concentrate on the game of catch he was trying to play with Gerald. He wanted to speak with her, but she was avoiding him. He wanted to sit with her at lunch, but she walked out of the cafeteria before he could ask. Something was different about their relationship, but he didn't know what.

She was withdrawing from him again and had even gone back to ignoring him, but she hadn't hit him with as many spitballs that morning. She didn't tease him as much.

He was worried about her. He was concerned about what was going on and wondering about her distance towards him. He didn't think she was fitting in with her family; he knew the transition of her sister staying was inviting trouble for her. He guessed she was closer to breaking down.

Like him. . .

He felt awful, but he knew people cared; he _needed_ to believe it. People didn't show their love openly, but everybody and everything was going to turn out better in the end, right. . .?

Arnold knew what everyone was going through. His Grandpa was angry with him for not coming home last night. He was upset to know his Grandpa was angry and his Grandma was a step closer to dying, but he had to remain positive. It didn't matter if his optimism was starting to falter. He couldn't let his Grandma's illness make him bitter. He couldn't worry about the Kokoshka's eviction coming closer. He _had_ to stop thinking about Helga. . .

* * *

Gerald threw the baseball with his right hand and it dropped beside Arnold's feet, on his left.

Gerald was concerned. "Hey Arnold, you okay, man? You seem kind of foggy today."

Arnold bent down to pick up the baseball with his left hand and stood back up. He threw the ball at Gerald, nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay Gerald. Don't worry about me."

Gerald caught the ball with his right hand and put his left hand on his hip, looking slyly at Arnold. "Still thinking about Deep Voice, huh?"

Arnold blinked.

_I was thinking about Deep Voice, wasn't I? Isn't Deep Voice Helga's inner personality? I was concerned about the situations at the boarding house and my grandparents, but I was also thinking about Helga. If I tell him I'm thinking about Deep Voice, I'm not exactly lying. . ._

Arnold smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm still thinking about Deep Voice."

Arnold caught the ball coming back with his left hand. He threw it back to Gerald.

Gerald shook his head as he caught the ball. He couldn't believe a girl could cause his friend that much grief. "Have you been thinking about her since Monday morning? Come on, Arnold, what concerns you about that girl?"

He shrugged. "She intrigues me. Her personality seems so different from many people our age. She has so many layers and it's a journey just to get to the center."

Gerald put the baseball down and smirked at him. The conversation with his friend was starting to become more interesting than the game of catch they were playing. "All people are interesting in their own way, buddy. What's so different about this chick?"

Arnold put a right hand to his chin in thought. That was a very good question.

He began to pace around, thinking deeply about what was so different. There was something different about her the first day he met her, but he was confused about what that something could be. There was something that distinguished her from the other students; he knew it, but the more he gave some thought to it and the closer he looked at her personality, the more confused he became.

Gerald raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was restless. "Arnold—"

"I wish I knew," he stopped pacing to turn to him. "I really don't know what's different about Deep Voice. The main thing that interests me is the mask she wears." He gestured with both of his hands, describing her. "On the outside, she's tough and harsh to those in her surroundings. On the inside, she's kind and nurturing to people. She makes you feel peace."

He smiled, remembering the night before briefly before continuing.

"This is the type of person who would go to the end to do the right thing, but she doesn't believe there's any reason to try. Her past experiences have made her change, but her caring side is still there. I know it's still there because I've seen it. She hides her true self to everybody, including me. I think she's afraid of being rejected, but I would never reject her. She's a person I can trust, but I worry for some reason she doesn't believe she can trust me." Arnold lowered his head in concern.

Gerald sighed. "Is this what's getting you so distant and down in the dumps? Have you been thinking about DV all day?"

Arnold looked away, walking over to the pink bench. "Thanks a lot for your concern, but I'm doing fine."

"Something's distracting you. I can tell it in your voice."

Arnold sat down on the right of the pink bench and continued to look away. He didn't want him to worry, but he wasn't about to lie.

"I came home from school yesterday and noticed a letter on the kitchen table. The Kokoshka's are being kicked out of the boarding house. They have to be out by next Wednesday."

Gerald went over and sat next to him, on his left. "Whoa . . . I never thought _that_ would ever happen. So, is Phil sick of him or something?"

Arnold sighed. "I hate to say it, but Oscar hasn't been helping his wife pay the rent for the last three months. They're really behind on the payments and my Grandpa's fed up. I've tried explaining the situation to both of the Kokoshka's. I've also reminded my grandpa that Oscar_ can _change, but he insists that he can't."

"Man! That's kind of harsh." Gerald put a comforting hand over his shoulder. "I know Oscar's a greedy and uncaring person most of the time, but Phil could've given him another chance—"

"But he has, Gerald. My Grandpa has given the Kokoshka's many warnings previously. Oscar refused to change before and now it seems like it's too late."

Arnold stood to walk closer to the wooded area beside the entrance of the park. He felt awful about everything and he wanted to solve everyone's problems. He needed to be alone to think.

Gerald remained seated, but he was worried about him. "Arnold?"

Arnold turned around and glanced at Gerald. He was silently wishing his friend would bring him back up. "I feel kind of hopeless, Gerald."

"Why would you feel hopeless? You've done all you can." Gerald stood to walk over until he was on Arnold's left. "This couldn't be the only thing that's making you feel this bad. Is there anything else that's upsetting you?"

_My Grandma's illness. . . _

Arnold blinked in realization. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his grandma for a moment. His grandma's illness was worrying him terribly, but he couldn't concern Gerald with anymore of his problems. He didn't want to think about anymore so he wouldn't mention it. Everyone else's problems were more important than his; he couldn't worry about his own feelings.

Gerald sighed, sensing his friend's distancing. "I feel for you man, but I don't know what else to say to you. It's your Grandpa's decision whether or not the Kokoshka's need to be evicted. You can't make that decision for him—"

"Wait a minute, maybe there _is_ something I can do."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"We could raise the money for his rent by—"

"Next Wednesday!" he shook his head, incredulously. "I've seen how much money you have to collect from everybody for rent each month. How could a couple of ten-year-olds raise that kind of dough by next Wednesday?"

Arnold groaned. "I've _got _to do it."

Gerald sighed. He realized that his friend always put the world's problems on his shoulders. "Look Arnold, if your grandpa's set on kicking them out, they're probably going to be kicked out. There's nothing you can do. Oscar has a pretty bad rep and you have to accept it. You can't solve every problem in the world."

Arnold nodded and sighed. "You know, that's true."

Gerald finally smiled, putting his right arm around him. "Of course it's true, my friend. Relax a little. Live life and be a kid a little. Don't put the world's problems on your shoulders."

Arnold took a deep breath to calm down before smiling slightly at his friend's wise words.

Gerald took his hand off his shoulder and they gave each other the secret handshake.

Arnold started to calm down a little more. The Kokoskha's and his grandparents were off his mind for the moment, so he began to think about Helga again. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about her personality. She could be a caring person to be around sometimes.

Gerald noticed the look his friend was putting off and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Who is it this month?"

"Huh?"

Gerald smirked. "Are you still crushin' on Lila, or are you finally after some other gal?"

He was confused. "Why are you asking me that? I was just thinking about Helga."

Gerald stared at his best friend; he couldn't believe it. "You're kidding me?"

"I ran into her yesterday," he continued, picking up the ball his friend sat down on the ground. "She talked to me. She was understanding about the boarding house situation with the Kokoshka's, and she seemed to understand what I was going through—"

"Hold up! Are we talking about the same Helga?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I doubt so. This one was much different. She was easy to talk to and she was somebody I could lean on."

Gerald's eyes widened. "Somebody you could lean on?"

"Yes," he laughed at the fact his best friend still thought they couldn't get along. "In fact, we must've talked for at least two hours yesterday. We have a lot more in common than I thought."

"You and Helga? Relate to each other? Now _that's_ out of this world! You _must've_ been hallucinating."

"No, Gerald. This was real. I was talking to her yesterday. She's a wonderful person deep down and she was really supportive about—"

"I think I get the point, Arnold." he put his hands on his hips, feeling disgusted with Arnold. He was talking about Helga like she was a priceless store item or something.

Arnold didn't appreciate the look his friend was giving him and placed his hands on his hips to stare back angrily. Why didn't he like Helga?

He shook his head at him. "You're even starting to look like her. _That_ is a scary sight, my friend."

Arnold blinked when he realized he was scowling. He blushed deeply, trying to regain composure. "But . . . but, what's really so bad about her?"

Gerald sighed, turning away to walk out of the park. "You know what? I'm not getting into this kind of debate with you."

"What do you mean?"

Gerald turned towards him. "You have these days where you go into Helga mode. You defend the girl at every expense; talk about her _constantly. _I don't _care_ if she's your arch-nemesis. I hate to break it to you, but I don't like the girl too much. She seems to confuse you to no end and is always ready to pick fights—"

"But that's not who she _really_ is, Gerald!"

They stared at each other for along time.

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "Can we talk about _anything_ besides Helga. What about Deep Voice?"

"But Gerald, that _is_—"

"Just let the issue go, man. Tell me more about Deep Voice."

Arnold shrugged and shook his head, deciding against explaining and walking with Gerald to go out of the park. "What else is there to say about her? I think I want her back."

_Wednesday morning. . ._

Mr. Simmons stood at the front with an excited smile on his face. "Good morning class!"

A few students yawned, tired from only getting a little sleep. Some students groaned, not wanting the school day to begin.

He continued: "Now, as you all might remember me saying: all of you are growing into special, responsible, and cooperative young individuals. It's time to start our first special English project of the year to help you grow even more special. Isn't that wonderful, class?"

Everyone in the room was silent. Harold was laying his head on top of his English book sleeping. Helga was secretly indulged in her math book, which had one of her little shrines of Arnold inside. Rhonda had two nail polishes out and was contemplating doing her nails in class, and Gerald was paying more attention to his best friend's melancholy state than the start of Mr. Simmon's lecture.

Mr. Simmons continued, "I'm pairing all of you into groups of two. Each group of two will be assigned to work together to produce a two page paper on how the two of you relate to each other by interviewing each other's parents. Now, I realize this is a more involved assignment than we've done in the past, but you are all responsible fifth graders now and I believe you can handle this responsibility. I know all of you will learn something special from this assignment."

Mr. Simmons paced around the room. He was reciting the list of partners to the class.

"I would like you to meet with you partners now to plan a chance to get together. The partners are: Rhonda and Harold, Sid and Brainy, Lila and Sheena, Nadine and Stinky, Phoebe and Gerald, and Arnold and Helga. Please, join desks and get started on talking about the project."

Gerald looked at Arnold to notice that he looked more nervous being paired up with Helga for the interview than upset about it.

He gave his friend an encouraging smile as he sat up to go sit with Phoebe. "Good luck, man."

Arnold nodded distractedly as Gerald walked away. His mind was not only distracted from worrying about the Kokoshka's, his Grandparents and Helga, but he was now worried about the project. He couldn't let Helga see what his Grandpa was going through. He couldn't let her find out about the eviction or his Grandma in the hospital. He didn't want to concern her with any boarding house problems or his worries. He knew she cared so he vowed not to put her through anymore by letting her see what went on. Somehow, he couldn't let her interview anyone. But, how could he keep her away from the boarding house?

Helga got out of her seat to walk over and sit next to Arnold in the front row. She was reminded once again that she couldn't let him know about Lila's constant involvement at the Pataki's household. She couldn't let him see what she was going through. She couldn't let him later notice her jacket missing when the weather was getting cooler or her parents ignoring her more than he thought. She liked the attention, but she didn't want him getting more concerned about her. He had many problems to solve in his life and she didn't want to be included on the list. She knew he cared so she vowed not to put him through anymore by letting him see what really went on. Somehow, she couldn't let him interview anyone. But, how could she keep his curiousity about what went on at a minimum?

She revealed a lot of her caring self to him and she couldn't continue to let him think she was soft. After all, she was only caring to him to make sure he was alright. She knew whatever happened with them, she had to show him she was still the bully: she still hated him. She couldn't get too close and she couldn't let anyone find out her true feelings for him. She had to be nasty.

She turned to him once she was sitting down on his left. "It's like a curse! Why am I always stuck being _your_ partner?"

He blinked, turning to her and feeling hurt more quickly with her attitude. He didn't understand why she was still pretending. "Oh, I don't know—"

"Am I forced to live each day as a complete nightmare? Why should me or my parents be forced to admit anything to you?"

He felt his heartbeat increase and whispered to her somewhat harshly. "Helga, we've talked a few nights ago."

She narrowed her eyes, talking sharply and quietly. "Who cares."

He growled in frustration, taking her right arm and dragging her out in the hallway with him before she could protest. He had to find out what was wrong.

Mr. Simmons sat his head up from the paperwork he was working on at his desk. He shrugged to himself. He was thinking that they were discussing a way they could get along better. . .

* * *

They were out in the hallway when Arnold shut the classroom door behind them. After he shut the door, Helga took one of his arms roughly before he could react and pinned him against the wall next to the classroom.

She grabbed his shoulders, scowling darkly. "Don't even—"

"But I didn't say anything to anyone! Please, Helga, tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you being yourself?"

"I'm being me! Why are you so persistent about who I am? Did you ever think that I didn't want to be analyzed?"

He closed his eyes and tried to slow down his increasing heartbeat. He was trying to calm down from everything, but Helga pinning him against the wall wasn't helping. "Helga . . . I'm not trying to analyze you. I'm just trying to understand you. Why can't you act like you did when we were alone a few days ago?"

She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Nothing's wrong with you today—"

"How can you tell?"

She blinked. She was frightened of his anger, but she wasn't willing to let go of him and show him she was afraid of him. She didn't think much about his problems that day. She had her mind occupied on her own problems.

Arnold . . . he had been unusually distant towards everyone that morning, especially her. It was completely different than how he usually acted; outgoing and positive. Something deeper was going on that he wasn't telling her and she would find out what it was no matter what.

She was worried about revealing her nice side, but was not willing to watch him go down.

"Are you okay?"

He was confused with the role reversal and stared intently at her before speaking. He couldn't let her see anything was wrong with him. "Look, I'm sorry I'm acting like this with you. Maybe I _am_ overanalyzing you but you _grabbed_ me! Could you please let go?"

His words were just enough for Helga to let the issue slide for the moment. She let go of him, talking somewhat nervously. "It's no problem. Forget about analyzing; it's not important."

Arnold looked curiously at her. "Then, what is?"

She looked left, then right. She couldn't believe she was about to do it, but she had to work with him on the project or her grade would slip. Once she looked to make sure nobody was around, she held out her left hand to him.

"Truce?"

Arnold smiled sadly, happy to see her being herself again, but he was so worried about it. He grabbed her hand. "Truce."

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

**_- Deep Voice - 7/25/07_ _(Edit: 8/18/07, 4/1/12)_**


	9. Chapter 8: Cafeteria Confessions

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

* * *

**AN:** I have _a lot_ I need to explain about this chapter and I'll try and do it as fast as I can, but listen closely to all of it. (Sorry for the different italics, bold, etc, at the beginning. I'm only trying to highlight important things).

1 - A warning to all of you that this is_ very_ dramatic, but it's _funny_. . .lol! Yeah, that's messed up. :D  
2 - You're all about to see a character go crazy. If you don't know which one yet, I'd honestly be surprised. (How many of you actually **waited** until I posted the Cafeteria Confession to **read it**?...Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, minus those who read it as a one-shot you guys are excused, XD).  
(**NOTE:** Most of you have said you feel sorry for Arnold, most of you have said he's dealing with too much, most of you believe he needs  
to vent. This is most of you if not ALL of you. Realize what's going on in his head when reading this chapter to yourself. I can't make the character's feelings anymore self-explanatory. . .)  
3 - I know I hadn't updated for almost _a whole month_, and for that, I'm sorry, but I _did_ edit the story up ((particularly the beginning chapters)).  
4 - I've also changed the project to fit more with the future of the story (If you don't want to re-read the last chapter, the project is now: "Getting to know more about each other by learning about each other's **families**").  
5 _-_ I originally wrote this chapter (well, part of it) in December 2006. It's August 2007 now. Has my writing improved? ((rolls eyes))  
6 - As soon as I can write it, the preview is going to be changed; look out!  
7_ -_ This chapter is _very_ long, so make yourself comfortable, get yourself some food, (not something to drink, you'll _choke_. I'm being serious.)

And enjoy the Cafeteria Confessions!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Cafeteria Confessions**

Arnold and Helga continued to stare at one another as they shook each other's hands. They continued to gaze with intensity even after they were done. They couldn't stop themselves.

He wanted to be alone, but he didn't want to let go of her hand. He knew there was something deeper going on in her life. She had been distant towards him in the past few days. He wanted to do something to wash her troubles away, but it frustrated him that she would let everything get to her, and he envied her because her problems seemed more tame than his. _She_ didn't have a family member dying._ She_ didn't have to take care of everybody in a boarding house.

He wanted to let her know somebody was there for her. He would give her a place to vent and give the same amount of attention she had given to him, but the new project had thrown him off. He was too upset and irritable to concentrate on her problems. Somehow, he knew she would find out what was_ really_ going on in the boarding house. . .

She was too worried to let go of his hand. If he fell down, she would fall with him. She knew there was something deeper going on in his life. He had been unusually distant that day. She wanted to do something to wash his stress away, but it frustrated her she was most likely a factor in it. He wouldn't seek help. He was too responsible to realize he was hurting himself in the process. She couldn't believe he would let everything concern him, and she envied that his problems seemed more tame than hers._ He_ didn't have to put up with an annoying sister purposely spending time with somebody to make him jealous. _He _didn't have to 'take care' of everyone, did he? All he had to do was loosen up and let go of his problems, something she knew she couldn't do. He needed to live his life. . .

* * *

Mr. Simmon's was in the classroom at his desk. He was watching the other student's work on their projects when he took notice that Arnold and Helga hadn't returned. He looked from right to left around the classroom in surprise that he hadn't realized it before. He scratched his head a moment and wondered if everything was alright outside. Was the recent shouting in the hallway _them_. . .?

He stood up from the desk and walked over to the door to peek out in the hallway. He looked right and noticed the two holding hands and staring at each other deeply.

Mr. Simmon's cleared his throat. "Um, Arnold? Helga?" he asked.

The two blinked in surprise and let go of each others hands. They turned to Mr. Simmon's and felt slightly uncomfortable.

Mr. Simmon's continued. "I appreciate the way the both of you are working hard on this special project, but you have to come in the classroom and work on it."

Helga put her hands on her hips with a scowl directed at her teacher. "Hey! The football head's the one stalling, what are you looking at me for?"_ Criminy, why can't everybody leave me alone today?_

Mr Simmon's smiled kindly. "Very well, Helga. I trust the two of you will be inside in a few minutes."

He shut the door softly to leave them to their thoughts. . .

They turned to look at each other.

Helga crossed her arms as she looked at him with a dark scowl on her face.

Arnold rolled his eyes. He was already aggravated at everything going on, but now Mr. Simmon's thought they weren't _responsible_ enough to follow directions because of her.

He couldn't be in her presence anymore; it disgusted him. He turned around and walked over to the classroom door. He decided not to ask if she was going in because he didn't want to hear her sarcastic response.

Helga growled when she sensed his continuing distancing. She wasn't about to let him avoid the issue.

She grabbed his arms roughly before he could walk in, turning him to her again and pinning him against the wall. "Not so fast—"

"Helga, if you_ dare_ grab me one more time—" he growled.

"Shut up and let me talk a minute!" she gripped him tighter. "Why do we _need_ to go back in that classroom and schedule interviews with our families?"

He sighed, looking down. "Because we'll fail the project if we don't. Look, I'm just as angry as you are about the setup."

Helga blinked, letting go of him. He was _angry_? Was that _normal_?

She looked at him curiously "Angry? Why the _heck_ are you angry?"

He took her shoulders. "Helga, this is _my_ life and I don't need _you _to interfere with it." she blinked as he continued, starting to raise his voice. "More than half of the people I stay with aren't even my biological family. Do you know what they'll say about me? And anyway, it's none of your business what goes on! You have no right to knock on my door and speak with any of the boarders—"

She pushed him away. "Just like _you_ have no right to knock on _my_ door and speak with _my_ family either!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, putting his hands on his hips. "But I thought it wasn't a big _deal_! I thought it wasn't something to get _angry_ about!"

Helga growled. "Don't mock me, boy! You're speaking about a bunch of imbeciles who don't know nothin—"

"How can you say that about your _parents_? Don't you even _care_?" he exploded.

"I don't _live_ the same life as you, _idiot_! I don't _have_ a grandma and grandpa who take _care_ of me—"

"You don't even know my life! You have no room to judge! You don't have one right to address _anything_ about my family! Why are we even talking?"

Helga clenched her fist. _How dare he! _"Why are _you _still talking? You should shut your month once in a while! Bad things always happen when you open it!"

Arnold took a breath, whispering harshly. "You know what? Don't talk to me." He walked in the classroom, fuming inwardly.

"It's not like I want to!" She yelled, desperately trying to gain control.

Once she was sure he was gone, she walked closer to the wall and slid herself down to sit on the ground. She crossed her arms stubbornly and stared at the door with narrowed eyes. She wasn't willing to go back in the classroom and face _him_. . .

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everybody started to run out.

Helga watched everybody silently fuming over the last conversation she had. Oh, she was mad. She was mad at everyone. Olga, Lila, Miriam, Big Bob and now, _Arnold_ had aggravated her. He had struck a nerve with his out of place mood swing. He was taking his anger on the project out on her and the thought only made her angrier. She wouldn't stand to let him do it again. He had no right to snap at her no matter what was wrong. _She_ was calling the shots!_ She_ was the one that tormented him everyday, not the other way around!

She decided to be more uncaring to him to show him who was boss. She wouldn't let him control her any day.

"Helga?" She blinked from her thoughts to turn and look up at Mr. Simmon's, who was bending down and looking at her with a concerned look. "Are you all right? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

She sighed, weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Simmons."

He looked uncertain, but decided not to press the issue. "Okay, I'm just checking."

She started playing with the tile on the wooden floor. "Well, good for you."

He sighed. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she seemed, but he needed to talk with her about something. "Do you remember the project I gave you two days ago?"

Helga stood up and dusted herself off, saying sarcastically. "How could I forget?"

He looked away. "I..uh, wanted to ask you if you could _possibly _turn it in today after lunch."

She blinked. "_What?_"

"Oh!" Mr. Simmon's held up a hand. "I realize this project was originally due this Friday, but I need the project early to show to Principal Wartz. He needs it to show the footage of the class to the Hollywood director who's looking it over. He's only going to be in—"

"Fantastic!" she raised her arms. "How am I supposed to get it done today? I haven't even started it!"

He pat Helga on the shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm sure you can do it. If you can't get everyone, just get a majority of our classmates."

She wasn't feeling up to working on the project, but she knew she had to do it for him. "Fine, Simmons. I'll do these little confessions for you."

"Oh, thank you Helga! You haven't a clue how much I appreciate—"

"Yeah-yeah, whatever. I've got to get going."

She stomped away to head to her locker to get out the camcorder she hid. As she opened her locker, she thought again about all the things she had to put up with, and blinked in surprise when she saw the lunch Olga had packed for her that morning in front of her

She shook her head and decided not to take it, only taking the black camcorder from the top of her locker. She knew how many people she had to film for Mr. Simmon's. She wouldn't have time to eat lunch if she did the assignment properly. . .

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at the lunch table and staring at her best friend, who was standing up across from her and looking intensely at the buttons on a camcorder. She was worried about Helga and was only getting more concerned.

"Come on, Helga. I know something's causing you disturbance. Please don't hide it from me."

Helga looked up from her camcorder to see her best friend looking at her with a concerned look on her face. Helga wanted to be left alone, but she couldn't hide the truth from everyone forever.

She could use a friend to talk to.

She sat down across from Phoebe and stared seriously at her friend.

"Phoebs, I'm a mess right now. I'm stuck running errands for Bob and Miriam each day, going to events that I _hate_ with Olga and her new best friend, and to top it all off, I have this _ridiculous_ Cafeteria Confession project I have to finish today." she sighed, putting her camcorder down on the right of her and lying her head pitifully on the lunch table. She was embarressed to tell her about Arnold. . .

Phoebe was surprised her best friend would wait until the last day to start such an important project. "It's due today?" she asked softly, hoping she wasn't asking for too much information. She had a feeling she was telling her everything.

Helga looked up, continuing to lay her head in her folded arms, but looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah. Mr. _Special_ wants me to turn it in _early_." she sighed, whispering to herself just loud enough for Phoebe to hear. "I wouldn't do the project for him, but I can't disappoint him; He trusts me on this. He _depends_ on me!" she sighed, lying her head beneath her hands. "I hate to admit it, but I can't let him down."

Phoebe knew her best friend was a nice person, but she didn't like to show her kind side openly because she was worried other people would find out she was a caring person. She was worried about being hurt like anyone else. Helga wasn't rock and stone; Phoebe didn't expect her to be. She hated her friend to think she needed to keep a wall up to guard herself. Phoebe knew she felt this way because of her family relationships. There was nothing she could do except be there for support.

Phoebe nodded understandingly. "Try not to let it trouble you."

Helga sighed. She decided to hide the rest of the story. She didn't want her best friend worrying anymore. She was_ sick_ of people worrying about her like she was weak. "All right, Phoebs, we'll do it your way." She forced herself to smile as she held up the camcorder and said, dramatically. "And now, it's time for Cafeteria Confessions!"

Phoebe looked nervously at the object. "Are these going to be shown?"

"Criminy, if Simmon's wants them shown on television, they're going to be shown." she said.

She didn't appreciate Phoebe's constant shyness and worry over something so minor.

Helga stared, incredulous."Phoebs, it's nothing! What are you worried about?"

"What information will I have to reveal about myself?" she said softly.

Helga slapped her head with her right hand, dragging it down and sighing deeply. She was so sick of all the questions. She was sick of being bothered and now, _Phoebe_ was starting to get on her nerves. "Just say something about yourself! It doesn't need to be descriptive!"

She pushed the record button on the camcorder.

"H..Hi..my names Phoebe, and I, um." she looked at Helga nervously and started turning red.

That's when Helga decided to push the stop button on the top.

Helga walked over to her. She couldn't let her friend be worried over something so small. She wouldn't care if it was anyone else but this was her _best friend_. She didn't want her to be shy or nervous about anything. There was no reason.

"Aw, come on, Phoebs. Don't chicken out on me. I know your shy, but this is absurd!"

She grabbed her friend's hand to help her up. She put a comforting arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the table and talking softly to her.

"Nobody's going to care what you say on that tape. What about your speech in front of everybody on perfect attendance? What happened to the girl you've started to become in fourth grade?"

Phoebe stopped walking and looked down. "She'd locked herself away over summer break—"

"I don't _care_ about break; I'm talking about who you are now! You're not only an organized, reliable, and caring best friend, you're also an assertive and smart person. You've got to take a stand eventually, Phoebs. You can't keep yourself hidden inside this nest forever. Haven't I been telling you this since the first day we've met?"

Phoebe smiled. "You're right, Helga. Maybe I should use this opportunity to teach our peers something—"

"_Now_ you're getting the idea." she focused the camcorder at her friend, who was standing up behind her. "You ready?"

Phoebe nodded as Helga pushed the record button again.

Phoebe put her hands behind her back with a nervous, but excited smile. "Hi, my name's Phoebe Heyerdahl and I'm about to discuss with you the favorable events that are possible living as a fifth grader. Firstly, there are many things that you can learn in a classroom setting, both from your teacher and from your peers. The first thing I will discuss with you today is the wonderful opportunities to learn more than what is required."

Helga blinked a few times. _'Criminy, what have I done?'_

". . . and this includes subjects in History, English, Writing, and Fine Arts. If you pay attention in each class, you can gain more knowledge. The atmosphere you're surrounded with in the classroom can have a lot to do with how much you learn. It's always important to review notes after each class session and study notes every night, including weekends. This can help students let teachers see a new perspective. The plan benefits both sides." Helga made a cutting remark with her hands. "And, er, that is why I believe it's very valuable to pay attention to what you've learn in a classroom environment."

Helga pushed stop on the camcorder. She already had her tired eyes narrowed at Phoebe.

Phoebe grinned happily. "How was that, Helga?"

"It was great, Phoebs."

* * *

Gerald received his food from the line and walked happily over to his friend, who was sitting in a seat beside the door.

"Hey Arnold," he sat down across from him. "I can't believe Mr. Simmon's paired you and Helga G Pataki up as partners, _again_!" he stopped talking when he noticed the far away look on his friend's face. "You don't look too hot. Is working with Helga really getting you _that_ down in the dumps?"

Arnold kept his strong disposition as he looked away. "It's nothing."

Gerald looked curious. "Come on, don't lie to me. I know something's going on that you not telling me." The only response he got was his friend lying his head deeper into his arms with a sorrowful sigh. "_That_ bad, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." was his muffled reply.

* * *

After only ten minutes, Helga was starting to draw out of her depression. She was pleased with herself she was getting so much done in such a short period of time.

She approached another one of her classmates that was heading out of the lunch line. "All right, Stinkmister, hit it!"

Stinky was confused at the camcorder facing him. "Hit it? Hit what?"

Helga rolled her eyes behind the camcorder._ 'Criminy. Why do I have to interview a bunch of morons?"_

"Stinky?" she replied.

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"I need to use you for this project I'm doing."

He was surprised. "Gosh Helga, that's awful nice of you, but I thought you and Arnold was working on the—"

"Not _that _project! I'm talking about the Cafeteria Confessions! Say something about yourself!" She pushed record on the button, already sick of waiting.

"Why, it's kind of you to volunteer me, but I'm afraid I ain't got nothing useful to say. I'm a failure at everything." Helga stared at him, forcing herself to listen to his story. "Why, just this morning, my Pa even says to me; 'You've done failed at everything, Stinky. You ain't accomplished nothing.' "

She pushed stop and brought down the camcorder. "Why did he say that?"

He sighed. "I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and I forgot to put the peanut butter on it."

Helga sighed, walking over. "Look Stink, I don't mean to get all sentimental on you, but you're not a failure at everything, you're just _bad_ at it!"

Stinky looked down at the ground, sorrowful. "Then I'm bad at everything."

Helga didn't know what to say. _'I'm no good at this...'_

She decided to approach what he was talking about in a different manner.

She put an arm over his shoulders. "Look, whether you like it or not, I've got to tape you for this project." Stinky looked up sadly as Helga continued. "Think of it this way; the Cafeteria Confession could be _one_ of your accomplishments."

Helga didn't think what she said was much of anything, but it seemed to cheer Stinky up.

He smiled at her, walking away to sit his lunch tray on a table next to him. He pointed happily at himself. "Gosh, Helga. I'm flattered you'd think so highly of me. I'd be honored to share with you one of my confessions."

She rolled her eyes, holding up the camcorder again and getting tired of the project already. "All right, start!" She pushed the record button again.

"Hiya, fellers. My names Stinky and I _love_ lemon pudding." Helga narrowed her eyes as he continued. "I love lemon pudding because it's my _favorite_ pudding."

Helga slapped her head with her other hand. _'Criminy...'_

". . . You know why it's my favorite pudding? Because of it's lemony taste. Why, I remember back when my Ma and Pa first gave me lemon pudding. It was the most tastiest pudding ever."

She stared sternly at him. "Stinky?"

"Why, I reckon I've loved lemon pudding since the first day I'd tried it. It's so tasty." he smiled. "Don't you _love_ lemon pudding, Helga?"

Helga stared with a blank look on her face and pushed the stop button on the top of her camcorder.

She walked over to Phoebe, who was standing by the Cafeteria door for backup and smiling.

"How's the Cafeteria Confessions project going, Helga?"

"I'm having a blast. Is there a backdoor to this place?"

* * *

Only a few tables over from Helga and Phoebe, Gerald was staring at Arnold with a stun look on his face.

He couldn't believe it. No matter how many times Arnold told him. "You yelled at her? _Purposely_?"

He scowled. The only reason he told his best friend was because he didn't want him to worry, but he was starting to hate people getting into his business. "She was getting personal with me!"

"So?" he shrugged. "You were talking together about your families a day ago. You told me the conversation had sentimental value then. Why would you fight about something you could talk with her sentimentally about now?"

Arnold looked away. "S-S...She wasn't being herself!"

Gerald had a feeling he was lying. "Then who was she being? Someone else?" he giggled lightly, finding his comment funny. Arnold acted like she was a different person half of the time. He didn't understand it.

Arnold was only getting more aggravated. Besides the problems, the project, and Helga, _Gerald_ was even starting to get on his nerves . . .

* * *

Helga pushed the record button on the top of her camcorder. "All right, Princess. You're on!"

Rhonda smiled smugly. She stood up from the lunch table she was sitting at with Nadine and started talking.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Miss. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. If you don't know me, which I'm sure you've_ all_ heard, I'm the fashion queen of P.S 118." Helga rolled her eyes behind the camcorder as Rhonda showed off her outfit. "And can you see why? This red sweeter and black nylon pants have been _so_ in style latel—"

"Cut it, Princess! You've been wearing that outfit since Pre-K. This is _not _useful information!"

She held her nose in the air. "How rude. Everyone knows that there are plenty of students who would love to be as stylish and popular as me." She looked at Helga's pink dress and nodded. "_You _could definitely use the fashion tips yourself."

"Cut the sarcasm, Lloyd!" Helga growled.

_". . . _After all, we aren't known as the most _sophisticated_ family in the world for nothing." She put a proud hand up to herself in agreement.

Helga pushed stop on the tape. "That's just about enough of that. . ." And walked away.

"Wait!" Rhonda yelled excitedly. "I haven't even gotten into the wonderful _parties_ I throw!"

Helga paid no attention to Rhonda as she walked over to Arnold and Gerald's table and put her hands on her hips. She wanted to get the project over with and they had yet to notice she was in front of them.

"Hey, _Gerald-o_!" she yelled.

Arnold and Gerald blinked and turned to her. The both of them looked at her very confused.

She continued, holding the camcorder up with her right hand. "I need to use you for this project I'm doing!" she tapped her left foot impatiently.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at Gerald, having tons of questions about what she just addressed:

_Why does she wanna use Gerald? I thought we were working on this project together! What about that day in the safehouse? Is she still mad at me? I hope I didn't hurt her. Why isn't she looking at me?'_

"Wait a minute," Arnold narrowed his eyes at her. "aren't _we_ working on this project?"

She sighed, wanting everybody to leave her alone, especially _him_. She put her left hand on her hip. "This is a _different_ project, _Football Head;_ It has nothing to do with _you_!"

Arnold stared at her in rage. He was feeling a strange emotion wash over him that she wanted to use his best friend for camera time and not him. Didn't she _care?_

"I don't get this; why don't you wanna use me for this? Can't you use me for _something?" _

Her expression changed for a split second and she blinked, then blinked again. _'Is he...jealous?'_

She didn't want to make him feel any worse; because she cared, but she was still mad at him and slightly nervous from what he did in the morning.

She continued to scowl. "I'll _think _about using you later, right now; I want Gerald!"

He narrowed his eyes more darkly at her. "Why do you want Gerald and not me? What's this about?"

Gerald stared at his friend in stun silence.

Helga growled. "None of your business!"

Helga looked around at the other boys who were starting to come over to sit with them. As soon as they sat down, she yelled: "Now all the rest of you, clear out now! Gerald-o wants some camera time!" _'and it better be quick!'_

Harold, Stinky and Sid looked up at her, confused.

Harold couldn't believe it. "Clear out! We just got here, and I'm _so_ _hungry!_"

"No one cares if your hungry, _pink-boy_!"

Arnold stood up in defense. "Quit being so nasty; I know your not really like that...And why do you need Gerald?"

Helga blinked in surprise at Arnold's tone of voice. He was blowing the whole issue out of proportion.

She tried to remain calm as she replied back. "I _just_ need Gerald for this project..."

They stared at each other intensely for a moment...

"...Now clear out! I ain't got all day, you know!"

Arnold sighed as Gerald stood up to walk over to Helga. He turned to Sid, Stinky and Harold, who were confused with this interruption.

"Come on you guys, we can eat behind where Helga is filming. I don't see why that would be a prob—"

"I need more room to tape than that! What are you _thinking_?" she couldn't help it; he had aggravated her all day and she had to have the last sentence in. She had to show him she wouldn't be controlled.

Arnold took a deep breath and tightened his fists as he turned to give Helga a deep stare marked with annoyance and jealousy. Everything was annoying him. '_One more word, I swear.'_

Helga was taken aback and stunned as he stood up to move to the table behind them.

_'He...he's frightening me...'_ "O-Ooh... just, turn around and go to your table,_ Football Head!_"

Helga was half expecting him to walk over to her and do something crazy, but he just turned around to walk over to the next table.

After Arnold sat down, he couldn't help but look at her with a confused and hurt glance as she talked to Gerald. He was getting used to being close to Helga and she had pushed him away again. He didn't understand it...

* * *

Helga pointed at Gerald. "You know what you gotta do?"

Gerald shook his head, very confused with everything going on. "Uh...no. What do I have to do?"

"You mean I have to spell it out?" she raised her arms. "Talk about yourself!"

Gerald grinned, liking the idea. "Like how cool I am?"

"Yeah whatever...but hurry up! I wanna get this stupid thing done!"

Helga pushed the record button as Gerald sat down on a chair behind the table, smiling slyly.

"What does it take to be the _coolest_ kid in the whole fourth grade? Well, the most important thing is, ya gotta maintain maximum composure, at _all_ times." As Gerald drank some milk, Phoebe walked past them, blocking Helga's camera view.

"Hi, Gerald." Gerald spit out the milk, all over Helga's camcorder.

Helga scowled at him as he smiled innocently. Stinky, Sid and Harold were grinning from behind him.

"Criminy _Gerald-o_, that's my freaking camcorder you spewed milk all over!"

Gerald laughed nervously, clearing his throat. "Uh, I..I got to get going now. Good luck with the project, Helga!" He ran out the cafeteria door, afraid to witness anymore of Helga's raft.

Stinky, Sid and Harold were talking at the table behind where Gerald sat moments before, but Arnold wasn't there.

Helga shouted. "Hey! Where's the Football Head at!"

On cue, Arnold walked over to their table and sat some straws down in the middle with a sigh.

"Sorry for taking so long you guy—"

"Hair-boy?"

He looked up and blinked at Helga's sly expression and her addressing his name so openly. She was aiming the camcorder directly at him. He guessed it was his turn to shine.

"Pig-tails?" He narrowed his eyes slyly, stepping towards her in dare.

Sid, Stinky and Harold all dropped their straws at Arnold's latest display.

He stepped towards her. He didn't want to talk with her but for some reason, he wanted to be on tape. "Okay, what do you want?"

She stared blankly. "Mr. Simmon's has got me working on this project—"

"He has _us _working on this project." He narrowed his eyes.

She walked in front of him, narrowing her eyes as well. "This is a _different_ type of project, _Arnold-o_?"

"And what does it have to do with us, _Unibrow_?" he smirked.

Helga blinked. _'Criminy, he's getting good!' _"It has _nothing_ to do with _you_; it's _my_ project!"

He put a hand on his hip and raised his other hand, gesturing. "Then, could you please explain to me what it's about instead of constantly going around in circles?"

"These are _Cafeteria Confessions_, Football Head." she rolled her eyes. "The confessions are going to be posted in the weekly word and if they're good enough, on_ television_! Now hurry up, starting talking!" She held up her camcorder and he started..._laughing?_

Her mouth opened in surprise and worry, but she was also mad. Why was he laughing?  
_What's he doing? I'm so sick of him acting this way. Is he alright?_

She was concerned. "What are you _laughing_ at?"

Arnold took a deep breath, still trying to control his laughter. "Sorry! Really I am; I'm sorry I'm taking my frustrations out on you—"

"What are you _laughing_ at?" she repeated.

She couldn't help but be concerned; was he having a _nervous breakdown_!

Arnold finally smiled for the first time that day. "What happened to the camera?"

Helga shock her head as she dismissed his laughing. _'Oh, that..'_

She eased the camcorder down to her right side. "Gerald's what happened that's what. The numskull spewed milk all over it as soon as he saw my _best friend_ walk past him!"

Arnold laughed louder. He held his stomach, trying to calm himself down enough before he fell over.

"Shut up! That ain't funny!" Helga stomped away, clearly annoyed.

"Calm down; it's no big deal!" he laughed.

She grabbed a few napkins that were lying on a nearby table and turned to look at him, growling. "Bite me."

He laughed. "I don't think you'd taste very good."

She started blankly at him as she wiped off the camcorder. She was angry, but at least he was in a better mood. "All right it's Confessions time!"

"I don't remember us being given a project like this." he confessed.

Helga sighed at his oblivious nature, walking back in front of him. "That's 'cause this is a _different_ project. Do you have rocks in your head or something?"

Arnold scowled, feeling angered that the girl in front of him was accusing him of being dumb yet again.

"Just talk about yourself! This is not rocket science." She pushed the record button.

"But what do I say about myself?" he was confused.

Helga scowled, whispering to him. "It's recording."

His eyes widened as he looked at the camcorder facing him. "O-Oh, hi everyone! I'm Arnold!" he blushed, embarrassed about missing his camera shot. "Um, I'm ten years old and I'm in the fifth grade."

Helga pushed stop on the camcorder. She wasn't willing to sit through another pointless confession.

"Well, doi Sherlock!" she rolled her eyes. "Anymore _commonsense_ we need to know?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?"

She smiled smugly, handing him the camcorder. "Tape this."

He took it, pausing for a moment in wonder before pushing the record button to tape her.

She looked at him with a thoughtful and kind smile, putting her hands on her hips. "Hi! My names Arnold-o and I'm completely oblivious to my surroundings. _NOT!_ I can see _everything_ that's going on around me, I just act like I can't!"

He narrowed his eyes as she continued. "Oh? Did I mention all of the _stress_ I've been going through. I've been relying on my pigtailed arch-nemisis to help me through it. She's been _constantly _holding my hand the entire way. I've got her on a leash! I can manipulate her anyway I wish!"

He lowered the camcorder and stared with a confused look on his face as she continued.

"Sure, she doesn't know _everything_, but one day I'll tell her. She's the only one I can trust in this world. Everyone else is _crazy_! Oh, but did I mention how crazy_ I_ can get? Yes, that's right; I'm absolutely insane! Other than pretending to be stupid, my hobbies include: Analyzing Helga, Following Helga, Talking to Helga, Worrying about Helga, and Thinking about Helga."

He walked towards her in anger. "Helga!"

"Did I mention I like yelling at her?"

He stopped, blinking and putting his left hand over his mouth in surprise as she continued.

"Yup, that's right; I'm completely _crazy_ people!"

He crossed his arms, stubbornly. "I am _not_ crazy!"

She walked over and snatched the camcorder from him. "Then say something _intelligent_; don't blab about the obvious!"

He narrowed his eyes and began to give her a devious look as she pressed the start button on the camcorder again.

He began to pace around. "I've been asked many questions. I've received many comments. Many people just don't see what's behind the mask!"

Helga stared blankly at him. _'This sounds like a freaking documentary...'_

"It's like," he paused in thought. "It's like no matter what I do, it's the same way, everyday." he turned to her.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "What's the same way?"

Arnold walked closer to the camcorder and pointed at her from behind it. "Yes, that's right! I'm talking about the girl in pink, the one and only behind the walls of the camcorder. My friend, tormentor, and lead companion, Helga G Pataki!"

Helga's eyes widened and she whispered loudly. "_ME!_"

Arnold smiled shyly when he got to her. He took the camcorder from her hands and lowered it to her right side.

He whispered fierily. "Yeah that's right, _you_." he narrowed his eyes slyly. "Your think you're so tough, Pataki!"

Helga's eyes widened, terrified to see the aggressive and angry side of him again. All she could concentrate on was him moving closer to her. She started backing away as Arnold moved towards the camcorder, pointing at it and making gestures.

"You're not so tough at all; you're an old softly!" he smiled smugly. "You'll do anything for me, you just won't admit it."

Helga hit the wall behind her as he grabbed her shoulder roughly. "You're compassionate, giving, thoughtful—"

"You're manipulative, aggressive, crazy!"

He pushed her more aggressively against the wall, forcing her to be quiet as he gently took the camcorder from her side. He brought his face closer to hers, whispering. "You're passionate, kind, supportive—"

"You-think?" She squealed, feeling uncomfortable.

He smiled in a sultry manner. "Of course, you _love_ me, after all."

"Aaargh!" She pushed him away

He stepped back to tape her. "Are you scared, Pataki? Scared because I have the _upperhand_ on you for once? Admit it; tell the truth!"

She looked left to right. "You're doing this on purpose, you don't care, you're trying to hurt m—"

"Learn more about the director, the poet! The tough as nails kid in pink that throws spitballs at me all day and makes me contemplate throwing them back." He lowered the camcorder with a grin.

"Poet! How did you?" her eyes widened at the last sentence he said. "Is there a _point_ to this!" she sank down to the ground, feeling scared and weak.

He stared deeply into her eyes. "My point is this: you're not who your showing all of these people." He pointed at all the people staring at them in the cafeteria, including all of their fifth grade classmates. "You're who you're showing _me_! Admit it; tell the truth!"

Her eyes were wide. "You've lost your mind, you've went off the deep end, you've snapped, you need help!"

Arnold sighed sadly, putting the camcorder next to her on the ground and sinking down in front of her, grabbing her hand. "You're an enemy, an acquaintance, and a tormentor."

Helga and Arnold stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"...And you're mine!"

He brought his face dangerously close to hers, but stopped himself before his lips touched her, purposely teasing her because he knew she hated it. He loved it.

"Part two will be shown next Wednesday at the P.S 118's lunch period," he grinned. "Don't miss it!"

Helga stared. _'What?'_

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and people all around moaned and groaned because the show was over. Kid's slowly walked out of the cafeteria, unable to stop watching Arnold and Helga who were still on the ground.

Gerald stared at the two of them. He was unable to go and leave his seat. He was interested in what was _really_ going on. His friend was acting strange, and he had a feeling Helga knew something about it. He had to listen in, for his best friend's sake.

* * *

Arnold laughed lightly, standing up and walking over to retrieve the camcorder. He turned around to look at his friend on the ground. "How's that?"

Helga stood up, dusting herself off. She was very disturbed. "What were you _doing_? The recording's supposed to be about _you_, not your personal muse!"

He shrugged, handing her the camcorder. "You're not my muse. I just find you," he paused a moment and smiled. ". . . inspiring."

She raised her arms. "Well did you have to announce it to the whole cafeteria?"

Arnold looked around, left and right to check if anyone was still listening. He didn't see anyone, so he turned again to look at her and whispered. "They deserve a right to know who you _really_ are."

Gerald's eyes widened as he watched Helga slap her head in frustration.

She said. "Can we _please_ get on with the _real _confessions?"

Arnold smiled innocently. He knew nobody was in the cafeteria. "Oh sure, Helga." he put his hands behind him. "We can get on with the _real_ secrets."

Helga sighed as she pushed the record button on her tape. She needed to finish the confessions and they had a class they had to go to. "Good! Make it quick!"

Arnold walked over to her, grabbing the camcorder right after she turned it on.

"Hey—"

"When I was up on top of the FTi building this summer with—"

"Not that!" She ran towards him. She needed to get the camcorder out of his hands.

Arnold continued running as she chased him_. "_Oh yeah, she kissed me alright, and it wasn't just a small kiss, no. She slipped me the_ tongue_! What was she trying to do; touch the back of my tonsils?" He turned around to tape her running towards him while he was backing up. "It was full mouth to mouth and I didn't think she'd _ever _stop!"

"Give that back, _NOW_!"

Arnold backed up until he hit a wall. "Then, she says that it's only the heat of the moment. _HA!_ With the way she was holding onto me when we went down that rope, I think different." he winked.

Helga gasped in shock and stopped her running to stare flabbergasted at him.

Across the cafeteria, Gerald's stared in surprise. _'I am going to be so sick!'_

Arnold turned off the camcorder. He was surprised that he wasn't worried about Helga killing him. "Um, that better?"

Helga was going through a debate in her head: _'I am not turning that tape in, I am not turning...oh, wait! It has everybody's confessions on it! Oh, cri..'_

"Helga? Are you awake?" he asked, stupidly.

She headed towards him, grabbing the camcorder out of his hands and making him gasp in shock at how roughly she did it. "You're supposed to talk about yourself!"

He was confused. "_I_ was on top of the FTi building with you."

Helga ignored him and looked down at the camcorder's screen. She groaned when she saw there was less than a minute of tape left. "There's less than a minute of tape on here!"

He smiled slyly, whispering. "What should we do for the last minute?"

_'Is he being serious?' _"Talk about yourself! Or I'm going to take you, Football Head, pin you against the wall, and..."

She stopped when she noticed the smirk that suddenly crossed his face for some reason. He got up in front of the camcorder to look through it closely at her.

She blinked. "And...And no funny stuff!" She turned on the camcorder again.

Arnold looked all around in the camcorder lens to check if it was still working.

Helga scowled, mouthing an 'I'm waiting' to him before he began to back away, still looking at the camcorder.

"Okay. I know your running out of tape, so I'll make this quick." He lifted his shirt. "No, this is my shirt, not a skirt." He smiled. "Yes, I almost never take my hat off and yes, I do have a last name, it's—" Helga's camcorder shut off and she growled in annoyance.

"It's _dead_ cause of you!"

Arnold went over to her to look at the camcorder screen. "No, the tape just ran out—"

"That's what I meant, you buffoon!"

There was silence for a few moments. . .

Arnold was the first to break it. "So...?"

Helga stomped away, too angry to have a decent conversation with him now. "I'm _out_ of here!"

Arnold blinked. "W-Wait a minute, Helga. You're not going to turn in that tape, are you?"

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Doi, Arnold-o. You think I interviewed you for nothing?"

"Wow, um. . ." He felt his face heat up at the new realization. He hadn't a clue she was really doing a project. . .

"You thought we were _playing_?"

"Well..." He looked away.

She pushed the rewind button on the tape and put the lens back over it. "You know, you _really_ need that head of yours examined some day!" She stomped madly out of the cafeteria.

"You can't turn that in!" he sighed as she walked out of the cafeteria, wondering how she was going to rewind it when the tape was dead. "I really did tape all of that..."

* * *

That evening, Mr. Simmons was sitting on a chair in Principal Wartz's office with a nervous look on his face. After recharging the camcorder and getting the tape out to put in the VCR, Principal Wartz was forwarding through the tape, looking through the students confessions in order to find something of interest.

"So, uh," Mr. Simmon's giggled nervously, hoping Helga did a good job for his boss. "What do you, um, think about this, Principal Wartz?"

"Hm," he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I'm afraid there's not much here...wait a minute, this looks to be something of interest." He stopped the tape when he noticed Arnold walking towards the camcorder.

He played it:

_'Your not so tough at all; you're an old softly! You'll do anything for me, you just won't admit it. . ."_

Principal Wartz smiled, turning excitedly to Mr. Simmon's. He'd made up his mind and there was nothing that was going to change it. "What are you teaching your students, Mr. Simmon's?"

He pulled at his collar nervously, feeling pressured. "Principal Wartz! I can—"

"Because I like it." he smiled, standing up and taking the tape out of the VCR. "I'll take this tape now."

He started to head out of his office excitedly. Mr. Simmon's followed him a moment, but stopped at the door. He was more than a little confused.

"Principal Wartz, I thought you didn't—"

"Didn't like it?" He laughed lightly. "Are you kidding? We need to speak to those two kids on the intercom!"

Mr. Simmon's blinked. "It's 5 PM, Principal Wartz."

He scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, right." he gave it less than a moments thought. "Well, I'll just be going then!"

He started to run, but stopped when he realized Wartz was going too fast for him to keep up.

Mr. Simmon's was concerned. "Wait a minute, don't we need to notify their _parents_?"

Principal Wartz smiled. He wasn't paying any attention to anything except his thoughts. '_I've got to get this into Mr. Leichliter __and settle that deal. Those two kids are going to be on television!"_

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

**_- Deep Voice - 8/18/07_ _(Edit: 10/11/07, 4/1/12)_**


	10. Chapter 9: What's The Truth?

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN: **Oh my gosh...For those of you that haven't read my profile in the last few days, let me just say: this chapter has been the most complicated and complex piece of writing that I've ever had to put together! (And that's no exaggeration.)

Before I go any further, I would like to give a enormous thanks to _**The J.A.M**_ for being a thoughtful, supportive, and loyal editor for Cafeteria Confessions, and an awesome friend. Just trust me, this chapter wouldn't have been the same at all without his wonderful ideas and grammatical corrections. Actually, it would've been awful. :P

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and gave me their opinions and ideas on the preview chapter and the Cafeteria Confessions chapter of the story. It's _very_ appreciated:)

_Enjoy your chapter everyone!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - What's The Truth?**

As Gerald walked home with Arnold, he turned to his right to notice his best friend's gait was more hesitant than earlier. He had tried all afternoon to confront him about what happened in the cafeteria, but to no avail; he remained silent. He continued to withdraw himself from everybody and paid no attention to anything going on. For some reason, he seemed very depressed, and Gerald wasn't getting anywhere with his friend's indifference attitude, so he stepped in front of him, making Arnold look up at him and stop abruptly.

Gerald put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, wanting some answers from his friend. "All right, out with it. What's happening in your life that you aren't telling me?"

Arnold looked at him with concern, raising an eyebrow._ 'I can't have Gerald worry about me without him probing deeper.'_  
He said aloud, "Why would you assume that I'm hiding something? Wouldn't I tell you if anything was wrong?"

Gerald noticed his friend sounded sincere in his response, but something was off. "I'm just worried about you. You've been acting funny lately."

Arnold blinked. His friend was worried about him because he was acting differently? _'I can't tell him anymore about what's going on in my life. He would only be more concerned.'  
__  
_Thinking quickly, he replied, "I guess it's because of Mr. Kokoshka. My Grandpa's still mad at him because he hasn't paid the rent."

"Yeah, I remember, but what happened in the cafeteria today?" he laughed slightly. "Man, that was the most slyest, manipulative, and immature performance I have ever seen from you."

He paused a moment in realization.

_'Oh...that's right...'_

He didn't reply for a moment to try and grasp his best friend's thoughts, then he spoke cautiously and paced around slightly. "Well...we were sorta in front of everyone, but we were sort of in a corner of the cafeteria too. I didn't think anyone paid much attention to us. Anyway, what happened was..." he turned to him, sighing. "Sometimes, Helga does that to people. She makes them wonder what's really going on. I knew if I got on her level, she would admit things to me and everyone else. Don't I have the right to confront her with advice? We _are_ friends."

His eyes widened. He was a little surprised by his mixed response. "I admit, all of that was pretty unbelievable, but why did you do that to her while everybody was watching you?"

_'...Everyone was watching?'  
_He had to stay calm and come up with the best possible answer, but he started rubbing his right arm subconsciously as he looked up at him. "Um...I thought she was capable of being able to reveal more of herself if we did it out in the open. I didn't think anyone was watching us."

Gerald was confused. He wanted to reveal her out in the open, yet he didn't want anybody to see them...?

Gerald put a hand on his left hip and stared. "Then, if you were in front of people, why did you almost kiss her?"

Arnold stared at him, and he was silent for a moment. He sensed the change in conversation and tried to think of something creative, but he realized it would be better if he evaded the personal question. "What do you mean 'I almost kissed her'?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you did, and you were also flirting with her—"

"What?" he was too surprised to hide his shock, so he narrowed his eyes and denied it. "Wait a minute, what makes you think I was flirting with her and...the whole school's going to see that?—"

"Huh? What do you mean the whole school's going to see it?"

Arnold sighed. He ignored his best friend's eyes as he started to walk home without him. "I didn't know the Cafeteria Confessions might be shown on television, so I opposed her. Now that I realize we're going to be shown in _The Weekly Word_, I wish I hadn't."

He couldn't hide his snicker as he stared at his friend's back in awe. "That was pretty amazing what you did today, Arnold —"

"But she didn't _need_ to be revealed!" he turned around swiftly. "Maybe she's_ fine_ being who she isn't!"

Gerald couldn't help but think that was the most confusing statement his best friend had ever made. "Why wouldn't you want somebody to be themselves?"

He looked down a moment and put his left hand on his chin, replying to his question with some hesitance. "Well, she knows she's hiding from everyone, and if she wants to come clean, that's her decision. It's like," he smiled, looking up at Gerald, who was walking towards him. "...it's like, trying to get a cat from a tree without a ladder. You can coax it all you want, but in the end, the cat has to be the one to decide to come down. I can't force her. I... I mean, we both know the truth, right? It's not something that should be yanked out and be displayed for the entire world to see, right?"

Gerald was silent a moment to think about what his friend said. "I guess—"

"I mean," he smiled slightly, not thinking about what he was saying as he stopped in front of the boarding house. "Deep Voice is really getting me concerned. I don't know what it is about her. She's like... this coercing force in my life and whenever I get close to her, something around us changes. She's pretty amazing, but I don't know what to think about who she is anymore."

"Huh?" he blinked in realization that his best friend just switched topics completely, and acted like he didn't. "Need I remind you who we are talking about here?"

Arnold gasped, as he was surprised in himself for revealing another one of Helga's secrets. He had accidentally said she was Deep Voice.

He noticed Arnold 's apprehension. "Wait a minute," he put his hand on his shoulder and looked curiously at him. "I thought we were talking about Helga—"

"We were."

"Um...but you just said Deep Voice," he let go of his friend and scratched his head in confusion.

"Forget what I said!" he groaned and grabbed his head, playing off his small mistake by acting like he was aggravated and wasn't thinking straight, which was in fact the truth. "You know, I'm really not in the mood to discuss my life today. Do you think we could talk about someone else's?"

Gerald was confused at the slight sarcasm that was hidden in his friend's voice, but nodded and decided to give him some distance. "Sure! That's great as long as you're fine with it."

Arnold forced a smile. He knew that he didn't want to deal with anymore problems, but he had to help everyone solve their's.

He walked up the boarding house steps and opened the door for his friend. He knew there had to be something going on in his life before asking; there was a problem going on in everyone's life. "Then tell me, Gerald. What's going on in your life? Are there any problems that need to be solved today?"

He stood still as he stared at his friend in awe. He was doubtful. He could tell he was dealing with too much in his life already, yet he was inviting more? "It's...really a crazy situation, buddy. I really don't think—"

"Has there ever been a problem that I haven't been able to solve?" he narrowed his eyes. _'Come on, you're not hiding the truth from me.'_

Arnold gestured for him to go in.

Gerald thought a moment, and only remembered a few instances where the problem was bigger than his friend. He walked in slowly and sat on the right of the living room couch.

He was still chancy with telling him about his family problem. "Yeah, but I dunno. Your luck's gotta run out eventually, right?"

Arnold inwardly scowled. _'What does he mean by my luck needs to run out? I know what life is, Gerald, and I will solve this problem for you. It can't be that complicated. It can't be as bad as Oscar's situation or my Grandma's illness_—_'_

"Mom and Dad are considering filing for divorce." he admitted to him.

Arnold's eyes widened as he shut the door. He leaned against the doorframe to keep himself upright._ 'Oh no, why did I ask him? Now I'm going to be worried about that?'_  
But, he whispered aloud. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It only happened a week ago." he shrugged, looking down at his hands. "I decided to wait it out because they always get into little disagreements, so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"What happened?" he sat down beside him, on his left. The truth was, he was scared of putting more pressure on his shoulders, but the truth was, he had to help out.

Gerald continued. "Dad's upset since the bills are going up," he gave a sideways glance to him and rolled his eyes. "Particularly the electric bill."

Arnold found it unbelievable. "So they're breaking up because he's upset that the electric bill was high?"

He sighed. Obviously, his friend didn't know the nature of serious family problems. "It isn't that simple. It started out with small things, y'know, nitpicking. They just don't see eye to eye anymore; the way Dad wants to raise us is completely opposite to how Mom does it, and it's confusing. I mean, the way that Jamie-o and Timberly are acting now? Man, you wouldn't believe it!"

He wanted to grasp the situation. "What do you mean 'the way that your dad wants to raise you'?'"

Gerald looked away. "He's been putting in place all these rules. It's more than what's normal around the house, and Mom doesn't like it because she wants to raise us without the rules. Talk about some crazy adult situations," he laughed forcefully.

Arnold persisted. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of rules?"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Buddy, you have no idea. Some of the rules around the house are ridiculous; Only five bathroom trips a day because it costs money to flush the toilet, no turning on any lights after five o clock to conserve electricity, we can only take a shower three days a week because it'll run up our water bill. We'll be grounded immediately if we toss any food around the kitchen table anymore; Dad's says it's all a waste of his valuable earning money."

He put a soothing hand around his friend's shoulders. "Doesn't your Mom work?"

Gerald shrugged. "Mom used to work, but she quit to raise us."

"I see," he put his right hand on his chin in thought, then looked back up at Gerald. "And your Dad doesn't think that your Mom's doing a good job?"

"I wish there was something I could do," he sighed. "I don't want to be separated from any member of my family; I love them all! I even care about Timberly and Jamie-o, I just wish I could've spent more time with them showing them that."

"Don't your Mom and Dad love each other?"

"Sure they care, but I've learned in the last week that where money is concerned, marriages fall apart quickly. I never see them talking about anything except expenses these days, and they're growing farther apart. It makes me feel awful."

Arnold let go of his shoulder. "Well, you said they were only considering it, right? So, they're not filing yet, huh?"

"They're not, but that's not the point. This isn't a fantasy world, this is reality. Out of the chance that they separate, it's going to affect our whole family forever. It isn't going to be easy to deal with either."

Arnold looked down, finding the boarding house carpet very interesting. Even though his friend was the one who admitted a family problem, he felt like it was his own now. It made him feel weak that he didn't know what to do about anything lately, and Gerald's problem was another one to add to the pile.

After all, he couldn't just 'talk to them' about their marriage problems. . .

Gerald grabbed his friends left hand, making him look up. He saw his sorrowful look and wished he hadn't said anything. "You're worrying, aren't you?"

He turned away, feeling even worse. _'No, I'm only thinking about Grandma, Grandpa, Oscar, Helga, you, and your parents problems...but I'm not worrying about them, at least, I'm not going to say that I am...'  
__  
_He looked his friend in the eyes, forcing himself to smile. _"_No, Gerald. I'm trying to come up with a solution to this problem."

With Arnold's honest look, he couldn't help but believe him. "Did I ever tell you that you are an _amazing_ best friend?"

Arnold continued to fake a smile as Gerald got up to walk out of his room and go home. "Thanks, Gerald."

'_It would be more amazing if I could figure out what to do about these unsolvable problems.'_

With that thought, he walked out of his room quickly to try and show Oscar the way. . .

* * *

Helga was lying on her stomach on her bed, moving her feet up and down as she wrote feverishly inside her new pink notebook. She couldn't stop thinking about all Arnold had said to her at lunch.

"Arnold—Arnold! What's in the name that I so despise? What's he made of? Not taking in consideration that my identity was at stake! Not understanding that I wouldn't want to be exposed for who I am!" she sighed. "You fool. I know that I'm not kind, compassionate, and giving openly, but who would that make me in comparison to all of them? Doesn't everyone play the part? Doesn't everyone hide a part of themselves? Who were _you_ in the cafeteria today—is there even a question attached to it?"

She sat up on her knees, pulling out her locket to stare at it in admiration. "And yet, behind these words is the truth. Oh, Arnold! I play the role of the aggressor and the bully, but is this who I really am? Am I hiding behind this mask? Am I actually this kind, thoughtful and compassionate school girl who's only thriving for some attention from you?"

She traced her locket with a contemplating look upon her face, and yet, she was confused. "This week, I've let you vent, I've given you advice, and I've listened to your every word because I was concerned for you. Is this who I am—"

"I'm oh so certain that you must do something now!" Lila burst in her room with a panicked look on her face. She looked as though she had just realized something that she hadn't before.

Helga frantically put away her locket and stepped off the bed, and thinking partly that she was dreaming, but she wasn't. "What are you talking about?" she said, confused.

She raised her arms. "Your families' ever so insane!"

Helga chuckled. "Heh, ever so insane, huh? That's a new o—w-wait a minute, they're insane?" she nodded. "I mean, of _course_ they're insane!"

"But Olga's forcing the family to do what _she_ wants to do and not giving them room to be themselves!" Lila exasperated.

Helga got closer and narrowed her eyes angrily. "And _you_ just noticed this?"

"Of _course_ I just notic—what? You mean she does this all the time?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ they do this all the—hey, what gives!" she growled and stepped away. "It's not _my_ responsibility to tame the way my family acts whether or not they _are _themselves, and it's none of your business to analyze it!"

She took a breath and stayed calm. "Your family's not perfect and I know this, so why are they trying to be? Helga, I may not be your best friend, but I do care about you, and I could understand not being able to form a close relationship with them because of things like this." she put her hands behind her and looked down at her feet, moving them nervously at what she was about to say. "I came over this afternoon expecting to hangout with Olga, but I never realised how much she plays the role around others. I know what your familie's trying to do because I've done it before. The reason that me and Olga are so close is because of our nature and how we were raised, but...um," she looked back up, deciding against explaining anymore. "you're different from all of us, and that's just the reason for you to keep trying."

"Huh?" she sat down on the right of her bed and listened curiously. She didn't understand what she could be trying to tell her.

Lila sighed deeply, sitting down, on her left. "I will admit to you, I'm not as flawless as I try to be. I only try and look on the bright side to help my Dad out, and to prevent thinking about things that make me feel sad. The truth is, you're different from all of us because you show your true colors without trying to be perfect, and you're not afraid to tell it as it is. I admire that in you. Not a lot of people can show off their imperfections."

Helga was confused. "Um..."

She held up her left hand. "Haven't there been certain times that your family's surprised you?"

Helga thought a moment to herself about all the out of place things her family did in recent years, and remembered Miriam working hard to bring income in for Big Bob when he was out with a broken back. This surprised her since her Mom was usually withdrawn and careless. She remembered Bob's sensitivity to his mini-heart attack and how he helped the family to bond together and get along. This surprised her because he was usually uncaring and bossy. Olga? She was flawless but...she had demonstrated her flaws when she became Student Teacher last Spring. She even admitted during one visit she was forced to perform for the family in order to be perfect, and nobody was perfect.  
Even Lila and Arnold had shown her that. . .

"...Lila, you're right. You're absolutely right! Deep down, Miriam's sad and lonely, Bob's stressed and busy, and Olga's completely hopeless!"

Lila felt sheepish. "Helga?"

Helga smiled genuinely and put her hand around her friend, feeling completely confident because of her realization. "Yes?"

She felt her cheeks light. "Are you being sarcastic?"

She laughed lightly, confusing her friend. "As a matter of fact, 'Lil sis, I'm not."

Lila put her left hand over her mouth; feeling perplexed as Helga stood up, paced around the room and continued to talk.

"Olga's performing like a wind-up doll to keep me out of the picture of this messed up family, she really _does_ care. Miriam and Bob? Feh! Miriam could hardly concentrate on me because in the midst of her smoothie bouts, she's trying to keep everything sane. Bob doesn't care about anything but—" she paused. "He must care about this family. He's the only one working, and he's the only one who carries all the stress in the house."

Lila was in awe in what she was saying. "Wow, Helga. I—"

"Don't interrupt my mental processes." her eyes lite up in realization. "My family really _does_ need help, but they're too busy following Olga's directions of how to run the perfect family to care. They need somebody to open their eyes, and a shrink isn't going to do it for them."

"Does this mean that—"

"I've tried it before, but I'll try it again with_ new_ expectations. Everyone's messed up, aren't they? Even them! If I want to get on even grounds with my family once and for all, I need to stop ignoring them and get out in the open; fix their problems! It isn't just _their_ lives they're ruining, it's _mine_! Who_ cares_ about Olga's smiles, Bob's aggression, and Miriam's 'whatever' attitude when I'm letting them take control in where this family is headed, and Helga G Pataki ain't taking it no more!"

She stormed out of her room, leaving Lila completely floored, and wondering slightly if Helga had lost her mind.

* * *

Arnold knocked on the Kokoshka's door. He was feeling nervous, angry, upset, and a bit smug all at the same time. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach about this confrontation, but he knew he couldn't procrastinate the issue any further. He needed to talk to Oscar and his wife.

Susie answered the door with a vacuum in one of her hands. She looked a little tired. "I'm sorry about the wait. I've been a little busy these days."

He walked inside and looked around at the vacant, but well orderly house.

He was confused. "Wait a minute, what are you doing right now? Isn't Oscar inside?"

She sighed depressingly. "Oh, Arnold. I understand you're probably worried about the eviction, but now, the situation is unavoidable and—"

"Where's Oscar?" He narrowed his eyes, not feeling happy at all at the way she was talking about the serious situation. It was obvious she was still doing all the housework.

She started dusting, nervously. "He said he had to go to the store to get a few things, since we would be kicked out."

He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm to help solve this complicated situation. He shut the door behind him and walked in. Maybe if he explained the situation to her logically, he would get through. "Susie, do you realize that if you don't get enough money together by next Wednesday, you and Oscar are going to be living on the streets? I can't talk my Grandpa out of this, and it isn't something that you should take lightly; this requires heavy thinking. Where are you two planning on going once you get evicted? How are you guys going to survive—"

"He has reassured me that everything will be fine." She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing she had moved back in with her relatives.

Arnold blinked. How could a man who did nothing for his wife reassure her that living on the streets would be fine?

He put his left hand on his hip and stated bluntly. "How did he do that?"

She sighed. "Oscar's skilled at putting in the right bets for races. He's placed bets on nearly every possibility. If we win, we'll be able to pay back your grandpa in full."

Arnold was peeved. Oscar always lost at betting! "So...you're relying on him to turn the situation around by winning a bet? Seriously, this isn't something that you should ignore. What if you guys really do get kicked out?"

"I think that's what he went out for." She repeated, sounding completely defeated. She had no more fight left in her.

He narrowed his eyes, looking away and crossing his arms in aggravation. He had to find Oscar and talk with him about this. All the things he was convincing his wife were crazy. "What store did Oscar go to?"

"I think he went to the mall."

Arnold was speechless.  
_He went to the mall when they have no money...!_

He calmed himself down a moment to reply rationally to her. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but—" he paused a moment to rethink his answer. "But if you guys get kicked out, promise me that you'll take care of yourself, no matter what happens."

What else could he say to her . . . ?

She nodded, with weary eyes, and shoulders that portrayed surrender, "I promise, Arnold." Even her tone of voice had no more assertiveness left in it.

He nodded back and walked out of her apartment, shutting the door.

_'Now, to go to the mall and see exactly what Oscar's thinking...'_

* * *

First, Helga went over to the television that her Dad was sitting down watching. She turned it off.

He scowled as she walked into the kitchen and acted oblivious to what she just did. "Olga, why did you do that? That's the football game I was trying to watch!"

Helga noticed her Mom seated at the kitchen table; drinking the last of her smoothies, again. So, she stomped up to her, snatched the glass from her hands, and smashed it roughly on the ground without a care. The glass shattered and the smoothie went everywhere. She could feel tiny shards of glass piercing her sockless legs like tiny mosquitoes, and she got plenty of the smoothie on her legs too, but that didn't matter to her.

Miriam stared at her daughter in horrified silence as she made her way into the trophy room...

She then grabbed the chair from Olga's nightstand and dragged in front of the closet. There, she stood on the chair and began to throw her big sister's trophies all over the room. First she threw the trophy from winning the City Spelling Bee, then the one from the Lunch Drama Award, then the one from the Brandenburg Concerto, then the Perfect Attendance trophy went flying, then her perfect SAT and ACT score trophies...

Olga ran into the room and gasped in alarm at what her younger sister was doing. "What are you doing, Helga? Have you gone completely crazy?" All Olga could think about was how long it would take her to retrieve all the trophies and put them back in perfect order.

Helga turned towards her sister; her eyes were burning with anger as she pointed an accusing finger at her and jumped off the chair. "Listen closely to me, little Ms. Golden Girl," she began to walk towards her. "Don't you _ever_ want a break from this flawless role that you're playing? Because I see it: you're not perfect!"

Olga broke down in tears and dropped on her knees to the floor, making Helga stop her confrontation and blinked in surprise, thinking she had gone too far.

Olga felt at her lowest low. What her youngest sister did was possibly the worse thing anybody could ever do to her. To throw her trophies and to say to her face that she wasn't trying her best when it was obvious she was. "I just—I don't understand it—"

Helga put her hands on her hips and spoke in a determined voice, looking down at her with sympathy. "I'm telling you this because you're my sister. You may not be able to reverse what's happened in your childhood, but you're twenty-one now; you can control what happens next."

Bob and Miriam ran into the trophy room in absolute panic after hearing all of the noise. They saw their oldest daughter breaking down, and focused their undivided attention on the ten-year-old, watching her.

Bob raised his arms, addressing Helga. "Olga, what are you doing to your award winning sister?"

"You see!" she came face to face with her father, pointing at Olga. "You're so caught up in _her_ actions that you don't even know who_ I_ am."

"Please, Helga," Miriam said, her eyes wide open in fear. "Please, listen to your father."

Helga turned to her Mom, jabbing her thumb at Bob. "And what's _he_ going to tell me? The _perfect_ way to run our family?" she narrowed her eyes at all of them. "No family's perfect; we're not supposed to be, so why are all of you trying to be perfect with your new 'family rules'? All it's doing is drifting us farther apart from each other!"

Bob tensed his fists, irritated at his youngest daughter, trying to show him the way his family was supposed to be ran. "Helga, one more word from you—"

"And what? You'll punish me? You'll send me to my room? You say that we Pataki's don't talk, yet you own a successful beeper empire. Do you think you got there with pure luck? You do a lot of talking to get your deals, why can't it be the same at home? Think about it!"

Miriam held up a finger and spoke calmly, but she was concerned, "Please, Helga."

Helga turned to her. "Please what? You can more assertive than that, Miriam, I've seen you. Don't all of you see that we know _nothing_ about one another? Nobody can run the perfect family, but if we wanted to try, the least we could do is grasp what we have in common and appreciate what we don't!"

The whole Pataki's family was silent at her words; they didn't think about running a successful family based upon who they were. They only ran it based upon perfection and success.

Helga took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing. "I made my point, and now it's all clear to me. Mom, quit standing back and watching everyone live their lives without you. Embrace who you are! Dad, quit overworking yourself and get to know who we are as people and not items, and Olga, stop trying to please other and do what _you_ want to do for once."

Olga choked. "Baby sister, I—"

"No, Olga. Everyone," she stared all of them down. "The success of this family doesn't depend on rules and perfection. It depends on spontaneously being who we are."

Miriam and Bob gasped, and Bob looked at his wife. "The girl's gotta be kidding."

"Think of it this way, Bob. I've never been the perfect daughter to you, but do any of you really know me?" Helga took a breath, addressing herself to them openly. "I'm compassionate, giving, and thoughtful. I'm passionate, kind, and supportive. None of you have ever let me embrace these qualities because I'm forced to live independently and only care for myself. The opposite goes for all of you. You've got to live imperfectly, or you'll never be happy, no matter what happens."

Olga stared at her sister with widened eyes in realization. Miriam put her arm around Bob, but he was too speechless to say anything back.

Helga nodded. "I understand your concerns, but let's give this a try."

The living room phone rang before any of the family was able to respond to Helga's argument.

Helga took a moment to see if any of them were going to answer it, then she walked out of the trophy room alone and made her way into the other room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Helga, this is Mr. Simmons—"

"Mr. Simmons?" Helga blinked, clearly confused. "What are _you _doing calling my house?"

"I turned in the tape before I knew you and Arnold's performance existed. Once I saw the performance on tape, Principal Wartz took it before I could object." he sighed, knowing that she probably trusted him to guard her secret that was stated so clearly on the tape. "Helga, I'm—"

"Don't worry about it, Simmons," she said, upset at herself that she forgot the camcorder was dead when she tried to rewind and erase it. "I'm on it." She hung up.

Mr. Simmons was left confused that she would mention such an obvious thing before hanging up. . .

Olga ran out of the room after she hung up. She saw her younger sister gathering up some unusual items.

"Helga!" she said, grabbing her left hand. "Where are you going? I wanted to talk with you—"

"Can't right now, Olga." she sighed, wondering slightly why she was worried about her identity if she was going to reveal it. "I've got an important crisis that I have to counteract."

Helga left before anymore members of her family could question what she was doing.

* * *

Arnold walked around the mall until he noticed Oscar inside a sporting goods store, looking at tents that were on display.

He walked inside and over to Oscar and stood behind him, putting his hands behind his back nervously. He was slightly afraid to know what was going on. "Um, Oscar?"

Oscar jumped and turned around. He looked at Arnold in surprise. "Uh, Arnold? Wow, I didn't know you liked to shop at Steve's sporting goods too?" he laughed nervously.

He put his left hand on his hip. "Oscar, what are you doing shopping when you know that you're going to be kicked out? I can't convince my Grandpa otherwise, and I can't do any more for you if you're not at least making an effort."

Oscar nodded. He didn't want to displease the boy. "Oh, but Arnold, I am. I've placed bets on all this week's races; I've bought some stocks—"

"With all Susie's remaining money!" Arnold narrowed his eyes. He was getting irritated from Oscar's constant immature decision-making, and he began to walk towards him without realizing he was doing so.

Oscar began to back away. "Oh, no Arnold. I'm using this remaining money to help Susie purchase some things when we get kicked out," he giggled nervously. "I'm going to surprise her with our new home and build our tent outside of the boarding house. There's no way we can lose the bets—"

"That does it, Kokoshka," he tensed his fists, not being able to control his frustrations any longer. "I'm sick of seeing Susie wait on you hand and foot, I'm sick of watching you have everyone take care of you, sick of you placing bets with everyone else's money, sick of watching you mooch off everyone and not move one finger to help anyone, sick of you calling _my_ Grandpa 'Grandpa', I'm sick of you refusing to find a decent job for yourself," Oscar hit the wall and Arnold narrowed his eyes, pointed at him, and shouted. "And I'm _sick_ and_ tired_ of you not caring whether you and your wife end up on the streets!"

Oscar was terrified. "But Arnold, give a guy another chance! You always do! By the way, can you lend me five bucks? That's all I need to buy this luxury te—"

POW!

Oscar went to the ground fast after Arnold hit him with a reverse karate punch…

Realization set in on him fast, and Arnold gasped as he put his other hand over his mouth, backing away from Oscar—who suddenly seemed as if he had a broken and bleeding nose—and looking around the store in paranoia. He saw everyone in the store staring at him, including his three classmates: Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe, watching him from the window. He felt vulnerable all of a sudden as he thought to himself as his head was spinning around: What would everyone think of him once they found out what he did to Oscar?

As he backed away from everything, his thoughts started to become more clear: He was causing more trouble, he wasn't controlling his anger, he purposely hurt somebody, he wasn't doing the right thing, he didn't listen to morals, he wasn't perfect, he always did something wrong despite helping others, he couldn't solve _every_ problem, he only cared about his self-interests, he was only showing off, he was only trying to get more information, he was only manipulating people, he wasn't living life, he wasn't following what his parents wanted him to do, he wasn't listening to his grandparents, he wasn't listening to _anybody_, and wasn't it his decision whether he wanted to solve this problem or not? He was only listening to himself. . .

BUT THEN WHO THE _HECK_ EVER LISTENED TO HIM **_ANYWAY?_**

Arnold blinked back tears of confusion and frustration and ran out of the mall as fast as he could. He paid no mind to the three girls from his class who approved of the fact that he had just stood up for himself.

* * *

Arnold snuck into his house by entering the fire escape because he was afraid to enter the front door and tell his Grandpa what he had done wrong. His Grandpa couldn't know that he had been gone since 6 o clock.

The truth was he had gone out to solve a problem without him knowing…

The phone rang downstairs and Arnold's Grandpa answered it from the hallway. He sounded sober and depressed. "Sunset Arms?"

Mr. Simmons sighed on the other line. He guessed Arnold's Grandpa would be upset too. "Phil, I'm very sorry to report this news to you, but—"

Arnold looked out from his bedroom door. He narrowed his eyes at his Grandpa on the phone. He felt very tired and angry simultaneously; he was completely fed up. Fed up with the project from Mr. Simmons, the Cafeteria Confessions, the Kokashka's problems, Gerald's parent's problems, and...himself. . .

Phil was nodding his head as he listened into what Mr. Simmons was saying to him. "Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm, oh, I see . . . huh, w-wait a minute, Holey Connolly! Shortman's going to be on television?"

Arnold shut his room door and took deep breaths; it was the only way for him to keep calm.

_'I can't stick around for this. I better get to that school and steal that tape before Helga stops talking to me all together!'_

He ran back outside through his fire escape. He was too worried about what would happen if Helga was shown on television.

The truth was, she would hate him even more. . .

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

**_- Deep Voice - 10/9/07 (Edit: 10/11/07, 4/1/12)_**


	11. Chapter 10: Who We Really Are Pt1

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - Who we "really" are (Part 1) **

The sun was setting and the sky was darkening. The weather was getting chillier and it started raining as she walked to the school. There was a rise in her walk, and an unprecedented sight, one that many students of PS 118 would never believe to see:

Helga was smiling.

She was in a good mood. She felt oddly happy despite only wearing her thin pink outfit, strangely indestructible despite her nature, and weirdly joyful despite Arnold revealing her personality to the cafeteria.

What was happening to her judgment? Wasn't she a pessimist? She couldn't help but think that stealing the tape was pointless. What was there to hide about her if she was going to reveal it anyway? Why was it a bad thing for people to know she was an amazing person?

Helga froze in place when she got to the front door. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner. If people found that she had a kind heart, they would consider her weak and take advantage of her, like Arnold did: he brought up the FTI incident, he blurted that she loved him, and he had shown, on tape, to everyone, that she was not domineering.

If the confession was shown on television, he would have the upper hand: People would see her as a weak coward, as somebody who couldn't stick up for herself, and as somebody who was easy to manipulate. He would be the strong one, and she the weak one, and there was no way in Hell that she would have the class see her as vulnerable because of the subsequent ridicule she would face—the ridicule she had managed to avoid for the past nine years.

What was she thinking? That was not the way she wanted to start defining who she really was.

He had ruined things for her.

She opened the door and walked in. Her mind was so occupied, that she didn't assume she should've had a bit more trouble opening the door. She should have assumed it was locked, shouldn't have been unlocked, shouldn't have been able to push open, and should have been locked…

It was raining heavily and dark outside by the time he approached the school. His gait was menacing, and it was a frightening sight, one that many students of PS 118 would never believe to see:

Arnold was scowling.

He was in a bad mood. He felt angry for walking out in the present weather conditions with no umbrella or jacket, annoyed at everyone for expecting him to solve their problems, and impatient to get into the school and get out before being caught.

What was happening to his personality? Wasn't he an optimist? He couldn't help but think that the idea of stealing the tape was so good. There was a lot to hide about her if she wasn't going to reveal it, and what would the Cafeteria Confessions being shown on television do to their future relationship? He had no choice but to regress and do such a depraved thing; he had to steal the tape.

He stopped when he got to the top of the roof and blinked. He couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. If people saw what he did on that tape, they would see him as an enduring force, like Helga did: he had enjoyed bringing up the FTI incident, blurting out her love for him, and showing her that she wasn't in charge.

If the confession was shown on television, she would have the upper hand: People would see him in a distressed, assertive, and manipulative state. She would be the strong one, and he the weak one, and there was no way in Hell that he would have their friends see him as anything other than a problem solver. He was supposed to be perfect.

What was he thinking? That was not the way he wanted to start defining who he really was.

He had ruined things for them.

He opened the rooftop window and snuck in. His mind was so occupied, that he didn't assume that he could have tried using the front door, which he assumed was locked, shouldn't have been unlocked, shouldn't have been able to push open, and should have been locked…

She went up a stairwell from floor three; he went down a stairwell from floor four.  
She looked in opened lockers and drawers; he looked behind office doors.  
They searched the hallways and classrooms without any passes,  
Until they crashed in the same stairwell and fell on their—

THUD!

Helga rubbed her back after she hit the ground painfully. She didn't bother looking up at whom she ran into, but instead, out of habit, shouted.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Football Head!"

"You can see where I'm walking, so quit running into me all the time!" He wouldn't have yelled, but there was no denying his frustrations. He needed to take his pain out on somebody; she was there; she would understand; she was a tormentor. And he was aggravated to be soaked from the rain. Why was it she always popped up at the worst times?

She had to do a double take as she stood up to make sure it was him. She raised a confused eyebrow at the wet boy, and lowered her left hand to help him up. " Arnold?" she was a little concerned.

He stared as he grabbed her damp left hand with his wet right hand. He stood on the steps without letting go. He looked curiously into her eyes and moved closer, subconsciously. For some reason, his frustrations evaporated as he held her hand. Also, she looked awful from being soaked, so he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He spoke in a tense, soft, and troubled voice: he needed to find out what was wrong. "Helga? Are you all right?"

Then, he wondered what was wrong with him for trying to help someone else, _again_…

Her warning signals were going off; he was getting too close. She let go of his hand and stepped back with urgency. "What are you doing here?"

He put his hands on his hips. "What are _you_ doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Helga's anger was rushing back with a vengeance. Why was he still having mood swings? They were nine, for crying out loud! She didn't understand why he would sneak into the school as she did. It was her future at stake, not his. "What do you think I'm doing here, bucko? I'm taking the tape before anyone else sees it!" _How can he be so oblivious to his surroundings? What's wrong with him?_

As he thought about the tape, his aggravation got the best of him, and he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the nearest wall. Maybe it was becoming habit, but he liked being forceful with her—er, no. She was getting him angry and he had to vent to somebody. Yes,_ that_ was the reason he was acting this way. "You can't be stealing the tape, because_ I'm_ stealing the tape!" He growled.

She couldn't help but wonder: was he going off the deep end? She wouldn't dare concentrate on how close he was getting. Not when all he wanted was to frustrate and manipulate her. He was acting just as he did earlier, and she didn't like it. _One more act like that, and I'll kick that Football Head right off of ya! _

She shoved him and he barely managed to catch himself before he fell down.

She screamed. "Why do _you_ want the tape? _You _weren't the one who was called bluff in front of the whole cafeteria!"

"Don't you understand? I don't want people to see what_ I_ did!" He admitted and pointed at himself. "Everything_ I_ said was _crazy_!"

Helga blinked twice as her anger turned into confusion. She didn't know what to make of his statement as she moved toward him. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that everything _you've_ said about _me_ is crazy?"

Arnold blinked as he looked into her eyes. It was a wonderful thing that she couldn't understand him. He remembered the meeting they had at the safe house well. Maybe he could manipulate her this time; her love made her easier to deceive. He knew what was going on, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

So he would lie to her. He would make her think it was _her_ identity he was worried about, and not his...

He put his hands behind him, and spoke. "Well." He nodded quickly. "Yes, it isn't true." He watched her eyes widen as he continued. "_You're_ not compassionate, giving, thoughtful, or supportive. I thought you knew that. I can't let anyone see you as someone you're not, because it would hurt you. I _have _to steal the tape." He smirked. She would take the bait.

There was dead silence for a long time as she stared at him. Her eyes widened more. The way he worded what he said. What he said to her. It sounded completely ridiculous. She just wanted to understand him. She was trying to grasp his thoughts and motives…

Once she did, she let out a loud girlish scream, making him cringe with fright…

She wasn't about to let him get away with it; he lied to her. He was taking advantage of her and continuing to manipulate her. He believed she wanted to be labeled as a tormentor, so he denied everything he said earlier. Why would he go along with everything she said? Why would he believe she was insensitive after confronting her and stating she wasn't? It made no sense.

Helga raised an eyebrow and put her right hand on her hip. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

Arnold only shook his head.

She stared, flabbergasted. "_You_ believe I'm coldhearted, aggressive, and ignorant after what _you_ did?" She pointed at herself. "You're denying that I'm an intelligent person after you forcefully admitted I hide behind masks?" Her scowl darkened as she continued. "You're going to steal the tape to protect my pride? You snuck in because you don't think I can do it? Fat chance!" She stomped towards him angrily. She lifted him against the wall, and he gasped in surprise. She was ready to punch him at any given moment. She whispered harshly. "_Don't _you know who I am?"

Arnold was feeling lightheaded as he stared at her hardened eyes. "W—who are you?"

Helga dropped him and looked down at his frightened figure. "I'm Helga G. Pataki. Your fifth grade arch-nemesis. If _I'm _so terrible, why do you think people haven't adopted that attitude?" She raised her arms at him and screamed. "Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" she breathed deeply as he backed against the wall. "You fool. You know I've played the aggressor for _years_!" She paced around. "Why would I risk having others see me as anything else? And why would you suddenly change your opinions on who I am?" she stopped and turned to him, putting her hands on her hips angrily. "If you _really_ believed I was so tough, wouldn't you believe that I could steal the tape myself?"

He was more than a little frightened, but kind of satisfied. He finally got her to admit who she really was, with no intention of forcing her to. He lost his mind, but it looked like she was losing her mind too. He shouldn't have tried to manipulate her feelings, but she loved him so she was kind of an easy target. At least he knew she wasn't using the tape for educational purposes. He decided to hide his relief so she wouldn't worry nor suspect that anything was wrong with him. Arnold stood and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. Why are you so worried about exposing your _other_ side to everyone?" He had to know.

This time, her eyes met his as she cornered him out.

Just exactly what was he talking about…?

Helga felt the temptation to get even from his constant confrontations about her personality. She raised an eyebrow. "_My_ other side? _My_ other side? _What_ other side?" She started to pace around again. "Being defenseless as I let you take advantage of me? Turning the other cheek while you acted out immorally?" She stepped in front of him with a smug smile. "Quite the contrary._ I_ wasn't the one that showed another side of myself. _You _confronted me assertively, Football Head. _You _pushed me again the wall aggressively, and _you_ flirted with me obsessively," she crossed her arms as his eyes widened. "_I _didn't do anything except back away and say that _you_ were crazy. Which, I might add, you are."

Arnold gulped nervously and stepped back. _S—she knows!_

He was able to hide his hands behind him so she wouldn't see him fidget, but he was unable to stop the blush that crept onto his face. He looked down quickly, and whispered with embarrassment. "I—I'm not crazy, I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, right!" She rolled her eyes as she stepped forward.

He stepped back.

Helga blinked at his hesitance, looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and stepped forward to grab his chin, before he could protest. She looked into his fragile, frightened green eyes; they told her everything.

She whispered harshly. "Why did you act out immorally with me today? Either you're_ really _crazy, or you're not telling the truth!"

He felt like admitting all the problems he was trying to solve. He was sick of not venting his frustrations. And the closer she was to him, the more comfortable he felt. "Ooh," He grabbed her shoulders and pleaded for mercy. "What's up with you, Pataki? You're supposed to be working _with_ me, not trying to teach me integrity!"

She let go of his chin and stared, baffled. "Huh?"

He held onto her shoulder tightly, afraid she would leave. He took a deep breath to stay calm, and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to act crazy in the cafeteria. I know people hide things to protect themselves, and I understand the reasons you hide your identity, so why don't you open up to everyone else? Just a little. For me?" He gripped her shoulders tighter and stared with a begging expression. "I love your passionate, kind, and supportive side. I would love to see more of it—"

She pushed him away because she had to, but deep down, she was flattered. Those were compliments about her inner personality. And from Arnold? He liked her passionate, kind, and supportive side?

Nobody said that about her. Nobody noticed she could do a kind deed because she cared. Nobody wanted to know about the snow boots she gave away for Arnold, or the 'insult free' evenings she spent with Phoebe. It was obvious when she was _'it girl'_ last spring, and it was obvious at school when she played sports. Nobody wanted to know she had a heart. People didn't care. Her whole identity was based on her insensitive side. Her family wouldn't notice her if she was nice, so why be passionate if forced to be nasty and uncaring…

Maybe because Arnold_ likes_ that side of me.

She contemplated for a moment revealing her kind hearted side, and then blinked.

He turned the tables on her; the conversation was about him and he was switching the subject around to her…!

She smiled slyly. She caught him this time. Yet, she was vain. She couldn't help but agree with what he said. "Football Head, I admire you," She grinned and put her hands behind her. "But I was talking about you. You don't tell me about everything that goes on in your life, so why should I tell you about mine?" She raised her left hand in gesture. "You listen to people's problems more than you talk about your own. Are you burying your problems beneath theirs? Are you oblivious to your surroundings because you don't want to see the truth?" She put her hands on her hips. "Come on, fess up." she smiled slightly. She had to know if what she believed for months was correct.

He looked away as his heart beat faster. _H—how can she see that in me…? _

Arnold was frightened at her questioning, yet he liked it… Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't tell her that! He couldn't tell her everything about him.

She would think he was _crazy_.

He spoke urgently. "I don't want to talk about this—"

"But don't you see?" Helga smiled slyly. "This is exactly what you do to me!" She wrapped her arm around his in the same fashion he did when she faked amnesia. He gave her a raised eyebrow as she smirked. She started to walk down the hallway with him. "Come on, Football Head. I've shown you who I am more than anyone else, and you know there's another side of me. You didn't deny it on the FTI building, and the cafeteria confessions only helped me see my potential. You've told me it isn't good to hide my heart, so why are you hiding yours? Can't you see lying is doing nothing for our relationship?" She lowered her voice and turned to him. "Nobody can be _that_ nice, not even you. Quit faking it! Tell me what's wrong!" When he hesitated to answer, she whispered urgently. "If _you're_ the problem solver, why can't _you_ answer—?"

He gasped as he had a realization and pulled away from her. He ran up the steps quickly, hoping she wouldn't confront him about his personality.

She was surprised to see him trying to escape her, and confused at his hesitance. "Huh? H—hey, wait up?" She ran up the steps to confront him about his personality.

They passed all the fourth grade classrooms, the janitor's closet, and Principal Wartz's office—that was wide opened—until they reached the Cafeteria all the way down.

Helga stopped and looked around until realizing he could only go forward. Doing so, she looked around for him: under the tables, behind the lunch carts, and around the trashcans. She stopped walking and blinked as she turned toward the lunch line entrance. There he was.

Arnold was looking out from her left side, in the lunch line. He looked like a child that was about to be disciplined.

"Football Head?" Helga raised a confused eyebrow and placed her right hand on her hip. She stayed where she was and watched him curiously. She wanted to know him inside out. She needed to learn about his fears, weaknesses, and secrets. The only part of his personality she usually saw was his giving and caring side. She knew he wasn't perfect. There were a few times she had seen his flaws, and in the end, she liked it. But his 'do-goodie nature' had canceled it out almost every time.

Arnold held his right arm toward her and closed his eyes in pain, stating dramatically. "Get me out of here. Take me away from this world and the roles we play." Oh, how he wished he were anyone else. Even her.

She was silent.

He stared at her as if he were afraid, but of _what…?_

Arnold walked out in the open. "I really didn't want to let your secret out. It was a _complete_ accident. And even though I know I really hurt you and embarrass you," he sighed, "I'm just really sorry." He walked over to the nearest table and began to trace the wooden material with his finger, nervously. He wanted to give her more leeway, but he couldn't. He looked back up at her. "I understand your hidden ways now, but I can't tell you about mine. You would know my weaknesses. You can trust me, but how could I trust you after all the pranks you've played on me? How could I live if my secrets got out?" He sat down at the table with a sigh. "And would my confessions mean anything to you? Would they stay between us, or would you tell everyone in order to humiliate me? I trust your sincerity, Helga, but if you want me to be vulnerable with you, you need to be yourself." he narrowed his eyes, daringly.

Helga gasped. Oh, how sneaky _he_ was. She felt like slapping him for his sly act, and she could only stare.

He knew she loved him. He knew she wanted to get to know him better. He knew it was only them in the school. What's more, she was intrigued with the way he was acting: opposite of how he usually did and she needed to know why.

She wanted to learn what he hid from the world. She wanted to learn about his vulnerable side. And all she had to do was open up to get it. So, she would be herself. She hesitantly walked over and sat next to him. She nervously placed her left hand on top of his right. He looked questionably at her, and she couldn't believe what she was about to address.

The truth…

He felt his heart beat increase when she spoke in an affectionate tone.

"I wouldn't reveal you. If you blabbed your heart to me and I told everyone your feelings, people would see us differently. I'm not about to make things more complicated. And after the recent events in the safe house, how could I live if you didn't trust me? It's hard to bare our hearts to anybody in this world since our weaknesses are exposed. You know that." Helga looked deeply into his green eyes as she traced her thumb on the top of his hand. She was feeling less nervous with being open when no one was around. "You can bare your weaknesses to me, though. I won't mock you. I won't embarrass you and advertise them for the world to see. I know how it is to be the center of attention, and frankly, I hate it! I understand your concerns, Arnold-o, because _I _couldn't handle it if the class saw me holding your hand and listening to your problems. They would think I was _crazy_. In truth, _they're_ crazy." She sighed, laid her head on the table, and faced him, still holding his hand. "Who really knows me, anyway? Only you and Phoebs, that's who." He nodded understandably. "People like me hide behind masks. I care about you, and if you keep living for everyone else, you'll _never_ be cured. People _need_ to vent themselves to somebody, and we both don't even have parents, so…" She stopped her monologue and chuckled slightly at her suggestion.

Arnold looked like he was going to cry. He laid his head down on the table, facing her with a sad expression.

She turned her head both ways slightly, and re-checked that nobody was in the lunchroom—then wondered why—before she moved closer to him, still holding his hand tightly.

He trembled lightly when she moved closer.

"Yes, _Arnold_," She nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. "We _can_ admit our flaws to each other and be ourselves. We can't trust _anybody_ with our secrets, but we can trust each other, right?" She was trying to be a comfort for him, at least as comforting as Helga G Pataki could be.

He was confused. Her stubborn persistence was too much for him. Yet, she sounded sarcastic. But, she was still holding his hand. Wait a minute, was she even being sincere? He decided to test the water to see. He sat his head up and raised an eyebrow. He let go of her hand. "How can you trust me after all I have put you through in the last few months? And how will you trust me after all I'll put you through later?"

She sat her head up and stared at him. Great. He was already warning her, but of what? She shrugged and tried to be more open. "I dunno. I figure my love canceled all your manipulative actions," Helga subconsciously looked manipulatively into his eyes. She wasn't about to admit she liked the way he was acting, even though she did.

He nodded in an understanding way. He was getting drawn into her gaze, quickly.

He threw his arms around her without another thought. She admitted she loved him unconditionally, but also said she didn't mind if he broke down; she really loved him. He felt unexpectedly connected to her. In her eyes, he was valued and loved. Tears were coming to his eyes, but he held them back. Arnold didn't understand why he was trying to hide his worry and pain. She cared and he didn't want her to worry. Though, he knew she wouldn't let him fall. She would get him to admit anything now. "Helga, have I ever told you," he sniffed. "You have a _way_ with words." He choked slightly as he held himself back.

Concern overtook her previous thoughts of pushing him away. They were alone, so she held him closer. She couldn't concentrate on the wonderful smell of his hair when he was vulnerable. He must need as much attention as she did. She would make sure he received it. She could feel him holding back tears, but why? She didn't want to see her love cry. What upset him this deeply?

Her voice was feeble, yet desperate. "Tell me what's wrong."

He was silent for a moment as he held onto her. What was happening with him? Why did he almost break down? How did she manage to calm him with a simple hug? He blinked to himself. _W—what's she doing to me? Why do I feel so comfortable around her all of a sudden? Can Helga really calm me down?_

He didn't understand it. What he _did_ understand was he needed to change the subject. He didn't like anyone—especially the girl who loved him—to see him so weak. Not the problem solver. Not Mr. Perfect. He didn't want her getting too close, either. Strange things happened when she was too close. He didn't want to think about it. He said and grabbed her right hand with his left to hold onto her as he stood from the table. Her arm around his shoulders felt relieving for him, somehow.

He stood up from the chair. "Fine," he said stubbornly. "You got me. It's just…" he sighed and turned away from her penetrating gaze. "It's just that, I've been solving everybody's problems and nothing's working out. Why do I put all this pressure on my shoulders? I've been thinking about letting it all go, but I don't know how." He turned away shamefully.

Before he could ponder anymore, Principal Wartz walked out of his office next door and into the cafeteria because of the noise. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the two kids that were seated next to each other at one of the tables. It was nearly eleven o clock at night.

The kids turned around and looked surprised, yet worried at their principal being there. Arnold held onto Helga's shoulders from behind as Helga stared at Principal Wartz with wide eyes.

Principal Wartz was confused they were at the school so late, and approached them to ask why they were screaming. "What are you two talking about? Actually, what are you two doing on school grounds at this hour?" He was ready to suspend them. After all, no one was there to accuse him of being too harsh, even though he didn't think he was.

Helga turned red. She was incredibly nervous. Arnold was having mood swing and now, their principal had caught them talking together in the middle of the night.

What _have_ they been doing all night? They certainly haven't been looking for the tape.

She grinned nervously. "Well, um-"

"We forgot our homework assignments, and we thought we would find them in the cafeteria." He lied, and continued, deciding to revert back into 'Mr Perfect' for the time being. "Principal Wartz. What are you doing here this late? You know you're setting a bad example for children like us by, uh…" He looked closely at him to notice in his hands he had two Barbie dolls. He forgot the purpose of the sly conversation he started, and he put his right hand on his hip. "You're playing around with Barbie dolls, Principal Wartz?" he raised an eyebrow.

Principal Wartz pulled at his collar nervously "Oh, these? Heh, they're nothing." Wartz pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and began stuffing them nervously into it. "Actually, I should be getting home right now. My wife and children should be waiting for me." He ran out of the cafeteria.

Arnold looked down at Helga, as she looked up at him. They both raised their eyebrows at the same time, a little confused.

She changed her expression when she remembered that Arnold lied. She smirked as she stood up to stand beside him. "We forgot our homework assignments?" She was impressed.

He couldn't help but smirk as well. "I think you're rubbing off on me."

"About time!" She nudged his right shoulder playfully in the same fashion she did when they were presenting their baby chick to the class. She rolled her eyes and grinned at his scowling face. Oh, how she liked to get him aggravated. She liked to his sarcastic side once in awhile. Why did she like his sarcastic side? It was beyond her knowledge. "What were we talking about, anyway?"

He raised his arms and said sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know." He turned around to walk away from her. He hated being hit on when he wasn't in the mood. He needed to reorder his thoughts, but she was distracting him and even following him. He turned around to her and she stopped. "I think we were going to steal the tapes, but then _you_ started analyzing my personality and—" He blinked in realization. "W—wait a minute. _You_ were analyzing _my _personality? What gives? _What_ is there to analyze about me?"

She stepped back and grinned wide as his aggression fueled up again. Heh. Oh, yeah. _That's_ what we were doing…

"What about _your _personality, huh?" He began to walk toward her, fast.

She felt like running away and playing hide and seek with him. She backed against the nearest wall and started to become frightened. She looked in all different directions as he cornered her again. "H—huh? I—I don't know what you're talking about." _Criminy, not again! Why does he like to interpret me? Does he like to push my buttons or something?_

He felt a lot more relaxed now that he was interrogating her. "Yes, you do, Helga! I know you're not all hate, and you told me I was right. You're supportive, caring, giving, _and_ thoughtful. You hide it behind your bully-ism because you don't want everyone to know you love me, and most important, you don't want to face the ridicule and embarrassment if you _did_ have a kind heart. How would you reveal yourself? And _don't_ try to deny it, because I know it's _all_ true!"

She was stunned. "How can you see that in me?"

Arnold pointed at her. "I know what you did when you gave me the money for the float. You were being caring and supportive. I've figured out what you did last Christmas. You were giving and thoughtful. I know you've helped me save the neighborhood privately, and you've shown me your true colors by listening to me in the cafeteria. You've given me a big speech on being up front, and you've helped me solve my own problems. You're not so masked! You even admitted tonight you've been hiding behind masks. I _know_ you, Pataki." He smirked.

Oh, he was a sneaky one alright. He just hid it most of the time.

_H...How did he know what I did last Christmas...! _Helga was surprised with his hidden slyness about everything. Although she kind of admired his hidden slyness, even though it frightened her.

He noticed her silence and blocked out her voice when she began to speak. He started daydreaming, something he thought he forgot how to do. He found her fear of him funny. Usually he was the one who was frightened of her. He liked the role reversal. Then again, he couldn't forget when they worked together on that egg project and he yelled at her the whole time, or April Fools Day, where he manipulated her emotions and scared her to death during the tango. There were times in their past when their roles have—

"Hey, hair-boy! What's the deal? Are you even listening to me?" She pointed a accusing finger at him. "Quit daydreaming!"

Arnold put his hands on his hips as he started to talk down the hallway. "You know, I just thought of something. Along the road, haven't there been times we've collided?"

She laughed slightly as she walked into Principal Wartz's office after him. She turned to him swiftly and held her hands in the air. "Of _course_! Every time I'm walking around and _you_ won't get the heck out of my way—"

"No. That's not what I meant." He narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to her. He stared her down. Behind the mask Helga wore was the reason he was interested in her. She made mistakes and he could see what she hid because of the mistakes he made. He was intrigued by her because he saw his weaknesses through her disguises. There was always something about her aggressive personality and sarcastic attitude that was significant. Arnold could relate to her naturally. He understood exactly where she was coming from, and it made him feel the need to get to know more about her.

She was frightened. He was staring at her as if she had nothing on. "W—why are you giving me that look?"

"Something was different with our relationship back then. I challenged Wolfgang to a game of football and you came up with all the strategies. I saved Mighty Pete by climbing up the tree and you went with me. Our friendship was different when you gave me a push to look on the bright side during Thanksgiving, and it was different during Halloween, when you and the others helped me pull a prank on the boarders. Do you see it? Do you see the change?" He asked desperately.

"What are you getting at?" She stared at him sideways. Oh, she saw it alright. She saw her love had gone crazy.

Everything he said sounded backwards. He challenged somebody to a game and she helped him form strategies? He risked his life and she went along with him? He was down in the dumps and she encouraged him? He sent the city into a panic and she was only part of the plan? He was doing the wrong thing and she was doing the right thing? But she was being herself when she was with him. If he hadn't managed to confuse her yet, he confused her now. But wait, did that have something to do with him knowing who she really was? Because he had once, indeed, been her—

She gasped as Arnold smirked at her the same way she usually did. _Y'know, I may never look at the boy the same again._

Helga stuttered. "But—but you're making it look as though I'm _you_ and you're _me_!" She had to make sure that what he was saying was true. After all, it wasn't everyday Arnold confessed he was an awful person.

Arnold nodded. "Yes. That's exactly my point."

Helga tried to speak, but found she had no words.

He noticed her hesitance and her confused stare, so he continued, "I can see your hidden ways because I used to do the same thing you do. I know how your personality works because we have common characteristics. I had an aggressive and sarcastic side in the past." He noticed a camera recording them across from Wartz's desk, and made his way over to it. "Unfortunately, I did awful things before I started solving problems. I helped everyone try to get rid of Mr. Simmons, I opened my mouth and told Harold that Gerald knew how to ride a bike when he didn't, and I took advantage of Sid when he dedicated his life to me." He removed the tape from the camcorder and turned back to her. "I only did the right thing a few times, then. Once, I recall, was when I got Nadine and Rhonda to become best friends again. But, that was tricky." He changed the subject and faked a smile. "A—Anyway, the reason I'm bringing this up is because we always worked together on ideas and projects, and we seemed to relate and understand each other better. I always liked the times we—"

"You're ten years old, and you're a kid!"" She watched him curiously and ignored his last statements. Why did he think he needed to be perfect to gain approval? She didn't want him to be like her family; like Olga; like Lila. And she didn't want him to fake happiness. Wasn't he always telling everyone to be themselves…?

Then, her eyes widened in realization: Is he _ever_ himself?

Arnold nervously played with the mini cassette tape in his hands. He avoided her eyes as he continued. "Maybe I used to be a kid, but not anymore…"

Helga gently urged him to explain. "Why?"

He sighed as he put his hands and the messed up cassette tape behind him to hide it, slowly tearing it apart. He looked into her eyes. "I've learned the hard way I'm supposed to act mature. I'm supposed to solve everyone's problems. I'm supposed to make sure all the boarders get along. I have to be sure no one in our class is going through a crisis. It's my job. If I don't help them, they can't solve their own problems. You know how long I've been helping others? I've been helping others so long I don't know what would happen if I stopped—"

"I never knew you were addicted to solving problems." Helga scowled and grabbed his arm roughly to take the torn up cassette tape from him, and placed it on Wartz's desk. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at his nervous expression. "What's happened to you? What happened to the guy who learned Karate and shoved Eugene into a locker? What happened to the one who took out his frustrations on the Jolly Ollie Man? What about that time you hung out with Frankie G?"

Arnold sighed. "That's how I acted when I was immature. It's not who I really am—"

"And what if I told you it was?" She positively beamed. For the first time in her life, she finally understood why he felt the need to help others and learn more about her. He didn't want to face reality and know who he really was.

Right then, she made a vow. He needed to quit helping others. He wasn't living his life when he solved problems; he was living life through the problems he solved. Currently, he was cautious and guarded. Previously, he was an adventurer and a risk taker. Before he dedicated his life to solving problems, they were rivals (Helga), yet they were teammates ( Arnold). They were competitors (H), yet they were colleagues (A). They balanced each other out, yet they collided from what they had in common. There were times in the past when they were so close, they could predict each other's reactions, and even react the same way, with no intention of doing so. They were themselves with no disguises. No hidden motives. No distractions. And when they gave into who they really were, they could do anything.

Maybe even start a _committed relationship_.

She became interested to see the real him. Maybe he would fall in love with her. She took his shoulders and shook him excitedly. "I've got to see the real you again. The one I saw when we competed against each other—!"

"Helga, stop it! You're making me dizzy!"

She stopped shaking him, but didn't let go of his shoulders. "Come on, Arnold-o. Take a stand! Be a kid! Make mistakes!" She grinned as he gave her a dangerous look. "And it's part of your personality, right?" She leaned over and whispered in his right ear. "Why are you solving problems to hide who you _really_ are?"

Arnold stumbled back a bit and looked into her eyes. "I'm solving problems to hide _my_ personality?" He couldn't believe somebody would accuse him of such a thing. "That's ridiculous!" He took her arms to remove her hands from his shoulders and turned away, stubbornly and crossed his arms. "I help others because I _want_ to, not because I'm _forced_ to—"

She shouted, "You just said you're supposed to solve everyone's problems! You even told me in the safehouse you were _forced_ to!"

He turned around to yell back at her. "Oh yeah?" He defended himself. "Well—well, _some_ people may have nobody to turn to. _Some _people may have serious problems," He fidgeted slightly. "M—my parents helped others all the time and I need to follow in their footsteps, so I have to—"

"Oh, _brother!_ Those are _all _excuses! Did you _bribe_ yourself into believing that crap? Don't try and tell me_ I_ can't see it!" Helga walked over to Principal Wartz's chair and sat down. She took a pencil that was lying on the desk and twisted it around to calm her nerves before continuing. "The only reason you solve problems is to hide your own. I do the same thing being a bully; I exaggerate my imperfections and shove everyone around so no one will know I'm weak." She put her feet up on the desk and continued to fiddle with the pencil in her hands. The pencil was so smooth, and she was thinking about biting it.

Arnold turned away from looking at her and crossed his arms. He could feel his cheeks light up as he knew that she was right.

Helga continued. "You always look at feelings when you solve problems, but do you ever look at your own? You've had many problems since you've started and not one of them has been yours. You don't want anybody to know you're not perfect, so you'll continue seeing the flaws in everyone else, and you'll never admit you're afraid to let them see your real side. Look at the way you're acting with me?"

He quit crossing his arms to hide his frustration. _Now, she thinks I'm hiding behind a mask? What is she doing? Trying to counteract me?_

He spoke in a steady voice and looked at her. "I appreciate you trying to convince me that I'm inflicting problems on myself by helping, and I appreciate your help." He rolled his eyes. "But I only solve problems because it's what my parents and grandparents want me to do, and I like helping people. I'm a sociable person and I love to see the end result of a problem solved. It makes me feel good about myself and others. It's not because I'm addicted to it or because I'm trying to hide anything." He held his right hand to his chest. "It's because I like doing it and it's who I really am—"

"No!" She stood up to point at him with the pencil, making him freeze. "It's who you think you are!" She walked over to him with her hands behind her back. "We're talking on friendly terms here, so let's be honest. If the real me is compassionate, giving, thoughtful, and supportive, what makes you think the real you is so much like me?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms again. He was wondering where she was going with the conversation...  
She stopped in front of Wartz's desk, smacked her hands against the wooden material, and grinned down evilly at him. "I dare you to deny the truth. I dare you to deny that behind the mask, the real you is manipulative, aggressive, and_ JUST PLAIN CRAZY!"_

_"I AM NOT!" _He stood up and grabbed the Cafeteria Confessions tape on Wartz's desk—without realizing it was that tape—and threw it at Helga.  
Helga gasped and ducked under the desk, so the tape wouldn't hit her. It hit the wall instead and broke in pieces.

He huffed and tried to force himself to continue his statement, but his strength had been spent trying to fix everyone's problems that week. Not to mention he just tried to hit Helga with a cassette tape. That was pretty crazy in itself.

He would give into her theory…at least for now. He didn't have much of a life outside of solving problems, anyway. And when he didn't help, he did act kind of crazy. He hung his head, dropped himself into the chair beside Wartz's desk again, and sighed with defeat. "Fine, Helga. I'm myself when I act like a lunatic. Whatever you say," He repeated.

She was a little shaken up from him throwing a tape at her, but thankfully, the Great Arnold had finally been broken of his fake act.

Helga managed to make her way over to Wartz's chair again to sit in front of him. It was time for her to have a personal meeting with him. He needed help just like any other student at P.S 118. She would play it cool. She put her hands together on the desk. "Good! And since we're on the same page, I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a small trade."

He was in no mood to communicate. He sat down in the students chair in front of Principal Wartz's desk and crossed his arms. "What _kind_ of trade?"

"It's not much, just—" Helga paused a moment to reword her response. She put her hands on her chest and addressed herself to him. "You've always wanted to know what's behind the mask, right?" She pointed at him. "If you're willing to let me see who you really are behind solving problems," She pointed at herself. "I'll show you who I really am behind my bully-ism." She got up from Wartz's chair to pace around the room a little nervously.

Arnold had to admit. He really wanted to know who she really was. "It sounds like a good idea, but do you really want to see the real me?"

She stared at the 'Hang In There' poster behind Wartz's desk. She would hang in there if it would help him. She closed her eyes and admitted in almost a whisper. "He drives me crazy too, and I love it…"

He stared at her back and wondered what she was mumbling about. He put his left hand on his chin in thought, and blinked. "Wait. What about the others? If I go crazy, who will help everyone with their problems? Who will they go to?"

Helga turned to him and nodded. He was right. If he was himself, he would be manipulative, aggressive, and crazy. He couldn't help anyone with those traits. But if she were herself, she would be compassionate, giving, thoughtful, and supportive, like him, which would mean.

She smiled shyly at him and put her hands behind her innocently. "Me. Let me solve their problems."

He was silent as his thoughts ran wild at wild memories. "You know, you're probably the last person that should be giving advice to our class."

She shrugged. "Forget the last time I tried to help the class. I can be everything you've said about me, but you've got to give me room to try." _If the real me is like the fake you, I could probably do it better too, bucko!_

He protested. "Helga—"

"Solving problems has been giving you heartache for a long time, and I know how people hide themselves, so why can't I take your place?" She paced around excitedly. _I can gain his affections; I can make him fall in love with me...!_

He stood up abruptly. "Helga—!"

"Hey!" She stopped and pointed at him. "_You_ didn't know how to give advice before _you_ started! _You_ had to learn! And you've just proved to me that _you've_ made mistakes along the way! Don't even _think _I can't give advice!"

_And risk more chaos for everyone, without a safety net?_ He turned to stomp out of the office and raised his arms, yelling to her. "You don't know the first thing about giving advice! Our whole class turned upside cause of you, _Pigtails_, and—"

She grabbed his nearest arm before he could escape her, turning him around to look at her. "And you couldn't give advice if your grandparents, your best friend, or your peers depended on it! All you tell people half of the time is to talk things out. You know talking doesn't solve everything, bucko!"

He breathed deeply and said in a choked up whisper. "I can't do this. I'm not giving up my responsibilities to you." _What would happen to me?_

"I'm not taking your job away; I'm giving up everything _I've _known _myself_ to be to help _you_, so why won't _you_ do the same? Do you think my bully-ism or people skills matter after I've learned that you're so mentally sick? Of course not! Don't you remember the time I helped you save the neighborhood? What else would I do if you were in trouble? Let you be defeated?" She gently grabbed his hands reassuringly. "I'm giving you a chance at freedom, my friend. I'm giving you the time to learn, discover, and embrace who you really are. Heck, I'm giving you a chance to learn who I am. Aren't you going to take those opportunities?" _To finally stop acting, and to be real with each other! I'll love the real you and you'll love the real me. We'll grow closer. Come on, pal, you've always wanted to know who I am!_

He was terrified. If she knew him, wouldn't she know how alone he'd feel without helping others? "I—I don't know if I can do this for you!" _Or to you, if your real self is as wonderful as you say it is, and my real self is as bad as you think it is._ "Aren't you _scared?"_

_Curse him for seeing right through me! _"_Scared?_ Of _what?_" she pulled yet another evasive answer as she paced around the office. "I've been teased, mocked and jeered at my entire life. What more do I have to be frightened of? People won't know I'm being myself by helping them. And if I'm helping you, then of course it's worth it!" She stopped pacing and faked a smile at him. "Let me _thank_ you for all the support you've given me in the past."

He was _very_ skeptical. Her intentions were good, but misplaced. If she wanted to be herself, that was great! But why did he have to go along for the ride? It felt so unfair. "But will they turn to you after the way you've treated all of us? You're going to need training to get people to trust you, or else you're not going to help anyone."

"I—I'm willing to go through _anything_. And if I can solve problems now without opening up completely, maybe later, I can open up without risking the ridicule." She looked at him suggestively, and held out her left hand in a hope he would shake it in agreement.

"Well, um—" His heart started racing for some reason. He had no comeback for that. If he let her solve problems, she could reveal her real self later. Why would he throw away the chance to learn more about her, even if he was involved in the secret plan…?

All he ever wanted from her was for her to be herself...

She was a devilish one. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Then again, seeing her real self was all he ever wanted from her…  
He narrowed his eyes and put his right hand on his hip. "Have I told you lately that you're absolutely insane?"

"So are you."_ And you know I'm right!_

"All right." Arnold looked down at her left hand. He was feeling a little apprehensive about the giving of himself to her, but if she was giving of herself to him, he would do it. He grabbed her hand in agreement. "I really want to see your true colors, so I _guess_ I'm willing to let you solve these problems instead."

Helga almost shouted with glee: _Yes! Maybe now we can grow closer and you'll finally figure out your feelings for me! Without anybody knowing what's going on, it's perfect..._

He thought many new things as he shook her hand: _Will the real you be what I've always said it would be? Is the real you able to do all I've done? Will my parents and grandparents be proud of you, even if yours don't know what's going on? That last thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He had envied her, ever so slightly, for having parents, albeit neglectful ones. Maybe now she'll have the chance to feel what I've always felt. Being accepted by other people. But then, who will accept me if I don't help others?_

Helga walked to his left and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "You'll have fewer things to worry about! This is a benefit to you—!"

"No, it isn't." Arnold looked into her eyes. He was already beginning to feel hopeless. "I love helping people. That's all I know about myself. I'm not sure how I'm going to act around others when I don't solve problem, but I do know I don't feel too great about it now." _Taking risks is scary, especially when faced with the unknown. If this fails, I'll never forgive myself, but who will help her if this blows up in our faces? Maybe not because of anything she does wrong, which can be fixed, but who will correct my failures…?_

Helga sighed at how her love was looking so negatively at things. She desperately wanted to hug him close and show him what he was doing was the _'right thing'_.

_Oh, Arnold…_

He noticed her concerned look and managed to fake a smile. He didn't want her to worry, so he tried to think positively. "Don't worry about me. I'm releasing every one of the problems I've received, so I guess I'll be okay. It's just that," He rubbed his neck nervously as she took her arm off his shoulders. "I'm giving you a lot of responsibilities here, and I'm only doing this because I really want to see who you really are. I trust you to show me your true colors by helping others. If you want to prove your trust to me,_ this_ is the way to do it."

"Then the way _you_ can prove _your_ trust to me is to stay out of this!" _Don't think I can't see through you, bucko!_

He was shocked. _What? No interference? No giving tips or recommendations?_

Helga touched his shoulders affectionately. She didn't mean to sound like a bully. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult, it's just that," It was her turn to rub her neck nervously. "You may not know who you are, but I know you're persistent. You're giving away your mask for me, so if you're going to stop solving problems, stop. Don't continue helping after training me to do your job. Don't butt in if you think I'm doing it the wrong way."

"For—for a moment there, I thought you turned back into the bully," Arnold sighed as he stepped back. "And, I _guess_ I'm afraid it might happen when you're trying to help people. I trust you, but do you trust yourself enough to do this?"

Helga sighed as well. "Don't you know the definition of trust? Relying. Believing. Depending. That's what trust is, Arnold." She looked deeply into his fragile green eyes. She started to caress his cornflower hair, just wanting to let him know someone cared. "Trust that I'm not about to let anyone fall, and I'll try hard to straighten out everyone's problems. Trust that I'll make everything in your life better, and I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm ready to trust you if your ready to trust me. Don't hide your worries and frustrations. Let me open up to you. I'm ready to let you vent to me. You've dealt with enough in your life already." _I can be you so you can be yourself to me, my love. I'm doing this for you, not for me. Lean on me. Need me. Want me. I've wanted you for so long._

When she caressed or held him, he felt confident for some reason. How he wished she would do it more. "You've been forced to grow up at a young age too, Helga."

There was silence, and she could swear his eyes were glistening.

_I've never vented to anyone, not even my grandparents, or Gerald. It's going to be interesting venting to you._ "We have so much in common. You're like a relative to me, and I want you to feel comfortable being who you are. I want you to use solving problems to your advantage, and I want to watch you shine, but please don't mess this up."

_Oh, don't worry, my love. _"Think positive. You can count on me, bucko."

"I'm not counting on you, Helga; I'm _depending_ on you." He gave up the fight to control his feelings and fell into her arms.

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

_**)**_


	12. Chapter 11: Who We Really Are Pt2

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions****:**

* * *

**C****HAPTER 11: Who we "really" are (Part 2)**

**In Principal Wartz's office...**

Arnold sat in the student's chair. He gestured with his hands as he explained how to solve problems. He agreed to switch roles so he could get to know her, but he was concerned. If she didn't solve their problems correctly, his classmates would be ruined.

Helga sat at the principal's desk with one hand on her chin and a bored look on her face. She was tired of listening to him lecture. She agreed to switch roles so he would fall in love with her. She also didn't like to see him with so much stress. He was 10 years old. How she wished she could solve all of his problems. When would he truly give up his role to her?

He continued. "…And remember, when you give advice, to listen to both sides of the story-"

"Didn't we have this conversation in the safe house? Didn't I convince you in the cafeteria that you can trust me? You've got to give me your identity or I can't do anything."

He sighed and stood up as he put his hands behind him. He took a few steps away from her. "Well, I just wanted to be sure everything would end up all right after what you did in the fourth grade."

"That was a year ago," she stood up. "I know a lot more about solving problems now, bucko. Criminy, I bet I could solve problems better than _you_ if you would just give me a chance!"

His eyes widened. _Nobody_ could solve problems better than him, so he would prove it. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Okay, _Pataki._ If you think you know how to solve problems, I want you to solve Susie and Oscar's problem. Right here. I'll trust you if you can give me the right advice."

She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to solve an unsolvable problem? And how was she supposed to think straight when he called her by her last name?

She hesitated before speaking. "Aren't they the two residents who are going to get kicked out of the boarding house this Wednesday?"

He nodded his head. "That's right."

"There's nothing you can do about it. If you've had to break up their fights, why do you think they're going to change now, especially Oscar. They might be better off on their own."

He grimaced and sighed as he walked away. "That's not the kind of answer I was looking f-"

"What do you want from me, a lie?"

"I don't want to see them out on the streets. Susie didn't do anything to deserve to be thrown out. She has two jobs-"

"Look, it doesn't matter. They haven't paid their bills, and it's your Grandpa's decision to make, not yours. Susie needs to learn that Oscar can't take care of her. Oscar needs a dose of reality. He needs to see the world doesn't revolve around him. Not everyone is going to take your advice. You've got to let them live."

"But Helga…" He closed his eyes.

She put her arms around him. "They need to fall down, as much as you need to let them. Your sanity depends on it."

He let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She pointed an accusing, yet playful finger at his stomach before she sat down in the Principal's chair. She was on the other side now.

He spoke to her softly as he sat across from her. "There's something I don't understand about you. Why do you want to be me so badly? You've never been interested in solving problems before."

She whispered back in the most sincere tone. She couldn't let him find out the _real _reason she was switching roles. "That shows how little you know about me. You told me this afternoon I was compassionate, kind, and supportive. Let me _embrace _these qualities."

He glanced at her, curiously. There was definitely something about Helga's other side that he liked. He liked her supportive side when Lila broke his heart and she was there for him. He liked her kind side from the dream he had where they were married, and he loved her compassionate side. The time she found his hat, he couldn't help but hug her. The time she got her Dad to fund the money for his float, he hugged her again. No, he didn't mind seeing more of her real self. He- he was attracted to it.

_I'm... I'm attracted to something about Helga G Pataki. That... that couldn't be possible. I couldn't possibly like her back, could I..?_

He didn't understand his feelings, but he _did_ know one thing: deep down, he was afraid. Afraid of something, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fear of who she would show herself to be...

Then again, maybe it was the fear of falling in love with her...

He blushed. "C-Could you open up to me some more?"

She smiled smugly as she realized her plan was already working. "That depends. How much of the real _you_ do you plan to show me?"

He had his eyes open wide now. He had to reveal _himself_ before she would reveal _herself?_

But how could he reveal _himself _if he didn't know who he was apart from solving problems…?

He stood up and glanced at his watch. "How about this: since it's already eleven thirty, why don't we spend the night at the safe house again and we can both open up there?"

She stood up. "Good deal. Let me get my backpack. I've got all the stuff we need."

As she walked ahead of him out of the office, then out of the school, Arnold only had three thoughts on his mind: number one, how did she have everything they needed to spend the night in the safe house? Number two, how would seeing her true colours really make him feel, and number three, where the_ heck _was the Cafeteria Confessions tape?

It was so sad both of the preteens didn't realize Arnold broke the tape when he threw it at Helga. What was more unfortunate was they failed to notice the other tape taping them.

_You know..._

The one on the right side of Wartz's desk that just taped about everything they said…

* * *

**At the Safehouse: That Night**

It continued to pour down rain. Neither had a raincoat or umbrella as they made their way inside.

She pulled at her hair to make two pigtails. "Good thing that's over."

Arnold walked in after her, shook the excess water off his head and drenched his friend.

"Criminy!" She scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "You _really_ know how to mess things up, don't you?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

"You _never_ think."

"Let me go get us some towels." he ignored her insult. He walked toward the storage room.

She sat on the carpet floor and began to unpack her backpack. She pulled out numerous items she took in case she had to spend the night out. She was concerned about the tape, but she was _more_ concerned about her identity. Would Arnold fall for her? Goodness, would people think she was _crazy_?

She didn't mind people seeing _him _crazy, but she didn't want them to think _she_ was.

She paused from thinking when she saw him on her left with two heavy blankets in his hands.

He paused and raised an eyebrow at the materials she had out. He felt awkward all of a sudden.

_A flashlight, gray masking tape and a radio? Helga, what were you planning on doing with all of this stuff?_

As if she could read his mind, she replied. "I needed to take these things in case I had to spend the night out. Doi! The flashlight was to light up the room. The masking tape was to tape the doors, and the radio is obviously so I can wake up in the morning." He could be _so_ thickheaded.

She plugged in the radio and set the alarm clock. She pulled out a Jughead magazine and got off the floor. She sat down on the green chair in the corner. She decided to read while she was waiting on him to be _himself_.

He was sad.

_I thought she was going to be herself? She's acting like she did when we were working on Biosquare, and that isn't right._

He narrowed his eyes and stood up tall. His frustrations took over as he stomped in front of her. He threw her magazine behind him and growled. "You promised you were going to be _yourself_."

_Man, is he attractive when he's angry…_

"You keep acting like _that_ and maybe I will." She had to stop herself from swooning.

He was thrown off by her reply. Was she being serious or sarcastic? He decided to get their beds together while he was waiting on her to be _herself_.

He sat down on the left side of the bed when he finished. "Come on, Helga. I won't bite."

"I wouldn't care if you did," she said, bluntly. After all, it was just the two of them there.

What did she have to worry about if he bit her?

She sat down on the green quilt. "I'll make you a deal. If you show me more of _your_ real self, I'll show you more of _my_ real self."

Arnold laid back on the bed and put his hands on his chest. "That's not fair. How am I supposed to be myself when I don't even know who I am?"

She turned toward him and bent towards his ear. "You're manipulative, aggressive, and crazy, remember?"

He growled for two reason. She called him crazy and she made him crazy. He hated that.

She fluffed her pillow as she laid back. "Remember the April Fools dance last year?"'

He nodded slowly and wondered where she was going with this…

"I think you know what I'm about to say." she grinned.

He counted on his fingers. "Okay. First of all, I didn't know what I was doing. Second, you lied to me about being blind. I had a right to be angry."

She grinned. "That still doesn't explain the feisty tango."

"What about the tango? I took you to the dance. I didn't take you so we could sit on the side and watch everybody."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was blind."

He narrowed his eyes. "You were faking the whole time."

"You're avoiding the subject."

He was getting nervous, and her statements weren't helping. "All I can say is, if you really want me to be crazy, I'll do it. I don't know if I'll do it right, but I'll try my best."

"Why don't you start now?" she leaned closer.

His heart was speeding now. "I'll be _myself_ later. I want you to be _yourself _first."

"I don't think you can handle me," she said, flatly.

Her hot breath was blowing in his face and he started to feel things he never felt before.

"Sometimes more than others, Helga." He squeezed her right hand reassuringly and put it over his heart that was beating rapidly.

Her heart stopped. Her plan was working better than she thought.

_Wow. Maybe I should quit picking on him and just show him who I am…_

She couldn't resist moving her hands up to his hair, and then to his hat. She reached up to take it off and then examine it.

After a moment of hesitation, he sat up. "What are you doing with my hat?"

"Why do you value it so much?"

He looked away and sighed. "My Mom and Dad gave it to me for my first birthday. I know it's too small, but it's one of the only memories of them I have. It's hard not to want them back, you know?"

She nodded sadly. She felt alone when her parents ignored her, but she _had_ her parents. She couldn't imagine how he must feel. Her heart ached and she wished she could do something to heal his pain...

"Look at me, Arnold."

He turned around and looked into her eyes. His eyes were sparkling. "How am I going to give up solving problems, Helga?"

Then, she did one of the strangest things he'd seen her do. She hugged him. As if nobody in the world cared more about him than her. This hug was better than the two he'd given her. Her heart was in it. The way she ran her left hand through his hair. He could have melted in her arms. He didn't want to leave her embrace.

She pulled away to look at him. "I _know_ you can do it, Arnold. I have faith in you. Just think positive."

"I'm scared, Helga. I want to do this with you, but I can't do it without you. You have to hold me up. You have to take care of me." He held out his arms to her. He hoped she would understand.

She hugged him again. She let him snuggle his football shaped head into her shoulders.

"My dear, I wouldn't dream of doing anything less..."

* * *

**At the Safehouse: In The Morning...**

"It's 7 o clock on K-I-L-L. This one goes out to Curly, who's going to _die_ in five hours, seven minutes, and forty seven seconds from Rhonda who hates you."

"Criminy, they still have that stupid station on the radio." she groaned as she snuggled under the covers and got closer to Arnold. She couldn't help but be in a bad mood. The radio reminded her of a terrible memory: the time she pretended to hate Arnold and broadcast his name so Harold wouldn't forget to kill him.

Arnold yawned as he stood up and turned off the radio. He turned to her and watched as she leaned on his pillow to smell it. "Come on. Time to get up, Helga."

"Five more minutes." she mumbled.

"Oh come on. You have all day to smell my hair. We have to catch the bus."

Her eyes opened wide at what he said _and_ their situation. They just spent the night together, neither of their parents knew, and the class would know they slept together if they took the same bus. "Oh, _man._ Why did you make me spend the night with you, Arnold? The class can't know we were together. Why didn't you think logically?"

He sat down beside her as she sat up. "Because I'm not the problem solver anymore. I'm just a normal ten year old kid. I didn't think there was anything wrong with you spending the night."

"Well, there was." she said, as her eyes darted around in panic. "What am I going to tell my parents? What are we going to tell the class?"

He gestured down with his hands. "Calm down. This is your chance to solve your first problem. What would I do if I wasn't myself and I was caught in the same circumstances?"

"You _are_ caught in the same circumstances, head boy!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Helga…"

"You would be honest about making a mistake, and you would get on at the same bus stop as me, but we can't do that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean we can't do that? What did you want us to do? Lie to our families and get on different bus stop so nobody finds out we slept together?"

"Arnoldo, that's brilliant!" she stood up. "That's what we'll do. We'll lie to our families and tell them we got lost last night. We'll get on at our regular stops so nobody knows we slept together."

He stood up too. "I think we should be honest about this. I also think we should confront Mr. Simmon's and tell him we made a mistake last night. Maybe he can find away to talk the principal out of publishing the confessions-"

"What are you, _crazy?_ That won't work. Here's what we'll do." she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. She grinned wider as he frowned deeper.

He stopped her. "You want me to tell my Grandpa I fell in love with you and snuck into your room and spent the night? Are you _crazy?" _He put a hand on his hip as he watched her pat his left shoulder gently.

"Oh, come on. It's the only thing I can think of. Besides, Big Bob and Miriam probably think I'm upstairs sleeping in my room."

_The more you say it to others, the more you'll believe it..._

"Yeah, but will Grandpa believe _me?"_

She patted both of his shoulders now. "Come on. Please?"

"No, Helga. I am not doing this." he crossed his arms. "There is _no way _I am calling Grandpa and telling him I fell in love with you and snuck into your house to spend the night…"

**Ten minutes later at the phone booth…**

"I _can't_ believe I'm calling my grandpa and telling him I fell in love with Helga and snuck into her house to spend the night." He was at a payphone as he dialed the number to his house.

Helga watched him from the corner and gave him a smile and two thumbs up.

He listened as somebody picked up the phone.

It was his grandpa, who replied weakly. "Hello."

"Hey Grandpa. It's Arnold."

Grandpa rubbed his chin. "Arnold, hmmm. I don't know any Arnold's except for my Grandson."

His eyes were narrowed. "Grandpa, this _is_ your grandson."

Phil was surprised. "Oh, hey there, shortman. How you doing this morning? I figured since you didn't return, you spent the night out. Did you spend the night with that girl with the pink dress, the pink bow, and the one eyebrow?"

Arnold pulled the phone away from him long enough to gasp. "Grandpa, how did _you_ know?"

"Oh, I was your age once. Figured one day you'd find out she was madly in love with you and then run off to spend the night with her." he lowered his voice. "Always remember to take it one step at a time; don't make her uncomfortable."

He was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, that's right. You're only ten. Well, I'm glad you realized your feelings for her."

"I don't love Helga."

"Right, right. Just remember to call next time, Shortman. Well, I'd talk to you more, but my office is calling my name. Remember, never eat raspberries. Oh, my stomach." He hung up.

"But I…" he stopped himself as he heard the dial tone. He couldn't help but wonder why his grandpa ate Raspberries if they made him feel so bad?

Helga knocked on the window as Arnold hung up the phone. He opened the door with a smile.

"Well," she crossed her arms.

"It's done." He gave her two thumbs up.

* * *

_I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere._

_**- Deep Voice - 3/30/11 (Edit: 4/1/12)**_


	13. Chapter 12: Helga The Problem Solver Pt1

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN from DV: **For the record, this isn't some sick April fools joke; this is really a chapter update, lol... Oh, and speaking of AFD, if anyone actually has that crazy story of mine that I deleted, you can upload it. I kind of wish I didn't delete it because it was so hilarious. Oh well.

Firstly, I needed to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story, despite how long I've been away from it. I thought that I wasn't going to update again because I've grown so much out of this series. Well, old habits die hard, huh? I don't think I'll ever completely grow out of Hey Arnold, no matter what happens in my life; I keep coming back for more. I have every chapter written already, except for the last two chapters. You can call it inspiration, I guess, because I got myself a microphone and I've been speaking everything to my computer. I never thought speaking my text would be so much easier (and faster) than typing.

I'm sorry for those who expected Azure129 to be continuing this story. (Because I know she's a fantastic writer)As of the moment, I'm working on the story, and she's editing it for me. If there is any reason I can't continue it, believe me; it will be given to her. The J.A.M is also collaborating the story (working with the plot to make sure I'm on the right track) and yes, I'm going to try and finish _Cafeteria Confessions_ this year. With the help of Azure and J.A.M, it should be a lot easier to follow and understand.

And if you guys have any questions or anything, let me know. I'll respond to reviews (Perhaps?) in my next update. Yes, you read that right.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12****: Helga, The Problem Solver Part 1**

Arnold walked quickly to the nearest bus stop. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. His willingness to see her personality had taken away his fear of the situation.

He had barely gotten to the bus stop when he saw the bus pull up beside him. He walked up the steps slowly as he was already worn out from the morning...

Gerald already had his right hand on his hip. He was sitting on the right side of the bus with a raised eyebrow.

Arnold sat beside him. "Hi, Gerald. How's it going?"

"Don't even try and talk with me after yesterday."

"What do you mean? What about yesterday?" He was concerned that maybe Gerald had found out about the safe house somehow. Helga would kill him.

"You never answered my calls. I tried calling you five times last night. When your grandpa answered, he said he hadn't seen you for two days. Now, I know your grandpa, so I didn't believe him, but after seeing you this morning running to the bus stop out of my bus window, I'm wondering what's going on." Gerald gave him a scrutinizing look.

"I can explain!" _Somehow…_he thought to himself nervously, though he did his best not to let it shine through to his best friend.

The bus stopped at the next stop before he could say anymore.

Helga and Phoebe walked on.

Gerald noticed Phoebe and smiled, but was rudely disturbed when Helga sat across from them. He decided to look at her curiously.

She looked back at Gerald. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Gerald just stared back at her. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I've never seen you sit so close to the front. You're always in the back with all the other geeks."

She felt like slapping him. "It's a free country. I can sit where ever I feel like, and right now, I feel like bothering the geek with the tall hair and the football head. That OK with you?" The truth was, she just wanted to be near Arnold, but she couldn't tell Gerald that.

He only shrugged and turned back to Arnold to go back to discussing the reasons he had tried to call him last night. "Anyway, man, my dad was discussing divorce with my mom yesterday night. They were talking to somebody over the phone about signing papers. I'm afraid what I told you the other day is going to become reality. The worst part is they don't know who should have custody over the kids."

Arnold tried to be assertive and truthful in all of this. "What can I do? I mean, I gave you advice yesterday. I'm doing the best I can-"

Helga interrupted, overhearing everything. "So let me get this straight, Gerald-o; your mom and dad aren't getting along, and you and your brother and sister are stuck in the middle of it?"

Gerald blinked and turned to look at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe she had been actually listening…and that now she was actually showing some sort of 'non-sarcastic'interest in the problem. "Well, yeah. They have different ideas on how to raise us. I want things to be the way they used to be."

Helga stood up, even with the bus in motion, and pointed to Arnold and the seat behind them. "Move over, bucko. I've got some talking to do."

Arnold listened to her and moved to the seat behind them. He couldn't help but listen as she spoke.

She sat next to Gerald. "So, what I'm hearing is that you want to change your mom and dad's relationship status, and fix their marriage, right? Well, hate to break it to you, hun, but not every marriage is fixable. Let's say, figuratively speaking of course, that you and Phoebs over there decided to get married…" She threw her thumb in the back to point at her best friend, who waved at her shyly. "Heck, you even had a few kids. Several years later, you don't feel the same way. The bills are piling up, the kids are causing chaos, and your completely different people."

"What?" Gerald was surprised; that was exactly what was going on with his parents. "I never thought you to be the one to understand what I'm going through. Well, what should I do then?"

Helga put her arm around his shoulders in the best way she knew how. "There's nothing you _can _do. How would you feel if _your_ children tried to solve your marriage problems?"

Gerald blinked, and then said the first word that honestly popped into his mind. "Horrible."

"Right." Helga nodded. "And how would your children get you and your wife back together?"

"Actually, I don't know." He sighed. "You make a very good point. There _is_ nothing that I can really do for them, but how do _you_ know all of this? From what I understand, your parents are still married."

"My life isn't perfect, bucko. My parents have the same problems your parents do. A year ago, my sister was engaged to an imperfect loser. I could see where her life was headed in the next several years. It's sad, really. If I didn't tell her fiance off and write a fake note from him to my sister, she would already be divorced."

"Now wait just a minute. Are you telling me that you closed off a relationship? How can I trust you to give me the right advice when you sabotaged your own sisters happiness." Gerald looked at her distrustfully.

"I sabotaged my own sister's destruction; he was cheating on her, lying to her, and conning her every way he knew how. I didn't want to do the right thing, but I did because somewhere deep in my heart, I love her. I didn't want to see her living in a dump, and then going through a messy divorce!" Helga explained with a scowl.

Gerald was sad, but he still managed to give her a smile. "Okay…Thanks for your advice. As pessimistic as it sounds, it's what I needed to hear: that I don't have any chance in solving somebody else's problems."

"Obviously you and the football head back there are rubbing off on each other." Helga rolled her eyes.

Arnold poked his head up to look at them, as if he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't even believe her advice. "Huh?"

"People are complicated, boys. Every single one of them. All of us want to solve other's problems when we can't even solve our own. If you live your own life, everything will come together, and if it doesn't, hey, it'll work out eventually, probably, maybe... " She was just mumbling nonsense now, trying to wrap things up. "Anyway, there's my nice deed for today. Don't say I never did you any favors, Geraldo."

Gerald smiled. "Sure."

The bus came to a stop in front of the school.

Helga sat up, businesslike, and walked out of the bus ahead of them. A few of the girls in her class, namely, Rhonda, Phoebe, and Lila, watched her walk out, staring. Helga failed to notice.

Arnold sighed, stood up, and walked out after her. Everybody followed them off the bus.

As everybody walked up the steps and into their classrooms, Arnold couldn't help but pull Helga off to the side by his locker.

"What was that about? Why are you giving people I care about no hope? Why does it always have to be so negative with you? I mean, I gave you my responsibilities, but not so you could bring everybody down." He thought this was another one of her games. That the only reason she wanted to solve problems was to make his life miserable.

She narrowed her eyes as she realized her plan was going far from successfully. "Look, I just told your buddy what I knew he needed to hear. I don't _care_ if it's negative or positive; I told him the truth. Now, I thought you promised you were going to stay out of my job."

"_Your_ job," his eyes were really narrowed now. "How is this _your_ job?" He failed to notice more people staring at them again as he raised his voice. "I gave you these responsibilities and that was for only two reasons: to get to know you better, and because I couldn't handle these problems anymore. Now, If you_ think_ for just one minute I'm going to sit back and watch you give out negative advice, you don't know who I really am. Secondly, if you_ think_ I'm going to let go of these problems when you're giving negative advice to others, _you're _the one that's crazy!"

"Look who's talking, pal!" Helga challenged right back, narrowing her eyes as well. "You speak to me as if I don't know what I'm doing, and yet, you couldn't solve one problem. Fat chance I'm giving you the opportunity to sprinkle some sunshine and flowers on every body's parade when they're caught in a hailstorm."

"But, you're supposed to give people hope. You're supposed to be positive, even when everything is falling-!"

She pulled him into an empty storage room and shut the door. "Now listen here. I'm not supposed to do everything you tell me. I'm supposed to be myself, remember? We both agreed to this. Now, don't be afraid that your arch-Nemesis might be able to solve problems better than you!"

He growled. He couldn't take it. If he wasn't so afraid somebody would walk in on them, he would've pushed her against the wall by now. "You're twice as bad as me, and you think that you can solve problems _better_? You're going to ruin the whole class! And I'm not sitting around, watching you do it!" he finished with a shout!

"Crimany, Arnold-o, what are you trying to do, cause me to lose my hearing?" She held her ears in mock pain.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and did his best to calm down a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm just..."

"You were being yourself. You were being manipulative, aggressive, and crazy, I know." She nodded.

He sighed, not wanting to argue with her when they hadn't even began class yet. "You're right. It's crazy how I can't stop being this way." If he were to tell the truth though, he was beginning to think that she _drove _him crazy.

She nodded again. "Things will get better, I promise. You have to let me take the lead, though. The advice I give might not make sense at first, but you've got to trust me." She looked to his eyes.

And then she saw it. The look that he gave her. The look she never thought she would see in his eyes.

It was pure hopelessness; perhaps for her, perhaps for him.

Then, she did something she didn't usually do; she smiled sadly at him, and put an arm on his shoulders comfortingly.

Then, he did something he didn't usually do; he hugged her closely to him. He admitted in a whisper. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to play these games. You win, Helga. I lose."

Helga just sighed and shook her head, whispering back. "Nonsense. You're just not used to being so laid back. As soon as I solve a few more problems, you'll be in paradise. You'll wish I'd solved your problems all along."

"Somehow I don't think that's it…" he said, feeling as if he was missing something. Something he had missed his whole life.

She patted him on the back. "There, there, my dear. Now, let's go off to class and talk about this later. And for the record, don't hold my hand, or hug me, or say a word to anyone about what happened last night, got it?"

He nodded. "Sure..."

The bell rang as Arnold and Helga walked in the classroom and sat beside each other.

Everyone turned to stare at them, and then turned back around.

Helga growled before she whispered to Arnold. "You're lucky I'm being _you_ for the day. One more look like _that_ and I swear I'll pound the living heck out of them."

Arnold grabbed her hand to calm her down. He had already forgotten that she had specifically asked him_ not_ to grab her hand. "Calm down, it's all right," he whispered back to her.

Helga pulled her hand away quickly and scowled. How _dare_ he get affectionate like that in class? What was _wrong _with him.? Oh, wait...

_Never mind..._

Meanwhile, Gerald shook his head as he watched them sit together and argue. He turned around to face the front. "Will I ever understand those two?" he mumbled to himself.

Up in the front of the classroom, Mr. Simmons had a smile on his face. " OK class, it's time to get with your group for the projects. Please pair your seats together and let's get started."

As everyone set up their desks, Principal Wartz suddenly walked in urgently. "Mr. Simmons, I need to have a word with you."

Mr. Simmons walked over to the principal. "What's wrong, Principal Wartz? Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is. I need to speak with two of your students in my office right now."

Mr. Simmons was curious. "Well, sure, Principal Wartz, but who?"

* * *

"Do you realize I could have the both of you suspended for the rest of the school year because of your bizarre behavior last night? Do you realize that I could put this on your permanent records? I could call the police and have the both of you put in juvenile hall. Why were you roaming the halls at eleven at night?"

Arnold was terrified. He had never been caught for doing something so serious. He didn't even understand why he had done it in the first place. "Well, I don't know, Principal Wartz, I just-"

Helga cleared her throat. "Let me handle this." She stood up, looking at Wartz very matter-of-factly. "Principal Wartz, I know that what we did was wrong, but how can you blame the girl and boy who gave you the chance to publicize your wonderful school?"

"What are you talking about?" Principal Wartz said back sternly, as if he really didn't know what she was talking about.

Helga just crossed her arms over her chest. "You wanted to put us on television for your own personal gain, without even asking either of us for permission. Did you really think that we wanted our lives published for everyone to see?"

"Ms. Pataki," the Principal stood up. "Didn't Mr. Simmons give you the camcorder to film the class at lunch?"

She shrugged. " I guess..."

"So, didn't you know this was going to be on television, and that you _might_ have been chosen?"

She was starting to wonder if she was losing her touch. For some reason, she didn't have a reply. She didn't know how to get the Principal to understand the reasoning for her madness.

Arnold started to speak. "Look, Principal Wartz, I know what we did was wrong, but we really didn't want that tape published for everyone to see. You see, Helga and I have a great relationship. OK, it's kind of strange, but great. If people find out what we did that day at lunch, we'll never feel normal around each other again, nobody will ever trust me again, and she'll be the laughingstock of P.S 118."

Helga scowled at him. "Geez, thanks a lot, Einstein."

Principal Wartz blinked at Arnold's reply and then shrugged. "Well in that case, I'll allow the both of you to finish the day before you serve your two days suspension, and as for the cafeteria confessions, I will not publish them."

Arnold was relieved. "Really? You mean you forgive us?"

Helga was smarter though, and she knew there was a reason for the lighter punishment. "What's your angle?"

The Principal replied, "Oh, there's no angle, Helga, except that, thinking about it, you guys actually gave me some even better tapes than the ones you shot in the cafeteria to give to Mr. Leichleiter."

Helga gasped as she remembered the crazy night they had last night, and swarmed her mind to try and remember if they had forgotten any tapes.

Arnold raised an eyebrow and stood up. "How is that possible? Helga and I went through the whole school and picked up every tape."

The principal laughed as he put it in the VCR. "Not this one."

It played:

_"I can see your hidden ways because I used to do the same thing you do. I know how your personality works because we have common characteristics. I had an aggressive and sarcastic side in the past." He noticed a camera recording them across from Wartz's desk, and made his way over to it. "Unfortunately, I did awful things before I started solving problems. I helped everyone try to get rid of Mr. Simmons, I opened my mouth and told Harold that Gerald knew how to ride a bike when he didn't, and I took advantage of Sid when he dedicated his life to me." He removed the tape from the camcorder and turned back to her. "I only did the right thing a few times, then. Once, I recall, was when I got Nadine and Rhonda to become best friends again. But, that was tricky." He changed the subject and faked a smile. "A—Anyway, the reason I'm bringing this up is because we always worked together on ideas and projects, and we seemed to relate and understand each other better. I always liked the times we—"_

_"You're ten years old, and you're a kid!"" She watched him curiously and ignored his last statements. Why did he think he needed to be perfect to gain approval? She didn't want him to be like her family; like Olga; like Lila. And she didn't want him to fake happiness. Wasn't he always telling everyone to be themselves…?_

_Then, her eyes widened in realization: Is he ever himself?_

_Arnold nervously played with the mini cassette tape in his hands. He avoided her eyes as he continued. "Maybe I used to be a kid, but not anymore…"_

_Helga gently urged him to explain. "Why?"_

_He sighed as he put his hands and the messed up cassette tape behind him to hide it, slowly tearing it apart. He looked into her eyes. "I've learned the hard way I'm supposed to act mature. I'm supposed to solve everyone's problems. I'm supposed to make sure all the boarders get along. I have to be sure no one in our class is going through a crisis. It's my job. If I don't help them, they can't solve their own problems. You know how long I've been helping others? I've been helping others so long I don't know what would happen if I stopped—"_

Arnold was panicking. "Oh no. No, no, no, the class can see me acting like _that_. They can't hear me saying all of those things. I don't want them to know what I'm going through, I don't want them to think of me as anything but a problem solver. They can't, they can't see me rip up the cassette tape and... and throw it at Helga!" he said, remembering in horror what he had done that night.

Principal Wartz took out the tape and put in another one. "Or this one..."

It played:

_"I wouldn't reveal you. If you blabbed your heart to me and I told everyone your feelings, people would see us differently. I'm not about to make things more complicated. And after the recent events in the safe house, how could I live if you didn't trust me? It's hard to bare our hearts to anybody in this world since our weaknesses are exposed. You know that." Helga looked deeply into his green eyes as she traced her thumb on the top of his hand. She was feeling less nervous with being open when no one was around. "You can bare your weaknesses to me, though. I won't mock you. I won't embarrass you and advertise them for the world to see. I know how it is to be the center of attention, and frankly, I hate it! I understand your concerns, Arnold-o, because I couldn't handle it if the class saw me holding your hand and listening to your problems. They would think I was crazy. In truth, they're crazy." She sighed, laid her head on the table, and faced him, still holding his hand. "Who really knows me, anyway? Only you and Phoebs, that's who." He nodded understandably. "People like me hide behind masks. I care about you, and if you keep living for everyone else, you'll never be cured. People need to vent themselves to somebody, and we both don't even have parents, so…" She stopped her monologue and chuckled slightly at her suggestion._

_Arnold looked like he was going to cry. He laid his head down on the table, facing her with a sad expression._

_She turned her head both ways slightly, and re-checked that nobody was in the lunchroom—then wondered why—before she moved closer to him, still holding his hand tightly._

_He trembled lightly when she moved closer._

_"Yes, Arnold," She nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. "We can admit our flaws to each other and be ourselves. We can't trust anybody with our secrets, but we can trust each other, right?" She was trying to be a comfort for him, at least as comforting as Helga G Pataki could be._

_He was confused. Her stubborn persistence was too much for him. Yet, she sounded sarcastic. But, she was still holding his hand. Wait a minute, was she even being sincere? He decided to test the water to see. He sat his head up and raised an eyebrow. He let go of her hand. "How can you trust me after all I have put you through in the last few months? And how will you trust me after all I'll put you through later?"_

_She lifted her head up and stared at him. Great. He was already warning her, but of what? She shrugged and tried to be more open. "I dunno. I figure my love canceled all your manipulative actions," Helga subconsciously looked manipulatively into his eyes. She wasn't about to admit she liked the way he was acting, even though she did._

_He nodded in an understanding way. He was getting drawn into her gaze, quickly._

_He threw his arms around her without another thought. She admitted she loved him unconditionally, but also said she didn't mind if he broke down; she really loved him. He felt unexpectedly connected to her. In her eyes, he was valued and loved. Tears were coming to his eyes, but he held them back. Arnold didn't understand why he was trying to hide his worry and pain. She cared and he didn't want her to worry. Though, he knew she wouldn't let him fall. She would get him to admit anything now. "Helga, have I ever told you," he sniffed. "You have a way with words." He choked slightly as he held himself back._

Principal Wartz removed the tape.

Helga gasped, completely terrified, and Arnold groaned deeply and put his head in his hands.

"Now, get back to class, and remember, two days suspension starting tomorrow. See you both on Monday." Principal Wartz gestured to the door and then sat down at his desk and pulled out his naked Barbie dolls and started playing with them, making weird noises like he did that one time when he called Helga into his office after she punched Brainy.

Helga walked out, more than a little freaked out.

Arnold walked out after her. He couldn't stop thinking about the tapes. "What are we going to do _now_?"

"What?" She glanced at him. "Do you really think I have a solution for this one? I'm the weakling that's being all passionate and affectionate toward you. If the class saw that..." She shuddered to even think about it, and had an afterthought. "Heck, I even admitted that I wasn't a bully!"

Arnold swallowed. "My reputation is at stake too, Helga. You've _got_ to do something. I can't let the class see me crying like that! They'll _never_ respect me!"

Helga just sighed as she was now starting to feel the stress of solving problems. "I'll figure out something..."

* * *

Arnold's Grandpa stood next to his wife in the hospital.

She was on life support, and breathing heavily. Because of the flu she had gotten, she needed a heart transplant to survive. It would be unlikely that her body would recieve it at her old age. Her eyes were closed, and her face no longer held that glow it did when they were younger.

He was crying, unafraid to let his fears be shown without his grandson around. He was unable to contain all of his worry about his life ahead without his wife. "Hold on Pookie, you can do it. Please, you know I can't survive without you..."

* * *

Arnold and Helga walked back into the classroom. Helga, with a far off look on her face, and Arnold with the most depressed look anybody had ever seen on him.

Arnold and Helga sat beside each other, behind Gerald.

Gerald was worried for both of his friends, and turned around. "What happened, man?"

Arnold turned all shades of red. "Uh, I'll try and explain it to you at recess." He hoped beyond anything to get out of _that _conversation.

Stinky spoke up, looking back at Arnold and Helga and then to other kids, scratching his head. "Well I reckon they must have done something awful horrible, or else Arnold wouldn't be blushin' so much."

Helga growled. "Ah, put a sock in it, Stinky, why do you care about our lives all of the sudden, anyway?" She crossed her arms, but she could see where this would be going if they couldn't find a way to get that tape out of the Principal's hands.

"Okay, class" Mr. Simmons commented. "Get back to work on your projects, please."

Arnold and Helga were silent for a while. Both of them were still so worried about the tape.

Arnold spoke first, his voice quiet so that no one else would hear. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to work on this project today."

Helga shrugged, speaking quietly as well. "What's there to explain? I know practically everything about you."

He grabbed her hand, but she let go quickly

"Why do you always do that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Do what?" she merely replied and turned away. She was trying to act confused, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"I try and do something you like, and then you pull away. Now, I know the class is here, but if you can solve my problems, why can't you be open with me?" he replied sincerely.

She came up with the best excuse she could think of, given all of the stress she'd experienced that day. "Maybe because I don't _feel_ like it."

He leaned over to her and whispered. "Helga, it's me, Arnold. You don't have to be afraid. I already know your secret, and I'm not rejecting you."

She was nervous because he was getting too close to her again. So what if he didn't reject her; he still didn't love her, or at least she didn't think so. "I...I...I-I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, why does it matter anyway? I told you it was all in the heat of the moment, heh,heh..."

Arnold just whispered back again. "We both know that isn't the whole story. Come on, Helga. When are you going to stop playing these charades and just agree with me? Don't you want this crazy relationship of ours to last?"

She admitted softly and nervously, "_If_ it doesn't involve the cafeteria confessions, or our classmates finding out, or the end of my reputation as I know it, then yeah, _if_ it floats your boat, why not?"

Those were a lot of _'ifs'_,

It was obvious she was acting as if it was no big deal if they started a relationship. Maybe she was afraid he didn't feel the same way.

Arnold decided he was about to change that. "I like you as a friend, but I think we could be more than that someday." He was truthful in what he was saying, but he didn't know where his words were coming from. Certainly they were from his heart.

Was it really him saying those things to her? Could they really _be_-

Helga wanted to ask him to hold her up before she fainted or something, because she couldn't handle this craziness anymore. The boy she loved was practically asking her out, right before her face, and she knew it.

She thought to herself. _Oh, my. He's starting to see my true colors. He's starting to see his feelings for me. My plan's working, it's actually...!_

The bell rang and the two preteens sighed, wanting to say so much more, but not being able to...

Mr. Simmons smiled. "Lunch time, class!"

* * *

**AN:** Lol, I know. I interupted Arnold and Helga's chat (and possibly Arnold asking Helga out, or confessing) for them to have lunch. Well, a lot more fun is up ahead in the next chapter, but in order for me to post the next chapter, I need to know how I did with this one. (HAHA!)

So review please! Thank you! =)

_I'm Everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere. _

**_-Deep Voice - 4/1/12_**


	14. Chapter 13: Helga The Problem Solver Pt2

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN from DV: **Hey, everyone! Told ya that I'd be back... only one thing I need to mention: I changed Arnold and Helga's detention to suspension, because it works better with the story. (and it's more realistic)

**Twilight's-Mystery**: Lol, you really didn't think I'd be back, huh? Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on coming back, but I guess that's what an addiction does to do. Speaking of addictions, about HA withdraw...er, well, there actually _is _such a thing, and I've experienced it (it isn't fun!). If you're curious to learn more, visit - http : (slash,slash) s8(dot) invisionfree(dot) com(slash)Lyrics(Bottomslash)of(Bottomslash)Arnold(Slash)ar(slash)t52(dot)htm . (It's called DV's Ramble if you would rather look it up on Google, sorry I can't just write the link for you; FFN is picky about html links for some reason.)

Thanks to Azure for editing the chapter and JAM for collaboration. (and suggestions)

And here's the next part of _Cafeteria Confessions_. Have fun! And thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Helga, The Problem Solver Part 2**

**_At the Boarding house..._**

Meanwhile, as Arnold and Helga were trying to work out their own situation, Arnold's Grandpa continued to throw Kokoshka's stuff out in the front yard at an alarming rate. There was plenty of stuff that was already lying there: Oscar and Susie's couch, their kitchen table, Oscar's clothes...

Mr. Potts laughed as he helped Grandpa along, and threw Oscar's trumpet in the air roughly.

Oscar gasped as he jumped into the air to catch his precious instrument. "No, Grandpa, no! I've had that for years. Please, don't let Ernie get rid of my wonderful trumpet." He still didn't think Grandpa was really throwing him out. He had lived there for so long after all.

Grandpa just paused in his lugging of another bag of Oscar's stuff and rolled his eyes and yelled to him. "You can have your trumpet, you weasel, and take your stupid $40.00 tent with you, too!" Grandpa then reached inside the doorway and threw the tent that Oscar got yesterday outside too.

Susie was on the boarding house steps with her hands over her eyes as she watched everything happening. She was crying softly; she felt so hopeless. She looked up at the old man desperately. "Phil, you can't do this to us. He was trying, honestly he was. You have to give us more notice than thirty days." She didn't know how to break the news to her parents that they were right about Oscar, and she didn't want to leave the only place she'd known as home.

Phil was reaching his breaking point as he stomped over to her. He had always liked Susie but enough was enough. "I warned you to leave this bum, Susie. I warned you to move on with your life and move back in with your parents, but you didn't listen. You knew this was going to happen. It was _begging_ to happen, but you didn't listen!"

Susie was crying hysterically now.

Phil was right, but she just didn't know how to live without Oscar.

At the sight of her like that Grandpa took a deep breath to calm down and continued speaking to them both, now in a much more restrained tone. "You guys are half a year behind in rent and my wife's in the hospital dying. You can't expect me to let you live here for free. And how can you expect me to put up with this behavior?"

Mr. Potts was having fun tossing more stuff outside: papers, canned foods, and even the Kokoshka's television. He turned and replied to grandpa softly as he noticed the stress on his face. "I know how to straighten his act up. Hold on, I'll go get my wrecking ball." He ran around the corner of the boarding house.

Oscar stared after Ernie because of his enthusiasm on the whole matter of kicking him and his wife out of the Boarding House. Suddenly, he became worried as he finally realized this was really happening. "You can't be serious, grandpa? You can't be kicking me out of my home."

Grandpa scowled again, the anger returning to his voice. "Yes I am, and quit calling me grandpa! I'm not your Grandpa and I never have been!"

Susie stood up, brushing some tears from her eyes, and looked to her husband. "I want you, Oscar! I'll never leave you!"

At this point, everyone on the block was watching out their windows at the chaos.

One man across the street yelled. "Shut up, keep it down out there!" He slammed his window.

Then, Mr. Potts appeared around the corner. He was sitting in his wrecking ball machine as he operated it, and went straight toward Oscar. He was laughing hysterically. "Ah-ha-ha,_ now_ let's see how this new baby works!"

Oscar's wide eyes were locked on Ernie's wrecking ball in absolute terror. "No, Ernie please; don't crush my trumpet!" He grabbed his trumpet from the ground and a few of his clothes and took off running down the street, screaming.

Susie watched as Ernie followed him, laughing. She ran after them. "Oscar, come back!"

After Susie, Oscar, and Ernie were gone, Grandpa stomped up the steps and slammed the door. He wasn't letting _any_ of them back in.

**_In the Cafeteria..._**

Helga narrowed her eyes at Arnold. "_Why_ did I agree to sit with you again?"

He narrowed his eyes just as strongly back at her. "Because we need to talk about this whole problem solving thing. I'm sick of being stuck in the middle with nothing to do."

Suddenly, Lila walked over shyly with her hands behind her back. "Excuse me."

They both blinked together and looked over at the oddest person to be joining them at their table.

Lila sat down on the chair between them.

Helga silently growled. _What? Does she think she owns this table or something?_

Lila spoke to them, smiling politely. "I don't mean to be getting into the middle of an important conversation, but I have a serious problem, and I hear that you're very good at solving them."

Arnold sighed at what his old crush said to Helga. _Here we go again. Ms. Problem solver gets all the attention and the credit for solving everyone's problem. _"Well, go ahead then, ask her."

Lila blinked, looking confused, mostly because her request obviously (at least in her opinion) had been directed to Arnold, not Helga. "Um..."

Helga spoke up, buisnesslike, and pulled out a small notepad from her shirt pocket. "What's the problem, Ms. Perfect?"

Lila turned to Helga now and thought about telling her what was going on. She didn't see anything wrong with getting advice from Helga, after all. On top of which it had to do with her sister. "Olga has been distant lately. She has no ambition to do anything," Lila simply stated, her face taking on the perfect look of concern.

Arnold blinked and turned to Helga, looking at her curiously. "Helga, is she talking about your older sister?" _Though it doesn't sound like her sister…_ After all, according to Helga, Olga possessed ambition in spades. That was part of why she annoyed Helga so much—she was always 'one-upping' her, as Helga liked to put it.

Helga just rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "Wow, how long did it take for you to figure_ that _one out, rocket scientist?" she asked dryly.

Arnold sighed and rolled his eyes at her comment. He turned away and put his hands on his chin in a depressed manner.

Helga turned back to Lila and replied sweetly, "Well, that would make _perfect _sense little Ms. Sunshine. I talked with Olga last night and told her along with my family how I felt about her acting so perfect, when she really wasn't."

Lila blinked at this information. "Is that what happened when you ran out of your room yesterday? Do you mean to tell me that you upset her by denying her the only hope she has in her whole life?"

Helga blinked and then almost cringed a little. Putting it that way made it sound like she had done something horrible instead of just having told the truth. "Well…when you say it like that it _sounds_ like I did the worst thing ever."

Lila wasn't usually blunt, but she decided to be now because Olga was her best friend. "What you did was horrible, Helga; you destroyed all of her hope."

Helga sighed as she explained. "I didn't destroy her hope; I gave her a life to live. She thinks that she constantly needs to be perfect for our parents in order to be loved." She put her arm on Lila's shoulders comfortingly. "I gave her a dose of reality, bucko. Everyone needs it once in a while or else they'll never change."

Lila was silent at her words, and so was Arnold.

Helga continued. "Big Bob is upset because this family isn't going the way it should. Actually he's right; it isn't. Before I told Olga how I felt, she was making charts on how to make our family perfect. It's a total lie. Nobody's perfect, and I don't expect them to be, or Olga, or you guys."

Arnold turned toward her slowly as he took in her words, and then he looked down, as if he were afraid to show his face to them. "I'll…I'll be right back. I just remembered something I need to do."

Lila nodded at Arnold and turned to Helga with a nervous look on her face. "Um...I probably should get going, too."

Helga stared from Arnold to Lila, more than shocked at the way they were both acting now. "Hold the phone here. Do you guys really try and be _perfect?_" Deep down, she knew people couldn't possibly be _that _good. Lila especially…but Arnold too?

Wait, besides some minor crazy stuff he'd done that week, wasn't he _flawless._

When he laid his head down in his hands and sighed, it was enough proof to her that he wasn't.

Lila traced the table with her finger absentmindedly and spoke softly to her. "I'm afraid something's going to happen if I don't always appear as if I'm in control of my life. I told you about this yesterday when we were talking in your room."

Helga pointed at Arnold. "And what's your deal?"

Arnold replied softly as well. His face was slowly heating up. "This is embarrassing. If I tell you something about myself, do you guys promise to keep it a secret?"

Lila nodded with a polite smile. "Of course, Arnold. I would never tell anybody your secrets."

Helga had to smirk. "You know you're really tempting fate here, hair-boy. I mean, what's_ really_ gonna stop me from blabbing your secret to the whole school after what _you_ did."

Arnold ignored her little 'threat' and looked down at the table and whispered so that only they could hear him. "I already told you how I felt about not solving problems, Helga. You know this is difficult for me. I feel like everyone's already stopped coming to me for advice. I don't feel bad because of who _you _are anymore, but because of the way_ I_ am. Since I'm really this horrible, imperfect person, I know that once everyone learns that I can't handle my own problems, they won't trust me to help them in theirs." He sighed deeply. "That's my worst fear, and I guess that's why I'm having so much trouble...getting used to this, you being the voice of reason, that is."

Lila was surprised, but she still smiled at Arnold's honest confession.

Helga just leaned toward him and whispered. "I tried to tell you this yesterday, didn't I? That the reason you're solving problems is to _mask_ your imperfections. Do you see it now, huh?"

He was silent a moment before he spoke. "...I never realized how deeply I was caught up into helping out other people, and how truthful you were to me last night. It's kind of funny the way things work out. You see...for so many years I thought you were wearing a mask behind your bullyism only to realize that _I'm _the one who's wearing a mask."

Lila was curious now as she looked at Arnold. "What do you mean?"

He glanced away from the two girls a moment. "I've been trying to fix everyone's life for years, but it never occurred to me to try to solve my own. I've been trying to be perfect all this time. I guess somehow I hoped that by solving everyone's mishaps and imperfections, they'd fail to see my own." he hung his head, regretfully.

Helga finally understood why he was having so much hesitation with giving up problem solving. He was afraid to show people that he wasn't perfect. It was almost as if he was giving his life for her, and she wasn't too sure she liked the idea of it anymore. "Arnold...maybe we shouldn't switch-"

"—Helga." He looked into Helga's eyes so intensely that he felt like he could see her soul. He grabbed her hand that was on the table and whispered to her. "Look, I don't want you to back out of switching roles just because of what I told you. I'm doing this because I really care about you, and I want you to be able to be yourself, too. I would do _anything_ for you, even if it meant I had to give up solving problems. I'll get used to it; don't worry. It's just going to take some time."

Helga didn't know what to think about what he said…except that it was so selfish of her to do this just so he would fall in love with her...

But would he truly fall in love with her, if all she had been doing up till now was causing nothing but chaos in his life...?

There was a moment of quiet between them, and then Lila, starting to feel a little awkward, cleared her throat nervously before speaking to them. "You know, maybe you two should take some time together to think through all of your plans. I'm ever so sure that you'll end up...closer if you do."

Helga's eyes widened as she remembered that she was being watched, and she pulled her hand away from Arnold's. She didn't notice Arnold's disappointed look as she turned to Lila, crossed her arms, and changed the subject along with her tone of voice. "Hey! What makes this any of _your _business?" _Crimany, can't I have a decent conversation with Arnold without having an audience?_

Lila didn't want to intrude on their lives, so she got back to the subject at hand. "I'm sorry, Helga, it's just...I really admire your bravery in life and in solving problems. And you're amazing at helping out others, actually; both of you are."

Helga rolled her eyes. She couldn't take a compliment. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell Olga she has potential, and that she doesn't need to live off other people's opinions about her, and _don't_ tell her I told you so. Now move along, and for the record, this conversation of ours and the conversation between me and the Football Head? It never happened."

Lila nodded as she stood up. "Okay. Thank you ever so much for all of your advice." And with that she walked away.

**_In Olga's Room:_**

Lila walked over to Olga's nightstand and turned off the radio that had sad music playing on it, and sat on Olga's bed.

Olga was lying still with all the covers around her tightly. She was sobbing lightly, similar to the way she had when Helga had changed one of the grades on her report card a year ago.

Lila took a deep breath to sum up her courage, and then she spoke as sternly as she knew how. "Olga, Big Sis, I need to talk to you. Right now."

At those words and their tone Olga lifted up the covers and looked at her friend. It wasn't every day that Lila spoke assertively to somebody, so she felt forced to listen. "What is it?" she sniffled out.

Lila looked at her with a very serious expression. "You can't be lying here, wasting your life when you have so much of a life to live."

Olga sat up all the way on her bed. She rubbed her tear and mascara stricken eyes. "Have you been talking to Helga again?"

"I," she couldn't lie, "I would be lying to you to say that I haven't been, but she's right. I don't expect you to be perfect. You know I'm far from it and I wouldn't expect anybody to do something that I'm not capable of doing. Gosh, you're such a wonderful person, Olga, and you have such potential. You shouldn't worry about what others think of you. You need to live your life and enjoy it. Don't let what you can't do hold you back." She smiled now, her eyes searching for a resurgence of a spark of hope in her 'big sis.'

Olga paused at her words but then blinked a few times and sat up more, wiping tears that were forming in her eyes. "But—But I'm so used to listening to my parents, Lil Sis. I value their opinions on what I do so much. All of those awards of mine. All of those trophies. I can't just give all of them up."

Lila put an arm around her, comfortingly. "I'm not asking for you to give them all up, Big Sis. I just don't want you to feel like you have to earn them."

There was a moment of quiet between the two girls.

And then suddenly Olga lunged forward and held Lila in a tight hug as she cried on her shoulders.

Lila sighed in relief, knowing that she was finally getting through. She patted Olga on the back lightly. "There, there. It's going to be alright now…"

**_Arnold-Walking to the Boarding House..._**

Arnold had just gotten off the bus from the worst day ever.

Firstly, it seemed like Helga was solving problems better than him, and it worried him because he knew pretty soon he would be nobody.

Secondly, people kept staring at them, especially after they had been called to the office. He felt like a criminal, stuck in a cell and sentenced to death row.

Thirdly, he was suspended, and he had to tell his Grandpa about his suspension when his grandma was deathly ill.

And there was nothing he could do about _any_ of these problems...

It was the worst day he could imagine and as he rounded the corner, he saw that it had just gotten one hundred times worse than it was...

All of the Kokoshkas' stuff was lying out on the sidewalk, including the tent Oscar had gotten yesterday...

Arnold ran into the house and stopped dead in his track when he saw his Grandpa, crying at the kitchen table.

He snuck up and poked his head around the side of the kitchen doorway to listen in, without being seen.

His Grandpa was holding up a picture of his wife. "Oh, how am I going to be able to live without you, Gertie? You are everything in my life, and you're being taken away from me. Oh, it could be any day now the doctor says. How am I going to tell Arnold what's going on?"

But he didn't have to wait too long to get _that_ answer.

Arnold came running in. He was almost as emotionally torn apart as his Grandpa.

"Grand-Grandma's dying, isn't she, Grandpa? Answer me!"

His grandpa dried his tears quickly. He didn't want his Grandson to worry. He stood up from the table and tried to look confident. "Now, I didn't say that, Shortman. You must be hearing things." He tried to be lighthearted but it miserably failed under the weight of the reality.

Arnold could barely breathe. He felt like a four hundred pound truck was running over him, repeatedly. Memories of times he'd spent with his Grandma came rushing back at him. "We can't live without her! Who's going to cheer us up when we're down? Who's going to cook us breakfast in the mornings? Who's gonna come in my room and give me a hug when I have a bad dream? I can't—I can't go on with another parent in my life gone!"

Grandpa started crying again. He decided to tell his Grandson the truth. "Arnold, she…she suffered a coma this morning. They can't tell us why. The doctor said she needs a heart transplant to go on living her life, but he said it's unlikely her body will receive the transplant even with the medicine they're giving her. She…probably won't make it through the night." Face pale, jaw trembling, all attempts at a smile gone, he looked to his grandson.

Arnold blinked. What could he say? There was nothing left to say… He was desperate for some control in this situation, desperate to solve this unsolvable problem, but there was no control.

There was no way to solve this unsolvable problem...

Arnold merely choked out a reply. "Is—Is she still at Hillwood Hospital?"

"She's there for right now…" his grandpa said back as he sat back down at the table and put his face in his hands again.

As quickly as he came, Arnold ran out the door and to the hospital.

"Shortman, come back!" Phil yelled, reaching out in the direction he had gone. He didn't want another person in his life to abandon him...

**_Arnold-At the Hospital..._**

Arnold watched his grandma breathing heavily. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the life supporter.

Tears were threatening to come down his face. He couldn't take much more of this. What would he do without his Grandma? First, his parents left him for San Lorenzo, and now this? Nobody cared about him and his pain. Did it really matter that he existed. He was beginning to wonder if life was worth living. After his grandma's departure, he knew it wouldn't be.

He blinked obsessively as the tears started rolling down his face. His mind was spinning, with more crazy ideas coming to him. Crazy ways to take away his emotional pain. Stuff that he never even dreamed about doing began to cross his mind. He was wondering if this was what it felt like to have a nervous breakdown.

Was this how Helga felt on a daily basis...?

He choked back tears as he spoke. "G—Grandma, you can't leave me! Not like this. Not with so many problems going on in my life." He took her hand softly and held it. He put his head in her arm and began to sob, softly at first, then his crying grew louder. It actually hurt him to cry; he couldn't remember the last time he cried.

He sunk to the ground near her bedside, completely drained of energy.

He felt so hopeless that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

Helga walked over, kneeled beside him, and put her arm over his shoulders.

Arnold didn't even flinch or jump at his sudden companion, too caught up in his torment for that. He looked over at her, tears still running down his face. He couldn't make out who it was through his tears, but he was too upset to care about his reputation anymore.

Helga spoke to him softly. "I know everywhere you are and everything you do. Of course I knew you were in pain. I stopped over your house a few minutes ago. Your Grandpa told me what happened. I—I'm sorry, Arnold..."

Arnold recognized her voice. He hugged Helga immediately and buried his face into her pink dress. He spoke through sobs. "I—I'm gonna have to take care of Grandpa now—Who...Who's gonna take care of me?"

Helga held him more tightly against her and ran her hands through his blond hair. "I will. I'll take care of you. I won't let go of you, ever."

* * *

**AN:** I think you're all gonna _love_ the next chapter: it has Arnold's Confession in it...but in order for me to post Arnold's love confession, well...

I think you know what you need to do, lol. So review, please! Thank you! (I'm horrible, I know.)

And JAM and Azure...about Arnold's confession to Helga?..._SHHHH!_

_I'm Everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere. _

**_-Deep Voice - 4/21/12_**


	15. Chapter 14: Arnold's Confession

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

_The J.A.M: -warp- Good Evening!_

_Azure129 and The.J.A.M scowl at DeepVoice06 and put up their guns._

_Azure129: Put your hands up, DV. You're under arrest for improper use of Nickelodeon cartoon characters, including trying to kill them, drown them, upset them, depress them, and devastate them._

_DeepVoice06 -surprised- Wha-what! But, I've been doing this the whole story. How come I didn't get arrested by chapter ni-_

_The.J.A.M: And...for upsetting the fandom with your crazy Arnold-Helga relationship ideas. I showed an edited copy of this chapter to the fandom, three days before it was released, and they all wanna kill you._

_DeepVoice06 then notices all the people standing behind Azure129 and The.J.A.M with rifles in their hands: Twilights-Mystery, Mony, 4ElementGirl, and like, fifty others._

_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: You're not keeping up the good writing, so we're all gonna shoot you!_

_DV's eyes widened in surprise, then she ran away, screaming._

**AN from DV: **Um...hi there everyone. _-stands there scared-_ Okay, it's not perfect, but I did the best I could. I wrote the first scene by myself for practice, so it's not edited much, but the rest has been looked over. Thanks again to The J.A.M and Azure129 for all of the help they gave me with this chapter. The rating has been changed to _'Teen'_ because of the intense situations. Enjoy the chapter, and about Football-Head's confession to Helga? Um... _-runs away before anyone can shoot her-_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Arnold's Confession**

_**Helga and Arnold...walking from the hospital to the Boarding House...**_

Helga had her hands behind her back and her eyes cast down shyly. It was ten thirty at night and she offered to walk Arnold home from the hospital. She was hoping she could be his _voice of reason_, or help him to look on _the bright side_, but she didn't know where to start.

Arnold was silent the first five minutes that Helga and him walked to the Boarding House. In all honesty, he wanted to be alone to process everything that was happening in his life, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings when she offered to walk him home. It was crazy: he was depressed and he was _still _trying to care for everyone else's life, even going so far as to let her walk him home because he didn't want to be rude.

Helga was the first to speak, very cautiously. "You all right, Arnold?" She knew it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing she could think of to begin the conversation. She was worried _sick_ about him. It was the first time she had witnessed Arnold cry so heavily in the hospital and she was desperately hoping it would be the last. She wanted to hug him, to comfort him, to cuddle him, to kiss him, to just_ love_ him. She wanted to be his_ everything_, but not in public where anybody could see them: it was going to be hard enough for her to come up with a sarcastic excuse for walking him home if anyone _did_ ask her.

Arnold closed his eyes and stopped his walk home. "I'm _fine._" he spoke, angrily. He was_ really_ starting to understand how Helga must've felt without her family being there for her: alone, tired, frustrated. He sure felt that way without his Grandma being able to be there for _him_.

Since he walked in her shoes, he understood why she was so argumentative now. Anybody who had to deal with _that _kind of stress would be. Helga was _right_ about his personality, too. The more he found out about who he was, the more he didn't want to live with himself, _or_ deal with his life anymore. Maybe there was a way he could take away the stress more easily, something he could do to avoid it all together.

As the two of them approached the boarding house, Arnold stuck his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look less stressed.

Helga turned towards him and put one of her hands on his shoulder, comfortingly. She spoke softly. "Listen, if life is too much for you to bear right now, we can always head to the safehouse. It's late enough to where no one will see us. Heck, we could even-"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his shoulders. "I _don't_ need to go to the safehouse. I'm _fine."_ he repeated, stubbornly. He refused to have help with his life problems from _anybody,_ especially Helga, the new problem solver.

"Look, I know you're trying to act like you're life is all together right now, but it_ isn't_. You_ can't_ solve Oscar and Susie's eviction, Gerald's parents marriage, your Grandpa's stress or your Grandma's physical health. It's _not_ going to work...but if you _were _to ask for my advice in all this, it would be..." she paused and laughed a moment. "Criminey, Football Head, have you _ever_ bothered to listen to yourself after all these years? Do you know what_ you_ would say if _you_ were trying to help someone in _your_ situation?

Arnold looked up at her in hopelessness, as she continued.

"So I'm going to give you your _own _advice for once: Things _will_ get better. You're at the lowest point in your life, so you have _nowhere_ to go but up. Think positive, bucko. Life can throw you a curve-ball once in a while, but that doesn't mean you have to catch it."

Arnold looked away from his friend as he had a realization. He didn't realize he sounded like _that_ when giving advice. She acted as if it was so simple to _let go_ of a serious illness, or to look on the _bright side_ of a hopeless tenant or marriage, or to _just believe_ things would work out for his Grandma. Half of the time, his advice was pure stupidity: He couldn't believe the past six years of his problem solving had been nothing but a complete _joke_. His advice was nothing but lame phrases and common knowledge: _Why don't you talk to them, think positive, just be yourself, tell them how you feel._

Those problems _were_ unsolvable, and he had _finally _come up with the best way to get rid of them, for good.

He would kill himself...

He smiled back at Helga, genuninely, knowing that soon, he would be gone. "Thank you for all of your advice. I really appreciate it." As he said this, he thought to himself. _I'm never gonna solve another problem again..._

Helga smiled back, thinking that she had gotten through to him. "That's the spirit! See, Football head, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Arnold nodded back at her, the only thing on his mind was to get to the dock as soon as she left so he could go drown himself. "Sure..."

Helga didn't know why, but she was hesistant with letting her love leave her that night: he had gotten happy for no reason, and she had this odd feeling that she would never see him again. "Um, sure you don't want me to spend the night at the boarding house with you?" she offered.

Arnold laughed as he faked a smile and held up his hand. "I'm sure. I'm positively, absolutely sure, Helga. You've really taught me a lot these last few days, and I wanted to thank you for it. You've made me feel as if I don't _need _to solve these problems anymore. They aren't _mine,_ after all."

Helga's eyes widened. He sounded so sincere now, so _happy. _But something didn't feel quite right, and she didn't know why...

She was apprehensive about leaving him, but she really wanted to go home and get something to eat. "All right, if you say so. Hate to cut it short, but I've got to go home; I'm _starving."_

Arnold felt his stomach growl as he thought the same thing. _Maybe if somebody catches me trying to drown myself then I can starve myself later. Nobody can stop me from doing that._

Helga stood there for a few seconds before saying the one thing that was on her mind. "I...I _love_ you, Arnold."_ Please believe me._

Arnold reached for one of her hands to hold and squeezed it gently. "I know. You'll always have a special place in my heart, too." _I'm going to miss her._

**_Helga's Room...3 AM._**

Helga bolted up from her bed with a tear-sticken face and a terrified look. She had woken up from a horrible nightmare about Arnold and was now frantically reaching for the phone on her bedside to call him. She dialed the numbers that she could barely make out through the tears in her eyes. She hoped against all odds somebody would pick up and tell her that he was all right.

She sighed as the phone line to the Sunset Arms continued to ring.

Nobody was picking up.

Where was _Arnold? _

Could her dream have been telling her something her mind missed earlier? Could he have_ actually_ thought about committing suicide? Was the smile on his face just an expression to keep her from suspecting it?

Her eyes then suddenly widened as she recalled what _she_ had done not too long ago when _she_ had been as depressed as him. She gasped as she remembered that she tried to take her own life.

Without another thought, she jumped off of her bed and dashed out of her house and to the dock.

**_At The Dock..._**

It was 3 AM. The thunder rolled loudly as lightning struck in the distance...

Arnold's eyes were darker than the sky as he stared off into the deep, blue ocean. The water was looking very promising. The tide was coming in and the water was splashing on the dock wildly. He was sure a storm was approaching, but he didn't care about the weather. He didn't care about anything right now.

He was ready to die...

He needed to get out of the world...

He wasn't doing any good being in it…

He was a hopeless cause with a meaningless life; there was no reason for him to continue living...

Helga was better at solving problems than him anyway; she didn't need him. She could do everything by_ herself._

She had already helped her family to communicate, Gerald to let go of his parents' divorce, and Lila and Olga to move on with their lives. What did it matter if he was around…or if he was _gone?_ It wasn't like he was solving problems anymore.

He didn't want to solve anyone's problems anymore, anyway.

Helga watched him silently from behind a nearby tree. Her eyes widened at his void expression. She had seen him act crazy before, but this was_ beyond_ insanity. She didn't care that she had no jacket on or that she was probably freezing in the chilly evening. She could only think about_ him_, _his_ empty expression, _his_ stress-filled life, and most likely...

His suicide attempt...

Would he jump in the water? Given his state of mind, it would make perfect sense to her if he did. After all, he wasn't _perfect,_ and she couldn't believe he had tried to be. He was just as messed up as everyone else, possibly even _more_ so with all of the stress he carried on a daily basis, and at only ten-years-old on top of it all! If he was _this_ bad as a kid…imagine how messed up of an adult he could become…_if _he made it to _being_ an adult.

She was trying to think of a way to approach him; to stop him from doing what she thought he would do.

Her fears were confirmed, however; when he took his blue hat and raised it in the air.

She covered her mouth and gasped, running over to the dock, and hoping to catch him in time.

The wind was blowing wildly through his hair now as he spoke in a uneven tone, paying no attention to anything else around him, acting as if he had truly lost his mind. "No parents. No friends. No life. Who needs me? I have nothing to live for. What's the point in trying? People don't change. Things don't get better. They get worse. What's the point in dreaming? None of my dreams come true. Grandma's still sick. My parents are still gone. I can't solve anyone's problems anymore. What's the use?"

He threw the hat his parents gave him into the ocean.

Helga stopped behind him and gulped as she listened to him speaking; he sounded even worse than she had felt a few days ago.

She cautiously walked closer to him, and was careful to steplight enough on the dock so he wouldn't hear her footsteps coming near him. If she could get close enough, she was seriously thinking about grabbing him and running. Act now. Talk later. Yes, _that's_ what she would do.

The thunder rolled again as he continued his monologue, tears started to run down his face.

"M...my parents don't love me anymore. T...They never came b…back for me. T…they left me, just like Grandma is doing... s...so I'm leaving this world, too!"

And suddenly before Helga's eyes Arnold jumped into the water!

Helga jumped in after him immediately.

She was thankful she listened to Olga when she was learning to swim a few years prior. Never in her life could she have predicted what Arnold was doing right now, and she could never be more grateful for anything than having the skill right now to undo it.

She swam a few feet down and saw him.

He had already inhaled lots of water as his body started to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Wasting no time, Helga grabbed him roughly by the collar to pull him up. She used all of her fear driven energy to swim back to the now quite choppy surface. She gasped for air once she could breathe and then swam the heavy football headed boy to land, swinging him over her shoulders to hold his weight. She gasped all the way to the shore, panting as she finally laid him down in the cold, damp sand at the edge of the lake.

His eyes did not open though…and he did not look well.

On instinct, Helga started pushing down on his chest to revive him.

She breathed into his mouth and pressed on his chest. No response.

She did it a second time. Nothing.

She learned CPR when she was filming Babewatch. Why wasn't it working?

After trying for what seemed like forever, she started to give up, seeing that the situation was hopeless.

He wasn't coming back...

She put her hands on her face and began to cry. Oh, who cared about _her_ life anymore? Everything was meaningless without Arnold. "Why didn't I talk to you more in the hospital last night, or when we walked home together? Didn't I _know_ what your depression was leading up to given that I had done the same thing only_ days_ before? How can I live in this crazy world without your love and affection? How will I survive without ever being able to see or touch your wonderful face again! Oh, Arnold!"

Tears were running down her face as she collapsed onto his lifeless body and hugged him in desperation: she was desperate to feel his touch, and desperate for him to wake up, although it was unlikely either of those things would happen.

Then, to her complete surprise, she felt pressure on her back, and her mind wasn't imagining it.

She pulled back to see him with his eyes open and a confused look on his face. She choked back more tears at the miracle that just happened and pulled him up, closer to her. _He's alive, he's actually alive!_

He mumbled softly as he held onto her in return, consciousness and awareness of the situation regaining in him. "You shouldn't have saved me, you know; it was a waste of time."

Helga ignored his comments and mumbled back as she hugged him tightly. "Of _course_ I had to save you. I _love_ you, Arnold."

They stayed like that for a while. It seemed like hours passed as they held each other. Both of them didn't want to let go, fearing that the other one would abandon them if they did.

As Arnold held Helga and came more and more back to reality, he started to remember the terrible feelings he had before his suicide attempt, and that she had only saved him probably because she had been watching him because of her obsession with him. Feelings of guilt started to wash over him, he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. I always ruin everything-"

"You've ruined nothing." She patted his back lightly. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. As she thought more about how her life would be without him, she started to shake. She let go of him because she didn't want him to know she was getting upset from his previous attempt at suicide, and didn't want him to worry about anything. She stood up as she grabbed both of his arms and pulled him from the ground, clearly upset. "Why, Arnold? Why would you take your own life?"

He leaned on her heavily, as if he couldn't stand up, then looked into her eyes angrily and intensely as he held her shoulders tightly. "That's a stupid question, Pataki! You _KNOW_ my Grandma's dying, do you _REALLY_ think I can handle another death in my life? Everything that's _EVER_ had any meaning to me is getting _PULLED AWAY FROM ME!"_

It started to pour down rain. Helga covered his football shaped head with both of her arms. She felt water hit her dress from the front and back. She heard her love sniffling and she felt him trembling in her arms and wondered if it was the heavy rain that was making her jacket wet or if her love was really crying so very much, something he hardly ever did.

She needed to get them to shelter before the storm became even worse. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away to look into his eyes; his emerald green eyes. She swallowed with hesitation at his expression before she spoke. "We have to get to shelter. I don't want you to get sick!"

"H...Helga, my hat!" He choked out and pointed toward the water.

She looked toward the ocean and watched his hat roll up on the shore. She grabbed the wet object as it rolled beside her and Arnold. She put it in her white shirt pocket.

"We've got to get to shelter, Arnold," she repeated urgently. "Grab my hand and run!"

He replied weakly and desperately. "I feel too weak to run. Just leave me here; I'll be _fine_."

She heard the thunder roll growing louder now. For some reason she wasn't as frightened because she knew she had to be strong for _him._ She wrapped her arms around him to pull him towards her. She ruffled his hair nervously. The wind was blaring around them, as if they were in a tornado.

The two preteens looked around nervously.

Helga spoke to him again, this time quietly and simply, in a way not to be argued with simply because it was the tone of fact, not opinion or suggestion. "We have to go now, Arnold."

He didn't know what to think; she was holding him in her arms, like he was a little child. He was nervous. All he could manage to do was grab onto her neck for support and bury his tear stricken face into the top of her dress.

With that response, she lifted him up in her arms and they headed to the safe house.

**_At The Safe house...in the kitchen._**

Arnold groaned as he sat on a kitchen chair in the Safehouse. His whole body was hurting him from head to toe.

Helga walked over to the sink and groaned when she saw all the dishes. "Crimany. Can't any of the fifth graders do dishes in this place?" She began to wash the dishes and put them on the left of her into a white dish drain.

After she was done, she grabbed two white mugs from next to her. She then reached in the fridge and grabbed the milk and chocolate syrup. She poured a fair amount of milk into each glass and then about two teaspoons of chocolate syrup and stirred the contents, and then put Arnold's cup in the microwave for thirty seconds.

She turned to him now, and noticed that he was watching her intently.

After the microwave beeped, she walked over to her friend and placed the 'hot chocolate' chocolate milk in front of him, watching him grab it in a hurry. "Careful, it's hot," she warned.

Having seen to Arnold, Helga then walked back across the room to put her own chocolate milk in the microwave for thirty seconds. She looked out of the corner of her eye to notice Arnold all but inhaling the hot chocolate, even though it was obviously still burning hot. She sighed when she realized he may not have eaten or drunk anything that night, since he was obviously planning on killing himself. She looked in the cabinets and saw nothing to eat except about five cans of condensed chicken noodle soup. She turned to him. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, lying in an attempt to try and starve himself, an idea he had come up with earlier. "No, not really." His stomach betrayed him, however, as he heard a growl erupt from it, and winced in pain.

"Not really, huh?" She narrowed her eyes in an irritated fashion as he looked down at the table in guilt.

Helga took her hot chocolate out and put two cups of soup ina large bowl. She put the soup in the microwave and set the timer for four minutes. She walked over to sit next to him, and began a conversation cautiously. "So...what lead you to do something like this? Was it just the hospital visit, or was it everything else?"

He replied weakly, yet in a more calm tone than earlier. "How can you explain why a person decides to commit suicide? Didn't you try and do the same thing a couple days before I did? How can you explain the way you felt when you did that? I can't explain the way I felt, either. All of my thoughts were blurry, but it made sense to me at the time. I mean, I felt completely hopeless; like life wasn't worth living anymore without my family. Suicide seemed like the only way to escape it without going through the emotional pain. Actually, I still feel that way." He blinked back a few tears. Even thinking about it sounded comforting to him, somehow.

Helga nodded in understanding. Tears were falling down her face just_ listening_ to his story. She touched one of his arms, softly. "Just remember this if you ever think about talking your own life again: I couldn't handle being alone in this world, either. A couple days ago, I felt like there was no other way out of the pain of life; I still do. In all sincerity, though, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't save you in time. You're the only reason that I still go on in this crazy world. If I didn't have _you_ in my life, I would have already killed myself."

Arnold stared at her silently a couple seconds. Then he replied softly, "You can't do that, Helga. My-My life would be a mess without you in it. I-I couldn't live with myself, let alone without _you_," he admitted shamefully.

Helga looked deep into his green eyes as Arnold stared back into her blue ones. For once, they understood each other. She reached for his hands and he gave them to her willingly.

He was holding onto her as if she was his lifeline now. He didn't want to think about attempting suicide anymore after what _she_ said: he couldn't_ stand_ the thought of Helga killing herself…heck, if it came down to one of them having to lose their lives for the other, he would gladly give up his own for her to live.

He changed the subject because he didn't want to get more depressed and start thinking any more crazy thoughts. "Are we spending the night again?"

She shrugged weakly. "I guess...If you want to."

He nodded as he squeezed her hands tightly. He did _not_ want to go home...

**_At The Safe house...in the living room._**

After Helga had laid the quilts and sheets down for them in the living room, Arnold walked in silently and sat on the left side of their made-up bed. Helga sat down on the right, beside him.

He lowered his eyes at her curious gaze, feeling torn between being ashamed of his behavior that evening, and at the same time kind of wishing he really was dead. "I'm sorry about causing so much chaos, Helga."

Helga put her right hand on his shoulder and stared into his beautiful eyes. "Think nothing of it. The important thing is that you're still here."

He had no comment to what she said, and decided to change the subject again. "Uh...do you still have my blue hat?"

"Of course!" Helga reached in her pocket, rung out his hat on the side, and handed it back to him.

He put it on his head and started to feel a little better. He even managed a smile. "Thanks."

As Helga watched him put it on, she realized that her pink bow was probably soaked as well. As she felt the top of her head, she realized she was right. She reached up, took it off, and rung it out at the side of their bed as well.

As soon as she brought the bow in front of her again, Arnold reached one hand over to Helga's hands and gently touched the material of the pink bow. He smiled as he felt the comforting silky fabric against his skin.

Helga looked up at him, raising part of her brow, and also slightly wishing in the back of her mind that she had Mr. Simmons's camcorder with her to record him acting so…goofy. "What the _heck_ are you doing?"

At the question, Arnold let go of her bow and instantly rubbed his arm nervously. His face was slowing heating up. "Um...I was just wondering if I could hold your bow for you, since you held my hat for me earlier."

Helga hesitated for a moment but then just shrugged lightly as she handed it to him. "Whatever floats your boat, head-boy." She felt a little giddy that he wanted to hold her bow, the one that he complimented her on seven years ago, but tried not to show her excited feelings to him.

"How old is it?" Arnold suddenly asked her softly as he held the bow for her.

"I've been wearing it since I was three. Olga got it because she thought it would look good on me." Yes, she lied to him: Olga hadn't pick it out for her. She had walked to the store herself when she was three, put it in her pocket, and took it because she had thought it looked nice. She knew she couldn't tell him that though, despite the fact that she hadn't known any better at that age.

Arnold kept feeling the material. He really did love something about it, but he didn't know what. "It really_ does_ look good on you, you know." He felt more comfortable around her all of a sudden and now looked shyly into her eyes to ask her a favor. "Can you let down your hair? For me?"

She inspected him and his strange request. "What's your angle?" she finally announced flatly.

Arnold looked into her eyes. "There's no angle; I just want to see you with your hair down. You've never worn it down before."

Her eyes widened. She could see nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She could tell that he really liked her right now, for some reason. She knew he would admit his love for her soon…He must.

So, she decided to let her hair down for him. She took her pigtails, pulled them down toward her shoulders, and ran her fingers throughher hair to straighten it out. Her wet hair fell down without much force, and revealed with it her soft curls and beautiful complexion.

Arnold knew if he wasn't on the floor, he would be now. It had taken a single moment to process but then it had hit him instantly in a rush of memory and connection: she... She was Cecile. The girl he had met only a year prior. He had had a suspicion, of course, that she might have been, but now she had just proved it with her curly blond hair being down. She... She was beautiful. She was amazing. She was mesmerizing. Best of all, she was...all his.

Strange feelings overtook him all of a sudden, and he had to lie down to stop himself from fainting. His heart began to speed up at twice its normal pace. He felt like he was having a heart attack, and he didn't understand his feelings all of the sudden. He'd never felt this way around anyone else before.

Helga lied down next to him and noticed his face. He looked like he was hyperventilating or something. His complexion was a deep crimson color and if she was honest, it looked as though he was sweating a little. She became concerned with her appearance, but tried not to show it. "Uh...what's wrong, Arnold-o?"

He couldn't catch his breath when she spoke. She looked absolutely amazing, but why did he not notice it until _now?_ Was this the way she felt when she was around_ him_ all the time? It...it was overwhelming. He couldn't resist it anymore. He touched a lock of her hair as he stared into her deep penetrating blue eyes. He whispered. "You're beautiful."

"H-Huh!" Out of all the things she expected him to say, she had definitely not expected that.

Arnold blinked and paused. He didn't understand her reaction; she acted like she had never received a compliment in her whole live. He continued to look into her eyes and held one of her hands softly as he said. "Helga, there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking about it for the last few days, and I think now is the best time to mention it to you."

Helga's heart started racing. She knew what he was going to say. It was obvious by the way he was speaking and acting that he liked her-liked her. She was excited and she was anticipating his response. She knew solving problems for him was a good idea; she knew it would win his heart. She sighed in a lovesick manner. What was the point in hiding her feelings for him_ now;_ her love was returning them. "Yes, Arnold?"

"I...I wanted to thank you for everything. You saved me at the dock. You made me soup when I was hungry. I've never had somebody take such great care of me!"

She was shouting inside her head. _Say it, Football head! Just say it! Don't beat around the bush! Just tell me you love me, already!_

He moved closer to her as he pulled at his collar nervously and he tried to explain himself. "And, well. I guess what I'm trying to say, is…"

She sighed, lovingly as she placed her arms around him, affectionately. They were so close now, they could _kiss_. "You can tell me, _dear."_

Her comment was just the encouragement he needed to continue. He whispered to her as he ran his hands through her hair, lovingly. "Helga…you've given me everything I've wanted and needed. You'll always be everything I'll ever need in my life. All I've ever wanted was a family, and you've given me that. You've given me a person to vent to, to talk to when the going gets tough."

Helga was starting to feel a little confused. Was _this_ the way he was going to admit his feelings for her? All of those things were true, but what was most true was the fact that he_ loved_ her, right? Wasn't he going to admit it?

And then, he said the _worst_ possible thing he could_ ever_ say to her… (**AN: **That's not a mis-type. Keep reading...)

He kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "I love you. You're like a second Mom to me. You've loved me, you've taken care of me, you've feed me, you've watched me as I slept. You're always doing everything for me to make sure I'm okay."

Helga froze.

Shock and pain were the first feelings to come over her. "You mean…you_ do_ love me...b-but in a Motherly way?"

Arnold nodded as he hugged her closer to him "Yes, _Mom;_ I'm really telling you the truth. I love you. I love you more than anyone in the whole world!"

She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not _now!_

She pulled herself away from him. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you love me like a child loves their _parent?"_ Tears started to come down her face as she choked up on her next sentence. "You mean...you don't feel any other feelings for me?"

"Well...no. But I _do_ love you. I might even love you more than you love me." He nodded at her with a smile still beaming upon his face.

He thought that she would be happy; why did she look so torn apart after his confession...? It was his love for her that she wanted, right...?

Helga's head was spinning as she felt lightheaded. She sniffed as more tears made their way down her face. _Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter if he loves me if he doesn't love me as a girlfriend!_

Suddenly she raised her arms and screamed at him. "But you don't care for me anymore than that!"

Arnold froze in surprise at her sudden exclamation! He blinked, it processed…and then the realization suddenly came over him of how hurtful his words probably were to someone who loved him _romantically_. What he said about his feelings were true, but wrong…at least in response to what she wanted.

His words were _so_ wrong to say to her...

He stood up and looked into her tear filled eyes as he tried to apologize. He fidgeted with his hands. "Um, Helga, I'm…"

She screamed out her words as she stood up, walking towards him as he started backing up. "Sorry..._SORRY!_ I'm sitting here _crying_ and all you can say is that you're _sorry?_ I saved your life, solved problems for you, and showed you who I really am, and all you can think of is that I'm a second_ MOM_ for you? Can't you think about anyone but yourself for a change? You couldn't care _less_ about_ me_ and if _I'm_ alone, couldn't you? You really know how to ruin everything, don't you, Arnold?" She was fuming as she backed him into a wall, and grabbed his shoulders with fire in her eyes. How _dare_ he do this to her! After _all_ that they've been through together! After_ all_ that she did for him!

Her plan hadn't worked. None of her plans _ever_ worked. What had she been expecting? That he'd really fall in love with her? Yeah, right!

Meanwhile, by now Arnold was visibly shaking, his eyes wide and locked onto her scowling face. "P-Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Helga. I'm really, truly, earnestly sorry!"

She slapped him on the face for the first time in her life. "You're so selfish! I _HATE_ you, Arnold, I TRULY HATE YOU!" She ran out in the rain, no longer caring about life anymore.

"Helga..." Arnold quietly gasped, and then grabbed his cheek in emotional distress. She _hit_ him. She actually _hit_ him. She meant what she said.

She wouldn't have hit him if she didn't.

What was he going to do _now...?_

He went after her and followed her outside.

Helga, hearing him coming up behind her, stopped her running, turned around, and saw him stop running as well. He just watched her in hopelessness. She was mad, how _dare_ he try and do the right thing and follow her. Didn't he realize what he had already done? "Oh, no...you're not chasing after me this time. Don't get near me, Arnold! I don't _ever_ want to see your face again,_ ever!"_

Arnold did as she asked. He watched from his place in the rain as she turned back around and left him, possibly forever. The feelings of being alone were starting to overtake him again now that she was gone. He looked up and saw lightning as a thunderstorm was approaching yet again, only this time, he didn't have someone beside him to comfort him; he was all alone. He whispered silently to himself, as if his words would really be heard by somebody... "Come back, Helga. Please...come back…"

It was _way_ too late now…

**_At The Dock...6 AM._**

Helga walked over to the same dock Arnold had been at only hours ago. The only difference was the tide was even higher now, the waves were even stronger, and nobody was watching her.

Should she do it?

Should she take _her_ life?

Then, she felt a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

She turned toward the person in anger. She thought it was Arnold, still following her, but it wasn't...

It was _Lila…_

* * *

**AN: **Review please, and _please_ don't kill me. I promise things will get better. Arnold's Confession in this chapter is an idea that I had for this story four years ago, so it was totally planned. If you're disappointed a little by it, there's a poll on my profile page that you can take about their future relationship with each other. Take it, please; you might like it, and it will help me edit the rest of the story. Uhm...anyway... _-DV runs away again-_


	16. Chapter 15: Lila? Helga? Arnold?

******Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions****:**

**AN: **Not too much to say right now, except that I'm so tired that I can hardly keep my eyes open. Just got done working a fifty hour work week _and_ shopping for my Dad and my niece. I'm surprised that I'm even able to upload this tonight, but I want to finish this story, and I don't want to leave everyone hanging. Oh, and because everyone was super nice about the tragic previous chapter, I've given you an extra long one, so enjoy it. And thanks again for all the reviews...oh, yeah. There _is_ a couple things I need to say...

Thanks to **The J.A.M** for all your suggestions in this chapter, and **Azure129 **for the way you tied everything together. You guys are absolutely amazing; I am blessed to have two of the best editors helping with this story.

**TheAdelaid9: **You're right; realistically ten year olds wouldn't be so moody and suicidal (well, Arnold is ten in this story, but Helga is nine). The reason I've written them so mature is because of two things: Arnold and Helga are both emotionally troubled because of their families and the things they've gone through in the past; They act more like teenagers in my story (_and_ in the series) and because of this, they've had to grow up at a young age. Also, I've written something at the end of the story that wouldn't make sense unless they were older. Something that every Arnold/Helga fan would _die _to write up _and _make in character at the same time, but only few have succeeded at doing it. Chapters 14, 15, and 16 make chapters 17 and 18 perfectly in character. [You'll notice they start to get _very _mature in the next few chapters, and no, I _can't_ tell you what I'm doing yet. _-grins-]._

And somebody asked about the general label of the story. I don't know what to label it. I think I might change it back to drama, or maybe just put general or adventure. Otherwise I'm going to keep having to change it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:** Lila and Helga? Best Friends? And Arnold, Romantic?

_At the Dock: 6 AM..._

Lila was just going for a morning walk. She didn't know who or what she would run into. And she especially had no idea that she would run into Helga at the dock, looking at the ocean waters, as if she was going to take her own life. In fact, Lila had thought that Helga was in her room sleeping.

Boy had_ she_ been wrong.

Lila gulped as she stood before Helga. She spoke un-evenly to her friend, trying to say the right words to prevent her from doing this to herself. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" She was quiet a moment as she watched her friend's gloomy expression stare into the waters, not even looking at her. "Please, don't do this to yourself! You have so much to live for!"

Helga snickered as she quickly wiped her forming tears away. She was deeply upset, but she still managed to scowl at Little Miss Perfect. "So much to _live_ for? _Ha!_ Yeah, right! The only people who care for me are people that I do things for. Nobody loves me unconditionally, so why should I keep living? All people ever do is keep letting me down!"

Lila looked at her friend, curiously. "Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

Helga crossed her arms. "_You're_ only friends with me because of what I've done for you, and so is everyone else. Heck, the football head isn't even _being_ friends with me anymore. He'd rather have me be his_ parent_ just so I can take care of him." She sighed in defeat as she looked downward again. "I give up, Lila, on solving problems, on being myself, on _everything!"_

There was just silence for a moment between the two girls as Lila took all of this in, and Helga shook a little from having let all of that out.

It was brief though and then instantly Lila knew she needed to do something to help her friend before it was too late…but she didn't know what. She put an arm around her friend and walked her away from the dock slowly and toward the bench. "There _has_ to be a better way to solve this problem than suicide. Why don't you talk with me about it? Gosh, I'm not friends with you because of what you've done, and I certainly don't want to see you get killed."

Helga, having allowed herself (though with a touch of reluctance) to be led away, sat down on the bench as they reached it and held out her arms. "Look," she let out a breath, trying to speak a little more calmly and levelly, "I appreciate the sentimental speech and all, but it's not going to make everything in my life all peachy. Criminy, all I wanna do right now is _die."_ she admitted, crossing her arms and looking away.

Lila paused a moment before sitting down next to Helga and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She whispered. "What happened tonight, Helga?"

Helga mumbled in reply. "I can't tell you."

Lila sighed, doing her best to still be careful and patient. "You don't have to open up to me if you don't want to, but I've always just wanted to be your friend. You seem like an ever so interesting person." She paused a moment before whispering, "And I've known your secret about him for a year now, I haven't told anybody, and I don't plan on telling. You can trust me with what's happened tonight."

After hearing that, Helga looked up to Lila in shock. All the time she spent with Arnold, and the hard time Helga almost constantly gave her just for being her, and Lila really never had said a word about her secret…never to anyone? It was a valid point, and Helga, even in her current state, had to admit that it did count for something. "Wow, I mean, you're serious? You didn't tell a living soul? Even after I threatened you before the school play? Even after I sabotaged that good time you and Arnold had at the cheese festival? Even after I purposely created chaos for you and Olga the last time she visited?" She still knew how to put her foot in her mouth, even after all the time she spent with Arnold, learning how to be herself.

Lila stared for a second as she took in the new information and tried to gather her thoughts together. "Well...well, of course not. That would be oh so wrong to expose somebody's weaknesses...even in spite of the things you've done," she added.

Helga swallowed and looked down at her lap for a moment. "Thanks…" left her quietly and sincerely. And then Helga sighed in defeat and finally admitted to her friend, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you what happened last night—I caught him at the dock getting ready to commit suicide. I jumped in the water and rescued him. I even made him a meal and helped him sort out his feelings." She turned away. "It didn't matter to him, though. After everything was said and done all he can say is that I'm like a second _Mom_ to him. Heck, he even called me his Mom."

Lila was quiet and a touch confused looking for a moment. She was trying to understand everything Helga was saying right now, but it sounded completely backwards, to be honest. She rubbed her arm nervously, not wanting to disagree or misunderstand things. "Arnold? He tried to commit suicide? He called you his mother?"

_"See?"_ Helga sighed as she stood up and turned to walk away. "I should've _knew_ you wouldn't believe such a ridiculous story—"

"Wait, Helga," Lila ran to catch up with her. "It's not that I don't believe you. I'm just...ever so surprised Arnold would do those things."

Helga stopped walking and turned to Lila somberly. The tears coming down her face should've been enough proof for her to believe it.

When Lila reached her, she touched her arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, Helga, I'm ever so sorry. I wish there was something else I could do for you."

Helga just sighed in Lila's embrace. She couldn't believe she was breaking down, right in front of Lila. What was wrong with her. Pataki's never cried! "Man, I'm such a weakling. I used to be this strong figure that everyone was intimidated of. Now, I can't even handle being rejected one time. I totally fell for the idea that he would fall for me. I'm such a sap!"

Lila pulled away from the embrace to smile at her. "You're smart, Helga. I haven't seen anyone solve problems as good as you, except maybe Arnold, and_ I_ would feel broken hearted too if the boy I like-liked did that to me, actually, I was broken hearted like you when I thought he liked-liked me and somebody wrote it on the wall," she admitted as she remembered when she liked-liked him, and he didn't return her feelings.

"Okay, I get that…" Helga briskly grumbled a little, moving the topic along, "…but why does love have to_ hurt_ so much? I mean, if he loved me differently, why didn't he just keep it to himself?" She looked at Lila with teary eyes.

Lila put a hand to her chin and thought a moment. "I don't know. Love is hard to understand sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Helga sighed.

Seeing Helga's continued distress and knowing that, while talking had been good for her right now, lingering on the issue too much might cause more harm than good, especially since the whole thing wasn't really 'solvable' at the moment, Lila decided to change the subject to something better. Her smile brightened and she clasped her hands together. "Hey, I know something that might cheer you up, Helga! When I was younger, and my Mother was still living, she used to make me a homemade bowl of fruit salad whenever I felt bad. Why don't we go back to your house and I'll make us some? I'm ever so certain it would cheer you up!"

Helga thought a moment before replying. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying spending time with Lila, and it didn't help that she was sick of munching on chicken noodle soup everyday at the safehouse. She sighed in defeat, and even gave a small, grateful smile. "All right, Miss Sunshine, you win. We'll do things your way this time. But _don't_ let anyone know you saw me like this! They'll never let me live it down!" she added, knowing that she still needed to maintain her ruined reputation, somehow.

Lila giggled warmly. "It's all right. Your secrets are always safe with me, Helga." Lila smiled at her friend, reassuringly, and put her hands on her shoulder before they headed back to the Pataki's household.

_Arnold: at the safehouse..._

Arnold sat on the couch as he held the precious item Helga dropped outside, as she was running away. It was so precious to him, and probably used to be important to her, before his confession. He believed that she would never talk to him again…that this might be the_ last_ part of her that he could keep in his hands.

He wiped his moist eyes with the sleeve of his blue sweater as he looked again at the words engraved in her locket:

_Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G Pataki._

Now that he held her locket, he'd wished that he had drowned so badly: anything to make himself feel worse than she probably felt…though even without drowning, just sitting here alone he was feeling pretty horrible already. Yet still, he wanted to feel _much_ worse…he wanted punishment for what he had done to somebody who cared about him so deeply. If her love for him hadn't been obvious before, it sure was now.

He lied down on their bed, but he was depressed, upset, and completely restless. It was almost seven in the morning and he still couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Helga: her warmth as she hugged him in the night, her soft skin, her beautiful bright blue eyes.

Maybe she was more than that person in his life who took care of him, but how was he supposed to know that; he had never felt the way around others that he felt around her, after all. If you were carefree, comfortable, and enjoyed being around a person, did it mean that you loved them romantically? Nothing in the world mattered when he was with her. He just assumed he liked her as some form of protection, like a parent or something, but he never thought about her that much as a girlfriend, at least, not until _now_. Or at the very least, he had always tried to avoid thinking about her that way ever since her blunt confession on FTI: _'Arnold, I love you, I've always loved you…'_

Thinking about it now though, he missed the times she would open up to him, make a meal for him, hug him, hold his hand. He missed her sweet scent, the feel of her hair, the way her skin felt when he cuddled with her. He... he missed her. He had even told her himself: _'You'll always have a special place in my heart, too...'_

Arnold closed his eyes tightly as he turned on his back to try and rest. How could he not have seen his feelings before? Tears of regret were still coming down his face as he spoke. "I'm...I'm falling...now...now you'll never believe me..."

_At the Pataki's home, at 7AM..._

After Lila and Helga had gotten back to the Pataki's household and changed into dry clothes, Lila cut up some leftover fruits she found and blended them in two bowls before taking them over to Helga in the living room. She sat beside her friend.

Helga inspected the bowl, curiously, as if she were afraid to touch what Lila had made. "You didn't put any strawberries in it, did you?"

"Well, no. There weren't any strawberries left."

"Good," she replied in satisfaction, putting her hands behind her head and laying back against the sofa, knowing her parents probably got strawberries every week just to try to kill her.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lila asked, curiously.

Helga shrugged and glanced over at her. "Well, I'm allergic to them. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lila look down. "Of course not. Wow, I never knew you were allergic to strawberries."

Helga narrowed her eyes, still not willing to drop her guard down any lower. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Lila nodded in understanding. "Well, I'd like to learn."

Helga shrugged again, sat up on the couch, crossed her arms, and turned away. "I'm too complicated to understand, besides, you wouldn't want to be friends with me after you've gotten to know me."

Lila tilted her head, truly at a loss for words. She moved closer. "Well, I'm ever so sure I would certainly still want to be friends with you. After all, Phoebe is friends with you and she knows you better than anyone else, right?"

Helga reached over to grab her fruit salad, stuck a fork in it, and started talking. "Well, I _guess_ since you've been so nice to me this morning, the least I could do is tell you a little about myself."

Lila smiled hopefully. "How did you meet Arnold? I'm oh so certain I would _love_ to hear that story. Young romance is ever so sweet."

Helga crossed her arms, whispering. "Ever so _devastating_ is more of the word for it. I remember the two days before I started bullying him; they were like paradise, but soon it all came crashing down, like always."

Lila paused in thought a moment. "What were things like before you started picking on him?"

There was silence.

And a soft smile came upon Helga's face at the memory...

_-Flashback-_

_It was her first day of Preschool. Three-year-old Helga was sitting on the floor, finger-painting a picture on paper, trying her best to draw the boy who sheltered her from the rain earlier that day._

_"Whatcha doing?" She heard a soft voice talking to her, and had to blink in surprise. Nobody had ever talked to her that kindly. She honestly didn't know how to react. She turned to him and saw a boy dressed in a blue shirt and blue pants; the same boy that complimented her earlier._

_"Um...drawing, I guess," she said, hesitantly._

_He held down his hand to her, and she reached up to take it, standing up off the ground and looking into his beautiful green eyes. He said, still looking so bright and happy, "I'm Arnold. What's your name?"_

_Helga absolutely didn't know what to think. Nobody had ever cared to pay that much attention to her. "H...Helga?" she said back, as if she were even questioning herself._

_He smiled, because he could see she was just as nervous being in a new school as he was. "Wanna be best friends?"_

_Helga was completely thrown for a loop at that request. Why would somebody want to be friends with her? Especially somebody she just met earlier that day. "Are you sure?" She really didn't wanna be hurt again._

_He smiled as he said, enthusiastically, "I like you. I wanna be best friends with you. We could play hide and seek and have lots of fun. Can you be my best friend?"_

_She didn't know what to say. She always expected everybody wanted something out of her, so surely he had a motive for wanting to be her best friend. She whispered, shyly, "What do I have to do?"_

_"You don't have to do anything." He tagged her, running off and yelling, "Tag, you're it!"_

_It took Helga a second to realize that he wanted her to chase after him. When she did, a big smile fell on her face and she laughed happily. She thought to herself: I have a new best friend. Somebody loves me for me, and doesn't want anything from me but my attention. He... He likes me, like I like him. She sighed happily and held her hands together affectionately before chasing after him, too._

_-End of Flashback-_

Lila had her hands together too, as she sighed. "Gosh, that's ever so sweet that you two were best friends. What happened next?"

Helga's expression faltered and she looked away, sadly. "Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_It had been two days since Arnold and Helga had become best friends, but to Helga it felt like two years…two blissful, glorious years of sunshine in an existence otherwise as cloudy and dreary as that first day she had walked to preschool. They had played hide and seek, tag, and even finger-painted together. She couldn't remember having so much fun in her life, and feeling so good about herself at the same time._

_She wanted to go to school every day now. She was really considering letting go of her shyness around him and becoming more open._

_Right now, he was standing beside her. They both had smocks on, and he was helping her paint a house on a children's drawing board. He was moving her hands across the page to paint the structure, and then the chimney, explaining how to draw his boarding house. "And then you paint a door, and window, and you're done."_

_Helga blurted out, looking all bubbly and shy, "You're smart."_

_Arnold practically beamed. His grandpa had told him that once, and it made him feel really good inside. He opened his arms up, not caring that he had paint all over his hands, and hugged his best friend. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have!"_

_Helga couldn't help but sigh openly at his display of affection._

_Unfortunately, Arnold wasn't the only one who heard her._

_All of her classmates were pointing and laughing at her and Arnold, hugging. They pulled away from each other and turned to look at their classmates in surprise._

_Helga was beginning to feel comfortable in the school, but now suddenly she felt like she was at home and being neglected and ridiculed all over again. Nobody cared about her._

_Suddenly though…she had an idea._

_If no one was ever just going to offer her the respect she needed and deserved…then she could take it instead. People would care about her and notice her and listen to her if they didn't see that she liked Arnold. Everyone was nice to her before they saw her display of affections toward him. Yes, she would have to convince her classmates that she hated him, and then they would treat her the way she wanted them to._

_Not knowing how to properly display the way she felt, she just scowled, looked to Arnold, and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Ew, who said you could touch me?"_

_The class seemed surprised at her words, and some of them gasped as they stared at the scene before them._

_Arnold was at a loss for words, too. He blinked. "What do you mean? I'm your best friend."_

_She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, accusingly. "I'm not your best friend; I'm your worst enemy."_

_He was confused. "What's wrong? We can talk about this."_

_She scowled. "Who said I wanted to talk to an idiot like you, you…you…" she paused a moment as she thought up the perfect insult, that would surely get everyone to leave her alone,"...you stupid football head!"_

_Poor little Arnold looked utterly devastated. "F...Football head?"_

_Everyone in the classroom laughed, except Arnold. He could only stare at his former best friend before his eyes filled with tears. He felt like he was losing something important, kind of like he did when his parents left him and didn't come back. He didn't know what to do except cry._

_Helga faked a smile. She was happy people weren't laughing at her anymore, but upset because they were laughing at 'him' instead. The boy that she was starting to love was torn apart, and she was left with nothing she could do about it..._

_-End of Flashback-_

Helga wiped the tears off her face with her arm. "The fact that I liked Arnold completely ruined my image when I was three. If I even showed a hint of affection for the boy, the class caught on and teased me. What could I do? I couldn't stand to be hurt anymore, so picking on Arnold seemed like the best way to get the class to stop." she was trying to come up with an excuse, but there was no excuse for what she did to her love.

Lila wiped a small tear from her eye and then instantly embraced Helga in a comforting hug. "It'll be alright, Helga, I'm ever so certain it will."

Helga blinked and then pulled away from the hug, roughly. "No, it wasn't alright what I did! I shattered his little heart to pieces! I picked on him, mocked him, ridiculed him all year, and even years later I can't help but do the same thing!" She sighed as she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Lila to see her cry again.

Lila looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure Arnold forgives you for that, and I'm sure if you told him how you felt, he'd understand-"

"But I'm sure he's never forgotten!" Helga cried. "I mean, criminy, Lila; I had the guy I dreamed for right in my arms and I shoved him away. Didn't I care more about him than my reputation?"

Lila looked at her, sternly. "I think you're being a little too hard on yourself; you were only three."

Helga closed her eyes, filled with pain in her heart. She lowered her voice. "I know, it's just...I wish I'd treated him differently that day. Maybe we'd still be best friends, heck, I'd probably be spending time with him right now instead of my_ shrines_ if I wasn't so stubborn. I destroyed every bit of good he saw in me." She sighed deeply. "Maybe I deserved the treatment I've received from him today, after all; I've treated him one hundred times worse throughout the years."

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that, even after what you did, or what you've done," Lila insisted firmly, wondering for a moment about the 'shrine' Helga was talking about but deciding to not engage the topic at the moment. "What Arnold did to you last night was ever so wrong, and your behavior back in Preschool doesn't excuse his behavior now. You did nothing wrong now, Helga, and I understand how you feel." Lila hugged her once more, hoping to comfort her anyway she knew how. She'd had no clue Helga felt so bad for treating Arnold the way she did, and she respected her more for being honest about herself.

Helga gave up trying to maintain some kind of reputation and hugged back. She only wanted to be cared for by somebody, after all.

Anybody...

_At the Pataki's home, Saturday Morning at Noon..._

He had his left arm behind him as he knocked on her door with his right hand. He was nervous and completely exhausted because of all he said and did last night. The broken sleep he had that morning didn't help either, but he knew he had to go to her house to at least apologize to her.

But would she_ ever_ forgive him?

She answered and as soon as she saw who it was she crossed her arms and looked away. "Oh, it's_ you._ What do you want, Football Head? Do you need me to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight? Read you a bedtime story, perhaps?"

Arnold sighed deeply. "It isn't like that this time, honestly, Helga. What I did last night was wrong, I wasn't thinking straight at all, and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh what does it matter?" She huffed and rolled her eyes, wanting this fresh little interview to be over and done with as quickly as possible—just let him say whatever he wanted to say to feel better about himself and then goodbye. "I know how you feel about me, honey. Now what will it be; Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, or Snow White?"

Arnold frowned sadly. "I don't need you to read me a story."

"Good." Helga glared at him. "Then if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to do today that don't include playing hide and seek with you."

She went back inside but before she could slam the door in his face he had walked in right behind her and gently shut the door behind the both of them, still carefully keeping his left arm behind him; this wasn't about him anymore. "Helga, I don't want you to read me a bedtime story, or tuck me in at night, or play hide and seek with me. I just want you to listen to me."

"Oh alright, you got five seconds!" she conceded in a tone dripping with impatience. She dragged him along to the living room and then moved to sit down on the couch and crossed her arms.

Arnold walked over to the couch and pulled out the flowers behind his back, along with the large gift box he also had under his left arm. He sat the box on her table and sat down beside her. He was hoping his gifts might cheer her up and make her realize that he did care for her, even after all of the stupid things he had done.

Helga, however, was actually quite angry he got her those flowers. She leaned back with her arms crossed and complained, "Oh no, you're not giving me_ those_ things!"

Arnold paused, looking at her in surprise and confusion. He couldn't believe it. She was the only girl he knew who would complain when somebody brought them flowers. "Helga, take them." He offered them forward again. "I spent my allowance money and went out shopping to buy them for you this morning. I even handpicked the pink and white petals!"

She sat up on the couch, but she kept her arms crossed and spoke cautiously to him. "How do I know this isn't another one of your manipulative games?"

He was peeved now, despite his normal easygoing disposition. "A guy gives the girl that loves him flowers, and all you can do is think that I'm manipulating you?" He held the flowers out to her still. "Take them, please. This isn't a game to me anymore."

Helga hesitated for just a second more but then sighed and finally took the flowers cautiously, placing them off to the side. "Sure seems like it," she couldn't help but mumble though as she looked back at him. "I know you don't like me the way I like you, so why even bother getting me them? You're only doing it because you feel guilty." She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "…And the flowers don't take away what you said last night."

Lila, having been upstairs still spending time with Helga before the doorbell had rung, was now walking down the steps slowly and stopped at the bottom. She stood surprised at what she saw upon peeking into the living room from where the sounds of voices were coming. She watched from the stairs, curious about what Arnold was going to say to Helga next.

Arnold just sighed as he reached to pick up the rectangle gift box on the table and to offer this to her now as well. "I know, and I'm sorry. That's why I also got you this gift." He handed it to her.

Helga took the gift from his hands, though still with a touch of protest in her features. She knew that she couldn't take too much more of this. Did he hit his head on the floor last night or something? "Criminy. Do I really want to open this? It doesn't have a big version of that little blinding light from the other box in it, does it?" she couldn't help but question drily.

Arnold was starting to get sick of all the depressing references to April fool's day and all of her pessimism, though he did his best to still sound level and compassionate as he replied with a shake of his head, "No, Helga; it doesn't."

Helga opened it and couldn't believe what she saw. It was a new light purple jacket, just like the one her mom left at the cleaners a couple days ago. The fact that he remembered her Mother lost her jacket was amazing to her. "Wow. I...I don't know what to say." She looked to him with wide eyes.

She was softened and Arnold saw his opportunity. He grabbed her right hand gently and gave a small smile. "You don't have to say anything to me. I just want you to forgive me. Oh, and there's something else."

Her eyes widened. She was starting to wonder if she got a ring with it. "Wh-What else?"

Arnold let go of her hand to clear his throat, nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Slausen's for some ice cream at about seven tonight. I'll treat us both. It's the least I could do after what I did."

Unable to help it, Helga instantly blurted out, still wide eyed with surprise, "You wanna take your parent out on a date?"

It was then that Arnold knew that she would never let him live that down. He sighed, but only smiled a little more though, doing his best to take it in stride. "Okay, okay, so you're kind of like a parent to me, but you don't understand; you're so much more than that," he explained sincerely.

A touch of a scowl returned to Helga's features again and she turned away and crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

He grabbed her arm softly, hoping that she would turn to him to look at him. She did, on instinct. He looked into her eyes, desperately. "Please? I know you're still mad at me, but would you give me the chance to show you how sorry I really am?"

Oh she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, she just couldn't. She melted inside, all anger and hurt pride fading away… "All right, _dear_, we'll do things your way, but only because I can't _stand_ the face you're making."

Arnold's eyes lit up and he practically leaped on her as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Helga! I promise you won't regret this." He got up from the couch to leave. "I'll meet you at my place at seven. Does that sound good?"

She couldn't believe she had to walk to Arnold's just to go on a date with him. He didn't even know how to set up a date properly. What a moron. '_A cute moron…but still a moron.'_ "Whatever. See you then."

He waved to her brightly and then dashed out of her house.

As soon as he shut the door, Helga had to sigh and mumble softly, ''I'm sure I'll regret every minute of my time with you..."

Lila slowly walked over now and sat next to Helga, where Arnold had sat only moments before. "I'm sorry about being hesitant with believing you yesterday, Helga; I didn't expect Arnold to be so heartless."

"Well, he was," Helga looked at her friend with a touch of frustration, though she was feeling more tired than anything else now. "But don't worry your little sunshiny face about _me._ If he wants me to be his mother… I'll_ be_ his mother."

Lila couldn't help but look at her in a touch of confusion…and a touch of worry.

Helga smiled evilly. Oh yes, Arnold would_ never_ hurt her or use her like this again. She would rub this in his face forever...

_Helga at Arnold's house: 5 PM..._

Helga knocked on Arnold's front door, rather loudly.

Arnold was fixing his tie in the bathroom at the moment. He decided to wear the same thing he wore on April fool's day. He didn't know why, and he guessed he might be too dressed up at the moment, but still he had been thinking about their dance a lot lately.

Helga knocked on his door again, calling out to him this time in a touch of impatience. "Hey, Football Head, do we have all day? Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what's going on in the real world!"

A few minutes later, he walked downstairs to answer the door. As he opened the door, he replied, "Hi, Helga. Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to go?"

Helga had to pause and lose the scowl, raising part of her brow and putting her left hand on her hip in confusion. "What are you all dressed up for? All we're doing is going out for some ice cream."

Arnold just walked closer to her and put his arms around her neck and shoulders. "It's just the two of us tonight and I wanna make this evening special."

Helga's jaw actually dropped…and of course her heart started pounding and her palms started to grow sweaty and for a moment she was severely at a loss for words. She never knew how to act whenever he got this close to her…and not to mention why the heck was he doing so now? "Uh...wh-whatever…" she finally managed to stammer out. Then she gulped and took a breath and regained some of her fire as she added, "Hey, are we going to get something to eat this evening or what?"

Arnold, still seeming tranquil and happy as ever, just reached up and brushed a loose piece of hair out of Helga's face. It was then he noticed that she wore her pink dress and bow in these chilly conditions, but where was the jacket he had given her that day?

He sighed at her and scolded her like a good friend would. "Where's the jacket, Helga?"

She smirked, unable to help it. "_The_ jacket? _What_ jacket? I keep telling you that you need to be more clear, my dear."

He closed his eyes at her last sentence as he let go of her shoulders. Here it comes; the guilt trip. He blurted out, eyes opening again, "Where's that jacket I got you this morning?"

She spoke back to him flamboyantly. "Relax, hair-boy; it's at_ my_ house."

He narrowed his eyes at this realization. "You mean to tell me that you walked over to my house with no jacket on?"

She stepped away and crossed her arms. "It's a free country, buddy."

He was just getting frustrated now. Why did she have to turn everything into a sarcastic remark. "If it's a free country, why do we have laws?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he could feel her eyes burning from behind him as he walked back into the Boarding House.

She mumbled depressingly, likewise unable to help herself, "So children like_ you_ don't get lost on the streets..."

After a few deep breaths and a few long sighs, Arnold not only felt a bit calmer again but had managed to find one of his grandma's old jackets in the downstairs closet. He spent time contemplating giving away the precious item to his dear friend. In the end, he decided it was for the best and returned outside, with the jacket.

He held out the jacket to her in desperation when she kept her arms crossed, and didn't take it. "Please, take it. You're going to get sick, and I don't want to hold this jacket all evening."

Helga glanced up at him, curiously, and must have noticed the worried expression on his face. Less than a moment later, she took the jacket hesitantly from his left hand and wrapped it around her.

After she put on the jacket, she blinked in surprise at him, for some reason, confusing him.

He had to put his left hand on his hip now. "What is it, Helga?"

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, like she caught him doing something he wasn't 'supposed' to. Typical, very typical.

"Where's _your_ jacket?" she accused.

Arnold sighed and shrugged lightly. "I must have left it inside. It's really no big deal."

_'Bingo.'_ Instantly, Helga dove on top of the chance to treat him like the child he was. She walked past him to go up the steps and into his house and into his hall closet. She snatched up his dark blue jacket and returned to the foyer near the front door.

Arnold, meanwhile, had barely had time to wonder at what she was doing or even turn around before he suddenly heard an innocent and small voice from behind him. "Lift up your right arm."

He was silent for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder at Helga. "Aren't you going a little too far with this pretending to be my parent thing? I can dress myself, you know."

However, he felt her lift up his right arm as she leaned over his shoulder to look sternly into his eyes. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't even be wearing a jacket this evening-"

"If you weren't here, we wouldn't be doing this," he replied back, smooth as velvet. He was comfortable in her presence, yet he was uncomfortable with what she was doing. How confusing. He didn't even know how to feel anymore.

He heard her growl as she put the jacket sleeve on his left arm. Her hands were shaking for some reason…and he understood why; his hands were sweating because of how close she was getting to him…

A few seconds later, and having gotten his arms through the sleeves and the jacket over his shoulders, Helga stepped in front of Arnold and grabbed his jacket zipper. She hooked both ends and tried to pull it up, but was having a slight problem.

For a moment, Arnold forgot about the awkwardness between them and reached down to grab her hand along with his jacket zipper. He was frustrated with her little games. "You're doing it wrong."

"How am I doing it wrong? Your zipper's stuck!" she growled, pulling harder.

He tried to help her. "Helga! You're supposed to put it in—Oh, wait a minute, it_ is_ stuck."

"Well, no kidding!" She rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just _tell_ you that?"

He sighed and continued to struggle along with her with the zipper, trying to stay positive even though he knew it was probably hopeless to do so. "I'm sure we can get it right if we just work together—"

"Well, _obviously,_ Sherlock." She had to roll her eyes again at another obvious statement coming from him. This was starting to get annoying though. Maybe looking on the bright side would actually help the situation.

Arnold growled, grabbing her hand and the zipper with more aggression. "Why is this thing stuck? I've never had so much trouble with this!"

Helga just groaned. "Criminy, maybe we should forget about it—"

"Wait, I think I've got it!"

They pulled the zipper up until it reached above his neck. Once the zipper clicked, they both lifted their heads up simultaneously to stare at each other in awe.

Helga could feel her heart beating faster. She was still nervous about being so close to him.

Arnold couldn't avert his gaze from her deep blue eyes. He felt like a little kid now more than ever. He couldn't do anything around her as her warm breath hit his face. He felt so weak. His left hand went around her neck, quickly, and he moved a little closer to her. His heart was speeding now. He didn't know what he was doing with her any more.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he gently reached his right hand down to zip her zipper up as well. He replied, softly. "You're going to get sick, you know."

She stared flamboyantly as she looked curiously at his worried expression and the left arm that was around her neck. "So are you, Football Head."

He sighed. He supposed she was right. He needed to quit worrying about others. He was already starting to do it again. "Guess I should take better care of myself, huh?"

She nodded slightly with a sheepish look on her innocent face.

Now that he knew who Helga_ really_ was, he didn't know what to do with her...

_Slausen's: 6 PM..._

Arnold and Helga walked into Slausen's, not very busy at the moment but still populated with people here and there, and sat down beside each other on a couple of barstools at the front.

A familiar waiter whom they had seen before on April fool's day, whose name was Wyatt, walked over to them. "OK, what will it be?"

Helga sighed. "I'll have a small chocolate shake."

Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's _all_ you're getting?"

She shrugged at him.

Arnold continued, turning around to face her. "I mean, the last time you came in you ordered an extra large triple chocolate shake."

"So, I'm not hungry." She rested her arms on the counter. "I ate before coming here. You have a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. It's just I thought you wanted to get something different, like vanilla or strawberry, or even a Sundae."

She crossed her arms and turned to look at him. "No. I'm allergic to strawberries, I'm sick of vanilla, and there's no way I feel like munching on a Sundae right now."

Arnold looked away bashfully. "Oh, that's too bad, because I really wanted to share a large Sundae with you, or at least a large chocolate shake."

Her eyes grew wide. "H-Here? When somebody from our class could just walk in and see us? Are you crazy?" There was shock in her voice.

Arnold nodded, seeing how she wasn't going to give in. "According to you, I am." He smiled, then he turned to look at their waiter and added, calmly, "Can I have the same thing as her, please?"

"Sure, whenever you want," Wyatt replied and walked away.

Helga rolled her eyes as she looked at Arnold as they were left alone. "No. I mean, _why do you do that?_ I'm_ sick_ of you pretending that you like-like me. First, it was the flowers this morning, then, the jacket thing, then you tried to hold my hand the whole way over here, and now you want to share a sundae with me? You know you don't wanna go out with me, so why even try?"

He took her hand lightly and squeezed it. "Look. I'm not doing this to manipulate you or to pretend or even because I feel guilty anymore; I'm doing this because I _do_ like you, a lot. And you don't know the future of our relationship. Remember what I told you at school a few days ago? We might end up going out someday, maybe soon."

She noticed that his face wasn't red, he wasn't sweating, and he wasn't nervous, but he did sound sincere in what he was saying. She didn't know if she believed him or not, at least, not yet. She let go of his hand. "I'm sorry, Arnold-o, I just don't trust your sincerity anymore. I don't even believe you're telling me the truth. I think you're just trying to say what I wanna hear. This isn't just about what happened in the safe house last night, bucko. It's about what's happened all week in our relationship."

Arnold leaned closer to her and replied quietly, "Why should the past or the cafeteria confessions really dictate what happens in our relationship? Look, I'm not deciding on where to go in this relationship just because of the way you used to treat me. I'm not even saying something because I know you want to hear it, anymore; I'm saying what's on my heart. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. I know I've done things wrong this week, too. Can you forgive me? I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. I want us to move on in our relationship." He hesitated a moment before speaking his next question in the softest whisper… "Don't you still love me?"

Helga sighed and actually grabbed his hand for once to walk him away from all the people around them. She couldn't be straightforward with him when she felt paranoid that everyone was watching them. And once he started talking, he didn't know how to shut-up. "Give us a sec, Wyatt," she called calmly to the waiter.

He was washing off the tables with a rag and didn't seem interested in what they were doing or saying. "Take your time. I'll bring the milk shakes to you."

She nodded over her shoulder and then walked Arnold toward the back part of Slausen's, where nobody would see them, and sat across from him at a secluded table. She let out a deep sigh…and then grabbed both of his hands on the table and looked into his eyes gently. "Arnold, I'll be completely honest with you for once. I've always loved you, since the first day I met you. Even if you break my heart a thousand more times I'll love you. You could stab me with a knife and I would still love you."

Arnold could already hear there was a 'but' about to come after what she was saying. "But..." he offered nervously.

Helga bit her lower lip and then continued. "But...just because I love you, that doesn't mean I'll_ ever_ believe you again. Criminy, you'd have to do something off the wall for me to believe you liked me in the same way I like you."

He sighed. "But, I'm telling you the truth, I really love..."

She rested her finger on his lips at the realization that he was getting worked up over nothing, and he was trying to admit something that he didn't feel. "Arnold, please. Let it go, would you? This was supposed to be about making me feel better, not worse."

She stopped speaking as their waiter brought their ice cream shakes over and sat them on their table silently.

"You can pay at the front when you're done," he said simply and walked away again.

Arnold and Helga took a glance at him, mostly trying to take their minds away from what they were talking about.

A few moments later Helga turned around and let go of Arnold's hands and started on her shake.

Arnold, on the other hand, he couldn't concentrate on his at all.

Noticing, Helga took the straw out of her mouth and looked at him kind of funny. "What's wrong? Is your ice cream sour or something?"

Arnold looked at her, trying to figure out the right words to use. "I just...wish there was something else I could do for you. I wish I could make you believe me."

She had to smile a little bit at that. Mr. _'Do the Right Thing'_ he would always be, even if he didn't have his problems to work on. She blinked; speaking of which. "Give it up, Arnold-o. You can't make everything turn out perfectly. Haven't you learned that yet? Oh, and you can have your stupid problems back; I'm_ sick_ of handling all of them."

If he didn't know what to say before, he definitely didn't know what to say then. He chuckled slightly and replied, somewhat _seriously_, "You too, huh? I wish you would have told me this days ago, when I felt hopeless because I wasn't solving problems. I was beginning to get used to you doing all the work. Actually, though, I don't want to solve problems anymore; I want to live my own life."

Helga blinked. She was surprised, to say the least. "Are you _serious? Now_, when I'm sick of you and all the others running to me like I'm your lifeline or something?" She watched Arnold nod in reply and she just sighed. "Hate to admit it to you, but since I've been you for a few days, I can see how stressed out helping others can be. I'm actually impressed with you for being able to keep it together for so long."

Arnold nodded. "Likewise; now that I see how it is to feel lost and alone all the time, I'm realizing just how hard your life really is. I'm just sorry I never realized it years ago. All this time, I've been trying to figure you out, and all this time the answer was right in front of me. I just needed to walk in your shoes for a few days to see it."

They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying their ice cream and their time together.

After he was finished with his ice cream shake, Arnold looked up at her again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Helga shrugged, looking back up at him as well. "You just did, but go ahead and ask another one."

"Do you think that you could spend the night with me one last time in the safe house? I couldn't sleep this morning. I mean, I was afraid something would happen to you if I didn't stay awake." He knew it wasn't the entire truth, but she didn't believe he loved her anyway, at least not romantically, so why go into details about realizing his feelings for her?

Helga couldn't believe it. Even after their talk, he was still trying to flatter her. Unfortunately, it was working this time. She shook her head as she tried to suppress a smile. "Whatever floats your boat..."

**End of Chapter...**

* * *

**AN:** Arnold and Helga are _finally_ starting to mature, huh? They're also understanding each other better _and_ changing themselves to become more like who they '_really_' are. Crazy, huh? I bet you're _really_ interested in what happens in the safehouse in the next chapter. Well, let's just say that things get a little more...heated up...but you can't have that next chapter unless you review. HAHAHAHA! So review! Thank you, everyone! _-smiles innocently-_


	17. Chapter 16: Sweet Dreams, Arnold?

**Hey Arnold!: Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN:** Okay... O_O Um... something tells me that I better update the story before I get stuff thown at me, heh, heh. Thanks for all the reviews!

To those whom I have more to say...

**twilounion:** Sorry that the story wasn't what you expected. I'll change the general category right now, and thanks for reviewing and reading through what you _did_ read. Thanks for your review. :)

**CheshireWild:** Yes, they _are _very young in my story, but they're mature in the series. I guess it's a matter of opinion. Do what you gotta do to read the story, and thanks for the review. :)

**ck3712:** The big city? Are you in New York? If you are, you're right beside me: I live in Baltimore, Maryland. It's horrible outside today, isn't it? Thanks for the review. :)

* * *

**_CHAPTER 16: Sweet dreams, Arnold...?_**

**_Principal Wartz and Mr. Lechleiter: at the school..._**

Principal Wartz was currently in the process of showing Mr. Lechleiter all of the Cafeteria Confessions tapes, and he noticed the director was watching with interest.

Mr. Wartz cleared his throat, looking to the director with a hopeful and proud grin. "So, uhm, what do you think about this, Mr. Lechleiter? Is this better than 'Romeo and Juliet, or the 'Long Day's Journey Into Night'?

Mr. Lechleiter put his hand on his chin in thought, still watching intently. "Hmmm... it seems to me this is quite the interesting footage. This might be something good that I can put in the Bi-weekly Bugle for a change?"

Mr. Wartz stood up nervously, nearly jostling his desk as he did so. "So is it good enough for television? Do I make any profit from all of this."

Mr. Lechleiter looked away for a moment and considered. "Hmmm... well, I could use some of the minor confessions for television. Some of the more dramatic confessions would be better for tomorrow's paper." He nodded to himself at his decision and smiled, and then stood up to shake Wartz's hand. "Principal Wartz, you've got yourself a deal. Give me all of the tapes to make copies of them, and I'll publish the confessions for us." He grinned a little more and added privately… '_Or for __me__ at least. I'll be making all the money, and nobody will know it was your idea…' _

Principal Wartz beamed satisfaction at his answer, dollar signs practically flashing in his eyes a retirement condo in Casa Paradiso dancing through his head. He clapped his hands together eagerly. "Oh, good-good! Now when do I get paid for this?"

"Patience, Wartz." Mr. Lechleiter held up his hands in a calming gesture and smiled confidently. "The first thing I need to do is see how successful the confessions fair up in my paper, and then I'll decide on how much I'll give you." He reached out to shake Wartz's hand to 'seal the deal'…and while doing so snuck a few hundreds into the principal's hand, hoping that would tide him and his questions over for now, and then he winked, and walked out of his office.

While walking down the hall, Mr. Lechleiter's smile went from ear to ear. 'These two kids are going to make me rich!'

After he left, Principal Wartz looked down in his hands at the money Mr. Lechleiter had given him. It must have been about a thousand dollars. He wasn't used to receiving so much money at once. He went wide eyed with a big grin…and then proceeded to faint in shock.

**_Arnold and Helga: in the Safe house, 7PM..._**

Helga was cleaning dirty dishes and making comments to Arnold about it the whole time. "How come every time we leave, we come back to a pile of dirty dishes? Criminy, can't anybody we know clean up after themselves for a change?"

Arnold shrugged absentmindedly. He was lying on the floor, on their bed. He had his hands behind his head, and his head on the pillow. He was completely relaxed, for the first time in weeks, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" She walked out of the kitchen and put her hands on her hips, angrily. She watched him for a moment, and blinked in surprise when she saw his eyes shut. She suppressed a smile at the cute sight of her love, cuddled up in bed, sleeping, before going back in the kitchen to make them both a snack.

After she had successfully found enough ingredients to whip them up some fruit salad, Helga walked into the living room of the safe house, knelt down and gently tapped on Arnold's shoulder. She said, sarcastically, still playing her role as Arnold's 'parent', "Wake up, dear. You need to eat."

Arnold rolled over to turn to her. He opened his eyes slightly. "I wasn't sleeping," he said, groggily.

Helga had to roll her eyes. _Men and their ideas of being tough..._ "Whatever. Take this." She passed him the fruit salad.

Arnold blinked in surprise as he slowly sat up from the bed. "Is that? Helga, I didn't know you knew how to make fruit salad."

Helga forced a smile as she sat down next to him on the bed, carefully managing not to drop her salad. "Lila made one for me last night."

"Lila? I didn't know that you and Lila got along." He was surprised. She always talked about the girl as if she hated her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Helga merely said in return, not willing to share anything else with him about herself just yet. This little 'outing' wasn't going horribly so far and she felt more on friendly terms with him by now, but she still couldn't help but be a bit hesitant and guarded with him. And the one thing she did not want to do was let herself cave and get so close to him again only to have him pull the rug out from under your feet. _'He doesn't love you like a lover. Deal with it.'_

Meanwhile, as Helga reminded herself to be firm, Arnold took a bite of his salad and paused a moment before he spoke…giving a nod of agreement. "You're right, I don't know a lot about you, Helga. But I'm willing to learn." He looked to her with a little, sincere smile. "It's amazing how gifted you are at helping your family out, and our class. You're really wise for your age. I wish I was as smart as you."

Helga just held up a hand, not batting an eye. "Oh, _please._ Don't flatter yourself by giving me compliments. Do you really think I'm that good? Please!" She shrugged. "It's not wisdom, buddy, it's common sense; something you seem to lack. You need to let people live their lives for a change. It'll be a lot easier on your brain, bucko. They're going to make mistakes, just like you do."

Arnold wasn't daunted though by her seriousness and straight face. He nodded in further agreement with her, actually. "You're right. When I go back to school on Monday, I'll remember that. I'll still solve some problems for our classmates, but I'm not going to take it to heart if things don't work out."

Helga just gave a little nod in reply, still seeming somewhat un-phased. A few moments of silence passed between the children. Helga finished her salad and lay back on the bed. She tried to think of a good conversation starter. A few seconds later, she replied, glancing over at him just slightly out of the corner of her eye…trying not to care about him anymore…but still drawn enough to him to be here with him and to ask just the same… "So...what are you thinking about right now?"

Arnold had finished his fruit salad too and was lying down. At her question he blinked at first but then just closed his eyes sleepily, he couldn't help but smile. "The April fool's day dance..." The smile grew a little.

Helga smirked at him, took his salad dish from him and laid both of theirs aside. She laid back down herself. "Really now?"

He mumbled back... "I wouldn't mind doing that again one day, but without all of the fighting between us."

Helga had to look toward him quizzically for just a second, but then she just laughed and shook her head. "Oh? But the fighting is what made it _fun._ We drove each other _crazy!"_

"In that case, maybe I'll throw you in the pool again after we finish dancing." He grinned to himself, with his eyes still closed.

Was he suggesting something?

Helga just smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. I've gotta catch some Z's."

Arnold turned toward Helga, as she now had her eyes closed and was turned toward him. He sat up on one of his arms, looking at her. "Um, can we maybe cuddle together tonight? It's kind of cold in here and I still feel kind of restless." He rubbed his arms together in emphasis.

Helga's eyes opened slowly and distinctly. Her thoughts raced…So did her blood. _'Oh, be still my beating heart!_' But she had to sigh aloud at what he said. If only he would stop acting like he liked her-liked her, then maybe she would be happy he was being so romantic. It made her angry that he was faking his feelings for her now, just because he knew she loved him. She swallowed, her mouth set firmly, and then she shook her head once and closed her eyes. "No. Go to sleep."

Five minutes past...

Arnold spoke up. "Um...I thought I saw something move in the darkness, and I'm a little scared. Do you think we could maybe hold hands while we lay down?"

Helga tried to suppress a smile at his words, but it was difficult. _'He wants to hold my hand, I think I'm gonna die!' _Then again, she didn't know what to think about this sudden, new 'fear' of his. Since when was he afraid of anything? Was he still manipulating her feelings? She decided to play it safe, and continue to try and be a parent to him. "I was almost asleep you moron, and no, you're not holding my hand tonight, _dear_," she replied firmly and levelly.

Still, though Helga had to bite her lip in a touch of frustration. Sometimes she just couldn't understand herself. She had the boy she loved right next to her, wanting to be in her arms; why was she still pushing him away?

Arnold just groaned and brought the covers up closer to him and laid on his back. He couldn't relax even a little bit. He really wanted to be closer to her, but she still thought he was pretending. He clenched the covers in his fists. It was such a maddening feeling wanting something so much and having it be such a possibility…only to have it denied to him. Was this how Helga had always felt whenever they could have gotten closer, could have kissed, but didn't?

He put his hands together on his chest and sighed deeply, trying to talk to her one more time. "Look, I don't know why you keep pushing me away, Helga. I know you like me too, and nobody else is here except us. Helga, I don't ever plan on hurting you again, but I'm not perfect. I'll probably hurt you a thousand more times, but I still care about you." He looked to her sincerely.

Helga just opened her eyes to narrow them at him. "And_ this_ is supposed to comfort me?"

Arnold closed his eyes, trying to think of a different way to word what he was trying to say. He whispered to her, opening his eyes to look into hers again. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you because of something stupid that I did."

Helga looked into his eyes curiously. Finally, words slowly left her in a hesitant…though hopeful whisper. "Do you really mean that?"

Arnold's heart leaped and he turned to her fully and hugged her close. "Of course I do. I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else."

Helga trembled and then sighed in his embrace. "Of course you would." She looked down with a touch of melancholy despite the small smile trying to come to her lips. "I mean, why _would_ you wanna go home and face the chaos in your life, anyway?"

He snuggled closer to her, wishing that she would quit being negative and just enjoy the time she was spending with him. "Helga..."

She was oblivious to what was happening. Nobody had ever been that affectionate with her before, not even her parents. "What do you want?" Her eyes caught his again.

Things were silent for a few seconds.

Then Helga swallowed and scowled to herself and repeated to him, "Arnold-o, what is it? This is no time to play coy with me."

Arnold just squeezed her arms in reply and mumbled sleepily, "Go to sleep, Helga."

_**Dream Sequence...**_

Arnold was watching the last 5 minutes of his favorite program _'pop daddy'_ when he heard a knock at the boarding house door.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who in the world could that be?"

He walked over and opened the door and saw the most unlikely person upon his stoop…

She was dressed in white high heel shoes, purple and pink striped socks going all the way up to her knees, and a light purple dress, which seemed to cling to her body. She had her hair down, and if it weren't for the pink bow on her head, he wouldn't have recognized her at all.

His eyes were wide. "H...Helga? What are you doing here? And why...why are you dressed like that?"

She walked in as if she owned the place. "You called me, remember. You told me it was your birthday. And I can wear whatever I feel like to your house. Now, where's that triple chocolate ice cream you were talking to me about?"

He stood speechless as she walked into the house and then into the kitchen. He didn't remember calling her, heck, he didn't even remember it was his birthday. "Ice cream? Birthday?"

Helga, meanwhile, who was already raiding the fridge, didn't reply and instead just groaned loudly when she noticed there was no ice cream in the freezer. "Hey, what gives?" She turned back to him with a little scowl and pout. "You told me that you had ice cream in here!"

He entered the kitchen to explain the situation to a very disgruntled Helga. "Helga, I just looked at the calendar, and it isn't my birthday, so there's no way I could have possibly called you over."

Despite his logic, Helga was still aggravated. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, great. So I came over here for nothing?"

Arnold gulped and shrugged. "Well, i-it doesn't _have_ to be for nothing. If you want we could watch movies in my room and then I could walk you home." She smiled sheepishly, hoping that the offer would appease her…and also hoping she would accept just so that she wouldn't leave so suddenly.

"Why do you _need_ to walk me home?" Helga countered sarcastically, with a little 'humph!' "I know my way around the block. I've been walking by myself since I was three."

Arnold crossed his arms over his chest, looking over her outfit once more. "Well, for one, it's getting dark out, and for another, I really don't feel comfortable with you walking home in that outfit."

She smirked, her eyes lighting up playfully a little. "Oh, this old thing?" She glanced down, holding out the skirt a little in one hand. "I just threw it on. Doesn't it look great?" She batted her eyelashes and rolled her eyes.

Arnold just sighed in a touch of frustration, giving her a look…

A few minutes later, they entered Arnold's room and were looking at some movies.

Arnold held up one, that said _'Double O Nine'_ on the front. "What about this?"

She grimaced. "That's an action movie. I hate action movies!"

Arnold stood up, raising an eyebrow at her. "Since when do _you_ hate action movies?"

Helga smiled and stood up as well. She put her hands on his shoulders. "What about a Run to Remember or Maid in Minnesota."

Arnold was more than a little surprised to say the least. "Those are all romantic films, and I don't have any of them," left his mouth before he could think much of the reply.

Helga wasn't looking at him though—her eyes were lit up with excitement and her gaze was directed downward to something. Suddenly, she picked up a video tape box with a woman on the front and an umbrella over her head. She looked at Arnold hopefully, straightening up. "Oh, Arnold-Arnold, how about this one?"

He took the box and read the title with a raised eyebrow. "Um, Capricello?" He looked to her unsurely. "Isn't that the movie where this woman loses her umbrella at a ball dance and the young man who brings it back to the right woman ends up marrying her?"

Helga just nodded happily back to him, practically beaming.

Arnold sighed. "Ok, if that's really what you want to watch..."

Half an hour later they were both sitting on his bed; she was into the movie intently and he was looking off to the side, wishing it was over.

Arnold couldn't help but groan a little, not only because this was a romantic movie but because of the outfit Helga had chosen to wear that day. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the way it made him feel…And watching the video was only making the feeling worse.

Then, without warning, the power went off.

Helga blinked and sat up, her jaw falling open. "What, no! It was just getting to the good part!"

Arnold heard a woman's voice yelling 'Merry Christmas' along with laughter and the sounds of bells coming from downstairs. The laughter got closer and closer until his bedroom door opened.

His grandma was sitting on top of his grandpa riding him like he was a horsey.

Grandma continued to laugh crazily. "Giddy up, you old billy goat. Hey there, Tex, why don't you and your little lady friend come join us at the North Pole."

Arnold blinked, standing up from his bed in both confusion and quite a touch of shock. "Wait a minute. Grandma, I thought you were sick. And, it's not Christmas Time."

Grandma just nodded though, seeming as energetic and original as ever. "Sure is, Tex. I had to turn off all the electricity or else the new time machine downstairs wouldn't take us to the North Pole."

Helga clapped her hands together in excitement. "You guys have a time machine. Sweet!"

Grandpa nodded and replied eagerly, "Yup, brand new, found it at a yard sale. Well, we best be going, Shortman. You and your little friend with the one eyebrow can come join us when you're ready."

Grandma shouted merrily, "Heehaw, giddy up you old coot!"

And just like that they were gone.

Arnold and Helga took a sideways glance at each other as best as they could in the dark.

Helga sighed. "Man, _now_ what are we gonna do?"

Arnold thought for a moment, and smiled when he came up with an idea. "Well, I have the skylight and it's not quite dark outside, so why don't we go outside, turn on the radio, and slow dance together. You know how to slow dance, right?" He had no idea why he had asked it…but then again he had no idea why his Grandma wasn't sick anymore or how you could find a time machine at a yard sale…so maybe it didn't matter. It just felt right.

Helga pouted a little and glanced to the side, looking kind of nervous. "I've never slow danced before."

Arnold smiled more and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you…" he whispered kindly.

Somehow they stumbled through the darkness, over his bed, and up his wall ladder, holding hands and laughing the whole time.

Once they were outside under the stars, Arnold pulled her over to the open center of the roof. He held out both of his hands, palms up and told her to hold out her hands the opposite way.

He looked into her eyes as he explained. "Okay, grab my right hand, now grab my left, now slowly move your feet to the rhythm of the music, following mine."

Somehow music was playing…Lovely music.

She listened to his directions and pretty soon they were dancing together.

Arnold put his hands around her neck, and guided her arms to come around his body. He smiled kindly at her in the moonlight. "_See?_ You're a natural. I told you that you could do this."

Helga smiled softly, a rare touch of optimism coming to her features. "Heh, I guess I can, can't I?"

As they continued to dance, he couldn't help but notice something about her, something he was surprised he had yet to tell her all night.

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful..."

She just blinked and blushed and smirked back at him. "Really now?"

He stepped closer to her. "Yes. You are."

**____****End Dream Sequence...**

"It's 7:00 on K-I-L-L. No deaths to be reported this hour, so onto the weather. There's going to be lots of sunshine, clouds coming in later. Gosh, it's gonna be a beautiful day to walk the kids, walk the dog, and just enjoy that sunshiny weather. Next up, more Jazz."

Helga rolled over toward the radio with a slight moan and pressed the off button. Half asleep, she rolled back over to Arnold, putting her arms around him affectionately. She had forgotten they had been suspended for another day until the alarm went off. Heck, she could sleep with him all day now, and since he was asleep, she could put her arms around him without having an ulterior motive. It was 'perfect'.

She did not expect that in reciprocation Arnold would suddenly moan softly and put his arms around her neck in return. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever danced with…" came from him in a dazed and dreamy whisper.

Helga opened her eyes wide in shock to stare at him only to see his eyes were still closed. He...he was dreaming? Was it about her? She grinned slyly. 'Only one way to find out.' She decided to play along with him for once. She held him gently, as though they were dancing, and asked point blank in a voice that he could never mistake as anybody's but hers, "You like dancing with little old Helga G. Pataki, huh?"

Arnold only smiled more and nodded and chuckled and mumbled back to her, with his eyes still closed, "The way that you move is driving me crazy..."

Helga tried not to laugh (nor to blush), and wondered what in the world exactly he was dreaming about, as she leaned on her left arm and continued to talk to him. "Why? Never seen a girl move like this before?"

He groaned and rolled away from her, gripping his bed sheets tightly. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I need to take a shower."

Okay, Helga sat up from the bed and blinked to herself, deciding that maybe it was time to wake the boy up. She shook his shoulders. "Wake up, hair-boy!"

Arnold groaned as he turned to face her again, with his eyes closed. "But hey, it's ten thirty, everyone's gone...Wanna go for a swim?"

Helga stared for a moment in shook and then swooned silently before shaking him violently. "Wake...up!"

He slowly opened his eyes to stare into a very angry Helga's face. "Ummm... good morning to you too, Helga." He looked at her with a wince and a touch of annoyance at her rather forceful 'wake up call' for him.

Helga just raised part of her brow, looking at him in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "What the heck were you dreaming?"

Arnold was speechless for a moment at the question. Then his mind started to recall some things… His face began to light up in embarrassment at the weird dream he had about her. "Um...why would you think that I was dreaming?" he started with a swallow, hoping he might be able to work his way out of this one by playing dumb.

"Doi, you were talking in your sleep, Arnoldo! Would you like me to quote you?" She smirked at him. 'Fat chance I'm gonna let him off the hook with this one.'

Arnold gulped, wondering what on earth he could've said to her. "I-I'd rather you not-" he started, still trying to be calm.

"I need a shower, but hey, it's 10:30, everyone's gone...Wanna go for a swim?" Helga sat up, held her hands together and smiled at him wickedly.

Arnold's eyes grew wide in surprise and he gulped.

Helga grinned at Arnold's wide eyes, and continued. "So what now, genius, are you taking me to the pool this morning for a private swim?"

Arnold pulled at his collar nervously. "No, of course not... it-it was just a dream after all. I mean, dreams aren't real, they're just ideas you happen to have while you're asleep." He stood up as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Um, well, we'd better take a shower now. I mean,_ I'D_ better take a shower, by myself." He faced away from her, absolutely mortified. He started walking toward the bathroom, desperate to be away from this embarrassment. He couldn't even talk right around her anymore.

Helga smiled innocently as she stood up, unable to resist. "Sure you don't need me to help?"

Arnold banged his right leg into the kitchen wall at that sentence and grabbed his foot in pain. "Uhm...yes, Helga. I mean, yes I'm sure that I don't need your help."

"Sure you're sure?" she asked, standing up and crossing her arms.. "I could...scrub your back. After all, Mother knows best, right?"

He gulped at her words. I have to get out of here. "No, I'll be fine. I just need a nice...nice...cold...shower." he sighed deeply and walked hurriedly into the bathroom.

Helga was seriously considering following him inside...until she heard him lock the door, to her disappointment.

"Ah, crud." she sighed to herself, collapsing back onto the bed.

**_Later..._**

He got out of the shower, got his clothes out of the dryer and put them on, and walked in the living room to see a panicked looking Helga, staring at the television.

He asked softly and hesitantly as he walked over to her, "Helga, what's wrong?"

Helga pointed at the television, her voice squeaking in shock, her blue eyes so wide they were mostly whites, "Look! He's talking about putting our confessions on a commercial, and he's already put them in the paper!"

Arnold's eyes widened as his head whipped toward the screen. "What?"

On the TV, Mr. Lechleiter was standing in front of a microphone and talking about the cafeteria confessions publicly: "I couldn't believe what was on those tapes when I first saw them. I knew those two 5th grade kids were amazing from the performance they did on "Romeo and Juliet", but this one takes the cake. Ho-ho, I've never seen such emotion, such conflict and craziness between two kids. The Bi-weekly Bugle explains the whole story, and if I sell enough of those papers, these kids are gonna be on television and I'm going to be rich, rich, rich!"

Then, the television instantly shut off.

Helga was confused, and turned to Arnold to see that he had used the remote to turn the television off.

He threw the remote on the couch, walked over to her and sat next to her, putting his arms around her shoulders affectionately.

She was confused by his actions, and a little surprised. "What the..."

"Do you really care what they think about us, Helga?" He suddenly asked sincerely, looking deeply into her eyes. "Why do you care about their petty little opinions of our cafeteria confessions, or the class's opinions for that matter? All that should matter to you is how I feel about you."

Helga blinked. She didn't argue. He was right. But, the question still remained…how did he feel…really? He had been acting so crazy lately that she didn't even know anymore. "Uh, how...how do you feel?" left her softly.

Arnold reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. He said the only thing that came to his mind, his voice a breathy whisper… "How do you think I feel?"

She was thrown for a loop at that one, and didn't know what to say. Her mouth trembled for a moment and then she replied, still so quietly, "I honestly don't know anymore, Arnold." She sensed him getting closer to her quickly.

And indeed he was moving his arms around her neck, brushing her hair back with his fingers absentmindedly now, and staring intensely into her eyes. He could stare into those eyes all day. He decided to admit it. "I-"

Just then, the door of the safe house swung open.

Helga pushed Arnold down on the sofa quickly and picked up the Jughead magazine beside her, acting like she was reading.

Arnold sat up on the couch slowly and rubbed his head as he saw the strangest (and most inconvenient) thing: Wolfgang and Edmond walking into the Safe house.

Arnold stood up. And he was scowling. He was not only angry because these two had broken in; he was angry because they had taken away his chance to talk with Helga about his feelings. As a result… "Wolfgang?" he couldn't help but yell over to the older boy with defiance, "What are you doing here?"

Wolfgang was as surprised as Arnold was. "Football Face? What are _you_ doing here?"

Edmund began laughing. "That's funny Wolfgang. You snuck out of school to meet with two 5th graders that snuck out, too."

Wolfgang scowled and elbowed Edmond. "Shut-up, Edmond. You're only supposed to laugh when I tell you to laugh."

Edmond shrugged. "Oh, sorry Wolfgang."

Helga was silent and very nervous. After those intense moments and what was going on now, she didn't know what to think.

Wolfgang now noticed her and grinned mischievously and then laughed and pointed at her. "Ha-ha-ha, what? You mean to tell me you two snuck out together? What were you two doing in here anyway, making out?"

Helga stood up defensively, trembling with nerves and ready to use ol' betsy. "Can it, Wolfgang!"

At the sound of her words, Arnold quickly went over to her and held her shoulders tightly to keep her from moving. He remembered the last time they both defended themselves over Gerald Field, when they both received black eyes. He spoke, cautiously and quietly to her. "Helga, please, don't do it..."

Helga struggled for a moment longer but then finally sighed in a touch of defeat and willed her temper to calm down as Wolfgang walked in the kitchen with Edmond, and called out behind him, "Well, if this is your place, you won't mind if me and the sixth graders take a look inside!" He laughed victoriously.

At this new information, Helga and Arnold paused and blinked. Then they both replied simultaneously, "The…sixth graders?"

Suddenly the safe house door trembled and then burst open and Arnold and Helga watched more kids start to walk in, laughing with each other and staring at them silently as they walked through the house.

Helga and Arnold began to hear the noises of things being torn up in the kitchen. They watched in horror as some of the sixth grade boys threw the cups that they drank from last night against the wall, tore up all the papers on the table, and then flipped the table over. Wolfgang was laughing hysterically.

Helga, more than aware that the battle had been lost for now, grabbed her Jughead magazine and her backpack and alarm clock before Wolfgang and the sixth grades could destroy those things.

Arnold did the same with his stuff, also grabbing his jacket and his Grandma's jacket. "Come on, Helga. Let's just go."

She sighed as they both walked silently out of the safe house. She put the jacket on as she stepped out. She was sad. 'Well, so much for that place."

He nodded sadly, rubbing his arm. "Yeah...I know what you mean."

She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't keep avoiding her family, either. "As much as I don't want to, I really need to be getting home now, Arnold."

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to face what was going on at the Boarding house eventually. He sighed, and nodded. "You're right. I probably should go home, too." He took a deep breath to prepare for the worst, and held his arm out for Helga. "Can I walk you home?" His eyes looked into hers.

Helga shrugged and started to walk, and Arnold started to walk with her, and then her eyes widened as she remembered something. She stopped walking and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking any further, as she turned to him. "Arnold, what are we going to do about the class project? It's due tomorrow!"

Arnold seemed surprised as well. He had forgotten about their project. "You're right, what are going to do? We can't interview both of our families today. Not with everything going on in our lives." '_And I don't really want to write a paper about my life, either…'_

Helga thought a moment and, as if she could read Arnold's mind, said aloud the first idea that came to her. "I've got it! Why don't you write my paper about my life, and I write your paper about your life?" _'It's better than writing about my own messed up life right now, and I get to reveal you to the class...'_

Arnold raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Um, what do you mean? Do you mean that you want us both to write each other's papers?"

Helga grinned. "Why not? We've lived each other's lives the last week or so, right?"_ 'And you can finally be honest about who you really are, not only to me, but to everyone else...' _she added mentally.

Arnold was at a loss for words. He hesitated, only able to manage, looking at her uncomfortably, "Helga...I don't know about this. I mean, I don't want to read a presentation that's poking fun at me solving everyone's problems, and-"

"And _I _don't want to read a presentation that's revealing anymore of my secrets, either," she remarked back. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, speaking seriously to him again, "Listen, if we're going to finish these projects on time, we're going to have to do this, since we obviously don't want to write about our own lives right now. You trust me with your project, right?"

"I..." Arnold stopped speaking to look into her eyes tenderly. He reached for her hand and took it into his gently. "Of course I trust you, Helga. I trust you with my life, and if I can trust you with that, I can trust you with a simple class project. But...do _you_ trust me enough to write your paper?"

She looked back into his eyes. The most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen, even more beautiful than when she first met him. "I..." she paused a moment before saying, a touch of worry…but much more hope…lacing her voice, "Just _don't_ embarrass me, all right?"

He smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders and walked her the rest of the way to her house. '_Oh, I won't embarrass you, Helga, but this is definitely the perfect way for you to reveal who you really are to everyone...'_

* * *

_**AN:**_ I know it's not perfect, but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews, and constructive criticism, and thanks for reading everyone! :)


	18. Chapter 17: The Project, Part 2

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**AN: **Alright. Time to solve most of the unsolvable problems in this story. This is the second to last chapter. A few comments, and then the chapter. Thanks again (and always) to The J.A.M and Jenna. You guys are awesome! The chapters_ perfect_ because of you two! :)

**Scruff the Rat:** Nah, that's not how Grandma recovers; that's just a dream sequence that Arnold has about her (and about Helga) You'll see how Grandma recovers in this chapter, and I'll eventually edit the last chapter to write 'dream sequence' before Arnold's dream, that way it's not as confusing.

**ck3712:** Hmmmm...1. Maryland, like me? Actually, that'd be pretty cool. 2. Seattle? 3. Washington? 4. Texas? 5. Florida? 6. California? That's all the guesses I have for you right now.

**Chapter 17: The Project, Part 2**

_Arnold: at the Boarding House...2PM_

Arnold walked home, concerned with what he was going to face as soon as he walked through the front door. The first thing that he noticed upon stepping inside was that the Boarding House looked empty. He looked in the kitchen, down the hallways, and in a few of the rooms downstairs that were opened…but there was no one to be found. Where were all of the Boarders? Sure, his Grandpa had kicked Susie and Oscar out, which was understandable given the stress he was under, but where was everyone else?

Then he heard a whisper in Oscar and Susie's old room and turned with surprise to see his Grandpa.

The old man beckoned him forward, whispering softly. "Shh. Shortman, over here."

Arnold walked slowly towards him and into the room ,and looked slightly confused and a little relieved when he saw his Grandma in a hospital like bed. She was next to his Grandpa who was now standing beside her. "Grandpa what...what's going on?"

Grandpa wore a sad smile on his face. "Your Grandma got her heart transplant last night. The Doc said her vital signs are starting to stabilize, but she's going to have to be on some medicine the rest of her life so her new heart keeps pumping right."

Arnold didn't know what to think or how to act as he approached them. Did his Grandpa really say his Grandma was alive? Was his Grandma really breathing without a breathing tube? Did this miracle really happen? He began to move past his shock as a big grin of hope and acceptance lighted up his face. "Grandma's alive! She's survived the surgery?"

Grandpa stepped forward and put his hand over his grandson's mouth. "Quiet, Shortman. The other borders are still trying to sleep."

Arnold sighed and pulled back, cringing sheepishly. "Oh...sorry." He lowered his voice accordingly. "I'm just surprised, that's all. After what you said a couple nights ago I was sure she wouldn't be with us much longer."

Grandpa nodded and reached toward the bed and took his wife's hand gently. "Now, don't get your hopes up too far, Arnold. The doctors let her go mainly because I demanded them to; she's still not in good health. She received the transplant, and I asked permission for her to come home. The last thing I want is my wife to die in a hospital, with hardly anybody that loves her by her side."

Arnold instantly looked sad again. What his Grandpa said made perfect sense. But… "But... She's well now, right? I mean, she's going to be with us for a long time. The medicine the doctors gave is going to work and-"

"That's not true in all cases, Shortman. Only time will tell how much longer your grandma will live," Phil had to admit, sadly.

Then suddenly Phil felt a light squeeze on his hand and turned to his wife slowly. He watched for any sign of movement, careful not to get his hopes up.

Gertie opened her eyes slowly and started in a strained voice, "Phil... Is that you?"

Grandpa jumped up and could resist hugging her. "Pookie, you made it!"

Arnold grinned, running over to wrap his grandma in a hug. "I was so scared, Grandma. I was afraid I would never be able to talk with you again!"

Grandpa pulled Arnold back and stepped back to give his wife some breathing room. She had just woken up from a three day coma. The last thing he wanted to do was confuse her or crowd her in. He put his arms around Arnold's shoulders to lead him out of the room. "Now-now, Arnold. You can always talk with your grandma later, when she's feeling a little better. I think we need to give her some rest now, Shortman, so that she can recover. Can you hand me your grandma's Medicine on the table in the Kitchen?"

Arnold nodded and then gladly raced out of the room and downstairs, got the medicine, and then brought it back to his grandpa.

After Phil and Arnold were finished giving Gertie her medicine, they left the room and shut the door softly so she could get some rest.

Arnold smiled sweetly and started to head up to his room. "I am_ so_ glad that everything's going much better. Anyway, I...I better be going to my room and getting started on my homework assign-"

"Not so fast, Shortman. You didn't think you'd escape that easily, did you? Where have you been? I've barely seen you at all this week?" Grandpa followed him upstairs, wanting a clear explanation for the way his Grandson had been acting.

Arnold sighed because he knew he couldn't lie to his Grandpa. Now at the base of the steps leading up to his attic room, he gestured with his head for Phil to follow him and soon the two were in Arnold's room together.

Arnold sat down on his bed, let out a breath, and told his Grandpa the truth. "I've been spending the night in the safe house the last couple days with Helga. I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going. I think I was so depressed with everything that I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, everyone in the class expected me to solve all their problems. It was kinda my fault because I put all that pressure on my shoulders on purpose. The funny thing is, all the problems the class has been bringing to me lately, I couldn't solve any of them, so I gave them to Helga to solve. Grandpa, I never thought that sometimes things don't or can't work out. I always believed in hope and faith, but after seeing what's happened with Oscar and Susie, and the way Helga's solved everyone's problems this week, I just realized how impossible some things really are."

Phil sat down on the bed beside him and patted his grandson on the head, lightly. His grandson was beginning to see what life was all about. "You're growing up, aren't you, Arnold?"

All of the sudden, Arnold looked off to the side, bashfully. A blush was slowly making its way across his face, thinking about his dreams that morning. "I guess so..."

Grandpa sat beside him and looked at him, curiously. "Uh-oh, I sense another one of your oh so painfully illuminating boyhood problems. Fess up, Arnold."

Arnold sighed again, even deeper than he had before. Where could he began? He got under his covers and looked away, bashfully. "Uh, Grandpa, Helga and I have decided to be more open with each other, but it's making me feel strange. I mean, I liked her as a close friend before, but now I'm starting to think that I like her-like her..."

Grandpa was shocked that Arnold would finally realize his feelings for the girl so quickly after such a short time of being close. After all, he was only ten, and Phil himself hadn't even realized his feelings for his own wife until he had been fifteen. "What brought this on, Shortman?" he had to ask with curiosity and interest. "Have you and that girl with the one eyebrow been kissing or something lately?"

Arnold blinked in shock and sat up in his bed. "What, no, of course not! Helga would kill me if I tried!" He rubbed his arm, nervously. "We have been spending a lot of time with each other, though." He started to smile a little. "And sleeping beside each other," he sighed in a lovesick manner now as he continued... "…and cuddling, and hugging, and holding hands.." He stopped speaking as he now truly realized just how close the two of them had been getting. They might as well have already been boyfriend and girlfriend. They certainly acted like it when they were alone.

"HA!" His Grandpa shouted triumphantly and stood up from Arnold's bed. "Well it's no_ wonder_ you've been feeling that way about her then, Shortman. If you're gonna act all romantic with someone it's bound to stir up romantic feelings, if they're there."

Arnold looked away in a touch of further embarrassment and blushing…only to have his eyes fall upon the old little pink book that was beside his bed. He felt a compulsion to pick it up, which he did, and then he turned it to the last page, curiously. It was torn apart. "I don't know what to do about it yet…" he went on again finally. "I've been thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend." He looked into his Grandpa's shocked eyes. "Would that be wrong, Grandpa? To have a girlfriend at the age of ten?"

Grandpa looked into his grandson's eyes, but all he could sense was sincerity about the idea of it. He knew his grandson was mature for his age, but he didn't want to see him getting his heart broken so young. "You can try, Shortman, but it's likely she doesn't want to accept the truth of her feelings for you yet."

"She's accepted her feelings for me, and I've accepted my feelings for her, too. I'm just worried that she won't believe me, and that our relationship won't last long. There's not a couple at P.S 118 that's gotten together before the age of 12, and there's not a couple I know that's gotten together in elementary school that's lasted until marriage. I want our relationship to be different. I...I want it to last a lifetime."

These words made Phil blink in shock at first. He had never heard Arnold sound so…sincere about a girl before…not ever. He had to smile at his son's wisdom. "You really like this one, huh Shortman?" he asked warmly.

Arnold nodded with a soft smile on his face as his Grandpa turned to walk out.

"Well, Shortman. I'm going to check on your Grandma and start dinner. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Phil winked down at him.

Arnold put Helga's (or at least, he assumed it was hers) little pink book back on his shelf. "Thanks for talking to me about all this, Grandpa."

"You're welcome, Shortman. See you for dinner!" Phil announced with a grin before departing.

After his Grandpa shut the door, Arnold reached for a pen and a piece of paper to start writing Helga's project for her, and as an attempt to get her off his mind. She had been stuck on his mind all day, after all...

_Helga: At the Pataki's Household...2PM_

Helga took a deep breath as she approached the Pataki household. She hadn't been home in days and didn't know what to expect as she walked through the door that afternoon.

"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" she yelled out as soon as she walked in the door. She wasn't expecting much to change with her family. It was probably a negative way to think, but her family had not given her much hope for a brighter future. It was realistic to be negative about things, especially as she noticed her Dad so wrapped up in one of his new beeper commercials that he didn't even hear her. She was starting to wonder if he even knew she was gone for three days. "He-_LLO!_ Earth to Big Bob, your daughter's home for a change!"

Big Bob blinked. He was so deep in thought about where his life could be headed that he didn't even hear his daughter walk in the door for the first time in days. "Helga, is that you?" he turned to see her walking over to him. "Where have you been, girl? Me and Miriam have been worried sick about you!"

Helga decided to roll her eyes at that. She thought to herself drily, _'Yeah, Bob. It's so obvious that you're worried about me. You're more worried about your stupid Beepers commercials succeeding than your own daughter walking in the door from who knows where...'_

Big Bob pat the seat next to him on the couch. His voice snapped her out of her mental complaints. "Helga, talk to me a minute, would ya? I really want to be there for you now."

Helga, of course, wasn't buying it. "Sure, and money grows on trees, right?" She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not into that bonding thing we tried several months ago, and I know you aren't either, so go back to watching your precious beeper commercial and I'll go into my room to work on my homework or something." She then scowled at him as she proceeded to walk away.

As Bob watched her suddenly leaving, he sighed and called out to her, "Oh, Helga, let your Mom know you walked in the door. She's in the kitchen." He turned off the tape of his commercial that he wasn't paying attention to anyway.

Helga sighed as she walked in the kitchen. _'She's probably in the middle of another one of her drunken episodes. Well, at least I was away from the chaos a couple days...'_ she thought to herself as she tried to 'look on the bright side', something that problem solving had taught her to do.

Miriam looked up from reading the ingredients of her smoothie to see Helga walk in. "Oh, hi Helga. Bob and I were just talking about you. We thought something bad could've happened."

Helga's eyes widened when she saw her Mothers expression._ Is she actually sober... 'Nah, Helga ol' girl, that's just wishful thinking. Don't want to look on the bright side too much. You might corrupt your own reality.'_ "Yeah, Miriam," she settled on replying casually, "I'm home. Well, better be getting to my room. That homework doesn't do itself, you know."

Miriam sat up. "Wait a minute, Helga." Helga turned to her curiously as she continued. "If you weren't too busy with homework, did you want to sit down and talk about your day?"

Helga swallowed and took a step back. Was her Mother actually interested in her day? She didn't know how to act to what was said. It had to be her overactive imagination again. "Um... maybe tomorrow or something, I have to go."

Miriam looked down at her smoothie in depression. She was depressed her youngest daughter didn't want to spend the afternoon with her, and stared at the list of ingredients for her smoothie in her hands. Maybe just one that day wouldn't hurt. It was a lot better than the three she usually had...

Helga went to her room and shut the door, not paying attention to anything but her thoughts. "Whoo! Good thing that's over," she said to herself as she rubbed her hands together. She made her way over to her bed and stopped in surprise as she looked up and saw the strangest thing: Olga, sitting on her bed with one leg crossed over the other and a sad look on her face. "Olga, what are you doing in my room?" she asked in total surprise.

Olga walked over to her sister. "Helga, I know that I haven't been the greatest big sister to you."

Helga crossed her arms, and prepared to be defensive again. "Yeah, so? People make mistakes. I don't _care_ about the things you've done in the past." To herself though she added silently, _'Actually, I don't care about what you do now, just get out of my room!'_

However, Olga obviously wasn't to be dismissed as quickly as Bob or Miriam. Indeed, the young woman simply leaned down and took her baby sister's hands with both of her hands, shocking Helga as she replied in a very heartfelt voice, "I wanted to make a fresh start in our lives, baby sister. I don't want to be afraid to make mistakes anymore. I want to focus on what I should do in my life for a change, and I want your opinion on what I should do next."

Helga looked into her big sister's eyes, only to see sincerity about what she was saying. "Olga...I..." She was at a loss for words. Her perfect older sister was asking _her_ for advice about her future, and she didn't know what to say. Helga replied, softly. "I can't tell you what you should do next in your life. You have to make those decisions on your own."

Olga wasn't satisfied though. She knew her little sister was good at giving advice from what Lila had told her, and she was confused at what to do next with herself and wanted an answer or at least some guidance. "Did you want me to leave, baby sister? Should I go back to Wellington College and pursue my Bachelor's degree? Should I move into my own apartment and work on finding a job in my major?"

Helga couldn't believe her luck: she had a chance to make Olga leave her life, for good! It wasn't the right thing to do, though, of course. She needed to be honest with her sister, right now more than ever. Her sister was relying on her opinion. "Olga, I think that you should..." Olga looked at her expectantly as Helga broke under her big sister's stare, and the pressure to give the right advice. "I...criminy, Olga, do you want me to live out your life for you? Your life was _perfect_ long before_ I_ was born. Do whatever you want. It will be a _perfect_ decision anyway."

Olga blinked and then something in her eyes lit up and suddenly she hugged Helga tightly, starting to cry in happiness that her sister thought so highly of her. "Gosh, Helga. Thanks so much for your truthful advice! You're the best baby sister I've ever had-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop squeezing me, please, I'm choking!" Helga gagged as Olga let go of her and ran down the stairs, brimming with delight and optimism once more in her life. Helga heard her cheerful voice yelling to her parents in excitement.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm moving back to Washington to attend college again!"

Helga was surprised for a moment before she crossed her arms in satisfaction and made her way to her bed. "Finally, peace and quiet…" she said to herself as she sat down on her bed.

Just then, the phone rang next to Helga.

Helga scowled. She felt like pulling her hair out. Why was everybody set on annoying her that afternoon? _Criminy!_ She answered the phone, hastily and replied in a rushed tone, "Whoever it is, I've got stuff to do, so make it quick!"

There was a soft, innocent reply on the other line. "This stuff wouldn't happen to do with the shrines you have built of me in your closet, would it?" a certain someone said in a flirty manner, remembering what she said on top of the FTI Building.

Helga blinked. It was definitely Arnold, but why was_ he_ calling _her?_ Didn't he have to work on their project, too, and...he remembered that? She gulped: this couldn't be good.

He noticed her silence, and replied calmly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Helga. I know you're probably working on your project…well, on _my_ project right now, but I'm done working on your assignment, so I decided to call you." He lowered his voice and blushed on the other line as he added... "And…I can't stop thinking about you, either."

Helga's face lit up as she whispered in surprise. "Criminy..." _'What is he trying to do now, make me faint?'_

Arnold, on the other end, pulled at his collar nervously, though of course Helga couldn't see (though his nervousness did come through loud and clear in his voice as he spoke to her some more). "Um, I...I was wondering if, after you were finished the project of course, if you could meet me at the park? We could talk and maybe review our projects with each other."

Helga scowled into the phone. He _had_ to be pretending. There was no way he wanted to spend the rest of the entire afternoon with her. It just_ couldn't_ be possible. "What? Couldn't get a hold of _Li-la?"_

"I don't even like Lila anymore." Arnold sighed into the phone as he admitted, "I miss spending time with you, Helga. I really do."

Helga was in shock now. He didn't like Lila? When had this happened and why hadn't she heard about it sooner? She paused a moment before she replied, cautiously, "Well, if it means _that_ much to you I guess I can go to the park." She lowered her voice. "But no funny stuff, all right? I still have some sort of reputation to maintain, okay?" She was actually starting to doubt that fact though. After all, after the cafeteria confessions everyone would know her feelings for him anyway and she would be an instant laughingstock. She was starting to wonder why her reputation mattered to her at all now really…

Arnold smiled softly into the phone as he spoke. "Sure, Helga. Whatever you say..."

Helga could swear he was giving her a come hither look over the phone...

_Later, in the park..._

Helga walked over to the park later that afternoon. It was quiet, the birds were chirping happily, and the park appeared to be vacant, except for a figure she saw lying on the ground. She thought to herself. _'Is that...nah, that couldn't be...'_ But as she approached Arnold, she realized it was him.

Arnold glanced up when he saw her approach. He rolled over slightly in the grass, but didn't bother standing up. "I'm glad you could make it," he half-whispered, groggily.

Helga raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the strangest sight she'd seen in quite a while. She put her hands on her hips. "Criminy Football head, you look like you've been asleep on the grass or something."

He gave her a sultry smile. "Actually, yes, I had a good nap, though I doubt you'd want to hear what I was dreaming about."

Helga's eyes widened in surprise. Was he...flirting with her? It made absolutely no sense. Why would Arnold want to flirt with _her,_ anyway? She had to be dreaming or something. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality and she scowled down at him. "No, I _don't_ want to hear about your stupid dream this time, Arnold-o! Now get up so that we can share our projects together!" She had made a decision before she had left the house that she would_ not_ give him the opportunity to do couple stuff out in public where everyone could see them, especially since he didn't feel the same way about her. No...stinkin...way.

"Well, if you insist." Arnold shrugged as he sat up a bit and moved slightly to remain under the slow moving shadow of the trees around them.

Helga sat down beside him in the grass. "So... did you wanna start with your paper or would you rather hear _my_ sorry excuse for one?" she said, thinking about the truth she had revealed about Arnold from Arnold's point of view. She was hoping he would at least be pleased that she was being honest with the class for once, but she was unsure how he would react to the truth about himself shared with everyone else.

"Sure..." Arnold noticed that she was balking from his romantic hints even though he knew she loved him. _'So this is your reaction when you're on the receiving end of affection, huh Helga?'_ Fluster, disbelief, a light blush she couldn't control…He liked it, although he wished she would be more public about her feelings for him. He decided to dismiss her attitude for now as he grabbed his report on his life as she handed it to him. He looked down at the blue writing and read it aloud. He was surprised at each word that she wrote about him and his life that was spilling off the page.

_My Life as Arnold *last name smudged*_

_I live with my grandparents and several tenants in a boarding house called Sunset Arms. My grandparents are taking care of me now because my parents left for Central America to help a dying tribe of natives, and they haven't returned yet. I don't want to fear the worst, but as time passes by, the worst is becoming a more distinct possibility. Because of this, I endeavor to carry on as they have: helping others. I try to help others as best as I can. I don't have money or my license or anything, but I do have the advice that I can give to others. I've helped not only my peers, but adults as well. It's impressive how many adults have come to me, asking for help. Which is not to say I'm perfect, because I'm not._

_I'm completely hooked on solving problems. It makes me feel better about myself. It's difficult going through life alone. I learned how to care and have compassion, like my parents have, but it's a huge burden I've been carrying for so long. I may be only ten, but sometimes I feel like I'm fifty, or worse, the last sane person in the boarding house. And if it wasn't for my friends, my special friends whom I solve problems for, I wouldn't be able to survive..._

Arnold stopped, closed his eyes, and lowered his head in shame at what he just read. It was the truth about his life on paper, displayed for every one of his classmates to hear, and...maybe it was time for him to finally reveal it to them. He whispered to her as he looked into her eyes, "You know me better than I know myself and I...I don't know if my report could top yours."

Helga blinked, a little surprised by what he said. She thought he would be worried about presenting his project to the class, even though she hadn't written the report to embarrass him; she had written it to help him reveal who he _really_ was. "Wait a minute. You mean, it's _okay_ what I wrote about you? I wasn't too honest about your problem solving, was I? Because if I was, I could always edit the paper to make it less revealing." She looked to him with a touch of concern.

Arnold just nodded though, an accepting smile upon his face. "I know you're only trying to help me, and I'd rather be honest to the class about my personality than keep hiding behind this...this…" he paused a moment as he turned away again, and lowered his voice. "...this mask. I want to show the class who I really am, like I've shown you. They've probably already seen it in the cafeteria confessions-"

"-and I'll defend you if they tease you, or mock you, or laugh at you, or ridicule you, just like you've done for me before. I'm not going to let them bring you down, Football head," Helga added softly in a determined voice.

Arnold smiled weakly at her as he handed her the paper he had written about her life. He was now concerned with what she would say about what he had written... "I...hope it fits to your liking, Helga. If you decide that you don't want to do this anymore, I completely understand."

Helga took the paper out of his hands and read it aloud. The more that she read of the paper, the more surprised she was about how...honest... it was.

_My Life as Helga G. Pataki_

_Hi, my name is Helga G. Pataki, but if you're reading this paper, I suppose you already know that. Anyway, my life is a train-wreck of problems, hanging around these so-called human beings that don't know what to do with their time. I have an overbearing Dad, a drunken Mother, and an annoying sister who just love to make my life miserable. The crazy part about all of this is that, well, I know how to live my life better than them. Olga's obsessed with being perfect half of the time, and I'm not; Dad's always trying to move up in his industry and well, I don't care about status too much, and Miriam's always drowning herself out on alcoholic smoothies so much of the time that she hardly even knows I exist..._

_Might as well admit the truth; all of my life, I've had to live for myself since I've learned to walk. I've had to figure my own life out without the help of an adult by my side. I actually act mean and nasty because I'm afraid to show my kind side to others. My family didn't appreciate my kind side, so why would anybody else? How could anybody appreciate who I really am: compassionate, giving, thoughtful, and supportive, when I've been so neglected in my life..._

She stopped reading to stare at Arnold in surprise. His eyes met hers.

Arnold gulped nervously. "Um...Did...did I say too much, or was anything wrong?"

Helga pulled at her collar. Oh, something was wrong alright; everything he had written in her paper was true…the complete honest truth. He had her pegged… "I...you really _do_ know me, don't you, Arnold-o?"

Arnold smiled again and nodded as he put his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly. "Yes, I do. Helga, we don't have to do this. I mean, I'll reveal myself to the class, but you don't have to be honest about who _you_ really are...yet." He really wanted her to reveal herself, but he cared more about her opinions than his own wants. He cared more about _her._

Helga rubbed her arm nervously and moved closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I...if you're going to reveal yourself, the least that I can do is reveal _myself._ I mean, like you said, they probably saw the Cafeteria Confessions, anyway."

His heart skipped a beat at her words and he touched her cheek and whispered, "Are you sure? I mean...I'm not going to make you do something you're not entirely comfortable with doing."

She nodded as she swallowed; he was getting closer to her, and even though they were in public, she wanted to get closer to him, too.

He smiled as he moved his lips over to her ear to whisper. "Lie down with me."

Helga and Arnold sunk down into the grass beside each other.

A couple minutes later, Arnold was the first to speak again…still in a whisper… "Do you know how beautiful you are, inside and out?"

Helga traced a finger around his football shaped head as she stared into his eyes. She whispered back, "Do you know how pathetic you sound?"

And then, another voice interrupted their romantic moment. "Do you know how_ crazy_ you both look, lying in the grass, staring into each other's eyes?"

Arnold and Helga sat up at the sound of Gerald's taunting voice. He was standing there, with a baseball in one hand, looking down at the both of them, as if they had lost their minds. Timberly and Jamie-o were a couple of yards behind Gerald, waving at Arnold and Helga innocently.

Gerald continued speaking. "Man, and I thought the two of you holding hands in the Cafeteria was bad, or the Cafeteria Confessions they showed last week. Mm, Mm, Mm, this one _definitely_ takes the cake."

"Gerald!" blurted Arnold as he scrambled to stand up. "It's...it's not what you think."

Gerald smiled casually as he sat down beside the two of them. "Relax, man, I'm not going to tell the class that you two were lying together." After Helga's death glare at him, he quickly added. "They wouldn't believe me anyway."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "They wouldn't believe you? Wait a minute, didn't they show Helga and I in the Cafeteria, talking about who we_ really_ are?"

"Yeah, or the Football head going crazy and me, backing away from him?" Helga asked as she remembered the scene Arnold had made in the cafeteria not too long ago.

Gerald just shook his head though in response. "Why would you think that? All they showed the class was Arnold talking about his shirt and last name, and me talking about how cool I am." He raised a hand to grab his sleek, black hair before giving them a smile. "So...what's going on with you guys? And why haven't you two been at school lately?"

Arnold looked down in embarrassment, but figured he should tell his best friend, because he would probably find out eventually. "Helga and I were suspended for sneaking into the school to try and steal the Cafeteria Confessions tapes."

Gerald's eyes widened. "What? You and Helga snuck in the school together? " He shook his head. "Mmm mmm mmm, now I've heard everything."

Helga scowled and stood up from the ground. "Well, you'd do the same thing yourself if _your_ secrets were going to be revealed to the whole school."

Gerald was confused and stood up from the ground as well. "No secrets were revealed to the school, Helga. Maybe they were revealed in Mr. Leichleiter copy of the Bi-weekly Bugle, but you know how dramatic_ he_ is; half of the things he writes aren't even true. If he wrote anything about the two of you, I'd take it with a grain of salt, and so would everybody else."

Arnold stood up and looked at Helga in surprise and confusion. Helga stared back at him, giving him the same exact look.

Gerald continued. "Anyway, if you're wondering why I brought Jamie-o and Timberly with me to the park it's because Jamie-o is supposed to watch us while Mom and Dad go to their counseling session. You were right, Helga; they really _do_ want to work out their marriage problems, and they figure this will be the best way to do it."

Helga blinked and looked to him in surprise. "Wait, you mean...my advice actually _worked?"_

Gerald laughed slightly. "Well, it wasn't exactly advice, but it was a good suggestion. You suggested that I let go of my parent's marriage problems and not worry about them. This is when they started going to counseling together. It's funny how things work themselves out. I mean, I don't know if things are going to work out in the end, but I know that they definitely have a very good start."

Arnold smiled slightly, looking to Gerald as well. "I'm happy for you, Gerald. I'm glad that things are finally starting to work themselves out. Are you and your brother and sister getting along?"

Gerald nodded with a smile. "Yeah. After everything that's happened, I'm kind of happy they're in my life." That was, until he heard them yelling...

"Come on, Gerald," Jamie-o yelled from a long ways behind him. "You've been over there forever! Hurry up or we're gonna leave you there!"

"When are you gonna pass the ball! I wanna throw the ball, too!" Timberly yelled.

Gerald sighed and rolled his eyes (though a good-natured smile couldn't help but still be upon his face). "Never mind, man. I'll see you at school on Monday." He gave Arnold and Helga a small wave and then walked away.

Arnold and Helga turned to each other again simultaneously.

As if Helga could read his mind, she replied. "I'll make you a deal, Arnold. If you reveal who you really are to the class, then I'll still reveal the truth about me." Arnold smiled at her in delight, and she quickly added. "But the class ain't finding out about my love for you, no stinkin way."

Arnold just laughed at her and smirked. "I wasn't expecting that, anyway, Helga…"

_**End of** **Chapter...**_

* * *

_**AN:** 8_8 ..._Okay, I just noticed this added in my chapter when I was reading over it...Jenna, you're as crazy with the innuendos as _I _am, lol! I mean, you make it sound like they were going to...well...read this! XD

_His heart skipped a beat at her words and he touched her cheek and whispered, "Are you sure? I mean...I'm not going to make you do something you're not entirely comfortable with doing."_

_She nodded as she swallowed; he was getting closer to her, and even though they were in public, she wanted to get closer to him, too._

_He smiled as he moved his lips over to her ear to whisper. "Lie down with me."_

Damn...I'm glad I rated this story _'Teen'..._LMAO!

Read and Review please. Thank you as always. Next chapter is the _last_ and then I am _out _of this fandom for good (got to live my life) and this legacy is _over._

* * *

_"I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly, I'm everywhere."  
~ DV_


	19. Chapter 18: The Makeout Session

**Hey Arnold! Cafeteria Confessions:**

**Chapter 18: The Presentation and the Makeout Session**

**AN: Last chapter is self explanatory, enjoy it and r/r please, thank you!**

Helga had her hands behind her back nervously after reading the paper Arnold had written for her class project. She was surprised that nobody was laughing at the misfortune in her life since she was such a bully most of the time to everyone. Instead though, Phoebe and Lila were staring at her in understanding, because they had known her story, and the rest of the class including Sid, Stinky, and Harold were just watching her. They looked curious and wondered if she was going to snap, start crying, or start telling something else depressing about her life.

Helga cleared her throat. "And so, yeah, that's my life story. Mistreated, misplaced and misunderstood. Do any of you chuckleheads have any questions for me?"

Arnold, who was standing a little ways behind Helga, narrowed his eyes and warned in that understanding yet firm tone of his, "Helga..."

"What?" She shrugged, looking at him. "Just because I'm nice, kind, compassionate and supportive doesn't mean that I can't be a bully sometimes."

Rhonda narrowed her eyes and looked curiously amongst the two of them. "Well, see Helga, that's what I don't exactly...get. No offense, but you've been the bully all of your years at P.S. 118."

Stinky nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You've been dang right ornery most of the time."

"Yeah!" Harold added, "And you've hit me before, too. Aw, I'm so confused!" he grabbed his head.

Mr. Simmons, who had also of course been listening to Helga's special presentation about her life as it concerned her family was surprised as well. "Helga, I think it's very...special that you would come up with this...unique conclusion about who you really are, and it's wonderful that you feel so highly about yourself. I'm proud to have you as one of my students as well."

Suddenly, Sid started laughing now that he had overcome his shock about the whole thing. "Ha! Now I bet you Helga's gonna start acting all nice and go prancing around in little pink and white dresses."

Helga cracked her knuckles and glared at him, making the rest of the class [except Phoebe and Lila] start to laugh. Ignoring it though, Helga still looked like she was getting ready to hit him…though inside her nerves were almost shot. _'Why did I agree to this, anyway? My love for Arnold isn't really worth opening up to everybody to get ridiculed like this, is it?'_

As if he could read her mind, Arnold stood up, walked over to her and put a hand over Helga's fist to calm her a bit. Then, he stepped in front of Helga, turned to the class and addressed them, openly. "Look, every one, just because Helga is a good person deep down, that doesn't mean you guys have the right to poke fun at it. You guys don't know her the way that I do, and if my opinion were voiced here, I would say that she's nicer, sweeter, and funnier than all you guys put together. Not only that, but she's smart, caring, passionate, and thoughtful. I think you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for laughing at such a wonderful person, and because you're laughing it just goes to prove that you guys are the mean and nasty ones, that the only bullies here are you."

Everyone's laughter died down as some of them looked down feeling embarrassed, and others looked around, trying not to focus on what Arnold was saying to them; trying not to focus on who they_ really _were…

He narrowed his eyes at his class. "And about me? Well, I'm not as wonderful as everybody thinks I am, either. I have a manipulative, aggressive, and crazy side. I just solve problems to hide it most of the time, and if anyone even_ thinks_ about putting down Helga for being a good person, I will see to it that the person who puts her down will get to know me personally, and everything that I really am. And don't forget, I know Karate."

Arnold's words were enough to silence their whole class, especially Rhonda who had seen proof of this when Arnold punched Oscar out. Helga couldn't help but smile at her love's bravery.

Stinky was the one who broke the silence. "Now...wait just a minute; this makes no dang sense. Does that mean Helga is Arnold and Arnold is Helga. Gosh…"

Arnold pulled his report that Helga wrote for him out of his pocket and started reading it aloud. "I live with my grandparents and several tenants in a boarding house called Sunset Arms. My grandparents are taking care of me now because my parents left for Central America to help a dying tribe of natives, and they haven't returned yet. I don't want to fear the worst, but as time passes by, the worst is becoming a more distinct possibility. Because of this, I endeavor to carry on as they have: helping others. I try to help others as best as I can. I don't have money or my license or anything, but I do have the advice that I can give to others. I've helped not only my peers, but adults as well. It's impressive how many adults have come to me, asking for help. Which is not to say that I'm perfect, because I'm not. I'm completely hooked on solving problems. It makes me feel better about myself." Everyone was paying attention now, most had their eyes widened as they listened to the_ truth_ about Arnold's personality. "It's difficult going through life alone. I learned how to care and have compassion, like my parents have, but it's a huge burden I've been carrying for so long. I may be only ten, but sometimes I feel like I'm fifty, or worse, the last sane person in the boarding house. And if it wasn't for my friends, my special friends whom I solve problems for, I wouldn't be able to survive..." He took a deep breath before then continuing…. "I solve problems for everyone to hide my manipulative, aggressive and crazy side. He looked up at the class. "Kinda like Helga hides her compassionate, kind and supportive side by bullying others," he explained, then he looked down at the paper and continued, "I've acted crazy to prevent being killed, but I've also beat people up for no reason, like when I learned Karate. It's all a way that I cope with my parents being gone, and so that people can't see the mistakes that I_ do_ make."

There were a few seconds of silence…and then the class erupted in hysterical laughter. Everyone except Helga and Arnold were laughing after Arnold read his report.

Lila tried to calm her laughter down to reply calmly to Arnold's paper. "I'm..." she giggled. "I'm ever so sorry, Arnold, it's just ever so insane that you think you're really mean and nasty. I've just...never known you to be that way."

Arnold's face darkened, and his report crumpled into his tightening fist, but right before he could open his mouth to shout quite a number of curses he had heard from his grandmother and the boarders, Helga suddenly stood in front of him and yelled,

"JUST WHAT THE F*** IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT, YOU PATHETIC LOSERS?!"

Everyone's laughing came to a halt when they heard Helga cussing them out.

Helga turned to look at Arnold, who looked like he was going to snap, and then turned back to the class to narrow her eyes at all of them. She showcased Arnold's expression to the class. "See? Now look what you've done! You've all gone and drove him _crazy_. Well, you'd be lucky if he ever solved another problem for you guys, now. And I doubt that _I _myself could hold him back now. I mean, even I was scared of him when he went on his karate rampage a few months back! So if you value your pathetic lives, I suggest you hurry up and LEAVE before he kills ALL OF YOU! AND HE CAN DO IT, TOO!"

Everyone stared a moment before rushing to leave the classroom before Arnold could kill them. Gerald, Sid and Stinky turned to look at Arnold in confusion when they were at the door, still not believing he was actually the crazy one.

Arnold put his hand together and bowed down at them, as if he were getting ready to strike his first move. He gave them a dark, nasty scowl.

Their eyes widened in shock, and the three of them screamed and ran out, then, the bell rang...

After all of the class was gone, Arnold held out his hand for Helga to take, and Helga took it. Just before they left the classroom, Arnold grabbed the camcorder on Mr. Simmons desk, for no reason at all, and held it behind him as they walked away.

Mr. Simmons just stared at the two kids in confusion and scratched his head.

* * *

Lunch at P.S 118...

As Arnold found himself and Helga a table to sit at, Helga ran to the side of the cafeteria behind one of the roll away carts for a moment. She was so giddy that he had held her hand all the way to the cafeteria that she just needed to let some of her feelings out! She pulled out her locket that Arnold had secretly given back to her yesterday. She sighed lovingly at having it in her possession again…that beautiful picture of her beloved's face. "Oh Arnold! You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Heck, you defended me in front of the class, held my hand to lunch... It's almost like we're already a couple! Oh, Arnold, my football headed love god. I can't go on without you and yet, here I am, alone, still not being able to tell you my true deepest darkest secret." She swooned to herself, until she opened her eyes and noticed a camcorder facing her. She became angry. "Wait a minute, I'm on tape...grrrr!" She knocked the camcorder on the ground out of the person's hands who was holding it, only to see..."ARNOLD! I...I mean, what?! What do you think you're doing taping me, Football head?"

They had the whole cafeteria's attention for a moment before everyone (still a little freaked out by Arnold and Helga before) all turned back to eating their lunches.

Arnold rubbed his arm, nervously before bending down to pick up the camcorder. "Sorry, I just borrowed this camcorder from Mr. Simmons for Gerald and I to work on a project later on today." He lied. "I was just curious what you were doing, over in the corner, beside the lunch cart, and I was wondering who you were talking to…" he questioned as he noticed her put something that looked a lot like the locket he gave back to her in her white shirt pocket.

Helga just scowled and defended her actions. "None of your business, hair-boy! Just because I reveal my life to you that doesn't mean that you have the right to follow me around every waking moment! And don't even _think_ that I believe you and Gerald-o are working on some sort of project! Criminy, I think the reason you took it from Simmons's desk was to tape what you just saw me doing right now!" she accused him.

_'So she did see me take Mr. Simmons camcorder from his desk...'_ "Sorry, Helga, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He averted his gaze from her narrowed eyes and her accusations directed at him.

"You_ never_ seem to mean to sneak up on me." She rolled her eyes, not believing a word he said.

Arnold sighed as he walked her over to their cafeteria table. "Come on, Helga, you agreed to be yourself from now on."

Helga sighed and walked back over to join him again. "I'm sorry, Arnold, I just don't like it when people try to invade my personal privacy. Anyway, why'd you want us to sit together?" She asked cautiously as she figured that he must have some sort of motive.

Arnold smiled slightly at her. He took the camcorder in his hands and gently pressed the record button and silently hoped that Helga didn't notice. He laid it back down, facing them. "Well...I kinda wanted to talk to you about...us."

Helga swallowed, the words he said echoing in her head. _'He...he can't be serious, can he? He wants there to be an 'us', even after all the things I've done to him in the past?' _"Why do you still want to hang around me, Arnoldo? Haven't I tormented you enough? Why...how can you possibly still care about...us?"

He didn't even have to think about his answer. He grabbed her hand and looked into her blue eyes. "The question really is: haven't I tormented _you_ enough already this year? You've loved me for so many years, and I've done nothing but break your heart. I didn't understand why you needed to keep your reputation up until I realized the class would see me crying on tape. Helga, you've been such a big influence on my life, and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I care about you, unconditionally, even if you hit me every day of the week, I would still care about you. You could humiliate me in front of the class the rest of the year and I would still care about you...I...I care..."" he reached with his other hand to touch her chin and felt her breathe in nervously. He couldn't believe it; she was just as nervous being around him as he was with her.

The bell rang and they both stood up, staring into each other's eyes, still holding hands.

As everyone walked out of the lunchroom, Arnold continued talking to Helga, not sure where he was going with his conversation. "I...I don't know how to feel anymore when I'm with you. I...I can't slow my heart down, my mind starts speeding up, my thoughts become blurry." His voice turned to a whisper, "Is this love, Helga? Is this the way that you feel when you're around me?"

"It's..." her eyes watered in happiness, realizing that her dream was just starting to become a reality. "It's the_ exact_ way I've felt since I was three years old and I laid eyes on that beautiful face of yours, holding that umbrella, shielding me from the rain. It's what I tried to tell you on the FTI roof but had to take back after you gave me the chance to back out." She whispered her next words as she pushed him against the nearest wall in the cafeteria. "Every time I see you, I want to hold you and never let go. To feel your soft skin against mine, to feel your warm breath on my face, to hug you and kiss you and..." Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. He was so close to her now that they really_ could_ kiss, and nobody would know because they all went to class.

Arnold noticed that she had her arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around her neck cautiously. It was getting more difficult to resist her beautiful blue eyes staring into his, or the feel of her body against his hands, or...or... He took a deep breath, rather shakily as he leaned on her shoulders slightly. He really wanted to kiss her, but was absolutely terrified that she would push him away. He admitted to her in a whisper. "I...I can't resist you, not like this."

"And do you think that _I _can? Not after the cafeteria confessions. Not after...all that's happened." She leaned closer, her lips were less than an inch away from his.

"I...I might not be very good at this," he suddenly admitted sheepishly, feeling butterflies in his stomach at how close they now were, but wanting to kiss her lips so badly.

Helga became confident as she realized that he was just as nervous as she was. "Oh, we practiced this before, don't you remember? The play, the beach, the roof..." She leaned closer, and their lips came together.

Arnold felt like electricity was going through his body as her lips met his. He was thankful Helga pushed him against the wall because his heart was beating so fast he felt like he would faint. He was sure he would pass out from the intensity of the kiss she was giving him. It just about made his heart explode.

Helga tilted her head slightly, sealing her mouth against his, and after a few moments she tickled his lips with her tongue. She needed to be closer to him. She loved all their other kisses in the past, but they were nothing compared to the amazing feelings she was getting from this one. She broke the kiss because she noticed Arnold was running out of breath, and he was not opening his mouth to french her like she had wanted him to do. She breathed heavily as she spoke in pants to him. "Open...up to me...my love."

He couldn't stop his legs from going numb at her intense words. His breathing wouldn't slow down, and yes, he kind of_ did_ want to kiss her like that, but he didn't know how. The time she kissed him on the FTi building she started to kiss him that way but he had been unresponsive, and he hadn't liked-her-liked-her at the time, either. Now that he liked her back, he was too nervous to kiss her for fear that he would just... ruin it. He took a shaky breath. "I...don't know how to french. I've never done it."

"Nonsense football head, just...just follow my lead...my lover...my love..." She sealed her lips against his again, and tickled his lips with her tongue. She moved her teeth apart gently, enough to signal to him what to do.

He finally opened up…and then just about lost it when her tongue touched his. It...it tasted of cherry flavored gum, both sweet and addicting. He slowly moved his tongue to collide with hers, wanting to get closer to her somehow.

Helga almost squealed with pleasure and tried to twist her tongue around his.

Arnold groaned and gripped her shoulders more tightly, pulling Helga closer to him so that he could lean himself against the wall while they were kissing. The intense feelings she was giving him were too much, too fast. They were...they were barely ten…Well, she was still nine. Yet he managed to think to himself amidst it all... _'Actually, we may be young, but we've both had to grow up at such a young age. Maybe it's actually normal for me to feel this way right now…'_

Helga got even closer to him, feeling his body melt into hers, and smiling when she felt him instinctively getting even closer to her too. For a moment she was glad that this hadn't happen on the FTI rooftop or any of the other times they were kissing. There hadn't been enough time then to enjoy what she was enjoying now. Too bad they were in the school cafeteria, though. Still though for a few more moments at least she kept wrestling his tongue with hers, enjoying every moment of their makeout session.

Arnold knew they really needed to stop or else they were going to get caught. Either that or he was going to do something he really regretted…even though he had no clue what that was…though he could feel a few questionable instincts bubbling up inside of him. He hesitantly broke the kiss, their lips snapping together as they pulled away.

They both were gasping for air now, as if the earth didn't have enough of it to give them after their intense making out.

Helga was the first to speak through pants. The kissing was even beginning to get intense for _her._ "C-c...criminey!"

Arnold laughed lightly as he leaned against the wall and pulled her against him, to hug her tightly. He was still gasping for air himself. "Sorry...I didn't mean for it to get...that out of hand."

Helga pulled away to look into her love's eyes. She continued to gasp for more air as she spoke. "You...okay, Football-Head? You look like you're about to pass out."

Arnold groaned out his reply. "N...Not exactly. I feel like my legs are about to give out."

Helga sighed with a groan, but she wanted to kiss some more. "You too, huh? I...would have let us get carried away...if we weren't in the cafeteria...Wanna make out in your room later?" A sudden giggle escaped her.

Arnold reached up and brushed his hands through her hair, feeling her pink bow and starting to get lost in her beautiful blue eyes once again. For once he wasn't blushing about what she said. He still wanted to be close to her, too. And so he replied, quite truthfully…though still humbly… "Maybe...maybe when we're a little older. Right now, though, I need to calm down a little, and so do you. We have a couple more classes to go to before we go home today, and I'm sure that you don't want the class to see us doing what we just did." He chuckled a little, he felt so giddy.

Helga had to laugh at what he said. "I think our presentation earlier was enough."

Arnold laughed as well as he brought himself to ask her a question that's been on his mind.

"So...What are we now, Helga? Did you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Helga reached out and stroked some of his sweaty hair away from his face. She smiled so tenderly down at him. "Yes. Boyfriend, lover, fiancée, and eventually, my husband."

Arnold smiled back at her affectionately. "I, um…I-I think I can move now, Helga."

Helga just sighed softly and let go of her hold on him as well and leaned back to realize that she could actually stand on her own feet too.

Arnold walked slowly yet a little shakily to the camcorder that was taping them and that was still lying on the cafeteria table. He smiled as he picked it up and pushed the stop button. He rewound the tape to re-watch him and Helga passionately kiss together for the first time. He smiled affectionately at the camcorder, and grinned nervously as he watched Helga approach him.

Helga smirked at Arnold, but then smiled, "Oooo...you're so going to get it this time, Football Lover. No one gets the best of Helga G. Pataki, not even her boyfriend, though I don't know why you wanted to capture this loving moment...Was it for posterity?" She smiled more and even fluttered her eyelashes a little, adoring being allowed to flirt with him completely openly and freely.

Arnold blushed and smiled more and held the camcorder away from her, in case she tried to grab it. She wanted the tape, it was obvious, but he wanted the tape for different reasons than she might, and more important reasons too. He put the camcorder and his hands behind his back. "_Maybe_ that's the reason why…" He smirked back at her playfully. "…Then again, maybe I just want to get it published as the newest Cafeteria Confession, you know, so that Principal Wartz could post it on television for us." He grinned as he watched Helga's eyes get wider and wider by the second. "You know, so that maybe instead of just being yourself around me, you could be yourself around the class…" He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear... "…That is, so you'd have to be public about your undying love for me, of course." He grinned as he kissed her cheek and, with that, headed out of the cafeteria to go to his next class...

A wide eyed, shocked looking Helga was just staring at him as he walked away… then, she suddenly growled and ran after him at full speed, 'fury' painting her features. "FOOTBALL HEAD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**The End!**

**AN: WHOOOOHOO! -dances- I'm done...I'm done...I'm done...! -grins very happily-  
Hope you enjoyed this legacy, and sorry, no sequels. :)**


End file.
